Revenge of the Sith
by Amme Moto
Summary: The Ebon Hawk crew rushes off to Nar Shadaa to find the Exile, who has the knowledge they need to stop the Byssual. As Connan once again returns to the future, she realizes that Anakin's definition of family is sometimes grossly different from her own.
1. Don't Change

**Don't Change**

They sat across from each other, for once, instead of practically on top of the other, as they usually did. One had her knees drawn up close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs to keep them in place. Her hands clamped onto her wrists to keep from moving. Her chin was placed on her kneecaps, and she seemed intent on keeping the gaze of her dark brown eyes keenly focused on the ground.

He, on the other hand, lay on his back with his hands tucked under his head. One of his legs was crossed over the other, and twitched in the silence that followed between the two.

He wanted to keep talking to her, at least until they figured out what they were going to do about their situation. It wasn't like they had to worry about eavesdroppers; everyone was sleeping. It was one of the only times the two could get together and talk privately about the things that needed to be done. And the cargo hold was the most deserted place at night, so all they had to do was close and lock the door and move the barrels out of the way.

But she wasn't talking.

It looked like _he _would have to start tonight's conversation, just has he had the night before, and the night before that, and all five nights that they'd been rushing off to Nar Shadaa.

"When are we going to tell them?" He asked. She lurched slightly on the other side of the room, as if he breaking the silence had frightened her. She stared at him for a moment before answering like her usual self, sarcastic and tactfully blunt.

"I think we should tell them when we get to Nar Shadaa and we've already 'paid' the landing fee."

"Paid" probably meant she planned for Force Persuade the Toydarian who owned the landing docks into giving _her _money. Her view on Toydarians had obviously lessened since her time travels.

"Why then?" He asked her, a small smirk trying to play on his lips.

"So Bastila will get angry that we waited so long to tell her of this new Jedi Offense. I'm sure she'd want to have time to put it into record before shipping it off to the Council, or maybe Atris, or whoever she reports to these days."

"I don't think we should wait that long, Connan." Carth insisted. "That's five days from now."

"I know how long it'll be," Connan nodded.

"Don't you think everyone else will be a bit upset that you didn't tell _them _that we're technically married?" Carth argued. "And it would be a bit too mean to leave only Bastila out of the loop."

Connan didn't want to be cruel to her friend—dare she say it, _best friend_—anymore than was obligatory. After all, she had a reputation to keep up. Being a bit arduous and tricky was all well and fine, but she didn't want to actually _hurt _any of her friends. Messing with them was fine enough.

"All right, so maybe we won't wait so long." She shrugged.

"So when do you want to tell them?" Carth repeated the question. He sat up and stared at Connan. Her eyes were still a bit unfocused, as if her mind wasn't really on what they were talking about.

"If we're not going to tell them when we get to Nar Shadaa," she started, "I don't want to wait much longer. Keeping something like this a secret is like trying to hide your chocolate from Bastila. Fingers and minds will be lost if it's kept under the rug for too long for no reason, since they're going to find out anyway."

"So tomorrow then?" Carth asked after he finished laughing at the analogy. Connan shrugged.

"Sure," And with that her eyes descended to the floor again.

Carth growled. He ran a hand through his dark hair and stood, closing the distance between Connan and himself. She looked up at him, a slight bewilderment in her eyes as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. "You're distracted."

"No I'm not," She answered. She relaxed in his arms.

"Yes you are. I know you better than that." Carth leaned against the wall and sat her on his lap. "So what's wrong?"

"Well…." Connan frowned and bit her lower lip. "I was just thinking about the Chancellor."

"Chancellor Ishtar? What for? He's all the way on the other side of the galaxy." Carth squeezed Connan's waist. Connan leaned back on top of him slightly.

"Not _that_ Chancellor, Carth." She growled. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Yes, I know who you're talking about." He nodded. "What about him?"

"I don't like him."

"That's a given."

"No, really." Connan turned around on Carth's lap to face him. She threaded her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. "I _really _don't like him."

"I know you don't," Carth rubbed her cheek. "So what's making you think about some guy four thousand years in the future?"

"I think he's the Sith Lord."

Carth must have misheard her.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I must have heard something else. I could have sworn you said 'I think he's the Sith Lord'."

"I did, yeah."

"What makes you think that, love?"

"Just a hunch." She shrugged. "But I've learned to trust my hunches more than my knowledge."

"What does your hunch say?" Carth inquired.

"Well, first of all, when I was there the first time—by myself, he called me the Time Traveler. No one but the Jedi Council, Quai Gon and Obi Wan knew that I was from the future, and the Jedi don't have to explain things to the Republic. There's no way he could have known unless he was the one to bring me there."

"Okay, that's one reason," Carth admitted. "Or he could have heard the Jedi Council talking about it. Politicians are good at using things they learn while eavesdropping—accidental or not—against other people. What's another motive?"

"It's someone inside the Republic." She said. "Because he told me he was already deep inside. He had to be someone inside the Senate."

"He could be a Jedi."

"Doubtful," She contradicted him. "He was talking about his Sith Master. Sith Masters don't like being in any kind of peaceful place with Jedi in it. They prefer to kill Jedi rather than to be nice to them."

"And another motivation?"

"I don't like him." Connan folded her arms together.

"You didn't like Bastila when she first started bothering you," Carth countered. "And now you two are friends."

"I didn't _not _like her; I just didn't like the people she associated with. Or her attitude. That needed a _serious_ adjustment."

"Lucky she had you then, huh?"

"Oh, shush." Connan poked Carth in the chest with her index finger. "Anyway, it wasn't that I didn't like her, it's that she got on my nerves. But I really _hate _this guy."

Carth's mind did a double-take even though his face appeared emotionless. Connan didn't usually _hate _people. She didn't like them, she was annoyed by them, she even disliked people intensely, but she never _hated _people. It was unknown to her mind, unless your name was Malak, or maybe even Atris, if it was her time of the month.

"See?" She read the stagger his mind took. "I still think he's the Darth Sidious. Now that I think about it, he even _sounds _like the bastard, if he'd lower his tone a bit."

"Keep in mind _you're_ the only one who's ever seen this guy, other than the people who keep trying to kill us." Carth explained. "I can't take 'he sounds like him' as a reason."

"Well, fine then." Connan shrugged. Then she yawned.

"Are you tired?" Carth asked, twiddling a lock of hair around his index finger.

"A little bit." Connan answered. She cast a look at the clock on the wall. "We've been sitting in here longer than usual."

Carth stood, picking Connan up with him. He carried her out of the cargo hold and into the dorm room they shared with half the crew.

"You like carrying me a lot, don't you?" Connan joked. Carth nuzzled his nose to hers.

"I can't ever get enough of it," He whispered as he set her down on her bed. "Get to sleep. I'll let you sleep in, if you want, so you can get a head start on annoying Bastila."

Connan beamed.

**XXXXX**

"Is she not up _yet_?" Bastila raved, pacing around the room. Carth laughed.

"Not yet," He answered, click a few buttons on the newly-fixed datapad to switch it to the next page. He'd gotten a hold of it before Mission could, so he could see if Connan had put anything about them being married on it. She had, actually, and Carth was suddenly glad he'd gotten a hold of the 'pad before Mission could squeal and tackle Carth and congratulate him.

"Can you wake her up?" Bastila barked. "She's been asleep for hours! She went to bed before the rest of us!"

"Did not," Connan snapped, wobbling into the room and rubbing her eyes. "I was up in the cargo room for a few hours after Candorous finally got smashed enough to pass out." She limped over to Carth and gracefully draped herself in the chair next to his. She laid her head down on the table and began snoring. "And if you could keep your voice down, I could have been asleep for a _lot _longer than I was."

"It's high time for you to be up, anyway. You were the last one to get out of bed." Bastila snarled. She placed her hands on her hips. "What are you trying to do to my nerves?"

"Oh, this is nothing, yet." Connan whispered. She looked around. "So everyone is already up?" Bastila nodded.

"Yes, they got up a few hours ago and started rummaging around for food, and getting me out of my meditative slumber." She answered. Connan nodded.

"Then you'd better bring them in here." She replied. Bastila raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing too serious," Connan cast a glance at Carth. "Just go get them, please?"

Five minutes later, the circular table was crammed with people. Mission sat on Connan's left and Carth on her right. Jolee was to the right of Carth, and Juhani seated herself on Mission's left. Bastila sat in between Juhani and Jolee, with her fingers kneaded together and her legs crossed at the knees.

Zaalbar was too large to sit at the table, so he was already going to stand. Next to him Candorous stood, rubbing his head to try and rid himself of the horrible hangover he had. The two droids stood protectively behind Connan, while Æliesha contented herself with lying on Connan's feet underneath the counter.

"What was so important that you had to call all of us into the same room together?" Candorous asked. "You haven't been attacked again, so there really shouldn't be—"

"Yes, well, we have some things to discuss." Connan answered. "And I thought it would be best if you all found out about it at the same time."

There was a silence as Connan allowed her words to wash over everyone, and they exchanged equally puzzled looks.

All but Jolee seemed genuinely confused about what was going to happen. He kept a keen eye on Connan and raised an eyebrow as she examined his expressions. His eyes asked the question he wouldn't voice, and Connan thought him worthy of a positive nod.

"Well," He said, suddenly smiling. "I can't congratulate you enough, though I could slap you over the head for taking so long with it."

"Oh, you wouldn't slap your dear lass, would you?" Connan joked. "I'm like a daughter to you."

"Even daughters need logic smacked into them sometimes." Jolee answered. Connan laughed. That was _one _Jedi, two more to go.

"Connan, what's he talking about?" Mission asked, elbowing her. Connan scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I don't think Carth told you about what we did the last time we were on Naboo in much detail," She explained slowly. Carth held back a small laugh at her timidity. He was sure the only one who would have a problem with it was Bastila. He knew people that well.

Connan, on the other hand, knew people but _didn't _all the same. She knew how they would act and react to situations; she knew what they would say and what they would do, and most of the time she could tell your personality from the first glance. But she held her friends in a high esteemed place in her heart, and she didn't want anything to upset those friends and make them go away from her.

"No," Carth was brought out of his thoughts by Juhani's accented voice. "He didn't say much about it."

"Well…." Connan coughed a little bit. "While we were there, we sort of had a little get-together with Anakin and Padmé. It was sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing, and since Anakin and Padmé were doing it and we've been a couple _way _longer than they have, we decided to do it, too."

It took a few seconds before the lights turned on in Mission's eyes, and her cheeks colored at the realization.

"Wait a minute," She started, holding a finger in the air. "Does this mean that you and Carth are—"

"Married."

Again silence. Then a huge explosion.

Connan was tackled to the ground by Mission, who had squealed—just like Carth had predicted she would—and hugged Connan tightly.

"Oh Force I _knew _you two would get married some day!" She screamed. "I can't believe it!"

"Mission, I can't breathe," Seeing as how Connan had just survived almost drowning, Mission gave her a break and got off of her.

"**Congratulations, Connan!" **Zaalbar exclaimed. **"I wish both you and Carth a happy life together."**

"And lots of little Onasi's, too." Candorous added. Carth turned red.

"Great! You'll be babysitter." Connan chided. Candorous growled.

"I get to be godmother, right?" Mission asked. Connan nodded and Mission threw her arms around Connan again, but refrained from dragging her to the ground.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Juhani declared. "What wonderful news!"

"Yes," Bastila added dryly. "You've broken yet _another _Jedi Code."

"So you're not happy for us?" Connan read Bastila's mind quickly. There wasn't any disdain for breaking a rule or two anymore; Bastila had probably _long _since stopped trying to change Connan, though it didn't stop her from doing her duty and reporting everything Connan did.

"No, I just—" Flustered for a moment, Bastila took a deep breath and recomposed herself. Her cheeks were a bright red, and it was seeping down her neck. "You could have done it when _we_ were around, you know."

Connan raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised.

"I mean—" There was a silence now, as Bastila fought to find the words to describe what she was feeling. "No doubt you can tell I've given up trying to change you. I knew this was going to happen some day, but…." She frowned, as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say. "Well, all I'm saying is you could have invited your friends."

Glances of agreement were exchanged, but Connan's mind was on something else.

"You mean—" She had to stop for a moment so her face would stop smiling so largely that she couldn't speak. "You mean that you _wanted _to go to my wedding?"

"Yes, well, there can't be anything _wrong _with that, can there?" Bastila's face became redder, and she fidgeted in her seat. "What's that saying you always use to get under my skin? 'If you can't beat them, join them'? Well, I certainly won't join you in your robust rule-breaking ways, but I would have liked to see you two get married. You _are _my closest friend, and I would like to hold some honor in that."

For a moment Connan was stunned. It was a silent rule that everyone knew Bastila and Connan were practically best friends, but no one had the courage to state it aloud since they hated each other when they first met.

But the shock quickly left as she felt the need to ease her friend's disappointment in her. The others, too, were looking as if they were slightly saddened at not being able to witness the event.

"The problem with marrying in the future," She went on, linking her arm with Carth's. "Is that no one will believe a marriage license made in the year nineteen-thousand ten to be legitimate." She glanced around the room at the hope now springing in their friends faces. "So while the ceremony did take place and we _did _say our vows and such, technically, our marriage _doesn't count_."

Carth couldn't help himself. He took over.

"And since said acts can't be counted as _legal_," He added to Connan's earlier speech, "we can't be considered husband and wife until we do it right."

Mission giggled in excitement.

"What do you say, guys?" Connan asked. "Want to plan a wedding? We still have four or five days left until we hit Nar Shadaa."

The color seemed to return to Bastila's face, and she permitted a smile to grace her expression.

Suddenly, Connan wasn't the center of attention anymore. Everyone was talking with each other about what to do for the wedding.

"I get to be the bridesmaid!" Mission charged.

"No," Connan interjected. "That's Bastila's honor. You can be the flower girl."

"That's cool, too. Hey! Shouldn't we…."

"I may not be much help for the actual wedding," Juhani suggested. "But I do have a way with some Cathar instruments that were located on the Dantooine Jedi Enclave. If they're still there, or we can find others of the same, I could provide music." Connan nodded.

"I suppose you're going to stick me with some spot where I have to actually _do _something." Candorous rumbled, rubbing his head still.

"Actually," Carth rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You should be my best man."

"Zaalbar will be the ring bearer!" Mission shouted. "I get to comb him! Finally!" She pointed a finger in the air triumphantly.

"**Oh, no, not this again…."**

"Psst," Jolee nudged Connan. "What about me?"

"You think you could be the priest?" Connan asked. She smirked and added, "I know it'll be a lot for an old geezer to remember, what with the speaking without a related story and all, but if you want the part…."

"Cheeky kid," Jolee laughed. "Yes, I'll perform the ceremony. I remember doing that a few times in my travels, I recall this one time where…."

Connan tuned him out, as always. She looked around the room, marveling at what she saw. Candorous and Carth were having a _civilized _conversation about what to wear. Mission was fighting with Bastila again. Zaalbar was trying to get Mission out of the fight. Jolee was reprimanding her with a smile on his face about how she never pays him any attention any more. HK-47 behind her was whining to T3-M4 about how _bad _this idea was to him. T3-M4, as usual, was sticking up for Connan and Carth, saying that it would more than likely work. HK-47 whacked the utility droid upside the head.

All this reminded her about how they used to act before the fall of the Star Forge, when tension always ran high between contrasting people, and even more so after Connan's identity was revealed. Now they were like a tight-knit family; one faction couldn't do anything without the support of the whole thing. She had forgotten that while she was away in the future.

Not the next time, though. The next time the _Byssual _came for her, whether it was the next minute or years from then, she would change that. She would make Anakin and Padmé understand how not one of the people on her ship were related, but they all acted as one family. With that, she would discredit Chancellor Palpatine—who she was pretty sure was more than he let everyone see—in Anakin's eyes, and more than likely save him from a very _wrong _direction to take in life.

Because the boy certainly _did _seem to be close to the Chancellor, she recalled. The last time she saw the two of them together, she could sense the bond that had been carefully forged over her ten year absence. The bond felt dangerous. It shouldn't be kept alive. That kind of bond could change things for the worse; it would destroy lives and sometimes—ways of life.

But a hand on her shoulder threw Connan out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Bastila staring down at her.

"What dark thoughts you're thinking of," Bastila sneered with a smile. "That's not healthy when there's a wedding to plan."

"Or a ship to pilot, or the Sith to look out for, or—"

"Your additional comments are not needed," Bastila tightened her hold on Connan's shoulder. "You're still a smart-mouthed brat." With that, Connan's bridesmaid turned and stomped angrily off.

Yup, Connan sincerely hoped nothing would change in their family.

**XXXXX**

**Okay, so the opening chapter isn't that good, but I had to get the wedding out before I forgot about it again. Heh. Next Sunday they meet with Donella. Whoo! I somehow fit my Exile into this whole thing, too. I'm still debating whether or not to bring her with Connan and Carth, or bring Bastila. Ho-hum.**

**Thanks, guys, for tolerating the weirdness of this chapter. It certainly isn't my best.**

**Hey! Guess what? There were forty bands that went to Mabank Cedar Creek Marching Contest yesterday and guess what happened? We _won! _How 'bout them Bulldogs, huh? Go us! Now I'm tired….**

**I'll see you guys next Sunday.**

_**Amme Moto**_


	2. Don't Argue

**Don't Argue**

"Finally!" Connan stretched, jumping lightly around the ship with her Kath Hound in her wake. She picked up her bag and placed it firmly on her shoulders. "It's been so _boring _here for the past two days."

"For you, maybe," Bastila growled. "I for one don't seem to see what was is so boring about meditation."

Connan stopped leaping and stared at the Jedi, her arms now balled into fists and placed on her hips.

"Yes!" Connan drawled, crouching over and rubbing Æliesha's ears. "What a _fun _thing to do, right Æliesha? Sit around with our legs crossed _thinking _for hours on end! Why didn't we think of that before?" Her dog perked up its ears and cocked its head to the side.

"Meditation is _not _the simple act of sitting and thinking!" Bastila argued. "It is the complete process of cleansing your mind; it helps you regain your thoughts where there's—"

"That's a lot of words to mean the same thing, Bastila." Connan said. Bastila growled.

"_You_, who have no inclination to do _anything _but whine during long trips, are blowing off the one thing to do on a ship?"

"If anyone _here _would play, I'd play dejarik. But everyone here keeps losing and won't play me anymore!" Connan countered. "The only one who's ever beaten me was Don Don, and that was because she had the _whole fraking ship _on her side."

"Oh, _yes_," Bastila snarled. "The famous Donella Segora." The Jedi rolled her eyes. "How is it that the one who breaks the rules is always the ones most remembered?"

"Because following the rules is boring, Bastila," Connan explained, opening the ramp and practically flinging herself down it. "Honestly, for someone who follows me around on every adventure I go on, you sure don't want to do anything against our Code."

"Unlike you," Bastila chided, shifting her feet and sliding down the ramp to land beside Connan. She smirked. "You look through and study the Jedi Code just to see how many rules you can break in a year."

"What can I say?" Connan turned around on her heels, doing a complete turn-around. "I want to be remembered."

Bastila slapped her arm, making Connan laugh.

"There you are!" Connan rolled her eyes and Carth barreled down the ramp, scrutinizing Connan as he went. "I should have known you'd be out here. Why can't you stay in _one_ spot?"

"Staying still is just like obeying rules," Connan informed Bastila before pulling away from Carth and twirling out of reach.

"You're going to be late to your meeting with the Exile." Carth scorned.

"No I'm not." She raised her voice so the people on the ship could hear her. "I'm waiting for Jolee to get his butt in gear so we can _leave_!"

"If you weren't so far down the ramp, lass, I'd whack you upside the head so quickly you couldn't predict it!" Jolee was heard from one of the windows. Connan burst into laughter, and even Bastila granted herself a chuckle.

"Then let's go." She insisted, waving her arms wildly in the air.

"And why can't you let _me _go?" Carth asked, obviously annoyed. "I think I deserve to know what's going on."

Connan simpered. She knew Carth hated being left out of the loop, especially when he had something to do with it.

"I'd let you, Carth," She excused. "But we're going into the Jek'Jek Tar. It's bad enough for Jedi; we have to regulate our breath enough to block out the toxins so we can get an oxygen-based room. We can use the Force to create bubbles for short periods of time, and that should last long enough for us to be all right. But we can't do anything to help you survive the contaminants." She fiddled with his hair, tugging on the ends aimlessly. "When we come out we'll tell you everything that went on."

"Well," He paused to think about it. "All right, but I get to stand outside the bar."

"All right, then. Take care of Æliesha for me, will you?" Æliesha yelped at her side. Connan pecked his cheek as Jolee came stumbling down the ramp.

"What are you three waiting around for?" The old man barked. "Let's get going."

**XXXXX**

"**Is there a pre-ordered oxygen room around here?" **Connan asked the strange, horned being in front of her. The Jek'Jek Tar was just like it had been before they left. Everyone stood in silence, glaring at the humans coming in. It infuriated them when Connan strode in, without a body-suit, and being unaffected by their polluted air. She deliberately put a smile on her face and made a point of making eye-contact with everyone in the room.

The beast in front of her raised its eyebrows.

"**There is," **He started. **"In the next room. Two people are already in there."**

"Two people?" Bastila repeated. Connan shrugged.

"Don Don might have brought Atton with her." She turned back to the alien in front of her. **"Thanks. We'll be heading off now." **She left ten credits with the bartender and left for the indicated room.

She opened the door and took a deep breath when it closed. The oxygen filled her lungs and she shook her head roughly.

"It's about time you got here," The voice sounded exasperated. Connan looked up to greet the image. She smirked.

"You cut your hair."

It was true. Donella's hair—last time Connan saw her—was down past her shoulder blades. Now it held to the tips of her shoulders, swaying as the air was vented into the room. Donella laughed drolly, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"That I did," She agreed. "You've let your grow out."

"Yes, well, we haven't seen each other in nearly a month. Well, you haven't seen _me _in nearly a month." Connan marched to the table where Donella sat with an arm slung around Atton's shoulders and took a seat on the opposite side. Jolee and Bastila joined her.

"I assume that's what we're here to talk about." Donella retracted her arm, crossing her fingers and laying her chin on her hands.

"You're too serious." Connan insisted. "You're acting like you didn't spend a year and a half on my ship."

"_Your _ship?" Donella's eyes widened and the surprise was clear. Connan smirked at the reaction.

"Yes, _my _ship. I stole it from Davik; I broke my nose trying to get away, so I do claim ownership." She answered. "But anyway, lighten up a little bit. You're being more stuck-up than Bastila was."

"Hey!" Donella seemed insulted.

"Do _not _compare me to her, Connan." Bastila growled.

"Calm down, calm down," Connan waved her hand through the air. "I was just speculating."

"You're just getting us off subject," Atton finally spoke. "This is already strange enough, so can we just keep to the topic of the day?"

"Why is this strange?" Connan asked.

"He didn't think you'd come." Donella explained. "He tried to tell me that I just saw Kreia in a dream, and she didn't really tell me to go back to Nar Shadaa and order a room in the Jek'Jek Tar so we could talk." She pulled a datapad out of her robes and handed it to Connan. "I had to practically yell at him to help me gather all this information."

Connan snatched at the datapad and turned it on. Two pairs of eyes looked over her shoulders, and she could practically feel the gaze of Jolee and Bastila glancing down upon the 'pad.

"But what you want with this kind of information, I'm still not quite sure," Donella frowned, crossing one knee over the other. "You're not dabbling in Sith business, are you?"

"Ah, your accusations wound me!" Connan looked aghast. "I want nothing of the sort. I want to know how to kill the little bastard."

"Has something of this nature been bothering you?" Donella seemed a little disbelieving. "You know this thing can—"

"Pull people through time? Don't worry, I know," She waved off the information, turned off the datapad and stuck it in her bag.

"So you've already been a victim of it?" Donella guessed. Connan nodded.

"Twice. Carth once."

"And what happened?"

"We ended up in the year nineteen-thousand."

Donella took a double-take. Atton's mouth dropped. They waited for Connan to laugh, to call them gullible like she always did and tell them the real answer. They were met with a blank stare by all three Jedi.

"You—you're serious?" Atton stuttered. Connan growled, opening up her bag again and pulled out a separate datapad.

"Check it out. Eight months worth. I have another one that's only four months, from the second time I was pulled in." She dropped the 'pad in front of Atton, who snatched it up and began searching.

"And you're convinced it'll happen again?" Donella contemplated.

"It's targeted her twice," Jolee reasoned. "In a week's time. It wouldn't seek out the same person twice unless it was directed so by someone. Connan thinks it's the Sith Lord in the future that wants her on his side."

"Ah, yes, it's always about the Dark Side, isn't it?" Donella dryly retorted.

"Hey," Connan interjected. "I don't make trouble. Trouble finds me and throttles me into action." Bastila rolled her eyes and spoke.

"We've been on-edge for twelve days." She started. "We have no frame of reference for this thing. We don't know when it's going to attack next. Or _where _it could attack next."

"How do you know it's coming, then?" Atton asked.

"It makes a purring sound." Connan answered. "And it's a large purple swirl of color. You have to be careful around it, because it can make creepy-looking tentacle things come out and trap you. That how it got us the second time."

"Yes, Kreia mentioned that." Donella said. Then she shook her head. "Enough of this subject. You have what you need from us."

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about, Don Don?" Connan cocked her head to one side.

"Don't call me Don Don."

"We want to know if you've made any progress in finding that scepter you were so interested in finding." Atton explained. Jolee shook his head.

"No," He explained. "We decided this was more important."

"Finding out all you can about something that might not even come back to hunt you is more important than finding a scepter that can suck the Dark Side out of places?" Donella scolded. "Why, Bastila, I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you could abandon something for the Light Side to do something for a Gray Sided ex-Sith Lord."

"I don't know how _you _handle situations where you must choose between what you're ordered and what you _know _you have to do," Bastila snarled. "But I, for one, would rather have Connan alive and find the scepter later than to find the scepter at the cost of my friend."

"Are you saying I value the Order over my friends? Mira would beg to differ." Donella's voice bordered dangerous.

"Whoa, you two!" Connan gently Force Pushed both of them, breaking their concentration. "Geez, you're on the same _side _and you can't even get along. How pitiful."

"Excuse me," Donella stood. "But I find it hard to get along with someone like her after that _fun _little experience in that cave on Korriban that Kreia made us go through."

Connan shuddered. She hadn't liked the experience either.

"And I found it to be a barrel of laughs, Donnie." She countered. "But come on, you're on the same side. There's no reason to fight."

There was a pause on both sides as the two Jedi glared at each other.

"Well…." Bastila was the first to concede. "I suppose, since we're both on the same side," She held her hand out to Donella.

Donella glanced from the hand to the face, then to Connan, then to Atton. Finally she took the hand and shook it.

"But only because Connan's my friend, too." She admitted. Connan shrugged.

"As long as you're not fighting." Connan stood and headed for the door. "You guys want to go to a real bar or something?"

"Sure, I need some more credits, anyway." Atton was pulled up by Donella. Jolee made to stand on his own, and Bastila was the last to get up.

"Well come on, then," Connan took a huge breath and opened the door. She walked swiftly through the intoxicated parts of the bar, ignoring the sneering glances of the other aliens and keeping watch on her friends behind her.

Carth came running up to them as they exited the bar.

"You guys were in there a while," He asserted. He gave a nod as a greeting to Atton and Donella. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Connan answered. "I got the datapad we need. We were just heading to a real bar with real alcohol. Want to join us?" She knelt down to scratch Æliesha's ears.

"Sure, let's go."

The six humans changed sectors, rounding a corner. Connan's mind pricked. There was a large accumulation of beings just around the corner. She wondered what it was for.

She got her answer as they turn the next corner to face six blasters pointed right at them.

Six pairs of hands rose into the air instantly, and Connan's eyes jerked to her Hound, who was poised to pounce.

"Sit, Æliesha!"

The Kath Hound growled dangerously, as if trying to find a way to sit and do harm at the same time. At length, she lay on her stomach and stared at the men, death enflaming her eyes and her whole being.

"What did you do _now_, Connan?" Carth groaned.

"Me?" Connan argued. "What makes you think _I _did anything?"

"You _always _do something," Jolee answered.

"I swear I didn't!"

"**All of you, shut up!" **The Rodian in the middle cried.

"You could have just _asked_." Connan insisted. "No sense in being rude about it."

Connan took stock of the men. They looked like they were used to people being intimidated by them. There were three humans, a Twi'Lek, and a Rodian. She studied their clothing before frowning. She knew what the blue and white colors they were draped in meant.

The Exchange.

"Don Don," She asked casually. "Did you do something to the Exchange lately?"

"Yeah, about that…." Atton laughed sadly, trying to come up with an answer.

"Remember that Quarren we killed on Nar Shadaa when we first came here?" The Exile took over. Connan nodded. "Yeah, well Goto wasn't the only one who wanted to keep that Quarren in power. And, I guess, there are more powerful people in the Exchange than Goto."

"Ah." Connan nodded in understanding. "So these people are mad at us for setting the refugees free, then."

"That's it." Atton acknowledged.

"All right," Said the second human on the left. "That's enough talking. Come with us."

"So this _is _your fault!" Carth growled, ignoring the order. Connan whirled around on him, dropping her hands and poking him roughly in the chest.

"Wrong! It _was _my fault, back then. We got chased then, too. This is just pathetic. It's been a year and half since then. These people need to get a life."

"Their life is to kill us because you wanted to set a few people free!" Jolee reprimanded. Connan turned on him. She could barely catch his wink, but she did, and she instantly understood it.

"Honestly, Connan," Bastila exclaimed, joining in. "If your head gets any bigger I dare say you wouldn't be able to hold it up."

"Hey, don't you talk to her like that!" Donella whapped Bastila over the head, causing the latter to form a horrified gasp.

"Calm down, you guys!" Atton patted his hands in the air.

"Calm down?" Connan was enjoying herself too much now. She almost forgot that the reason why they were arguing was to make the hunters let their guards down. "_Calm down? _This is _your _fault, too!"

"My fault?" Atton looked appalled.

"She's right!" Donella whirled on Atton. "We wouldn't have had to kill everyone there if you'd have kept your big mouth shut and not said anything!"

"What was it he said?" Connan asked Donella.

"I seem to recall him boasting how he could rule the Exchange a lot better than the Quarren was doing it." Donella answered.

"Of course! Then he went and started stealing everything from the Gammoreans in the hallways. The pickpocket."

"Don't you two gang up on him!" Carth and Jolee stood next to Atton. "He probably did everything within his power to help."

"Ah! The sexist men are all joined together now!" Bastila glanced from Donella to Connan.

"So what are we going to do now?" Donella asked. Connan took a glance at the six confused Exchange members. They'd gotten distracted by the argument the others had staged and they lowered their weapons.

Connan smirked, making eye contact with Carth.

"We're going to go _that _way." Her tone stayed angry. She jerked her head behind her, to the left of the six men.

"Oh yeah?" Jolee kept his tone just as frustrated. "Well then _we're _going to go _this _way." He twitched his bald head in the other direction, to the right.

The six bounty hunters still had no idea of what was happening. They thought everyone had forgotten about them.

"That's it, then?" Atton glanced around.

"Yeah, that's it." Donella stressed.

"All right," Carth rolled his eyes. "On the count of three, then."

"One," Connan saw Æliesha twitch out of the corner of her eyes. The dog probably knew what was happening already, the smart little canine.

"Two," Carth's hand twitched toward his blaster for an instant before he took control over his muscles again.

"Three!"

The result was instant. Five Jedi leapt into the air, using the Force to haul out the lightsabers and cut down their foes. Carth yanked out his blaster and shot the last one standing in the arm. Not a second later, Æliesha hurdled into the man's chest and began ripping him apart.

"We'd better go," Connan constricted her lightsaber and placed it in a belt loop. "Those six won't be the last. And I don't think we can get away with a maneuver like that again, as brilliant as it was."

The Exile turned to Atton and ran a hand through his hair to get his attention.

"Go to the ship and get Mira and Visas. Tell them what's happened and ask that they come help." She instructed.

"What? I'm not going to leave you—"

"I'll be fine, I've got these guys." She said. "And we'll probably be leading a chase through the Serrocco sector, so use that speeder Bao-Dur just fixed and come find us."

Atton nodded before turning to Connan. He shrugged, as if he knew there was nothing he could do against Donella and spoke to the Ex-Sith Lord.

"Keep her safe for me, all right?" He asked before running off.

"I always do!" Connan called after the running man.

"Come on," Bastila took the lead. "Let's get going. Maybe we kind find who's sending those people after us and stop them before there's too many of them to handle."

"You think maybe Vogga will help?" Donella asked as the five bolted toward the Refugee Sector.

"If you're wearing any kind of clothing that _isn't _underwear, he won't listen, the pervert." Connan snarled. "We're stuck on our own."

"Let's just focus on getting out of this trouble by ourselves, okay?" Jolee suggested. "I think between the five of us, we're going to be just fine."

For a while no one spoke. Everyone was centered on running and getting to the Serrocco section, where there were no witnesses or hostages to take. Connan constantly looked back, keeping track with everyone, but Jolee especially. She knew the man could run a lot, but she didn't want him giving out on her. A lot of times, he was her only source of sanity, and if something happened to him in her presence she didn't know how she'd react.

But Jolee was keeping perfect pace with everyone. He met Connan stride for stride and didn't seem the least bit tired. Maybe she didn't have to worry about him so much.

Suddenly Donella froze. Her eyes glazed over and she stood stock-still. Connan waved a hand in front of her face.

"Uh-oh." She said. "That's not good. Her Precognition's kicking in."

"Why _here_?" Carth asked. "We're in the middle of this maze!"

"They made the intersections to the Serrocco Section and the Exchange the same to confuse people. I guess that doesn't except us," Bastila admitted.

Donella shook her head so roughly they thought it was going to fly off. She glanced around for a moment before gasping.

"What was it?" Jolee asked.

"It's coming!" She said.

"What is?" Carth tilted his head to one side. Donella glared at him.

"What _else _could be coming?" She snarled. There was an uncomfortable silence for a second.

But only a second.

"You don't mean—" Carth couldn't finish the sentence.

"The _Byssual_?" Connan interrupted. Donella nodded.

"Which way?" Bastila asked. Heads began jolting in different directions, as if the accursed Dark entity would appear at any moment.

"That way." Donella pointed to the left, around a corner.

"Stay here." Connan stepped forward cautiously, tiptoeing lightly and twisting her head around the corner, just enough to she could see over the side.

There, a long way down the hallway but coming swiftly closer, was the damnable purple blob.

Connan paled. She hadn't had time to thoroughly read the datapad given to her. She didn't know if she could stop it from taking her and anyone else it chose back if she had to. She bit her lower lip and leapt back from the wall.

"Connan?" Bastila asked, slightly miffed. Connan rushed to them, pushing them back with her hands in the other direction.

"Run!"

**XXXXX**

**Last week wore me _out, _guys. We went to Little Elm and should've been in the top ten, but they're prejudice against poor schools so we got eleventh and lower scores than we deserved. Blarg. Oh well. We had fun.**

**On a happier note, UIL Marching Band was yesterday! We made a one! Yay! That means that next week we're going to area in Mesquite, and if we make it to the top then there, we'll be going to San Antonio on November 5-6th! Go us!**

**Did anyone else besides me ever get lost in the Serrocco/Exchange maze? I could never remember which way was the Exchange and which was the Serrocco. I guessed so many times I often got mad at Nar Shadaa. But not as mad as I usually get mad at Manaan. That place is death to fast-paced gamers.**

**Heh. I think I've finally decided who all I'm going to send this time, but I'm not sure if I can pull it off or not. It would certainly make a lot of sense with what I have planned, but I don't know if I can get it all in. So still send in your suggestions on who to take! The choices are: Donella, Bastila, Æliesha, and Jolee. Connan and Carth are givens.**

**Sorry for the suckiness that is this chapter. I'll update next Sunday if I'm not dead or sleeping, and either one is just as likely as me updating.**

**See y'all next Sunday!**

**Amme Moto **


	3. Don't Surrender

**Don't Surrender**

The result was instantaneous. The five of them turned and ran.

"So now we've got _two _things to run from?" Jolee whined. "And here I thought retirement would be relaxing."

"You haven't been in retirement since Kashyyyk, Jolee." Connan reminded. She rounded a corner, followed by the others. "Why did it come _now_?"

"How should _I _know, I'm not the one it's been hunting!" Donella screeched.

"You're the one who researched the damn thing!" Connan argued, taking another turn.

"You didn't expect me to _remember _all of that, did you?" Donella sounded skeptical. "It was supposed to be a _favor_, not an invitation to join in on the fun!"

Footsteps were heard behind them. More people from the Exchange were chasing after them, no doubt with the _Byssual _in tow.

Æliesha sniffed the air, barking for Connan to stop for a moment.

"Now isn't the time to be stalling!" Bastila tugged on Connan's arm to get her running again. Connan shook her head.

"No, wait." She glanced at Æliesha, who was trailing the floor with her nose, looking for something. "I think she's on to something."

Æliesha yelped again before bolting down the hallway to their left.

"Are you going to trust a dog?" Donella asked. Connan shrugged.

"She hasn't led me astray yet."

Shifting her feet to accommodate the speed Æliesha was putting, Connan ran after her dog, hearing the other follow.

"Where's she taking us, exactly?" Carth's voice rang.

"Who knows?" Jolee answered. "Just go with it."

Carth was less inclined to trust a Kath Hound than anyone else, if only for the fact that this particular Kath Hound didn't specifically enjoy Carth's company. Nonetheless, if Connan trusted the Hound, he would have to also. He sped down the hallway, keeping pace with the Jedi pretty easily.

He knew the Exchange was getting closer; he could hear their footsteps growing louder and at one point, he could actually see a shoe as they rounded a corner.

Finally, out of breath and exhausted, the five came to a stop as Æliesha scrabbled to unlock the huge door blocking their path. She scratched her huge claws on the padlock, howling dangerously.

"Back up," Connan instructed. Instantly the Hound was on all fours and away from the exit. In a flash Connan's lightsaber was out and slashed the padlock in two. It thudded to the floor and Æliesha tackled the door, forcing it open.

They stood in front of a large open space, surrounded by many large crates that could open and close at will.

"Well," Connan panted, taking a few steps forward. "Æliesha found the Serrocco Sector."

"But why?" Bastila asked. "We should be escaping."

"There's no escape from both the _Byssual _and the Exchange." Donella explained, her tone slightly terse. "Here we can pick and choose our battles."

"Exactly!" Connan spread her arms out wide. "Open space for Exchange battles, and small crate-mazes for running from the _Byssual_! With any luck at all we can avoid one while confronting the other."

"Ah, I see," Jolee rubbed his chin, looking around to gauge how tough this maneuver would be. "You're going to wait for Atton to show with Visas and Mira."

Both Donella and Connan nodded. Bastila crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well I suppose it's better than climbing battered tombs and sliding down slanted columns."

"Hey! We didn't know the _Byssual _could climb! What were we supposed to do?" Connan argued. "Give up and let it take us?"

Before Bastila could make yet another snappy comeback, the door behind them burst open and many large, angry-looking Gammoreans stared down at the group. All of them instinctively backed up, drawing their weapons but not igniting them just yet. Æliesha crouched down, prepared to pounce. Gammorean wasn't exactly her favorite kind of meat, but sometimes you had to take what you could get.

"**Is yous the ones who killed the other guys?" **Connan frowned at the strange grammar and accent. Still, she shrugged.

"**Other guys? What other guys? We's been here all morning." **How she _hated _speaking in that language. It wasn't one of her preferred hobbies in life to practice sounding like a pig. Yet sometimes it was simply necessary.

Bastila was quick on the uptake. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I've been working on fixing that speeder over there for Vogga," She said.

"Work?" Jolee joined. "What work? You've been telling _me _what to do!" To prove his point he wiped his brow. "I've nearly lost a hand three times today and you've barely broken a sweat!"

Actually, they'd _all _broken into sweats. All the nerves and running must have gotten to them.

"**Boss," **Stated one of the Gammoreans. **"I don't believe they's telling the truth."**

"**Neither does I." **The Boss agreed. **"Let's kill them!"**

Connan quickly took count of warriors before turning her lightsaber back on and flinging herself into the fray. They'd doubled their numbers since the last time. That wasn't good. One Gammorean was the equivalent to about three men. Five humans and one Kath Hound stood against twelve Gammoreans, almost thirty six men. This would be an all-out battle.

Connan kept Carth in her eyes sight as she slashed at one pig-man and sliced another's arm. He was battling with a vibrosword, which wouldn't really fare as well as lightsabers could. She didn't want him getting hurt.

She probably shouldn't have worried, though. In an instant her Kath Hound was at his side and blocking off any surprise attacks that might have come his way.

One of the Gammoreans fell dead to the ground. Donella back-flipped away from it and onto another one almost immediately. Her orange sabers spun gracefully around her fingers. Connan drew her second lightsaber and began slashing anew. A second one fell dead.

A cry arose from one of their own and Connan turned in shock. She scanned the area for the one hurt.

Jolee knelt with one saber in his hand, and his other hand was clutching his side. Connan ran to him, hauling him up.

"I'm all right," Jolee insisted. Connan didn't believe him. They were out one person as far as she was concerned. She blocked attacks as she propped him up against a wall, where he could use his energy for defending himself instead of balancing.

"This isn't going to work," Connan called across the battle. She sliced through one of the axes thrown at her before the Gammorean picked up another from a dead comrade.

"What isn't?" Jolee answered as he parried a blow from a Gammorean axe.

"By the time we get halfway done battling these guys, the _Byssual _will have come and gotten us _all_."

"So what do you suggest?" Bastila skewered a third Gammorean. Only nine left.

"Does anyone remember how to Force Choke?" Connan called. She heard Bastila gasp.

"Of all the underhanded ways to win!"

"It may be underhanded," Donella shouted from the other side of the open space. "But if all four of us work together we can get them all at one time."

"I like the idea, just so you know," Jolee inputted. Another Gammorean fell dead.

"Good, now we have two each." Connan backed up.

"I don't want you overworking yourself!" Carth warned.

"Calm down, I won't," She answered. "We can nab them while they're trying to get air!"

"I still don't acquiesce this!" Bastila argued. "It's low."

"Would you rather kill them all by hand and not have enough energy to escape?" Donella called. "We _might _have lost the _Byssual _back there, but it can come back."

"I—" A sigh. "All right, fine."

In a split second the Gammoreans still standing dropped their weapons and brought their hands to their throats. Connan wasted no time. She threw her lightsabers at two of the choking Gammoreans, hitting them square in the chest. She leapt forward and raked them out at angles, spilling them open from the stomach.

She heard eight _thump_s. Eight bodies hit the floor. She looked around to make sure her team was still standing. Donella resheathed her sabers and hooked them into her belt loops. Æliesha allowed Carth to pat her on the head as thanks for having his back. Bastila shook her head guiltily. Jolee examined his wound.

"How bad is it?" Connan asked, meeting him where he stood. There was blood coming through his robes. It looks like he wasn't hit hard. A true blow from a Gammorean axe could chop someone in half, but even the ones that missed their marks could be fatal if given hard enough. It looked as though Jolee had been barely nicked, though it still bled pretty badly.

"You can't run like this." Connan concluded, inspecting the lesion.

"Sure I can," Jolee insisted. "Just because I'm a bit older than the rest of you doesn't mean a small injury like this could affect me."

"You're not going to run, old man." Connan growled. "I won't have you dying on me."

"Ah, and I probably shouldn't have you dying for _them_, should I?"

Connan eyed Jolee. She knew that he was hinting towards her almost killing herself to get her and Carth home. If they went back to the future again, she would end up doing the same thing, if only to stop them from getting hurt.

"What's he talking about?" Bastila asked. "There's no reason for you to die for us, is there Connan?"

Connan didn't answer. She kept eye contact with the frustrating old man in front of her.

"Connan?"

Connan shook her head roughly, breaking eye contact and whirling around to face Bastila.

"You're not running, that's that." She said behind her. Then she turned to Donella "So what should we do?"

"You're asking me?" Donella stared blatantly. "I just told you that I don't remember all I researched. And not only _that_, Atton did a bit of the research, so I couldn't tell you all even if I took the time to remember."

"Hmmm…." Connan rubbed her chin. "And we definitely don't have the time read up on how to kill the damn thing yet."

"So what are we going to do?" Bastila asked. Connan reached out with the Force to find the _Byssual. _It was flying toward them at almost an unnatural speed. They had to hurry.

"We can't stay here," She finally answered. "We have to move somewhere that's not out in the open."

"Let's get into one of these craters and start opening doors." Donella suggested.

"Wait!" Connan just had an idea. "Can this thing tell which one of us is me?"

It was a good question. Carth wondered why no one had thought of it before. There hadn't been a need the first two times, as it had only been Connan and himself out and if it needed to it could have dragged both of them in with it.

Was there a way for the _Byssual _to differentiate between people?

"I'm not sure." Donella answered. "But it's worth trying out."

"Good," Connan answered. "Don Don, you and Bastila take Jolee. Try to find your way out of here. Carth, Æliesha and I will try and coax it away, and then lose it."

They all looked skeptical now, and the complaints started rising.

"Don't call me Don Don!"

"I don't want to go _anywhere _with her."

"What makes you think I can't be a distraction?"

"Calm down!" Connan shouted. "Carth, Æliesha and I all have been through this before. We'll probably know the most about avoiding it if need be. Jolee's hurt, so he can't do much without making himself worse, and you two need to learn to work together."

Everyone glared at Connan. She was right, of course, about what they should do, but no one was happy about it. Carth, for one, didn't very much like the idea of leaving Connan out as bait. Every time she came back from the future, bad things always seemed to happen. He was hoping to avoid that altogether by learning how to kill the _Byssual _before it showed up again. But it seemed to have _impeccable _timing.

"I guess we have no choice," Bastila conceded. "We'll take the opposite way from you."

**XXXXX**

Connan bolted down the hallway with Carth at her heels. Beside her, Æliesha practically glided, easily keeping the frantic pace the other two made. She turned another corner and stopped for a breath. Carth laid a hand on her back as she doubled over so the blood could reach her head easier.

"Is it—is it back there?" He asked, huffing. Connan turned to stare around the corner.

"Not yet," She answered, still panting. She stood up straight and leaned against the wall. "But it will be. Æliesha, keep watch."

The Hound dutifully sat in front of the hallway, not taking her eyes off of the end.

"I'm exhausted." Connan confessed. "I'm not sure how much more energy I can put into today." She took another breath and made an attempt to calm her breathing. It didn't work.

"Well we haven't really had this much exercise in a long time." Carth agreed. "I don't think we get out enough. Not living in a time of war has softened our adrenaline."

"I can't tell if that's bad or good," Connan joked.

Æliesha yelped loudly. She turned and tugged at Connan's robes. Their conversation was forgotten as they began their frenzied chase all over again.

The _Byssual _was steadily getting closer; Connan knew they wouldn't be able to escape. For one thing, they had no clue where they were in the maze of the Exchange and Serrocco Sectors. Even if they knew where they were, they wouldn't have the slightest clue on how to get out. On another, more serious note, the only way out of that sector and safely into another, they would have to go through a number of refugees, and both Connan and Carth refused to have civilians dragged into their time feud.

She had no doubt that there wouldn't be an escape. The only questions were _when _and _where_.

Sliding around another corner, Connan found her answers.

Carth groaned and Æliesha whined helplessly. Connan slapped her forehead.

"There's a Jedi's power for you," She grumbled.

They'd landed right at the dead end.

At least they knew where they were now. There was only one dead end, where on the other side it would have led back into the Serrocco Sector.

"No turning back now," She admitted. She turned around and set herself against the wall. She saw the _Byssual _pause for a moment, as if assessing any new tricks Connan might be able to pull, and then barreled down on top of them at full speed.

"When do you think we'll end up?" Carth asked, entwining his fingers with Connan's. She rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand soothingly.

"I'm not entirely sure," She answered. "But I have a few guesses as what to expect."

Æliesha sat on the other side of Connan, firmly clamping a bit of Connan's robes in her mouth, as if telling the _Byssual _that she was going too, whether the _Byssual _liked it or not.

"At least we'll have time to look over that damn datapad," Carth tried to look on the bright side as the _Byssual _came nearer. He could hear its purring now.

"A lot of good it'll do us in the future, though," Connan chuckled humorlessly. The _Byssual _was almost upon them.

Æliesha growled menacingly at the purple blob, willing it to be scared off. It only made the thing speed up.

Connan braced herself and closed her eyes, feeling the familiar unconsciousness knock into her. She fought against it, trying to keep her awareness until the last second. She could feel Carth's hand tighten around hers, almost to the point where it was painful. She also felt Æliesha gripping her robes firmly, almost ripping the fabric in a desperate attempt to not let go.

Then she felt nothing.

**XXXXX**

She knew she wasn't really there. It was just a dream. Or maybe it was a vision. Either way, she was staring down into a large, metallic room with a hooded man and another—more familiar—man.

Count Dooku.

"**All of them, my Master?" **Count Dooku seemed skeptical. **"May I ask why?"**

The hooded man stood. Connan knew this would be Darth Sidious; the one she thought was Palpatine. She focused her senses and listened to his voice.

"**You may," **The Darth started. **"I did it to prove a point to the headstrong Jedi."**

"**Master?" **Count Dooku kept his eyes downcast, as if he couldn't meet the other's eyes.

"**Pain and suffering are in the future, my Apprentice," **Sidious went on. **"I did it to prove that no one is exempt from the anguish and misery I have planned. **_**Especially **_**her."**

**XXXXX**

She remembered what happened before she was truly conscious. She groaned inwardly, cursing herself for being _stupid _and letting herself get caught. Why hadn't she tried harder to get away?

Maybe because she wanted to see Anakin and Obi Wan again, as she knew she would if the _Byssual _returned.

As she did the last few times, she felt around the room with her eyes closed before she felt it safe to open them. She didn't expect someone to begin speaking.

"I know you're awake, you paranoid woman."

She recognized the voice instantly. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. He helped her up most of the way, propping her up on some of the pillows.

Connan took in the changes he'd made and wondered how long she'd been gone. He'd cut his hair again, so it wasn't hanging down across his shoulders. It was now at regular length, and parted to the side a bit. He kept is beard and moustache though. Connan guessed he'd grown attached to them over the years.

Still, she had to make sure it was him. She broke into a smile and spoke quietly.

"Well, Force," The man cringed, proving he was who she thought he was. "If it isn't Obi Wan!"

The man laughed quietly, pulling Connan into an embrace.

"Where's Anakin?" Connan noticed he wasn't with his Master.

"He's with the Jedi Council, getting orders for us."

"How long has it been?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"Almost three years." Obi Wan answered in the same tone. He couldn't help but smile. "How about you?"

"Twelve days." She cocked her head to one side. "What's been going on with the Clone Wars?"

"Later." Obi Wan answered. "After all of your friends wake up."

Connan frowned. She's only dragged Carth and Æliesha along with her.

"Umm…." She bit her lip. "_All _of my friends?"

"Well, yeah," Obi Wan pointed to the other beds. Connan's mouth dropped and her eyes bulged.

Æliesha lay on the ground, sleeping fitfully in the middle of the room. Every now and again her ears would twitch around and she'd subconsciously scan the area for anyone who could be a danger.

The bed beside Æliesha held a sleeping Carth, who lay on his back and an arm draped across his stomach. He didn't look to be in any pain, but he looked worn out.

Those were the two she expected to see with her. She didn't think it a possibility that she would see others.

On a bed next to Carth lay Donella, with one leg hanging over the side of the bed and kicking out softly at times. Her face was blank and expressionless, but Connan could feel some apprehension in her subconscious.

Next to Donella lay Bastila, who had rolled over onto her side, a sure symptom that there was nothing the matter with her. The brunette could sleep through a Sith battle if she was in the right mood for it, and sleeping on her side _definitely _showed her in the mood. She wouldn't wake up any time soon.

The last bed held Jolee, who looked to be in a bit of pain as he slept. Connan peered closely at him. They'd changed his robes, because these weren't spattered with blood. But with the way Jolee was still clasping his ribs, the abrasion was still firmly in place.

Obi Wan saw Connan's prolonged gaze at Jolee.

"He's been that way for a week now," He explained. "It's stopped bleeding, but the wound won't close up. No matter what we do to it, it refuses to heal."

Connan could barely listen. She was too confused. They had split up! The _Byssual _had come directly after Connan and Carth; Connan had made sure of that! Why were the other three there? What was going on?

**XXXXX**

**I decided that I couldn't have the kind of psychological story I was intent on having unless I had all options come. I know it seems like a cop-out, and I'm going to have a lot of work to do, but it's going to work. I'm going to _make _it work.**

**I did appreciate all of your input, though. I tallied up all the votes and it would have ended up with me taking Jolee and Donella. But no matter how well those two seem to fit together at times, it's just not a story without Donella fighting with Bastila, so if I bring one I have to bring the other. Heh. Thanks to all who voted!**

**Quick! Everyone sing "Happy Birthday" to Queenofinsanity! It's her birthday today! ((give birthday cake and candles)) I updated today especially for her! I even spent all night worrying over who to take. Gah, that one decision had me going in circles for _days._**

**I'll be starting on the DVD itself in two chapters. So the chapter after the next will be the start of the movie. And this one's going to be pretty psychological and sad. If not longer than the others.**

**Please review, and I'll see you all next Sunday!**

**Amme Moto**


	4. Don't Command

**Don't Command**

Whatever the problem was could be solved later. Connan had yet to take her eyes off of Jolee. She hastily stood—wobbling a little bit, as she was still a bit tired—and made her way to the old man.

At the sound of different footsteps, Æliesha's ears perked and her head jolted. She whined quietly, nipping at Connan's fingers. She bit at Connan's robe and pulled in the other direction.

"Your dog doesn't want you standing." Obi Wan observed. "I, for one, agree. When we found you, you'd been laying in an awkward position for who knows how long. You legs might still be cramped from that."

"I don't care," Connan insisted. She tugged on one of Æliesha's ears lightly. "Let go, Æliesha. I want to examine Jolee."

Æliesha growled, but let go of Connan's robes. Then she rammed her head between Connan's legs and made the Jedi lose her balance. Connan fell backward, onto Æliesha's back. The Kath Hound stood straight, waiting for Connan to position herself so she could stay on.

"Cheeky dog," Connan sniggered. "You're worse than Carth, sometimes."

Æliesha took a few cautious steps to see how Connan would fare on her back. When Connan got the gist of sitting on her Kath Hound, Æliesha began taking real steps. In two or three bounds she was next to Jolee.

"Thanks, I guess," Connan tried to stand, emitting a growl from her dog. Obi Wan laughed quietly, wafting a chair over toward Jolee's bed.

"She's still really protective. I'm glad she's alive." He started. "I thought she'd died on Naboo, thirteen years ago."

Connan' fingers tightened. That's _right_, Æliesha had been stabbed with a lightsaber—Sidious', to be exact—and left for dead. The _Byssual _had come and picked her up for it. Connan herself had thought her dog dead until she returned to find the thing alive and well.

No one but Jolee knew that they had to die to get home. Not even Anakin or Obi Wan knew. They'd never seen Connan leave. Why _wouldn't _they think Æliesha dead?

"She survived," Connan covered quickly. "It took me a while to get her well again, however."

Connan sat in the chair and looked over Jolee's wound. It looked exactly as it had the first time she looked at it. There was no blood leaking out, but the injury hadn't formed a scab or some sort of protective surface to keep from getting infected. She frowned.

"How long did you say we've been here?"

"A week, as far as I can tell," Obi Wan answered. "We don't know how long you'd been there before we got to you, however."

"And I suppose _you _had the great honor of finding us, once again?" Connan looked around the room and tapped Æliesha on the head. Then she pointed at a cabinet. Æliesha leapt up to comply, gripping the handle of the cabinet in her teeth and opening it roughly. Connan wafted a medpac to her awaiting palm.

"I did," Obi Wan smirked. "Anakin and I were trying to resolve sieges in the Outer Rim. We were just finished with negotiations with the people laying siege to Utapau and were returning to the ship to go back home. We found you guys laying on the ground next to our ship, mere inches away from a canyon. You nearly fell off. Anakin pulled you back over." He shifted his gaze around suspiciously. "But don't tell him I told you that. I think he wants to tell you himself."

"Utapau?" Connan shivered. "Why did it leave us there? Nar Shadaa is no where near there, and the Utai and Pau'an groups don't even _like _me."

"I've got a feeling this thing is going to make you appear wherever _we _are. It's happened three times in a row, now." Obi Wan suggested. Connan continued cleaning the lesion at softly as she could.

Something pricked in the back of her mind. Wariness and tension followed. She smirked.

"Bastila, I know you're awake. Get over here already and help."

Obi Wan lurched slightly. Bastila immediately sat up and sauntered over to Connan.

"_She _gets to walk?" Connan growled. "No fair."

"_She _wasn't lying with her legs backwards and underneath two other people." Obi Wan argued.

"What's going on, here?" Bastila asked, gripping Connan's shoulder protectively. "Who is this? Where are we?"

"'Where we are' isn't the question." Connan answered. "It's '_when _are we?'."

Bastila blinked, and Connan calmly waited for the horrified look of realization.

She wasn't disappointed.

Bastila gasped, loudly. Obi Wan and Connan shushed her, and Connan checked the others to see if they'd awoken. Bastila had a look of utter shock. Her fists clenched tighter on Connan's shoulders until she felt sure they were going to break.

"You mean…." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Maybe you should tell us what _happened_," Connan stated. "Because the _Byssual _was after Carth and I. When I woke up we were _all _here. Something's wrong."

"She couldn't tell you what happened," A voice interrupted. "Because she doesn't know."

Connan whirled around, so quickly that Æliesha at her feet gave off a warning growl. Donella sat up on her cot and looked around, squinting in the light. Connan nodded.

"Don Don," She acknowledged. "Nice to have you back amongst the conscious."

"Don't call me Don Don." Donella made her way to Connan's side. Connan blinked from Bastila, to Donella, to Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan," She started. "This is Bastila Shan, probably the most annoying Jedi in the galaxy, and this is Donella Segora, whom I call Don Don." She turned to her two friends. "Guys, this is Obi Wan Kenobi."

That got her two thwacks on the head.

"I am _not _annoying!"

"_Don't _call me Don Don."

Connan laughed quietly, rubbing the back of her head. Obi Wan simply shook his head.

"I can see your wonderful personality is contagious." He glanced from Jedi to Jedi with a smile on his face. "I regret to tell them that they can't meet Anakin as of yet. He's probably still with the Council."

"Oh!" Bastila turned to Connan. "Can we meet the Council?"

"Please, _no_." Connan countered. "They're beyond annoying. They seem to think they're _better _than our Council." She glanced at Donella, who had a lot of exposure to their Jedi Council, since she was directly responsible for restarting it. "They try to _control _me."

Donella wrapped her arms around Connan's head playfully, tugging every which way.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She assured. "But I'd like to meet them too."

Connan groaned. Bastila frowned.

"Shouldn't we be waking everyone else up?" She asked. Connan's face set. She pointed squarely at Jolee.

"I don't want him waking up." She ordered. "The Gammorean axe wound on his side hasn't even _healed_ yet. He might get infected with something if he tries to do anything."

"If we're going to meet the Jedi Council, don't you think _he _might want to come, too?" Donella offset. Connan snarled.

Suddenly Jolee's eyes opened and he cringed.

"And beside the fact that's I've been awake _long _before you, Connan, won't help your argument much." The old man said. He winced. "Why won't this damnable thing _heal_?"

"What if you get infected with something?" Connan whispered harshly. "There could be new sicknesses and diseases here that we _aren't _immune to, and you could get one simply by walking around." She crossed her arms.

"That's just a chance we'll have to take," Jolee gingerly sat up, cringing as his wound prickled.

"But—" Connan was cut short.

"We have medicines that take away any kind of pain," Obi Wan explained. "We were reluctant to give it to him while asleep, since it's known to put even the most powerful Jedi into a coma when they're asleep. But when he's awake, we can keep him from feeling the pain from it. Then all we have to do is remember to clean it every few hours or so."

Connan exchanged looks from Jolee to Obi Wan. Jolee had a look of set determination, and his arms were crossed and defiant. Obi Wan looked smug, as if he knew Connan would secede to their suggestions.

Connan glared at everyone in the room.

"You will clean that wound _every _two hours." She instructed. "And you will _not _go into any sort of battle. If I catch you doing either of those two I'll throw you into a sterile room and forget about you."

Jolee guffawed.

"Since that's about the closest we're going to get to an okay," He started, looking around the room for his things. "I'd better take what I can get."

Connan helped Jolee stand up and held her arms a few inches from him, to see if he could balance. Jolee quivered for a second, but quickly righted himself.

"See?" He flinched a bit. "I'm perfectly fine," Seeing Connan's still suspicious face, he nodded to Obi Wan. "And this young man is more than willing to help me with the pain killers, aren't you?"

Obi Wan would have started laughing if the situation were anything but serious. To see Connan swivel to face him with a look of resolve that he wouldn't be able to say "no" to would have been comical if his thoughts hadn't gone elsewhere.

He was suddenly thinking about how protective Connan actually was when it came to her friends. They had to argue with her until she agreed to let Jolee accompany them to the Jedi Council. Now that look she was given him silently ordered him to give Jolee the medicine.

Instead of laughing, Obi Wan simply smiled.

"Of course I'll help him with it," He took Jolee's arm and led him to the counter. "Go wake Carth up."

Connan blinked. Carth still hadn't gotten up? She looked over at his cot, where he slept calmly still. Force, he could sleep hard if he had a mindset for it.

She sauntered over to Carth and poked his shoulder.

"Come on, flyboy. Wake up."

Carth turned over, breathing deeply. Connan laughed softly. She walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed Carth's eyelids.

"Carth? Wake up, now."

He smiled and turned over again. She gasped mischievously.

The _git_. He was awake. She knew he was. Once again she went over to the other side of the bed and poked him.

"Wake _up_," She tugged on his brown hair. "Or I will tell everyone what you middle name is."

Carth's eyes fluttered open, and his mouth grew larger. Connan snickered.

"Ah-ha, that's what I thought." She kissed him chastely before standing up.

"What year did we land in?" Carth rubbed his eyes.

"Nineteen-thousand thirteen." Connan answered. "And we weren't the only ones to come."

Carth froze, glancing around the room. His mouth opened and then closed again. He ran his hands through his tangled russet hair.

"What are _they _doing here?" He asked, pointing to Jolee, Donella, and Bastila.

"I don't know. I woke up and here they were." She shrugged. "But we can ask those questions later. Right now everyone wants to go check out the Jedi Council. That's where Anakin is," She added, watching Carth's eyes light up with curiosity.

"Well, well," Obi Wan stood beside Connan, holding his hand out to Carth. Carth shook it warmly. "How's it going, Carth?"

"A little more smoothly than last time," Carth answered, getting to his feet.

"Yes, well," Obi Wan smirked. "We have a lot of things we should discuss later,"

"Indeed."

The door to the room opened and a tall, curly-haired man stood in the doorway.

"Master, the Council has given me our orders and we're to—" He'd spoken quietly, as if he knew they would still be sleeping. He looked at an empty bed and stopped in mid-sentence. He spoke in his regular voice next. "I guess you guys are already up, then,"

Connan collided with the man, wrapping her arms around him. The man spun in circles, towing Connan along with him.

"Ani! It's been a while!" She said as he set her down. "You've grown your hair out. I like this better."

"Me too, Connan." Anakin answered. He switched his gaze behind Connan to the others in the room. He squinted his eyes. "You've brought a lot of people with you this time."

"Not my fault," Connan excused. She pointed to each person in turn. "This is Bastila Shan, this is Jolee Bindo, and this is Donella Segora." Anakin nodded to each Jedi in turn.

"Hello, there." He acknowledged. He turned to Obi Wan. "This is good timing. The orders from the Council were to have them appear as soon as they woke up."

Connan groaned.

"As _always_." She crossed her arms and scowled.

**XXXXX**

Connan strode into the room first, reveling in the groans coming from the Council chairs. Obi Wan took one of the vacant seats, and Connan suppressed a laugh. It was _so _like Obi Wan to get a spot on the Jedi Council, then let her rag on them.

"Jedi Connan," Master Windu started, folding his fingers together. "So nice to see you again,"

"Hope your journey here was safe, I do." Yoda nodded. Connan shrugged.

"Oh, you know, the usual happened. Got attacked, ran around, got trapped, woke up weeks later in an unfamiliar room."

"I see your personality has changed none," Ki-Adi-Mundi observed.

"This is Connan," Donella interjected. "She doesn't change because people tell her to."

"If anything," Bastila added. "She makes other people change."

"The defiant youngster." Jolee growled.

"And you've brought more people with you." Said one of the other Council Members. "Council Member Kenobi has gotten to know them a little bit, I hope?"

Obi Wan nodded.

"And?"

"If you want to know about my friends," Connan interrupted, holding an index finger in the air, "I suggest you ask _them_. After all, I bet they know themselves best."

"_Connan_!" Bastila hissed. "At least _try _to be respectful!"

"Ah," Master Windu graced everyone with a smile. "I see your friends know more of the Jedi Code than you do,"

"Introduce them to us, why don't you?" Yoda asked. Connan opened her mouth to speak, but Donella got there first.

"This is Bastila Shan, she's probably the most sane out of all of us, which isn't saying much. That's Jolee Bindo. He lived by himself for twenty years and had a wife." She smirked. "And I am Donella Segora, better known as the Jedi Exile."

Connan was shocked, to say the least. She was just planning on telling who everyone was, since it was Yoda who's asked. Yoda was the most likeable one there, and Connan thought that if the other Council Members weren't there, she would get along with the Jedi Council relatively well.

But Donella had picked her words carefully, deliberately saying the things that would irk the Council most. Connan stared at the Exile, hiding her shock from her face.

The Council members seemed as astonished as Connan felt. Their mouths dropped and a slightly disapproving look crossed most of their faces. Obi Wan was the only one with a different reaction. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. It would not have gone well with the other Council Members.

Donella's gaze on Connan was set with slight frustration.

"What was that for?" Connan heard Carth whisper to Donella.

"They were being rude first," Donella insisted. "I just returned the favor."

Anakin himself was covering up a snigger.

"Your taste in friends seems to reflect your personality," Master Windu's disappointment was very clear.

"Sorry." Connan laughed. "I can control _them _about as much as you can control _me_."

"We have thing to discuss," Carth interposed. "Arguing is just going to make this longer."

"You're right, of course," Obi Wan stepped in. "Connan, last time you came, you and Carth volunteered to help us when things got tough."

"We did." Connan nodded.

"What now?"

"If I get a _choice_, and what you're doing isn't against our morals, then yeah, I suppose we could lend a hand." Connan answered.

"Good!" Yoda exclaimed. "Ask you for help, we must."

"What kind of help?" Donella edged forward. "Anything Connan's doing, I'm doing too."

"And I." Bastila interjected.

"Then we'll have ample help, Masters." Anakin said. "And our mission should go that much easier for it."

"Mission?" Jolee repeated. "What mission?"

"It always starts with a mission, doesn't it?" Connan asked Carth. Æliesha yelped quietly.

"The Chancellor has been kidnapped." Ki-Adi-Mundi started. Connan laughed aloud.

"You mean Palpatine?" Connan asked. Carth rolled his eyes. He could hear the resentment in her voice.

"That's correct."

"Good! The Sith can keep him. Let's get a better Chancellor."

"Connan!"

Anakin's voice was the _last _voice she'd expected to sound so insulted by her proposition, but there it was. She stiffened, and made eye contact. He didn't look very happy.

Connan sighed. She crouched down and rubbed Æliesha on the head.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to come back and bite me?" She asked the dog before standing back up. "All right, fine, I'll help you get Palpatine back."

Anakin's face lit up and he beamed.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Carth asked. He knew Connan wasn't going to be in a good mood. She had to go and _save _the one person she would probably want to kill.

"Count Dooku abducted the Chancellor three days ago. You're to travel to his ship and free Chancellor Palpatine." Windu explained. "You will more than likely encounter Count Dooku on this mission. Do what you must. He's the leader of the droid army, and with him out of commission, only one other person will be able to take his place."

"Who's this other person?" Jolee asked.

"His name is General Grievous. He's a Kaleesh, and he's very powerful." Obi Wan answered. Donella shuddered.

"From Kalee?" She verified. "Why do we always get the _weird _enemies?"

Carth glanced at Connan and snickered. She wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes had glazed over with that calculating look Carth worried about. She was planning their attack.

"I know that look, Connan." Obi Wan snapped Connan out of her thoughts. "I've seen that look before."

"She's planning something." Bastila translated.

"Give me two days," Connan clarified. "And I'll have it all figured out. Once I get a layout of the ship, that is."

Windu frowned, switching doubtful looks with the other Council Members.

"Two days for a galactic battle seem—"

"I can do it." Connan said. "Just give me two days."

"I think she can do it," Obi Wan advised. "We've seen her come up with battle plans in mere _minutes _before, Master Windu. Imagine what she could do with two days."

Windu's eyes turned reminiscent. He was obviously reliving in his mind the time Connan rallied twenty Jedi against a whole army of droids and won.

"All right," He gave up. "We'll get you the blueprint of the battleship holding Chancellor Palpatine. You have two days to come up with a strategy to get him back."

Connan nodded. She waved herself and the others out of the room.

"Good. We'll go get started." Connan turned and waved again. "Come on, guys. You don't expect me to do this by _myself_, do you? You, too, Anakin! Let's see how good you are at this stuff."

**XXXXX**

**I'm so tired.**

**Yesterday I had to go to my granny's house and pick up the pecans in her backyard. We filled up SEVEN trash bags full of them. And I was on my feet the whole time. My feet aren't that good. Blarg.**

**I'm so tired.**

**I've been working on this chapter all _day_. Usually I get done at around two or three, and I start at noon.**

_**It took me six hours!**_

**I'm going to scream.**

**My head hurts. I think I'm sick. BLARG.**

**I've looked it over, and I apologize for chapter _way _too much. So I won't this chapter. I know it's not the best, but it's _my _chapter and nothing's wrong with it. Good for me!**

**Next week I start on the movie. It should go smoothly after that. Thanks for reading! A review would be nice!**

**~_Amme Moto _**


	5. Don't Miscalculate

**Don't Miscalculate**

"No."

Connan shook her head resolutely, pinning her gloves to her robes so they'd stay in place.

"But Connan—"

"I said 'no'."

Connan whirled her lightsabers around experimentally in her fingers before deftly attaching them to her belt loops. She slung her bag around her shoulders and fastened it so she wouldn't have to hold it in place the whole time.

"But I'm a Jedi too, and—"

"Damn it, Jolee," Connan whirled around upon the old, whining man. She pointed a finger straight at his chest. "I've said _no _for a reason."

"Give me one good reason why I can't come with you."

"Let me see…. How about that huge, gaping hole in your ribs?" Connan jerked her head toward the bandaged torso, which was being cleaned by Obi Wan, who was having a bit of trouble keeping a straight face.

Jolee stared at his injury as if he just realized it was there. Then he shrugged.

"That old thing? I've had worse, in my time."

"But it _isn't _your time, old man." Connan argued. Jolee glared. "It isn't even _my _time. And I won't have you being killed while we're trying to save _Palpatine_, of all people." She crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "You will stay here and communicate with us. And you'll hack into Sith fighters with Carth, is that clear?"

Jolee sighed gruffly. "All right, fine." He growled. "But I won't be happy about it. I'm not so old that I want to sit around and sleep all day, you know."

Connan smiled.

"I know," She compromised. "And I'll fight you when we get, all right? Give you a proper beating."

Jolee nodded.

"I'd like that."

A knock came at the door. Obi Wan waved his hand and the door sprang open. Carth strode through and pecked at Connan's cheek.

"It's time to get going." He informed. They nodded and left.

**XXXXX**

"So what are we doing?" Donella asked. Connan placed the datapad with the layout onto the table and turned it on. All attentions were turned to the large table in the middle with their attack plan.

"We'll fight our way to the ship and Anakin will knock out its shields in the hangar." She began. Bastila nodded.

"The bridge is in the middle, here." Donella pointed to the middle region of the ship. "That's where General Grievous will probably be."

"We're not worrying about Grievous at first." Connan informed. "He'll be busy making sure the ship won't go down." Connan's index finger flowed along a corridor from the hangar to the meeting room at the top of the ship. "This is our best route."

"Why that room?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Count Dooku's a Sith Apprentice," Connan answered. "He'll want confrontation more than anything. He's going to pin us in the largest room he can find and fight us." She circled the spire with her finger. "That looks big enough, doesn't it?"

"That's strange thinking," Obi Wan commented.

"That's _Sith _thinking." Donella corrected. "Go on."

"From this hangar, we should expect a lot of interference. They're going to know we're here, and they're going to try to kill us. So we're going to split into two groups.

"Obi Wan, Anakin and I will go and find Chancellor Palpatine by splicing into the elevator and following this path to this room. Once we capture Count Dooku and—_ultimately_—free Palpatine, we'll make our way to the hangars where we'll leave as quickly as possible."

"That's a good plan," Bastila admitted. "But what about us two?"

"Ah, here's the fun part." Connan smirked. "Most of the soldiers on the ship are droids. We'll be really busy trying to make sure _Palpatine _is safe, so we'll need someone to eliminate the opposition. When we acquire the Chancellor I'll contact you and we'll all make our way to the hangars to leave.

"Meanwhile, Carth will be leading tech-fighters in an all-out attack against the computer system the Sith are using. It's a fairly recognizable system, so he should have no trouble guiding them in their assault.

"Jolee will be head of communications. We will at all times be linked to someone on the planet who will be there to guide us. If something goes wrong or the plan changes, the land will be one of the first to know."

"Sounds good," Obi Wan acknowledged. "You came up with this in two days?"

Connan nodded.

"It's practically all she's been doing," Carth growled. "I can't get her to go to bed."

"It wasn't _all_ me." Connan insisted. "A lot of it was Anakin. The boy was made for war." She joked.

"Well, I think everything's settled here," Jolee concluded. "We should be getting ready to prep our battalions, no?"

**XXXXX**

"_Be careful, Connan!"_

Connan sighed. Carth just _had _to be her link to the land, didn't he?

"I'm always careful." Connan answered through her headset. "It's this utility droid, R9-T5. He's got powerful influence."

The droid beep blandly, obviously offended by the remark.

"Yes, yes, we all know _your _sense of humor is stale." Connan chided. She flipped through space, dodging another set of shots.

She kept her eyes on the other four ships in front of her. No one seemed to pay attention to the four small vessels that weren't attacking anything.

It was a good thing that Connan had the idea to make their crafts look like messenger ships, so as not to attract attention. They could glide through the battle and all anyone would think is that they were trying to get out of the way to deliver a message.

Some people, though, still insisted on attacking. Connan looped around a few more times and flew in circles around Bastila's ship.

"_Will you stop being so reckless?" _Bastila seethed.

"It's not reckless," Connan insisted. "I have great control, thank you."

"_It's reckless if you're going to give my partner a heart attack," _Donella replied. _"I don't want to have to pull both of our shares."_

"_Will you all stop arguing?" _Obi Wan asked. _"Look, they're attacking us now!"_

A ship burst into flame in front of Connan, and she flew right through it.

"_Connan!" _Carth' exasperated voice made her laugh. _"Don't you laugh at a time like this!"_

"Calm down, I'm not dead yet." Connan answered.

"_Master," _Anakin interjected. _"General Grievous' ship is directly ahead…. The one crawling with vulture droids."_

Connan looked ahead at the huge ship that looked like the Harbinger and the Endar Spire. She smirked.

"_Oh, I see it." _Obi Wan sounded disgusted. _"Oh, this is going to be easy."_

The droids on the large starship leapt and took flight.

"_Oddball, do you copy?" _Obi Wan asked.

"_Copy, Red Leader." _Some other voice said.

"_Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me."_

"_We're on your tail, General Kenobi." _Pause. _"Set S-foils in attack position."_

"Oddball!" Connan called.

"_Red two?"_

"I sent a synopsis of the droids to the Land. L-Bindo says that their weak spot is only showed seconds before they attack, when they open up the middle. Attack in the open space!"

"_Copy that, Red two."_

The vulture droids drew closer as Connan flipped on her ammunition. She gripped the handles tightly.

"_This is where the fun begins." _Anakin remarked.

"_Let them pass between us." _Obi Wan ordered.

"_What? But—" _Connan interrupted Donella.

"It'll waste time, Don Don, if we fight them. Let Team Oddball fight them."

There was silence for a moment.

"_Don't call me Don Don."_

Connan whirled around and flipped complexly between droids, missing shots. She could hear Carth cringe.

"_I can see what you're doing, you know!" _He called. _"And I don't think you're being as safe as you should be. What if you die?"_

"Oh, come now, Carth. The only two things that can kill me are myself and old age." Connan answered. There was another slight silence.

"_When did you add yourself?"_

"When we got back from nineteen-thousand ten." Connan answered truthfully.

"_I'm going to go help them out." _Anakin sounded a bit desperate.

"No!" Connan ordered. "No,"

"_They're doing their jobs so we can do ours." _Obi Wan agreed.

Connan checked behind her. The droids seemed through picking apart their entourage of people and fired missiles at the five.

"_Missiles!" _Anakin cried.

"Pull up!"

Connan jerked on the wheel, tearing out of range.

"_They overshot us_," Bastila informed.

"_They're_ _coming around."_ Donella finished. _"Evasive action."_

"_Blast, I __**hate**__ flying." _Bastila growled.

R9 beeped at Connan. She stopped for a moment to pay attention.

"No, I don't want you to take over." She insisted. "I know how to fly, thank you. Just make sure you know where those missiles are at all times."

Connan slammed to the right with her whole body, spinning her ship around itself. Then she pulled up and away from her targeting projectiles.

"Don Don, Bastila, three-way collision!" She called.

"_A what?" _Bastila asked.

"_Like in the battle over Althir!" _Donella ignored the misuse of her name. _"Bastila, drop!" _

Almost instantly Bastila started going down.

"I'll come from the right. Don Don, keep going straight." Connan glanced around the battlefield. "We'll cross paths in that Sith clustered area."

Connan curved around and sped as fast as she could toward the directed area. Bastila turned upward and climbed higher and higher as Donella flew forward as quickly as possible.

At the last possible second, Connan crossed paths with Bastila and Donella.

"Move!" She shouted. The three of them scattered in different directions.

The six missiles collided together and exploded in a mass of Sith ships. By then the three Jedi were caught up with Anakin and Obi Wan.

"_I'm hit!" _Obi Wan cried.

"_I see them. Buzz droids." _Anakin answered.

Connan flipped a switch on her headset and swapped communications.

"Jolee. Give me all you know about buzz droids."

"_Got it."_

"_Oh, dear_." Connan heard when she switched back.

"What happened?"

"_I've lost R4; they're jamming all my instruments!" _Obi Wan shouted.

"_Move to the right so I can get a clear shot of them."_ Anakin directed.

"Anakin, that won't work. You'll still hit him!" Connan contended.

"_The mission." _Obi Wan clarified. _"Get to the command ship. Get the chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here."_

"Now hold on!" Connan growled. "I'd rather have _you _than the Chancellor."

Anakin began firing at Obi Wan. Connan could feel Bastila's lurch of surprise.

"Anakin!" Connan warned.

"_Oh, in the name of—" _Connan had to smile. Obi Wan almost cussed. She'd have to make fun of him for it later.

"_Hold your fire!" _Bastila called.

"You're not helping!" Connan agreed.

"_I agree. Bad idea." _Anakin stopped firing.

"_I can't see a thing. My cockpit's fogging."_ Obi Wan insisted. _"They're all over me."_

"Anakin, ram them off!" Connan suggested. Anakin sped forward.

"_Anakin?"_

Anakin bashed into Obi Wan's cockpit. Connan cringed.

"Not like that! Try again."

"_Move to the right." _Anakin recommended.

"_Hold on, Anakin, you're going to get us both killed." _Connan growled, relaying information to Anakin about his next attempt. _"Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do."_

"Shut up, Obi Wan." Connan ordered.

"_I'm not leaving without you, Master." _Anakin remained adamant.

"Do it again, Anakin. Now!"

Anakin rammed his ship into Obi Wan's, successfully knocking off two or three of the buzz droids. One crawled onto his ship.

"_Connan." _Jolee's voice almost made Connan jump. _"Buzz droids—pistoeka sabotage droids—mess with ship controls."_

"_I know _that _already." _Connan informed. _"How do I kill it?"_

"_You know, this wouldn't take so long if you would just specify what you want done in the beginning." _Jolee chided.

"Just give me the information."

"_Its center eye is where its brain is kept. That's why it can retract and protect that eye and be safe." _Jolee answered.

"Great, thanks." She turned to Anakin's ship. "R2, hit the buzz droid's center eye."

R2 did as he was told. The droid stood stock-straight for a moment, then fell over.

"_Yeah, you got him!" _Anakin called.

"_Great, R2!"_

"_Way to go!"_

"Good job! You did a much better job than R9 could have done." Connan harassed. R9 set off into a bunch of beeps and boops. "Yes, yes, I know. Everyone's a critic."

"_The general's command ship is dead head." _Anakin sounded excited. Connan could see how much headway they'd taken from the beginning of the battle.

"_Well have you noticed the _shields _are still up?" _Obi Wan exclaimed. Anakin chuckled sheepishly.

"_Sorry, Master." _He pulled up and fired at the shield generators, knocking them out.

The air behind the hangar force fields was being sucked out into space. The large, hangar doors began to ram shut.

"Step on it!" Connan called. She sped up.

"_Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." _Obi Wan cringed.

"_Hurry up!" _Bastila shouted to her droid. Donella screamed, closing her eyes and throwing her hands into the air in excitement.

Connan was the last one through. The second her ship was through the small doorway, the gates slammed shut.

"_Connan Ixchel Frai, if you _ever _do something like that again, I'm going to… to…." _Carth couldn't come up with the appropriate threat to suffice his needs.

"The use of my middle name will be sufficient, Carth." Connan growled. _Ixchel_.

The five cockpits slid across the floor. Connan unfastened her seatbelt and propelled herself into the air, onto an awaiting team of droids. She unsheathed her lightsabers and attacked.

The Separatists were still using the same weak droids as cover. One small touch and they were down for the count. Connan had killed five of the things before Bastila even emerged from her ship.

"R2, locate the Chancellor!" Obi Wan ordered. She glanced at Connan as she glared at him. "In case your Sith thinking has led you astray."

Connan shrugged.

"All right, most seeing is believing."

They strode up to R2-D2 where he had hacked into the ship and pulled up its layout. Bastila examined the layout.

"The Chancellor is here—the observation platform at the top of that spire." She said. "Like Connan said."

"Think like a Sith." Connan shrugged.

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin observed.

"Yeah, well, I sense a trap." Obi Wan countered.

"Next move?" Donella asked. Connan smiled.

"Spring the trap." She turned and made her way to the doors of the hangar, with Donella and Bastila in tow. Anakin and Obi Wan stayed behind for a moment to give R2-D2 instructions to stay with the ship, in case something happened.

Connan stood in front of the closed doors and faced Donella and Bastila.

"All right," She started. "Based on the layout, we go left."

"That means Donella and I go right." Bastila finished. Connan nodded.

"I want you both to be careful, all right?" She glimpsed each Jedi in turn. "Don't get yourselves killed; I'd rather not explain the repercussions when we return home."

"Like we're going to let a bunch of droids kill us," Donella had the decency to look insulted. Connan smirked dryly.

"That _also _means not killing _each other_." She insisted. She pulled of her headgear and began fiddling with it. She then in turn messed with Bastila's and Donella's. "If you two get into a fight, I'll know."

"All right," Bastila agreed.

"And if you get into trouble, let me _know_." Connan pleaded. "And when we tell you to get to the hangar, _get to the hangar. _Don't delay it. You'll only waste time."

"Yes, _mother_." Donella growled. Connan laughed.

"Honestly, Connan. If anything, _we _should be more worried about _you_." Bastila interjected.

"Why?" Connan asked.

"You're out saving the one person in the whole galaxy—dare I say it, _era_—that you would rather just leave to rot with only one appendage left. Don't strike out at him, all right?" Donella asked.

"Don Don—"

"Don't call me Don Don."

Connan went on like she wasn't heard.

"—I won't attack the Chancellor unless I get proof of what I think he is." She shifted her glance around. "But once I get that proof, not even _Anakin _can stop me from killing him."

"_I heard that, love." _Carth called from the headset.

"It was _meant _to be heard." Connan insisted as Obi Wan and Anakin caught up to them.

"So," Anakin started. "You guys ready?"

"We are." Donella answered.

"Good." Obi Wan stood next to the door lever. "On the count of three, we head left—"

"—And we go right." Bastila finished.

"Sabers out, everyone." Connan reminded, pulling out her own.

"On the count of three, then." Anakin repeated.

"One."

Connan crouched low, ready to spring to the left and take off running.

"Two."

Obi Wan's fingers twitched over the lever. Donella shook her head to get the hair out of her face.

"Three!"

Obi Wan jerked. The doors flew open. Connan, Obi Wan and Anakin bolted to the left. Donella and Bastila took off to the right.

The mission had officially begun.

**XXXXX**

**I'm sick, guys.**

**I don't know what happened. I feel _horrible_. I was up until four last night. I got up at eight. I feel like someone took a hammer to my brain and then put it in the dryer.**

**So I took a shot at writing today, anyway. I didn't get very far, because there's a lot more people to keep track of this time, but at least I'm on the DVD now.**

**And I have a new DVD configuration, so I can't tell how much time I've gone through anymore. Poor me. But I do know I stopped at the beginning of chapter four.**

**The next chapter should be funner (yes, that's a word now), depending on how well I feel.**

**And we get a week off for Thanksgiving! Yay us!**

**So please leave a review for the poor, sick girl. Next week she should feel better and have an overall longer/better chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**Amme Moto**


	6. Don't Tempt

**Don't Tempt**

Connan pressed the button for the elevator to open as Anakin turned around and gasped.

"Destroyers!"

Connan whirled around, lightsaber in hand. The machines rolled up and turned on their shields, firing at the three Jedi.

Connan backed up into the elevator as the Destroyers began shooting at them. She ignored Carth's worried orders in her ear as she blocked another blow that would have hit Anakin.

"_Connan, is there _any _way for you to be discreet?"_

"Not possible." Connan answered as the elevator doors closed and she turned off her saber.

"Drop your weapons."

Connan flicked her eyes to Obi Wan, who looked a little amused. The voice behind them was dull and monotone, and Connan knew it would be those weak little army droids that the Sith had in the millions.

"I said drop them."

The three turned, and Anakin scoffed a bit, his tone obviously disbelieving. There were nine droids in the elevator along with them. Each in its turn replied to the other with "Roger" and held their guns ready to blast.

Connan flipped her lightsaber in a half-circle around her, re-igniting it as four of the annoying droids were smashed to pieces.

"Well," Obi Wan said as the last few were killed. "That was annoying."

"Quite." Anakin poked the top button for the top level of the ship.

"At least they were the easy kind," Connan observed. "Could you imagine the three of us fighting droidekas in the small space?"

"Point taken." Anakin said.

The elevator stopped abruptly. Connan growled.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi Wan asked.

"No, did you?" Anakin shook his head, looking around for a way out.

"No,"

"Well, then," Connan surmised. "There must be _another _way out of here."

"_Connan? What's going on?" _Carth asked in her ear.

"We're trapped in an elevator," Connan seethed. "I despise closed spaces." She looked around and poked Anakin, pointing to the ceiling. He nodded and drove his blue lightsaber into the roof as she did.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving." Obi Wan pulled his comm. link out of his pocket and pressed the button. "R2, activate elevator 31174."

Nothing. Connan's saber spiraled in one direction as Anakin hacked away at the other.

"Come in, R2."

Still nothing.

"R2, do you copy?"

"R2, activate the elevator number 31174. R2, we—"

"_Force_, Obi Wan, shut up!" Connan seemed a bit aggravated. "I'm sure he heard you. Don't go driving _us _nuts about it."

The hole in the ceiling crashed heavily to the elevator floor. Obi Wan leapt back to avoid being hit. Without a second thought, Anakin jumped through the hole and stood on the roof.

"How's it looking up there?" Connan called.

"Oily." The joking reply came. Obi Wan sighed.

"Always on the move," He muttered. Then the turned on the comm. link again and began repeating his instructions to R2-D2.

"Obi Wan, I think if he heard you the first time, he's not going to just ignore it and—" Connan shrieked, stopping her lecture as her feet rose in the air. Obi Wan cried out as well.

"_What? What happened?"_ Carth sounded a bit frantic. _"Are you all right?"_

"Ah, blast it." Obi Wan squeezed his fists together. "Stop, stop. R2, we need to be going _up_."

"Whoo," Connan crossed her arms and looked through the hole in the ceiling. "I hope Anakin's all right."

Another crash sent Connan sprawling on top of Obi Wan as the elevator came to an abrupt halt. They both groaned, and Connan rubbed the back of her neck.

Inexplicable pain seared through Connan's mind, coming from her neckline. She hissed, and imagined she pulled something out of place when she hit the floor.

"I'm going to be feeling _that _one in the morning." She cringed.

"You all right?" Obi Wan asked, sitting up and pulled Connan along gently.

"I think it threw my neck out of whack." She tested it, turning it from side to side, experimenting. "It hurts."

Obi Wan stood, helping Connan up as much as possible after the elevator started moving upwards again.

"Now," He commented. "That's better."

Another presence entered through the hole in the ceiling and Connan's injury was temporarily forgotten. Two sets of lightsabers came out, and Connan worked to stop herself from attacking who she perceived as Anakin.

"Oh, it's you," Obi Wan said gleefully. He put his lightsaber up and his hand was once again at Connan's neck. She let him.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked, frowning as Connan winced.

"Well, R2 has been—"

"Hey!" Connan warned.

"No loose wire jokes." Anakin ordered.

"He's better than R9." Connan agreed.

"Did I say anything?" Obi Wan looked away from Connan for a moment.

"He's trying." Anakin admitted.

"I didn't say anything." Obi Wan sighed, still exasperated, as he turned back to Connan and her neck.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"It looks like she either pulled a neck muscle or jammed her neck." Obi Wan explained. "But I don't have time to fix it."

"Get in my bag, Anakin," Connan insisted. "There's a syringe in the outer pocket and a bottle of liquid." Anakin nodded, unzipping a part of Connan's bag as delicately as possible.

"What's it for?"

"It _was _for my treatment after the Star Forge a few years ago." Connan cleared her throat. "Or, whatever, considering the obvious time change.

"Anyway, after I killed Malak, I was trapped underneath a large piece of machinery until Æliesha came and found me some time later. This medicine is sort of a numbing medicine of sorts."

Anakin pulled out a needle and a bottle, holding them up to Connan for confirmation.

"Yes, that's it." She nodded. "Stick that in my neck."

Anakin broke the skin of her neck and almost pulled it back out as Connan cried out.

"I'm fine," She insisted, as if sensing his unease. "That just hurt a lot."

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he pushed the needle in and dispensed the liquid inside into Connan's neck.

"Won't this make your head all flippy?" Anakin asked, for lack of better words, as he limply threw his hand back and forth on his wrist.

"If you put in two, yes." Connan answered. "But since there's only one, I should be fine. As long as I don't take a neck injury, nothing bad should happen."

Seconds later, her neck numbed over, not enough for her lose the strength to hold her neck up, but enough so she couldn't feel the wound.

"That's better," She said, rubbing it slightly and feeling awkward as she couldn't feel her neck reciprocate the feeling. "At least until we're through with this."

Just at the point, the elevator stopped. The doors opened, leading into a huge room.

They had arrived.

The chair at the other end of the room spun slowly around, revealing Chancellor Palpatine, bound to the chair by his wrists.

Connan glared, not taking her eyes from the man as she followed Anakin and Obi Wan down the stairs. And toward the man.

Obi Wan bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"Chancellor."

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine's eyes focused behind the three Jedi, and they spun around to see what he was staring at.

Count Dooku stood in the doorway, a horde of B2 Super Battle Droids behind him, their arms cocked to fire.

"Well, this won't work," Connan surveyed the droids expectantly.

"Dibs on Dooku." Anakin growled.

"Someone's got to help him." Obi Wan insisted.

"I know," Connan nodded. She smirked at Obi Wan. "You handle the droids, I'll help with Dooku."

"Deal."

Count Dooku leapt into the air, flipping around and landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Show off," Connan broke the tension.

"Get help. You're no match for him." Palpatine insisted. "He's a Sith Lord."

Connan turned her heel to face Palpatine as Obi Wan did.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." He explained.

"That's sort of the whole reason for being a Jedi," Connan seethed. "Weeding out the cannoks, and the Sith, along with other repulsive species is our whole reason for being."

Obi Wan threw his robes off as Anakin did. Connan shrugged, keeping hers on and pulling them closer.

"Your swords, please." Dooku had the audacity to hold out his hands. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"I have a feeling he wouldn't care either way," Connan chided.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi Wan made a point of not venturing down Connan's remark. He ignited his lightsaber and held it menacingly. Anakin followed.

The Chancellor blinked. Connan jumped.

Dooku's lightsaber was out quickly enough, as Obi Wan leapt over all of them to get to the mass of Super Droids.

Connan's saber clashed with Dooku's before she realized she'd called it to her hand, and a moment later it was again striking Dooku's as she flipped around him toward the other side.

Count Dooku seemed to be able to hold his own against the onslaught of attacks from the two Jedi. His one lightsaber gracefully tossed between hands and deflected every blow sent his way.

"Holding back, are you?" Count Dooku asked of Connan. "I saw you fighting ten times this much with your old friend."

"You're not my kill," Connan answered. Dooku laughed.

"I've been looking forward to this," He continued.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin boasted.

"Good. Twice the pride," He made a point of leering at Connan as he finished. "Double the fall."

Anakin struck at the same time as Connan. Dooku blocked both of them and went for a strike of his own. Connan blocked an attack that would have hit Anakin straight in the chest before throwing her weight back onto Dooku and almost knocking him off of his feet.

In response Dooku twirled up the stairs, Anakin and Connan following, slashing at his feet and knees.

Obi Wan finished with the multitude of droids and collided his saber into Dooku's, just as Connan and Anakin whirled around and crashed theirs together, too. Dooku broke the confrontation and held his hand up.

A wave of Force washed over Connan, and she resisted the urge to fly backward, compelling it with her own burst of Force. Anakin, who hadn't been expecting the burst of pressure, fell backward into the doorway and Obi Wan rose into the air.

Dooku hadn't expected someone to disrupt his Force Push, and pushed again, harder this time. Connan pushed back, her palm facing Dooku. They found themselves in a match of minds, each pushing with equal Force.

Connan could see from the strained look in Dooku's face that she was going to win. She wasn't even using all of her Force power, and she was still making his break a sweat and pant. Dooku wasn't helping himself, what with keeping Obi Wan restrained in the air. If she could just give one final push—

Anakin stood, rushing over to the circling pair, breaking the concentration. Both sides were knocked slightly backwards. Dooku turned and kicked Anakin in the gut, sending him reeling backwards and back where he was.

Before Connan could react, he'd flung Obi Wan behind him. The Jedi's back hit the railing of the stairs, and he hit the ground. Connan's mouth dropped as the railing he'd just bashed into fell and crushed onto his waist.

Connan cried out, turning to Anakin, who shared her look. Fury and worry hung in his eyes, and he silently pleaded with Connan for his chance to beat Dooku on his own.

She gave it to him.

Connan turned and ran to Obi Wan, skidding down the stairs and landing in front of him.

"Please don't be conscious," She whimpered over and over. She knelt and checked him as Anakin struck at Dooku. He was indeed unconscious. She sighed out of relief and studied what she'd have to move. The large railing that covered Obi Wan was probably going to be heavy, and she'd been to be sure that someone couldn't come up behind her as she worked on it.

Even as she thought this, more super droids filed into the room. They wouldn't meddle in their Master's affairs, which right now were solely Anakin, but they would go straight for the two stragglers.

Well, that would be all right. She had ways around it.

She'd have to split her mind.

It wasn't like she'd never done it before. There were always two parts of her mind, one specifically for Revan and one for Connan. When the two realized each other, they sort of melded together to form one supermind, far more powerful than Revan and any other Jedi. But before they had come to that point, Connan had trained herself to split them apart; and thought it was a bit painful, they could do two things at once.

It was a tactic that was used mainly for emergencies, or times when she was panicked and was in kill-now-ask-later mode.

Technically, she was panicked now.

Connan closed her eyes, focusing on her thoughts. She drew a mental line through the middle of her mind and forced them apart from each other. Her vision split; she felt a line run across her, right down the middle. Her right hand moved without her acknowledgement and twirled experimentally.

_About time you called me out, _her other mind said. _I thought you'd wait until we were dead for sure._

Connan ignored the remark. She knew her other mind would talk to her; they were even friends before they melded together and became one entity. But right now she didn't have the time or the mental capacity to answer her.

As if the other mind knew what to do, Connan felt half of her turn around and watch as the droids made their way to Connan. The other mind took out one of Connan's purple lightsabers and threw it behind her, using the Force to guide it into the droid's chests.

Connan herself kept her other hand, holding it up in the air, concentrating on the rail. It slowly shifted into the air. As the pressure decreased on Obi Wan, she could hear him take him a huge breath in his unconsciousness.

Her resolve newly regained, she hauled the railing up and flung it across the room, almost hitting Palpatine with it.

Her other mind wasn't finished with the droids, however, and she found the half of her body she'd given over to the other mind turned in an odd angle as the other mind slashed down the last droid.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker," Connan heard Count Dooku say as she bonded the two minds back together. Her eyesight straightened, and the line retracted as she recovered control of the whole of her body. "You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use it."

Connan turned to see Anakin and Dooku locked in a test of strengths, and as Dooku talked, Anakin's strength and anger grew. Connan's hackles raised up as she growled.

She backed up toward Obi Wan, turning him over and checking his pulse. He seemed to be alive still. She touched his nose and sent a Force Cure through his body, healing anything that might have been wrong with him provisionally; he'd have to get it fixed himself by the med droids back on Coruscant.

"_Connan?" _

Connan's heart gave a lurch. It was Carth.

"_Connan!"_

"Carth's don't scare me like that!" She nearly screamed.

"_What's wrong?"_

"I just split my mind; I have a headache."

"_Why did you split your mind? You _know _what that does!"_

"Obi Wan was suffocating and—WHAT THE—"

Anakin had twisted his lightsaber around, cleanly slicing both of Dooku's hands off.

"_Connan?"_

Connan stood, gaping and running forward, closer to Anakin as he caught Dooku's saber and held both of them to Dooku's neck.

"Good, Anakin, good," The Chancellor had said. "Kill him."

"_Connan?"_

"No, Anakin," Connan was saying. "Don't do it."

"Kill him now."

Connan saw the look of surprised horror on Dooku's face. The bastard probably hadn't known this would be his test to remain Apprentice.

And alive.

"Anakin, _think_." Connan said. "He can't attack you—"

"I shouldn't." The conflict in Anakin's voice and eyes was obvious. Connan took it as an advantage, just as she knew Palpatine might.

"He's more use to us alive and—"

"_Do it._"

That voice gave Connan no doubt in her mind that Palpatine was the Darth. In his moment of bloodlust, he'd let go of his fake voice and revealed to Connan who he was.

"Anakin, stop." Connan sounded a little desperate. "Anakin, he's _unarmed_! Anakin—"

Anakin's arms flew through the air, and soon so did Count Dooku's head.

"Anakin, _NO!"_

"_Connan?" _Carth sounded frantic. _"Connan, if something's happened, I need to know, __**now**__."_

Dooku's head rolled around on the ground as Anakin sheathed the two lightsabers.

Connan nearly shrieked in rage and stomped over to Palpatine, ripping his bounds off harshly.

"You did well, Anakin," Palpatine encouraged.

"_You _shut up." Connan threatened. "Or I'll skewer you right now,"

Palpatine glanced at her as he rubbed his wrists, his relieved expression instantly changing into smug victory.

"He was too dangerous to be taken alive." Palpatine continued.

"He had _no hands_!" Connan screamed. "Are you _insane_?"

"He was an unarmed prisoner." Anakin admitted. "I shouldn't have done that; it's not the Jedi way."

"It's only natural. He cut off your arm; you wanted revenge." Palpatine explained.

"Anakin—"

"It wasn't the first time, Anakin." Palpatine continued. "Remember what you told me about your mother, and the Sand People?"

Connan shivered. She remember the inexplicable _rage _swelling through her being as Anakin obliterated the whole tribe. That was one _mistake_; he wasn't in control of what he was doing. This had been a conscious effort.

"It's _not _the same thing, Anakin," She told him forcefully. "And you _know _it isn't."

"Now we must leave, before more security droids arrive." Palpatine walked toward the door. Connan growled, making a show of walking over to Obi Wan's unconscious form. Anakin followed.

"Anakin, there's no time," Palpatine informed. "We must get off this ship before it's too late."

"He seems to be all right," Anakin observed.

"Yeah, I treated him as best I could at the moment." Connan answered.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it." Palpatine said simply.

"I'd rather die with him than live with _you_," Connan fumed.

"His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin said with finality. He glanced at Connan. "Help me get him on my back."

"Yeah," Connan nodded, picking Obi Wan up with Anakin's help and slung him over Anakin's shoulders. "You got him?"

"Yeah," Anakin nodded.

"Good," Connan smiled. "Let me contact the others."

"Others?" Palpatine asked with interest.

"Like _you _of all people don't know," Connan spat. She flicked her comm. link in a different direction. "Don Don?"

There was static for a moment.

"_You're never going to stop calling me Don Don, are you?"_

"Nope," Connan answered. "We've got him, so go ahead and start making your way back to the hangar. Any casualties?"

"_Not really; Bastila would have died nine times already if I hadn't helped her. She's lucky I'm here with her."_ Donella boasted.

"_You little liar!" _Bastila screeched. _"I've saved you _way _more times than you've saved me!"_

"Well, good job, at any rate," Connan stopped the argument. "We've got to get going; I'm not sure how long Anakin can hold Obi Wan like that."

"_Why? What's up?"_

"Nothing much; I've hurt my neck, but I've got that stuff from the Star Forge still, so I'm fine for the time being. Obi Wan's been crushed underneath part of the structure, but he's still alive. We're going to get to the hangar. You do that, too, all right?"

"_Fine, fine, we're going." _Donella insisted. Connan switched the comm. link back to Carth.

"All right," Connan shrugged. "They're heading back; let's get out of here."

"Good." Anakin said. "We're almost done."

**XXXXX**

**I _love _Wookieepedia. It's the best place in the world.**

**Hello again, guys! Not much really to talk about this time around; our football team made bi-district champion last Friday, and the band went to cheer them on. We beat Dunbar into the ground; both with the band and the football team. If we make it to state I'll let you guys know!**

**I've been getting into a new kind of writing, and I like it, so I'm going to branch it out into KotOR, too.**

**It's called "Based on a title". So send me a title and two genres you want and I'll write it out in a one-shot. The required to send is a title and two genres, but you can send other requirements for the one-shot, like "there has to be a huge fight", or "Candorous has to be drunk the whole time". Go nuts. The harder the better. **

**Of course I'll give credit. I'm not mean enough to take all the credit.**

**It gives me something to do with the rest of my week, anyway. So if you want you can send it in by review or by PM if you want. Whatever's cool. **

**I'll see you guys again next week!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm on chapter 5 and I'm 0:15:42 of the way through. It's nice to have my old DVD player back.**

_**Amme Moto**_


	7. Don't Underestimate

**Don't Underestimate**

Connan frowned. The blinking red light wasn't blinking. That was never good.

"The elevator's not working." She informed Anakin, turning and crossing her arms. She glanced at Palpatine. "Something you planned?"

"I hope you're not going to blame _me _for every single thing done wrong." Palpatine replied, a joke in his voice. Connan scowled.

"I'm certainly not going to blame you for everything done _right_," She answered.

"R2, activate elevator 3224." Anakin said into his comm. link. He turned to Connan. "Will you stop arguing with him?"

Connan looked slightly abashed.

"_What?_ I asked him a simple question and you think I'm _arguing_?"

"Well, you're certainly not making polite conversation." Palpatine interjected. Connan whirled on him, pointing her lightsaber hilt squarely in his face.

"_Don't _butt in." She threatened. "I've had enough of you, and I've only seen you _officially _for—what?—two minutes now?"

"See?" Anakin shook his finger at Connan. "That's what I'm talking about! When you do that with Obi Wan it's amusing, but when it's with the Chancellor you're—"

"Spiteful? Angry? Hacked-off? I should hope so." Connan growled. "If he thinks he can—"

"I'm right _here_, you know."

"What did I tell you about butting in?" Connan pressed her finger lightly over her ignition for the lightsaber; not enough to fully turn it on.

The ship shook, unbalancing the three and thoroughly shaking them out of their conversation.

Connan could feel herself being pulled sideways, and tried desperately to stay on her feet.

"What's happening?" Palpatine asked.

"They must have taken a bad hit; we're falling out of orbit!" Connan explained. She forced open the elevator doors and leapt to the other side, keeping her feet firmly on the surface. "Hand me Obi Wan!"

Anakin threw Obi Wan up and grabbed a hold of the elevator doorway. Palpatine followed suit. Connan pulled Obi Wan up and over the side of the elevator, sitting him down as the ship lay completely on its side.

Connan rolled her eyes.

"This ship's going to go down if they don't reverse the stabilizers." She insisted, flicking on her comm. link. "Bastila? Don Don? You all right?"

"_The ship's going sideways!" _Bastila was always the observant one.

"_Actually, it's a nose-dive." _Donella cut in.

"Who cares what it is?" Connan asked. "Where are you and how are you doing?"

By this time, Palpatine and Anakin had pulled themselves into the hallway. Anakin picked Obi Wan up again and motioned for Connan to follow them down the elevator. She shrugged and took of running next to the two of them, counting the number of doorways they passed to get to the hangar.

"_We're near the hangar. We were almost inside when the ship started tilting. We're up against a wall, now, waiting for them to _finally _do something right and _fix _the damn thing. Not like it's hard. Stupid Neimoidians." _Donella seethed.

"As long as you're all right." Connan sighed. "We're in an elevator hall, right now."

"_An elevator _hall_?"_

"Well, yes," Connan shrugged. "We're not really in an elevator, just in the thing it goes up and down in."

"_The shaft?" _Bastila asked. Connan shook her head.

"I don't think it's called a shaft." She insisted. "I think that's the cable that it goes up and down on."

"_I'm pretty sure what you're in is called a shaft, Connan,"_

"You _also _think that meditation is the most exciting thing to do on a ship for almost two weeks, Bastila." Connan chided.

"_It is!" _Bastila maintained.

"_Will no one play you at dejarik?" _

"They keep _losing_, Don Don. They don't like to play against someone whose specialty is _war. _That's like playing a cannok at eating things, or trying to fly faster than a mynock."

"I love that you're having such a nice conversation with _someone_," Anakin started. "But do you mind?"

"Fine, fine," Connan waved him off. He sure was in a bad mood. "I got to go. I switched channels to talk to you two, and I think Carth might be close to having a conniption."

"_Call if anything goes wrong," _Donella ordered before Connan switched channels back.

"_Connan? Where _are _you?" _Connan winced as the words were practically shouted.

"Calm down!" She hissed. "I'm right here, Carth."

"_You nearly gave me a heart attack!"_ Carth declared. _"What's going on?"_

"We're nose-diving into the planet and—" Connan could feel herself running faster; her balance became harder to hold up. "Uh-oh,"

"_Uh-oh?" _Carth asked. _"I don't like 'uh-oh'."_

"We're leveling out!" Anakin cried as his feet slipped from underneath him. Connan let out a small shriek as she slid herself. She clamped onto Anakin's right leg, just as Palpatine grabbed his left. Connan closed her eyes and focused on the four of them, trying to lift them up into the air, to hold them in place.

"Well, this was a bad idea," Connan murmured as they continued falling.

Anakin's mechanical arm reached out and grasped onto a stray wire. They stopped falling. Connan heard something _snick_.

"Oh, boy," She droned. "Whiplash."

Something flickered in Connan's mind, just at the moment she saw Obi Wan stir. He opened his eyes slowly, as if his head was hurting him. He looked around and gasped, wrapping his arms tightly around Anakin and causing them all to sway.

"Easy!" Anakin called.

"We're in a bit of a situation, here." Connan finished.

"Did I miss something?" Obi Wan kept looking down.

"Hold on," Anakin ordered.

The shaft they hung in began vibrating. Connan looked up. Sparks rebounded from the cable in the middle, and a white light was rapidly descending to them.

"What is _that_?" Obi Wan cried.

"Uh, oops." Anakin pulled out the comm. link with his other hand. "R2, shut down the elevator."

It kept coming.

"Too late. Jump!" Connan let go of Anakin's leg and began falling.

Connan doesn't mind heights. In fact, she kind of likes them. To stand on the top of something high in the sky and look down to the planet below is one of her favorite things to do. At high places, it's usually windy and cold, and she can think and sort out her thoughts. And if she's lucky, Carth will find her out there and start making a fuss about how cold her skin is, and he'll wrap his arms around her and wrestle her back into the ship to get warm again. Yes, she loved heights.

But _falling _from them? Not one of her strong suits.

She vaguely wondered how they would get out of this situation. It was a pretty long fall, true, and if things went from bad to worse she could always pull them up with the Force so they wouldn't all hit the bottom and instantly break every bone.

But there was also the elevator to reckon with. It was falling fast than they were; which would sound illogical if it weren't for the fact that the elevator was spiraling out of control and shooting down the greased-up cable. If they didn't hit the bottom they would surely be killed by the elevator anyway.

Then an arm wrapped around her waist and _pulled_.

Connan groaned as she hit the slick, polished floor of a _real _hallway. Obi Wan splayed out on top of her, obviously the one who had pulled her out from the elevator shaft.

Obi Wan was off of her in a second, pulling her to a sitting position and checking her.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "I didn't mean to pull so roughly, but the elevator was about to hit us, and—"

"I'm all right, calm down, I—" Connan attempted to stand, but she moved her neck and pain shot down her spine. She cringed and sat back down. "Well, damn."

"_What's wrong?"_ Carth asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Connan insisted. "I'll be right back." She flicked the comm. link over once again as Obi Wan began examining the injury. "Jolee?"

"_Yes, lass?"_

"When we get back, can you make sure there're some medics around? Obi Wan was crushed under the machinery and he might be hurt."

"Liar." Obi Wan joked.

"_Sure, sure," _Jolee barked. _"But I'm sure it's more than just Obi Wan who's hurt."_

"Right, thanks." Connan ignored Jolee's comment and switched back to Carth. "All right, I'm back."

"_Good. Explain what's going on."_

As Connan explained what had happened, with the elevator and the running and such, Obi Wan administered more medicine.

"You said two doses would make you lose neck strength," He asked. "What about one half of a dose?"

"Never tried it." Connan shrugged. "It might work. Let's try it."

Obi Wan sighed and injected her with the medicine. Anakin smirked.

"Nothing like trying new medicine combinations in the middle of a mission, huh?"

"Quite," Connan rubbed her neck, which only held a twinge of pain. "This should work for now."

"_Did you take _more _medicine?" _Carth asked through the comm. link. Connan laughed sheepishly.

"Not enough to do any damage. Besides, I'm a Jedi, remember? Overdose levels are higher for us." She held her hand up to Obi Wan, who was already on his feet and brushing his knees off. "Help me up."

"Ready to go?" Anakin asked. Connan nodded.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar that's still flyable." Obi Wan turned and began walking away. Connan limped after him, still rubbing her neck delicately.

"R2, get down here. Bring R9, if he's still alive." Anakin ordered as he took off in a slow jog. No reply.

"Maybe something hit him when the ship started falling," Connan suggested.

"R2," Anakin repeated. "Do you copy?"

Static. Then a series of beeps and whoops emitted from the comm. link. Connan nodded.

"He says he's coming," She translated. "We'd better get moving."

Connan moved into a steady run, matching Anakin. She frequently looked behind her to make sure the Palpatine was still there. She didn't trust him out of her sight for the moment.

She began to wonder why she hadn't noticed _before_ that Palpatine was the Sith Lord. Had she really been _that _blind to what was going on? Could she no longer tell when seemingly nice people began to turn darker; less safe? The thoughts made her angry and uneasy as the same time.

Then she realized that there was no way she could have known sooner. Sidious never gave her any _real _clues to who he was; she could only guess that he was saving them for them she finally agreed to be his pawn. And since Carth had strictly forbidden that last time, it wasn't something she was willing to try. The only way she _could _have figured out that it was Palpatine was to hear his voice.

And that was probably how he wanted it.

With only his voice as recognition, there could be no real evidence that he was indeed the Sith Lord. And even with him already in possession of enough power in the Senate to totally reform the Republic entirely, they could still get rid of him at the moment. He was still _vulnerable_. There had to be something he was waiting for; something he had to acquire before his control was complete and invincible.

There must be a factor Connan was missing.

After all, this man was playing everyone. He'd even been playing _Connan _until she caught onto him. But now that she knew what was going on, she planned to try and put a stop to it.

She could—

A loud _BANG _protruded her thoughts and her running feet slammed to a stop. Obi Wan grasped her shoulders to keep her from falling forward and hitting the white shield that now surrounded them.

"What is _this_?" Connan asked, igniting her lightsaber and jabbing the force field with it. The shield shimmered and the saber retracted.

"Ray shields." Anakin answered. "We're stuck."

"Wait a minute." Obi Wan growled. "How did this happen? We're smarter than this."

"Apparently not." Connan chided, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Nothing's wrong with things going wrong, you know." Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Anakin's right," Connan continued. "It makes things more interesting."

"Shouldn't you be calling your friends right about now?" Obi Wan asked. Connan started.

"Right!" She flicked on her comm. link. "Guys? We've got a problem."

"_What happened?" _Bastila asked.

"We're stuck. Ray shields," Connan explained. "So we're not going to the hangar. Any chance you could meet us somewhere else?"

"_Depends." _Donella's voice came through. _"Where would we be meeting?"_

"We're more than likely going to be taken to the new leader, since _Dooku _is dead," The disdain in her voice was not missed, and Anakin's eyes darkened and he looked away. "Where would that be?"

"The bridge, more than likely." Obi Wan contributed.

"We're going to the bridge, then," Connan answered. "What say you meet us there?"

"_Will do. See you there." _Bastila said.

"_Don't die without us," _Donella added before turning off the comm. link. _"I'd hate to never see you again."_

"That's not how it works, Don Don," Connan muttered to the turned-off link. She glanced around at the two other Jedi, who were conversing, and locked eyes with Palpatine.

It was then, as this moment, that Connan knew what true malevolence was.

Those _eyes_, Connan would never forget those two depthless, shallow eyes. They looked about as short-sighted as Master Hortath in Jolee's stories, and full of conniving, shrewd hatred.

But not at her. At _life_.

Pointed to her was pure jealousy. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw this emotion swimming through his thoughts.

_He wanted her power._

"I say patience." Anakin's voice made Connan jump. She ripped her eyes away from Palpatine's.

"Patience?" Connan repeated. Anakin glanced at her and pointedly nodded.

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments and then… he'll release the ray shields." He glanced up and around the cage-like shield they stood in.

Not a minute later, the door next to them opened up and R2-D2 came flying out, shrieking and crashing into the wall. Connan giggled underneath her breath as he spun twice and shook his head.

R9-T5 came in after, strolling along and beeping scolding words to R2-D2.

"Yes, yes," Connan waved. "Force, the two of you are like Don Don and Bastila."

"See?" Anakin pointed at R2. "No problem."

Connan thought it all-too ironic that the droidekas came in at that time, blasters blazing. The battle droids and B2 superdroids came after, arms cocked at the two utility droids.

"Don't move." They ordered. R2-D2 shocked the closest droid to him. Connan would have laughed, but said superdroid stumbled and kicked out, flipping R2-D2 over backwards.

Connan swiveled her head around, trying to gauge how hard it would be to fight off all of the droids and B2 droids. There were a lot of them.

"Heh," She laughed helplessly. "Not good."

"_What?" _Carth's voice resounded through her mind, but she didn't reply. _"What's not good?"_

"Do you have a plan 'B'?"

**XXXXX**

The bridge was very green. It bounced off of Connan's eyes and back onto the ground, making it seem even greener than it already was. It practically burned her retinas. It broke her concentration and gave her a headache, which was what they were probably going for.

All the green was almost unnecessary.

Connan tugged at her hands bound behind her back, pushing onto her bag and feeling the hardness of her extra lightsaber they'd forgotten to check for. She would have smirked if it wouldn't have given away that she knew something they didn't.

A large _green _cape swiveled around, making a large machine come into view. His eyes glowed eerily and his laugh seemed dark and gruesome.

"Ah, yes." He rasped. He coughed harshly. "The negotiators. General Kenobi, I've been waiting for you." His eyes flashed. "And—Darth Revan, is it?" He laughed as Connan's face glowered.

The _bastard_. Palpatine had probably been informing him of her past life. The _last _thing she needed was someone _else _trying to tell her what she actually did when she was Revan.

"I take it you're General Grievous." Connan didn't even try to mask her utter repulsion.

"That wasn't much of a rescue," Grievous ignored Connan's seething and instead made a grab for the battle droid standing in front of them, grasping their lightsabers and tucking them into his cape.

"You're welcome," The battle droid spat.

"And—" He stopped to cough. "Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a bit… older."

Connan's hackles came up as Grievous took a few steps forward. She felt her hand twitch, trying to come up with its extra saber. She held it still.

Anakin looked away and met her eyes, though. He saw the flash and smirked.

"General Grievous…." He started off with a serious look. "You're shorter than I expected."

"Uglier, too." Connan added, nudging Anakin with her shoulder.

"His shoulders are disproportionate," Anakin continued, leaning over and pretending to whisper, but being loud enough for the whole bridge to hear.

"And if you look close enough, you can see the smoke coming out of the sides of his head," Connan _tsk_edand shook her head. "Clear sign of overwork."

Grievous snarled.

"Jedi scum." He turned, whisking away his cape with him.

"We have a job, you two, try not to upset him." Obi Wan drolly rolled his eyes.

R2-D2 stood straight and quietly beeped to Anakin. The boy placed a hand on the droid to calm it and stared at Grievous as he continued to rant.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection," Grievous boasted, patting his cape delicately.

"Not this time," Connan shrugged. "But I do congratulate you. Most people don't have the pleasure of capturing an ex-Sith Lord and live to tell the tale." She bowed.

"And this time," Obi Wan finished. "You won't escape."

"R2."

R2-D2 opened all of his hinges and inserts, letting sparks fly and random shots ring out. Obi Wan whirled around and Force Called his saber to him. He ignited it and slashed through Connan's bonds. She opened her bag with one hand and called her other saber to her with her other, starting them both up. She slashed at the two battle droids trying to hold her.

"Crush them!" Grievous demanded. "Make them suffer!"

Two IG-100 MagnaGuard droids turned on electrostaffs, twirling them between their fingers lightly. Connan growled. The phrik metal that the staffs had been made with could withstand lightsabers. They were like double-vibroswords, but with electricity shooting through them.

She and Obi Wan Kenobi lunged forward at the same time, striking at both of them. Obi Wan drove one away from the other, so they could both kill one.

"Stay at your stations!" Grievous cried, pushing droids to their piloting slots.

Anakin fell backward, killing all the easy battle droids that weren't piloting the ship. Connan spun around, making the MagnaGuard miss his shot and strike a pilot droid. Connan pivoted, hitting another droid and blocking an attack from the MagnaGuard. She drove her saber into the MagnaGuard's gut and it dropped.

Connan looked around for Obi Wan. She watched him cut the head of his MagnaGuard off and turn around, obviously satisfied. They were both shocked when the electrostaff kept turning and turning.

Obi Wan looked more so shocked than Connan was. He seemed rooted to the spot for a moment; a moment too long. The MagnaGuard had its staff raised and poised to kill.

Connan hauled herself backward and threw her body weight forward as hard as she could, hurling her lightsaber across the room. It lodged itself deeply in the Guard. She sped forward and turned off the blade before pulling it out.

"Good thing you're here, then." Obi Wan said, laughing.

"Nah," Connan shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you two would have gotten along just fine without me. Let's get Grievous."

"Don't bother with them. Keep this thing in orbit." Grievous ordered.

"Yes, sir." The droids replied. Anakin took another one out as Connan made her way to the General.

The three Jedi surrounded Grievous with their sabers glowing, just as he grasped onto an unused electrostaff and turned it on.

"You lose, General Kenobi." He flung his staff at a window; it broke the glass and stuck.

"Oh, no." Connan groaned. "Exhale!"

The window broke.

Connan shrieked, making sure to keep breathing out. She fastened her hands to the ship controls and refused to let go. She could feel her lungs running out of air; she wanted to take another breath. But she knew she couldn't. Her lungs would explode. She sealed her eyes shut and kept exhaling.

Then the emergency flaps shut, and the air was restored to the room. Connan's feet touched the ground, and she gasped loudly.

"_What? What's happening?" _Carth asked.

"The… the air… it was…." Connan stopped to swallow, taking another gasp of air. "Sucked out… Grievous…."

"Are you okay?" Obi Wan pulled Connan up. She took a few more breaths and nodded.

"I shouldn't have screamed." She admitted. "Made it worse."

"It's fine," Obi Wan rubbed the top of her head. "We'll finish up these droids."

"I'll see about taking control of this ship." Connan sat at the controls and examined them for a second. She drummed her gloved fingers over the tops of the keys lightly before plowing straight into the control system.

She frowned.

"Well, that's not good." She thought aloud, clicking her tongue. "All the escape pods have been launched. I didn't do it."

"Grievous." Obi Wan growled. He glanced between the two of them. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean, do we know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin took the seat next to Connan and began clicking away at the keys.

"Well?" Obi Wan prodded.

"Well, under the circumstances," Anakin started. "I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant,"

"Yeah, and it's not important, either." Connan joked. "Strap yourselves in."

"Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins." Anakin said as he started flipping switches. Connan complied.

Bodies were thrown everywhere. Connan groaned as she was thrown from the seat, massaging her neck again softly. The pain was coming back.

She felt them coming in faster. Connan stood and called up a synopsis of what was happening and gasped.

The ship had torn in half.

"We lost something," She informed Anakin as he got back into his seat. R2-D2 beeped an "uh-oh!"

"Not to worry," Obi Wan crossed his arms. "We're still flying _half _a ship."

Connan pressed her comm. link.

"Don Don? Bastila? _Please _tell me you were on the half of the ship that _didn't _get torn off?"

Silence.

"Don Don, don't do this to me. Come on, now. Where are you two?"

Now the other three were even silent. Connan was close to panicking.

"Bastila? _Donella!_"

"_Finally, you call me by my _real _name." _Donella's voice rang. Connan sighed.

"You're all right."

"_Of course we are, we barely made it to the other side. We were about fifty yards from the heat."_ Bastila notified.

"Make your way to the bridge, as planned." Connan ordered. "We're trying to land this thing, and the closer you are, the safer."

Connan turned her comm. link back over just as Carth came on to inform her of their situation.

"_The Sith have backed off; we're watching the _Invisible Hand _drop out of orbit. Care to fill me in all the way this time?"_

"Well," Connan started. "We're falling, that's for sure." She looked at the statistics and tried to counter them. She then turned her comm. link off and hooked it into the computer. "I've hacked you into the comm. system of the _Invisible Hand._"

"_So they can all hear me?"_

"Yes, we can." Obi Wan called.

"Now we're really picking up speed," Anakin said.

"_Hold on."_

"Eight plus sixty." Obi Wan called out. "We're in the atmosphere."

"Grab that." Connan jabbed at a lever next to Obi Wan. "Keep us level as best you can.

The ride became bumpy, and Connan found it hard to keep her seat.

"Steady…." Obi Wan reminded.

R2-D2 started going nuts, beeping and whooping loudly. Anakin shot a look at him, clearly annoyed.

"Easy, R2."

"_Connan," _Carth sounded. _"I've got fire ships coming in on your left and right. They'll bring you in as coolly as they can."_

"Landing strip, straight ahead." Obi Wan pointed.

"We're coming in too hot." Connan shook her head. "This won't work."

They couldn't keep level any longer; they were going to hit the ground nose-first and crush themselves. If they didn't level out somehow….

Connan knew how she could level out the ship. She didn't like the idea.

"_Connan?"_

Connan stood.

"_You're being too quiet, Connan."_

"What's wrong?" Obi Wan asked.

"We're going to hit the ground with our nose. It's going to pound us together and break our bones before the Republic will have a chance to save us."

"_Have a little faith in the Republic, Connan. Don't do anything—"_

"What do you—a mere Jedi—plan on doing?" Palpatine sounded extremely amused, he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. Connan turned to glare.

"_Connan, at least wait until Donella and Bastila can—"_

"Do _not _underestimate me," She growled. "You've done it twice already. A third time might prove deadly."

"_Connan, don't—"_

Connan ignored him. She closed her eyes and held a hand in the air. She focused her Sight on the shape of the ship, on the texture, on the temperature, and on the feel against skin. She could see a metaphorical hand reach out and come closer to the ship she saw, and with one deep breath, she took the ship in that hand and _held_.

An unbearable weight crashed onto her shoulders, nearly knocking her down. Her hand flew out of the air and clamped onto the console beside her, holding her up. She gritted her teeth together, and she could feel her neck almost breaking and she struggled to control the weight of the ship.

She could hear the people outside her mind talking as she righted the ship and exerted an extreme amount of Force to stop the ship from moving as it touched the ground and destroyed everything in its path.

"Is she—"

"_Someone stop her!"_

"What _power_ that takes!"

"She—she's lifted the ship!"

Her teeth were breaking. She could feel them trying to shatter. The weight on her shoulders had somehow become heavier. Her knuckles were turning dead-white on the console, and it cracked and splintered under her fierce grip.

But it was true. The ship had stopped moving.

Connan felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"Connan, let _go_."

Everything happened all at once. Connan's hand snapped off of the console, her fingers cracking massively. She opened her eyes and gasped for air she hadn't realized she was lacking. The weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Her teeth set back in place, and stopped hurting, instead giving off a cool sort of numbness.

She focused her eyes on the person standing in front of her. Donella smirked, seeing the surprise on Connan's face. She took one hand off of Connan's shoulders and wiped the sweaty bangs from her eyes. She had done a lot of fighting.

"Well, never let it be said that Connan Frai couldn't use the Force." Bastila chided beside Donella.

Connan remembered her hold on the ship.

The ground shook and nearly everyone in the room was floored. Connan groaned angrily, getting tired of being thrown to the ground all day.

"What happened?" She asked as she stood. Anakin stared, shocked.

"You lifted the ship."

"I did not!" She denied.

"You did." Bastila agreed.

"It probably wasn't your intention," Donella explained. "You were probably just trying to keep up alive, and wanted to stop us from hitting the ground at the wrong angle."

"But you didn't end it that way." Bastila picked up the story. "We could feel it. We got in here just as soon as the ship actually stopped moving. About two seconds after we hit the ground, you picked us up again. We were floating there for about ten seconds before our rather _graceful _drop."

"I…wow." Connan ran a hand through her sticky hair. She needed a shower. "That's a new one, even for me."

"_Connan? You _idiot_! Even for a Jedi. If you won't kill yourself, I swear you're going to be the death of _me_." _Carth scolded.

Connan laughed in reply, looking around at the faces of everyone else in the bridge. Anakin was looking at her with an impressed awe, as if he _knew_ she had a lot of power, but had never seen her prove it before.

Obi Wan stared at her with a happy sort of pride. He knew she would be able to do it, thought to what extents neither of them probably knew.

"_When we came here the first time, we found we could talk to each other in our minds," _Connan told herself. _"I wonder if we can hear each other even now. I'll have to try it when we get back."_

Palpatine was looking at her with hunger. She didn't like it. He stared at her as if she was a piece of meat; as if she was something to be won, and something to own, to control. It angered her to think that she could ever be controlled, or _worse_, owned. She growled.

But Obi Wan once again pulled her from her thoughts as he lightly tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. She smiled back.

"Another happy landing."

**XXXXX**

**Hi. Okay. So I'm a day late. At least I'm not a whole week.**

**Thanksgiving was a busy week. I couldn't find time between burning the food and heckling my cousins to write.**

**Oh, well. I have now. Took me all day, too. I haven't done anything but this the whole day long. You guys should be proud of me!**

**Lol. So how did your Thanksgivings go? Did you have a good time? Did you have a near-death experience, like me? Our car spun out of control, and a HUGE van would have hit my side head-on if we'd spun at least two feet farther.**

**I'm on chapter seven and I'm 0:23:39 of the way through. Have a good week, and I'll see you all Sunday!**

_**Amme Moto**_


	8. Don't Commiserate

**Don't Commiserate**

When the Republic came to pick them up, they were separated into two different trans. One was for Palpatine only, where he was then immediately checked up on and rushed into the safety of the tran with something warm in his hands and someone offering a new set of formal robes.

The _suck up_.

Connan had her arms slung around Donella and Bastila, who dragged her into the second tran with Obi Wan and Anakin following in tow.

"Really," Connan whined, struggling to make her legs work underneath her. "You don't have to drag me along, I can walk if I—"

"Shut up, Connan." Donella ordered. "You can't move a muscle and you know you can't."

"On the contrary," Bastila countered. "She's doing a wonderful job of moving her tongue."

"Heh, heh, heh," Connan mocked, sticking her tongue out as they sat her down on a bench. "Very funny, Bastila. I didn't know you had it in you."

Bastila sat down on her left, crossing one leg over the other and hooking an arm through one of Connan's, to keep her in place as the tran moved. Donella took a seat on her right, mimicking the action.

"Are you sure you don't want to have someone look at that?" Obi Wan asked as he sat down opposite of them. Anakin took a seat next to him, his eyes downcast.

"No, I'm all right," Connan admitted. "Most of this is just _these two _worrying. I could walk on my own if I wanted. And my neck is something that Jolee can fix, easy."

"Is he some sort of medic?" Anakin inquired.

"I don't think so," Connan frowned. "But he's cured everything of mine. He cured me when I was infected with kinrath poison after breaking into the Sith Academy on Korriban."

"No he didn't!" Donella growled. "He wasn't even _there _with us!"

"Not that time," Connan corrected. "The first time. And he's also been the one to administer the medicine of the _Ebon Hawk_, no matter who was injured. He's as good as any medic I've seen."

"So you've been to Korriban twice?" Obi Wan raised an eyebrow.

"As Connan." Connan replied. "I've been there loads of times other than that, as well as the week we just spent on there before going to Nar Shadaa. I went once with Bastila, but she didn't come out of the ship. The next time I went with Donella."

"Why did you go with Donella the second time?" Anakin asked quietly.

"That's a long story, and one I'd rather tell with Carth around." Connan explained. "It's funnier that way."

"Yes, a little laughter in such a dark story does everyone good," Donella droned, her voice steadily monotone. Connan tried to jerk her arm away from Donella's. The Exile kept her grip firm.

"Well," Obi Wan sat back, crossed his arms, and sighed. "It'll take about an hour to get to the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. We'd better settle in.

Connan waited patiently as Bastila and Donella shifted themselves around to a comfortable position, where they could still have a hold of Connan.

After the initial shock of having lifted up half of a Sith warship, Connan's muscles had relaxed beyond any kind of strength recognition, and she'd fallen over, unable to hold herself up.

At least the pain in her neck was gone.

The static and basic strain of lifting something so heavy had made her comm. link snap in her grip, however, and she could practically _feel _Carth scrambling for a way to get to her. She knew he'd be waiting for her at the Jedi Academy, along with Æliesha and Jolee.

But she'd deal with that when they got there. For now, she had a whole hour to relax.

She took a moment to glance around at the other people in the tran. Bastila—as was her ritual after each mission—was sitting with her back straight and her eyes closed, more than likely meditating on what she did during the mission and what she could have done to save time and get less injuries. Donella sat with her head lying on the back of the seat, utterly exhausted. It was probably all she could do to hold Connan upright while the tran moved.

Obi Wan had a smirk on his face, as if he was proud that he'd accomplished yet another successful operation. Even if he didn't have a smirk on his face, his eyes would have done the smirking for him. For a moment, he looked like a Padawan again, and Connan was almost expecting Quai-Gon Jin to take a seat next to him.

But next to him was a very sullen looking Anakin. Connan frowned.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" She asked. Donella pulled her head up and Bastila opened her eyes. Anakin stared at Connan with a bit of shame in his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You're disappointed in me, aren't you?"

Connan knew what he was talking about, even if no one else did. After all, she was the only other person—Palpatine does _not _count—to see him actually kill Count Dooku. She couldn't talk him out of it back then, and she'd indirectly scolded him for it later by screaming at Palpatine for talking him into it.

She hadn't realized that he wanted her to be proud of him all the time. The last time something went horribly wrong like this, he'd obliterated the whole tribe of Sand People. She'd forgiven that one immediately because they'd killed his mother. Force knows if that were _her _mother, she would have wiped out that tribe and two others.

But this had been different. While the Sand People incident was an act of inexplicable rage, the murder of Count Dooku was willful. He knew he was going to kill the man, even as he fought not to. No one was going to kill him if he kept the man alive. Dooku had no hands; no Sith in their right mind would protect a Sith Lord with no hands to control the Force, or use a lightsaber. And still Anakin had sliced his head off as if he wasn't needed.

Now the leader of the Droid Army was loose again on the world. And worse, this one was more cunning and smarter than Dooku was.

Sure, she was a little disappointed.

Connan bit her bottom lip and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, Anakin. Of _course _I am," She said encouragingly. Anakin's eyes snapped to her, a horrified expression in them. Obi Wan narrowed his eyes, obviously confused and a bit irritated at being kept out of the conversation. "But that doesn't mean anything. It was the wrong thing to do. You're sorry for it. That's enough." She shrugged as best she could, since her muscles still refused to move. "You're not the only one to make horrible choices, you know. At least this one wasn't the end of some civilization, or a planet."

Anakin sighed out of relief. He sagged his shoulders and laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Obi Wan asked incredulously. Connan smirked.

"Yes."

Donella laughed this time, stretching her arms up above her and quivering as she straightened out farther than was necessary. She sighed as she pulled back, and pulled Connan against her.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you," Anakin shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling better about being in the same room with Connan. The air in the room lightened, and Connan could breathe slightly easier than before. "I was watching you while you tried to heal Master Obi Wan and fight off the droids at the same time. You were turned at an odd angle, as if you were trying to do both at the same time."

"Well, I was," Connan answered.

"But you _can't_," Obi Wan caught on. "No one has the mental capacity to fight off a horde of superdroids _and _pull an entire stair rail off of someone at the same time."

Connan let out a breath, the same time that Bastila winced and Donella slapped herself on the forehead.

"And let the strange conversations begin." She murmured.

"This is going to sound very strange," Connan explained. "And it's not very easy to explain. But it's all very true, believe me."

Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged odd looks before turning back to Connan and nodding.

"There're two of me." Connan paused for a moment, letting that notion sink in to Anakin and Obi Wan's minds.

"Like a twin?"

"No," Connan shook her head. "Like two minds."

"But how can that be?" Obi Wan asked. "It makes no sense!"

"I can't say I completely understand it myself," Connan excused. "But they're there."

"So which one are you?" Anakin asked, breathing out a laugh of disbelief.

Connan growled to herself. "I'm explaining this wrong. Let me start from the beginning.

"In the beginning there was Revan." Connan started. "She had a life, friends, enemies, yada yada yada…. One day, she turned to the Dark Side and—"

"I thought you said she _seemed _to turn to the Dark Side," Anakin interrupted. Connan shrugged.

"Well, yes, I did." Connan waved it off. "Okay, so I pretended to fall to the Dark Side to do some Light Side stuff." She didn't miss the confused stare Obi Wan was giving her. "I'll explain _that _part later. Can I please continue?

"When Revan faked her change to the Dark Side, the people began hunting her and her apprentice, Malak. One day, while fearless Bastila was went off on a mission to take Revan _alive_; Malak blew up the bridge of Revan's _very _beautiful ship. The ship never worked again. It had to be scrapped up for parts and sent off, and was never heard of again. The poor thing. It was only—"

"The story, Connan." Bastila snapped.

"Oh, right." Connan flippantly smiled. "Anyway, the Jedi Council thought that Revan's mind was really destroyed. It would never think or move on its own again.

"Now, the Jedi had discovered how to create a new mind many years before the incident with Revan and her unfortunate ship. But the creation of a mind wouldn't work without a still-living body. With Revan's mind destroyed—or so they thought—who better to be a new test subject?

"And it would be a great idea, having Revan in body and memory—because the memories still stay, too—but not in power or in thought. The problem was, Revan's mind wasn't gone. It was healing itself."

"That is _not _how it went," Bastila said darkly. "The act of deciding whether or not to create a mind was a long process of careful mediating and—"

"And committees and thinking and everything _else _that they did during the War," Donella droned. "Trust me, Bastila; we know how Vrook and the others think by now."

Anakin snickered. Bastila looked abashed, her mouth dropping open and her eyes sharp, calculating the exact moment for a successful retort.

"So!" Connan butted into their silent battle, continuing with her story. "The process of creating a mind allows the previous mind to still live—even if it's barely alive—but tamped down, where it wouldn't bother anyone. It would be the lesser, inferior mind, simply there to hold the old memories.

"But Revan's mind—my mind—wasn't that easily defeated. When they put in the new mind, naming it Connan Frai and giving it the guise of a mechanic, not a fighter, my mind took the opportunity to heal itself and grow stronger. While I was on board the _Endar Spire_, my mind finally became more powerful than the dominant mind."

Obi Wan and Anakin both nodded, obviously absorbed in the conversation. Connan let herself fall backward onto the tran bench, and Donella and Bastila had to rearrange their grips on her to keep her upright.

"I'm not sure what happened at this point," Connan frowned, trying to recall what had occurred. "There might be some rule somewhere, or maybe my mind was in such a hurry for control that it didn't notice, but when my mind became the dominant mind, its personality _switched _with the created mind.

"I'm not sure I can ever explain this to the point where it makes exact sense. All I know is that when my mind took back control, the memories stuck with the recessive mind, and in the confusion of having its memories lost, the guise of Connan Frai was thrust upon _my _mind. So Revan's mind actually _thought _it was the created mind for a long time."

"So what happened?" Anakin asked after Connan stopped for a while.

"We found each other," Connan bit her tongue nervously, trying to explain the feeling. "It was strange, I'll admit, seeing yourself and talking to yourself, trying to convince yourself that you're not _actually _seeing yourself. But there I was.

"But we were different. She knew how to fight. I knew how to fix things. We formed a quick friendship, which I suppose was a bit of a necessity. You can't really get any work done when you're fighting with yourself.

"Then came the moment when I—we—figured out that we were Revan. It was very strange, in those next few weeks, as we tried over and over again to come to terms with the fact, and try to find out who was which mind."

"How do you know _yours _is the real mind?" Obi Wan asked.

"When we finally decided to meld together to form one mind," Connan answered. "We just _knew_. I can't tell you how we knew. And it's really strange, but that's the truth.

"Though we're melded together, mine is still the dominant mind. I remember Revan's memories before I remember Connan's, except for the more recent things. When it's truly a life-or-death situation, or if I panic, I split the minds again."

"Is that how you were able to twist around and still pull the rail off?" Anakin squinted, trying to wrap his mind around all he was just told.

"Yes." Connan nodded. She glanced at the two of them. "Now don't be looking at me all weird. I'm still Connan Frai. I'm just Revan, too. I'm the same as I've always been. I've just got an… added advantage."

"One that tires her out whenever she uses it, I might add," Donella flipped Connan's wild hair around one finger lightly. "So don't be asking her to use it for every mission we go on. It's hard enough to keep her alive with all those risks and reckless fights she gets into."

"Not to mention the complicated situations she either finds or creates." Bastila added.

"Please," Anakin joined in. "We would _never _put Connan in a position that would make her split minds! We're a peaceful Jedi team. We never get into trouble. Honest!"

_That _got them all laughing.

Connan sighed, finally able to breathe correctly. At least they didn't completely wig out, like Carth had when she tried to explain it to him. Maybe they understood it better than he had. Or maybe she'd gotten used to telling the story so many times.

At least they accepted it. That was the most she could hope for.

**XXXXX**

By the time the tran had come to a stop at the Jedi Academy on Coruscant, Connan had walked from one side of the tran to another a few times, albeit very shakily. Either Donella or Bastila were beside her on each try, and more than once they had to grab her elbow so she wouldn't fall over.

"I'll be fine," Connan stated as the tran prepared to land. She slapped Donella's hand lightly away when the Exile tried to reach for her. "I'm not going to be carried out there, Carth will have a fit. I can walk, thank you."

"Right," Donella rolled her eyes. Connan shrugged.

"At least for the first hundred few yards." She finally admitted.

The doors of the tran slid open and Donella went out first, turning around to watch Connan and she wobbled onto the Academy steps. Bastila came out last, followed by Anakin.

Obi Wan stayed in the tran, with his arm resting above him against the door frame.

"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin seemed bewildered.

"Oh, no, I'm not brave enough for politics." Obi Wan excused.

"I'm not either, but if you just smile and nod, they love you like a daughter! Or son, I suppose," Connan interjected. Obi Wan refused to laugh, instead ignoring Connan's comment and continuing his conversation with Anakin.

"I have to report to the Council." He smirked. "Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy. Connan's going to be busy with Carth, and no on knows Bastila or Donella that well."

Connan got the feeling that neither of them wanted to suck up to the politicians, either.

"Hold on!" Anakin argued. "This whole operation was _your _idea!" He glanced at Connan, who crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. "Aside from the parts that Connan planned, of course."

"Let's not forget, Anakin, you rescued me from the buzz droids." Obi Wan listed. "And you killed Count Dooku, _and _you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back."

"Yes, but we could have skipped that last one and he'd still be the hero," Connan murmured. Bastila elbowed her.

"All because of your training," Anakin countered.

"Anakin, let's be fair," Obi Wan smiled. "Today you were the hero, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

Donella and Connan burst into laughter, to the point where they had to hold each other up.

"I hope you're joking," Connan said.

"All right, but you owe me one. And not just for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth, ninth time," Obi Wan corrected. "That business of Cato Neimoidia doesn't—doesn't count." He shook his fists pathetically.

"_Ew!" _Connan cried. "You went _there_? I wouldn't stolen their vaults and gone shopping. Stupid frog-people."

"I'll see you all at the briefing." He bowed and slid the tran door shut.

Connan followed Anakin, making her way up to the front to see what Palpatine was saying to Master Windu.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Windu bowed graciously. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to your team of Jedi Knights," He gestured back to where the four of them stood. Connan resisted the urge to flip him off. All of his senator friends were around him, and though she didn't much like senators, making enemies out of _all _of them wouldn't be very useful. "They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again."

"General Grievous will run and hide, as he always does. He is a coward." Windu observed.

"But with Count Dooku dead, he's now in control of the Droid Army. And I assure you, the senate will vote to continue the war so long as Grievous is alive."

"Then the Jedi will make finding Grievous our highest priority." Windu amended.

"It's not the Jedi's _job _to find him!" Donella seethed quietly. "Why are the Jedi supposed to be the ones to find him?"

"Something got twisted through the ages. Wars are fought differently here." Connan explained in a whisper. "When wars go on, it's a battle of Jedi."

"That's _stupid_! Where's their army?"

"You mean their Clone Army? Probably off training somewhere."

"But that's not—"

"Hush," Connan ordered. "We'll talk about it later. When we're alone." She hooked her arm through Donella's leading her along with the flow of senators that Anakin was caught up in.

Connan fell into a rickety step beside C3PO. She gave him a quick smile and a greeting.

"Hello there, 3PO. I see you've gotten new plating." She commented, eyeing his new golden armor as it shined into her eyes. She found herself itching to figure out how he was wired.

"Yes, well, after that rather insulting drag through the dirt on Geonosis, there was so much dirt and grime in my old plating that it was simply easier to get me a new set." The droid answered. "Master Anakin certainly enjoyed finishing me, I think. He'd wanted the chance to do so for a while, and after you left he could think of no better thing to do."

"Connan!" Anakin interposed, beckoning to her. "I want to introduce you to one of my good friends." Donella and Bastila met up with them. Connan stared at the tall, black-bearded man. "Connan, Bastila, Donella, this is Senator Bail Organa."

"The Republic cannot thank you enough," The senator bowed waist-deep. "You all have done a great thing."

"Thank you, Senator Organa." Donella replied.

"Forgive me, but I must ask," Bail started. "It is rumored that one of your devised this whole attack and launched it in two days. Is this true?"

"That would be me," Connan confessed. She stuck out her hand for the politician to shake. "I'm Connan Frai."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of you." The senator shook her hand warmly. Connan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I hadn't realized I'd done all that much to be seen. I only come out every few years or so."

"That's why you're so well known." The senator explained as they continued walking. "You come out of no where and help in one our greatest times of need, don't even ask for a reward, and then disappear from the galaxy for years at a time. Why, Chancellor Palpatine has hardly spoken of another thing in his spare time, aside from Anakin, of course."

Connan took a double take. She liked this senator. He was honest, and friendly, and seemed to be genuinely puzzled by her disappearances. He must have been telling the truth about how much Palpatine was talking about her.

Bastila caught it as well. "Is she a regular topic of conversation?" She asked. The senator nodded.

"Yes, you're one of the Chancellor's favorite subjects. Even more so now that this last plan was executed so easily."

Connan jumped on a change of subject. "Yes, a lot of the hostility should dampen now that Dooku is out of the picture."

"But the fighting will continue until Grievous is spare parts," Anakin finished.

Connan's mind told her there were people standing behind them, hidden by a pillar. The corner of Connan's eye caught a sight she hadn't expected to see. Padmé stood there, by herself, waiting for Anakin to finish talking with the respected senator.

Connan was surprised. There was only _one _person standing there. _One_. She counted. Why was her mind insisting there were more than one?

"Well, I will do everything I can in the Senate." Senator Organa was saying.

"Excuse us," Anakin held his hand up in goodbye. Connan nodded, holding Basitla and Donella from moving farther forward.

"Certainly," Bail Organa bowed his head and continued walking on.

Anakin turned and made for Padmé, breaking into a run as he went. His arms wrapped around her and he spun her around in the air.

Connan kept her distance. She knew they'd want to talk alone for a minute. She would give them a minute, but only just. In some weird, confusing way, she and Padmé were almost like family now, and she wanted to say hello and introduce her friends.

"Who's that?" Bastila asked quietly, tugging on Connan's sleeve.

"That's Padmé." Connan answered.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed," Padmé was talking loud enough for the other three to hear.

"I'm all right," Anakin answered, smiling. "And it might have been, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." He tried to kiss her again. Connan turned herself around, blocking the view and the conversation from the other two.

"Time to leave them alone!" She asserted. "At least until they call us."

"I've got a surprise for you, Padmé," Anakin said loudly.

"Really?" Padmé sounded genuinely surprised. "What is it?"

"She's right over there," Anakin pointed behind Padmé, making the girl turn around finally see Connan. She nearly cried out.

"Connan?"

Connan ran to meet the girl, throwing her arms around her and squeezing her tightly.

"It's Connan!" Padmé hugged Connan firmly. "I was so worried about you when you two left! What happened? Where did you go? What— Did you come by yourself? Where's Carth?"

"I didn't come by myself," Connan answered. She beckoned for Bastila and Donella to come up to her. "This is Donella Segora, a good friend of mine, and this is Bastila Shan, who insists on being my official keeper."

"I do _not_!" Bastila argued.

"Bastila Shan, you mean…." Padmé frowned, glancing from Connan to Bastila. "She looks _nothing _like me!"

"Well she's four thousand years older than you, you know. There's a lot of interchanging the genes and so forth," Connan griped.

"What's she talking about?" Bastila asked.

"And I've yet to explain it to her, since she's probably going to try and kill me for it." Connan finished.

A large, irritated bark broke the discussion between the group, and they turned to see a giant, red mass launch itself into Connan. At the last minute, as if it knew she was hurt, it lay down at Connan's feet and bit softly at her ankle, as if scolding her.

"Aw, Æliesha, I'm not _that _hurt," Connan whined, attempting to reach down to pet her dog. Æliesha the Kath Hound growled at her master for trying to move and rammed her head onto Connan's awaiting hand for her.

"Is that Æliesha?" Padmé asked. "I thought she was dead!"

"Everyone else did, too." Connan muttered. "If you're here, then I guess Jolee isn't that far away. And that means that Carth is even—"

"Connan!"

"—closer."

Before Connan could look up, a strong pair of arms enveloped around her and held her tightly.

"Don't you _ever _scare me like that again," Carth reprimanded.

"Not my fault. The comm. link broke." Connan replied.

"Then use someone else's." Carth snapped. He picked up one of Connan's arms and wrapped it around his shoulders, pressing her weight onto him.

"I'm not five, Carth. I can walk." Connan insisted.

"I saw you lift the ship, Connan. I'm surprised you can even stand." Carth growled. "Would you rather me do this or carry you?"

"This is fine," Connan shifted her weight to lean more on Carth.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked Padmé. He held her out to shoulder length and examined her. "You're trembling. What's going on?"

Padmé took a breath, glancing around at all the faces surrounding them.

"Do you want us to leave?" Connan asked. Padmé shook her head.

"Something wonderful has happened," She said to Anakin. Anakin frowned in confusion. "Ani, I'm pregnant."

Connan's jaw dropped. Three things rushed through her head at the same time. First of all, she wanted Bastila _away _from Padmé and Anakin. Of all the people standing there, Bastila was the only one who would probably go and tell the Council. She'd have to talk with her to make sure she didn't.

The second thought was to read Anakin's emotions. There was fear, surely, because having a child would make it a lot harder to hide the relationship from the Jedi. There was also a small amount of frustration at making him worry over nothing. But soon all of it was drowned under the joy of having a child.

The third thought was that it suddenly made sense why she'd miscounted earlier. Her eyes saw one person, but her mind felt more than one life.

"Well, that's won—that's wonderful." He smiled, laughing through his nose.

"What are we going to do?" Padmé sounded uneasy.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right?" He touched her cheek. "This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." Then he hugged her.

Connan could feel Carth's hand squeeze around hers and her heart gave a lurch. She knew he loved children, and that he wanted one since his first had been taken from him at a young age. Connan herself wasn't that opposed to children; on the contrary, the loved them also. They were cute and sweet, and if they were created from her and Carth, they were _bound _to be smart.

"Yeah," She added once Anakin and Padmé separated. "We'll help. You know we will."

Connan's joints and muscles—which were almost slack and only strong enough to barely keep her going—were seized up suddenly. Her throat closed and her eyes glazed over.

"Connan? Not again!" Carth knelt to the ground, holding Connan on his lap.

"_Again_?" Padmé asked. "Is this like that time on Tatooine?"

"No," Anakin answered. "This is her Force Precognition."

"_What_?" Donella sputtered. "That's impossible. Her Precognition isn't as strong as mine. And _mine's _weaker than that."

"Well, it's been happening since she came the first time, apparently." Anakin answered.

Connan by now knew better than to think that these were visions from the Force. Those usually came to her in sparse, meager images, and let her form them together as she liked, and they were from the future. These were things happening at the present, and it played out in front of her as if she was watching a holovid. By now, she had more or less guessed that Palpatine was _letting _her see these images, to mess with her mind.

What she saw now was a large, metal room. General Grievous stood in the middle, and he pressed a button on a large platform in front of him.

As Connan had long expected to happen by now, Darth Sidious' form appeared from the dais and began speaking.

"**Yes, Lord Sidious?" **Grievous asked.

"**General Grievous," **The Darth started. **"I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar."**

"**It will be done, my Lord." **Grievous bowed, hacking once or twice before rising.

"**The end of the war is near, General." **Connan shivered.

"**But with the loss of Count Dooku—" **Darth Sidious interrupted Grievous.

"**His death was a necessary loss." **Sidious explained. **"Soon I will have a new apprentice. One far younger and more powerful."**

Connan took a deep breath. She coughed it right out. Her muscles went slack again. She focused on her breath, to make sure she was still breathing.

"Are you okay now?" Carth asked, sitting her up. He patted her back a few times. She looked around.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your Force Precognition floored you." Anakin answered.

Then the memory of what happened came back to Connan and she paled.

Anakin and Palpatine were good friends. Palpatine was Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious had said he was getting a younger and more powerful Apprentice soon. _Anakin _was younger and more powerful than Dooku had been.

Palpatine wanted Anakin.

"I—uh—"

"I think you're just tired, Connan." Donella insisted. "We should go find Jolee now."

"I told him to stay there and that I'd bring you to him." Carth added. "They were in the process of changing his bandages."

"What was the vision about?" Anakin asked, honestly curious. Connan shook her head.

"Nothing," She lied. She could feel Donella and Bastila cross their arms. They had stronger bonds with her than Anakin did; they knew when she was lying. "Someone's just trying to mess with me."

"Well, let's get you to Jolee and see what he can fix," Carth stood, picking Connan up despite her squeaks and whines.

"I can—"

"You think after watching you hit the floor after a dangerous mission like _that _I'm just going to let you walk?" Carth asked, fixing his grip. "It's not far, don't worry."

Connan snarled, giving up and laying back, relaxing a bit. She suddenly felt very tired. She would have to tell Bastila and Donella what was going on, and certainly Jolee and Carth would hear it, too. They would have to come up with a way to get Sidious—Palpatine, whatever he wanted to be called—out of the way. Then she'd have to talk with Anakin and Padmé for an update about what's been going on with them. She'd also have to stomach through an official confrontation with Palpatine.

Maybe a little rest would do her good after all.

**XXXXX**

**Hello, all! How are you? Are you guys off for Christmas now, too? I am!**

**I'm so glad I finally updated this. My friends have been using my house as base for our marching band, and when my friends come over, my computer is forfeit. ((sob sob)) Since marching/football is usually on Saturday, I'm dead-tired and usually all the friends stay again until Sunday.**

**I hate to say it, but I'm _so _glad we lost last week. We were in the semi-finals and we lost horribly, but we got this week off and I can finally do what I want again! Freedom! ((dances))**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long to update. It being so close to Christmas and all, I really wasn't expecting to update this week. But I thought about you guys and did it anyway. **

**I'm on chapter 9 and I'm 00:30:30 of the way through. Cool. Huh?**

**Have a very Merry Christmas, and don't forget to review!**

_**Amme Moto**_


	9. Don't Dream

**Don't Dream**

"Guys—"

They set her down on the med table, before Jolee bounded up to her and began rotating her head around. She cringed as she felt the muscles pull.

"It's not too badly hurt," Jolee deduced. "Though she might have used too much of that medicine. That's part of the reason why she's having a hard time moving. It's spread throughout her whole system."

"Guys—" Once again being ignored, Jolee whipped around and rummaged through the cabinets to find something to administer to the hurt Jedi. He could be heard sporadically mumbling things like "Not the right stuff," and "When _I _was younger…." And "What? Who needs _this_? Bunch of wimps."

Carth had a hand settled directly on top of hers, and sometimes felt the need to run a finger over her bloodied, cracked skin as if to make sure she was still there. Every now and again he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he never did. Finally, he got a half of a sentence out before he was stopped.

"I think you really need—"

"If you say _kolto tank _I'm going to sleep in Bastila's room tonight." Connan growled. Carth closed his mouth again.

"No, there are ways around kolto tanks," Jolee insisted, coming back and thrusting some pills in Connan's hands. "Take those. You shouldn't walk for a few hours, just to be sure. Stay as immobile as possible. Carth," He turned to the soldier, who perked his head up at being addressed. "You might have to tie her to the bed."

"I can stay still!" Connan argued, attempting to stand. Donella pushed her back down.

"Apparently so," She joked.

"It's just for the night. In the morning she should be as good as new, ready to make all our hair turn white as she goes into some other life-threatening fight with her sabers blazing and her head only in the game." Jolee instructed.

Connan kicked him.

"Guys!" She waved her arms in the air, finally getting everyone to pay attention to her at once. "Listen to me, please!"

There was silence. Connan flicked her eyes to the door, shutting it firmly from intruders. She checked where Anakin was; firmly placed in Padmé's home, talking with her on the balcony. They wouldn't be disturbed.

"We have a problem." She started.

"Well, who _wouldn't _call being stuck four thousand years in the future a problem?" Bastila asked.

"Not that." Connan shot. "I know who the Sith Lord is."

"Then that's not a problem," Jolee amended. "Tomorrow when you're all better and ready to throw your life away again, just go kill him."

"No, it's worse than that." Connan was getting irritated. "Will you just let me talk?"

Silence.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Now, I know for a fact that the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious is Chancellor Palpatine."

Face paled. Features dropped. Jolee slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Only the lass…." He murmured.

"How can you be sure?" Donella asked.

Connan went on to explain the visions, which at first she thought was Force Precognition but now recognized that it was simply Palpatine letting her see what he wanted her to see, and how the voice of Sidious in the vision matched Palpatine's when Anakin was about to kill.

"You have to believe me. I _know _what I'm talking about." She stressed. Donella laughed.

"Come on, Connan. Why wouldn't we believe you?"

"She's right, you know. You were a Sith Lord before, too. I trust your judgment on these matters more than I do the Council." Bastila added.

There was a shocked silence as everyone stared at Bastila, blatant astonishment in their faces. Even Carth took a step back.

Connan narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Bastila asked innocently.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bastila?" Connan countered.

"I _am _Bastila." Bastila bickered. "What's this about?"

"You just said you trusted _Connan _more than the _Council!_" Donella whispered, as if she was scared to say it aloud. Bastila shrugged.

"I'm not saying _all _Councils. I still think ours is in the right and Connan is still defying them, and I still have a problem with that." She clarified. "But _this _one seems a bit… arrogant for its time."

"Great!" If Connan could move, she would have tackled Bastila into one of those bear hugs that Bastila hated getting. "At least I don't have to try and convince you all about it."

"So why not just tell the Council?" Carth inquired. "They'd do something about it, wouldn't they?"

"It's not that I don't trust the Council," Connan explained. "It's just that they would send someone to investigate, and I won't trust whomever they send to find their evidence. _If _they do believe me or not. We need action, and we need action _now_."

"Why now?" Donella crossed her arms.

"The last vision Palpatine dragged me though," Connan told, "was a vision with Grievous and Sidious talking. At the end, Palpatine stated that he wanted a new Apprentice. Someone _newer _and _more powerful _than Dooku."

Donella must have put two and two together. She laid a hand on Connan's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"You don't mean _Anakin_, do you?"

Connan nodded.

"What?" Carth sounded a little disbelieving.

"Think about it." Connan excused. "Obi Wan couldn't defeat Dooku, but Anakin cut his hands and his head off. Palpatine had a view of the whole thing. It was like a test of Anakin's power."

"Damn," Carth rubbed his eyes. "This is very complicated."

"It's about to get more complicated." Jolee warned. "Lass, if he wants Anakin to turn to the Dark Side, why did he waste all the time and energy to drag you back here for the third time?"

Connan frowned. It was a good question. She glanced from Carth on her left to Bastila on her right. Then she stared at Donella and Jolee in front of her.

"I don't know," She finally answered. "But I'm sure when the time comes, he'll tell us."

"If he's letting you see these visions," Bastila suggested. "Then he knows that you know he's trying to get Anakin on his side."

"You're right," Carth admitted. "No matter what we do, he's going to know it's coming."

"So what do we do?" Jolee asked. They all turned to Connan.

Connan sighed. What _could _they do? They could run in, sabers searing through the blast doors, and kill him before he could defend himself. But with no proof, they'd be called enemies of the Republic, and Anakin would hate them. They could snoop around and find proof, but from what Connan could tell, Palpatine was good at covering his tracks. He made sure everything pointed at someone else; nothing and no one could touch him without his knowing. It was precise, like he'd taken his whole life to come up with the plan.

"I should have killed him when I first felt the taint," Connan growled to the side.

"We should wait," Donella answered. "Right now we have no proof. And since we think Palpatine knows that Connan knows, he's not going to give us any leeway to find what we need."

"Right," Bastila continued. "If we want to get something on Palpatine, we're going to have to be sneaky."

"I don't suppose feigning the Dark Side is a good choice?" Donella suggested, nudging Connan. Carth narrowed his eyes instantly, opening his mouth. Connan interrupted him before acid could spit out.

"Carth vetoed that the _last _time we were here." She hastily replied. "I don't think he'll like it much more this time around, even though _now _we have a target."

"Well it doesn't have to be as _large _as the last time you attempted something like this," Jolee expanded the idea. "You don't _have _to go against the whole Republic. Just him."

There was a hush while Connan turned to look at Carth for approval. Carth frowned, pursing his lips in a way that Connan knew he was biting his tongue.

"Explain." Carth ordered.

"Connan doesn't have to feign the Dark Side," Jolee quieted his voice to a whisper, in case they were overheard. "She just has to suggest _willingness _to fall. Anyone who was with Connan on Korriban knows how good a liar she is to Jedi and Dark Jedi alike." There were two nods of agreement, making Connan scowl playfully. "So all she has to do is lie and draw him out."

"That's it?" Carth wrapped an arm around Connan's waist, though Connan thought it was more for his ease than for hers. She was fine with the idea. She had been fine with the idea the first time it came from Kreia.

Which was probably what Carth was so worried about.

"That sounds like a good idea," Bastila commented. "Just a few well-put lies and a wait-and-see approach is the best we can hope for, especially since it seems that this Darth has _all _of the advantages."

"I…." Carth bit his tongue again. He rested his head lightly on Connan's. She could feel him swallow nervously. "As long as it's justlying and not anything extreme."

"Nothing more than a few lies," Bastila held her hands out in front of her. "And we'll even keep _those _to a minimum."

"All right then," Carth conceded. "I suppose this could work."

"Great!" Jolee threw his hands in the air. "I'm beat. Let's go to bed."

Carth picked Connan up off of the med table and scooped her bag and sabers up with him.

"Connan, make sure you take those pills when you get back to the room; they'll leave you pretty weak for most of the night."

"I'll make sure she takes them." Carth nodded, turning to leave.

"When will I be able to move again?" Connan called as Carth continued walking.

"Your strength should come back sometime in the middle of the night. You ought to be fine my morning." Jolee answered.

**XXXXX**

There was a dark cloud surrounding her vision; she wouldn't be able to see anything until the cloud cleared up. She tried to wave a hand in front of her. Nothing happened. She figured that she wasn't _really _at wherever this place was, but she was simply seeing it. Or… not seeing it.

She could hear, though.

She heard a baby crying. It didn't sound very happy. One of the things she didn't like about babies was that they started crying _once _and they wouldn't stop for hours on end. She cringed at the sound.

A small part of the cloud cleared. She could see a face. The woman looked to be in a lot of pain, since she was crying. She groaned loudly, squinting and drawing tears out of her eyes.

She looked very familiar.

"_Anakin, help me!" _The woman called futilely. She sobbed excruciatingly, before letting loose an all-out shriek, then lying still.

Then Connan recognized her.

"Padmé!" She yelled, trying harder this time to find something she could move, to somehow change the vision.

And just as quickly, she was awake.

Connan sat up roughly, gasping. She took deep breaths and wiped the sweat off of her brow. She closed her mouth to try and quiet the harsh breaths she took and started breathing from her nose, closing her eyes and willing her blood to regulate. A few minutes later she deemed herself calm enough to look around.

Carth lay asleep beside her, obviously not disturbed by her violent movements. A glance at the clock told her that they had a few hours yet before they would be expecting visitors.

But she couldn't just sit there. Her nerves were too shot; staying in one stop would make the adrenaline pumping through her worse.

She stood, thankful that her strength had indeed returned while she slept. Pulling a robe around her to keep out the chill, she made her way into the living room section of their small quarters and stood, staring at the wall.

That vision hadn't been for her, she knew. She'd seen another vision like that the last time they were here, when Shmi was dying. It had been Anakin's vision. Which meant that the boy was probably up and doing the same thing she was.

At least he'd be awake when she went to see him.

Connan could hear the footsteps before she could feel him through the Force. Carth stood in the doorway, watching Connan rub her shoulders worriedly. He made his way to her, already knowing that she knew he was there.

"What happened?" He asked.

Connan shook her head, throwing her arms around Carth and burying her head in his neck. He sighed, enclosing her within his embrace. He rubbed her back reassuringly. Connan let herself be comforted; a feat she couldn't easily allow often. She must have really been shaken by whatever transpired.

"It's all right," He whispered over and over, hugging her close. Connan shook once, which alarmed him more than the desperate need for attention. He lifted her up and sat on the couch, cradling her close to him, rocking back and forth sometimes.

They sat, Carth soothing the frenzied Connan until the shaking stopped and her grip around his neck had loosened quite a bit.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked in the same whisper he'd been using, not wanting to scare her.

"I had a dream." Connan's voice was so low Carth had to strain to hear her. "Or rather, Anakin had a dream."

And it made a little more sense to Carth. He pulled Connan closer, remembering the last time Anakin had a shared dream with Connan.

"What was this one about?" He pressed. Connan took a shaky breath before clarifying.

"It was about Padmé." She started. "She was in labor."

That alone made Carth cringe. He knew how painful childbirth was for women. Morgana had nearly blown his head off before he left the room when they were having Dustil.

"And?" Carth urged. "What next?"

"Something was wrong." Connan talked louder, trusting her voice just a little more. "Anakin wasn't there, or he was wounded, or _something_, but she was begging for him to come to her. Then she screamed and—and—"

Carth knew what she was going to say. He didn't press her to continue, but instead chose to let her decide if she was going to say it or not.

"I couldn't feel it because it was a vision, but I've seen corpses before. Padmé looked dead." She sniffed, squeezing Carth tighter. "She died in childbirth."

"And the baby?" Carth inquired. Connan shook her head.

"I didn't see."

Carth nodded, still rubbing small circles in Connan's back. She pulled away enough to stare Carth in the face.

He figured that she wouldn't have cried. It takes a lot for Connan to cry. She sees it as a weakness, only to be used in the utmost despair. It's only happened once or twice that Carth knew of.

"Anakin's going to be upset about them." She tried to smile, to fight off her unease. Carth decided to play along, but ran a hand down Connan's hair, playing with the tendrils at her neck.

"Want to talk with him about it?"

Connan shook her head.

"I don't think he knew entirely that I could see his last dream," She explained. "If he's as in love with Padmé as he says he is, he's going to try to stop the vision as much as possible, which could quite possibly give him the opposite effect and make the vision happen anyway. I'll hint around about it, but I'm not going to tell him I know about this vision, because he'll want me to help, and I think I'll hinder him more than help him."

Carth nodded.

"Come back to bed," He prodded, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and lay behind her, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

Before Connan dropped off into a restless, dreamless sleep, she could hear Carth's voice at the tip of her ear.

"I'll be right here."

**XXXXX**

Connan made it into the room before the others did. She looked around, seeing Obi Wan conversing with another Jedi Master. Connan strode up to Obi Wan and waved.

"Good morning." She said. Obi Wan regarded her, obviously not paying attention to who was coming in the room. He turned and counted heads.

"All of _your _people are here," He stated. "Where's Anakin?"

Connan shrugged. "Probably being held up."

Obi Wan nodded as if in understanding and held a hand out to the hologram in front of him. "Connan, this is Master Vos. He's giving me the report of the Outer Rim Seiges."

Connan nodded to the dreadlocked man on the platform before her. The Master bowed his head in return.

"Hello!" She called. "These are Carth, Bastila, Donella, and Jolee. They're with me."

"_So I heard."_ The hologram answered. _"You five are the time travelers."_

"Does _everyone _know about us?" Donella whined.

"_What does it matter?"_ Vos asked.

"It makes us lose the mystery that surrounds us."

Connan laughed. "Indeed."

Master Vos smirked, shook his head in a way that said he was more amused that disappointed, and turned back to Obi Wan.

"_That's all I needed to inform you of," _He stated. _"I'll be back in forty-eight hours with a new report."_

Obi Wan bowed, thanking the Master for his time. As soon as the hologram vanished, Anakin walked through the door.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim Sieges," Obi Wan informed him. Anakin sighed, making his way down the stairs and to the six other people.

"I'm sorry, I was held up." Connan couldn't hold back a smirk. "I have no excuse."

Obi Wan ignored him. "In short, they're going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

"What's wrong, then?" Connan caught the agitated tone in his voice.

Obi Wan looked away, growling to himself. "The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the chancellor today."

Connan snarled vocally, frowning. "Tell me, do they put spice in the Senators' drinks before they take a vote on something so stupid?"

"It can only lead to less deliberation and more action. Is that bad?" Anakin countered, instantly snubbed. "It'll make it easier to end this war."

Connan was happy to see the shocked look on Obi Wan's face. Apparently, now he didn't like the Chancellor at all. This would make it easier to get him on their side.

"Be careful of your friend Palpatine." Obi Wan warned.

"Be careful of what?" Anakin asked. Connan cut Obi Wan off before he could get a word out.

"He insists the Jedi tell him everything but gives nothing in return," She started. "He spends more time calculating things than is good for anyone. He makes friends with the young, powerful, and headstrong, to try and cast them in different directions and in all ways _spy on what isn't his to control." _Connan stressed the last part, looking more at Obi Wan than at Anakin. While Anakin's face turned green, more than affronted by Connan's description, Obi Wan narrowed his eyes, nodding.

"He has requested you presence." Obi Wan went back to what he was about to say. "Both you and Connan."

"Does he _want _to get his head cut off?" Connan asked hopefully.

"What for?" Anakin ignored Connan.

"He would not say." Obi Wan kept walking out of the room.

"He didn't inform the Council?" Bastila asked, a little skepticism in her tone.

"That's unusual, isn't it?" Jolee remarked.

"All of this is unusual," Connan grumbled.

"And it's making me feel uneasy." Obi Wan notified. He glanced at Connan and back to Anakin. "Go to the meeting. _Don't hurt him." _This last comment was thrown at Connan.

"Wasn't planning on it at the moment," Connan held her hands up, palms facing Obi Wan.

"Once the meeting is over, come to the Jedi Council. We'll be waiting."

**XXXXX**

**Hi! I actually had this written yesterday, but the Internet died and I _just _got it back. I don't have much to say, except _Happy New Year! _Did you all have a good time? I hope so.**

**I'm on chapter 11 and I'm 0:35:48 of the way through. I'll see you all next week, and please review!**

**Oh! And I want to thank Author of the Force for giving me that website with the screenplays on it. It makes the process go a _lot _quicker.**

**See y'all next week!**

_**Amme Moto**_


	10. Don't Rebel

**Don't Rebel**

Connan scowled, crossing her arms and growling. She kicked the side of the wall, making Carth cringe.

"Wait here, all right?" She said, stepping into the elevator. "Keep Æliesha with you. This _won't _take long."

Anakin followed her into the elevator and it closed behind them. He turned to Connan, a glare in his eyes.

"Why don't you like the Chancellor?" He asked, slightly offended.

"That's not the right question." Connan answered. "There are many other questions that are more important than that one."

"He's simply trying to create peace again by bypassing the long, ridiculous trials and committees of the Senate." Anakin defended.

"No, Ani." Connan shook her head. "Negotiations belong with the Senate. Action belongs with the Jedi and the army."

"The army can't do a thing without the support of the Senate," Anakin argued. "And the Jedi aren't much use without an army to back them up. There aren't enough of us."

"So you would ruin your sense of freedom to save the galaxy? Give all powers to one tyrannical man and let _him _decide how billions beyond billions of people should live? Even the most wise and sensible man would fall under such a role."

"Isn't that what _you _tried to do?" Anakin pressed. Connan bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. "You tried to take over the Republic and have supreme power, and ultimately had your memory wiped."

"It seems that _you _like so many others, are once again twisting history." She seethed. "Did I ever _say _I wanted power? I have enough thank you. Too much, in fact; since it's my power that keeps getting us into trouble. If I could I'd give it all away so I could just live on my ship with the others in our small little family."

Anakin was ready with a sharp reply, but the elevator doors opened and they stepped through.

The large red room looked like someone had stapled velvet all across the room, even on the ceiling and the walls. The round silver chairs behind the desk were pulled out already, as if he expected Connan to sit in one of them. The Chancellor sat behind the desk with his hands folded neatly in front of him. When the two Jedi approached him, he stood and clasped his hands behind his back, choosing to look out the window as the two Jedi came to him.

"Chancellor," Anakin acknowledged. He bowed slightly, looking for Connan to do the same.

"Darth," She bowed deeply, languidly, almost mockingly.

"Connan," Anakin warned beneath his breath.

"What? I'm addressing him." Connan shrugged.

"Come here, you two," Palpatine bade them to come closer. Anakin was at his side at once, serenely looking through the glass at the destroyed buildings beside them. Connan cautiously made her way to the other side of the Chancellor.

"Yes, Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"This afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council." Palpatine said it in a small, modest voice. Connan could feel the façade without even trying.

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?"

"The Jedi will report to me… personally." Palpatine looked away from the window, sauntering slowly around the room. Anakin followed like a lost puppy. Connan hung back slightly, within ear shot. "The Senate is too unfocused for a war. This will bring a quick and easy end to things."

The double-talk was almost too much to bear. With Palpatine in direct control of the Jedi, they'd be playing right into the bad guy's hands.

"I agree, but the Council may not see it that way." Anakin replied. Connan scoffed.

"_I _don't see it that way." She sneered. "In times of war, the Council is not a tool; it's a weapon. And the Jedi belong to _everyone_. We are not a bunch of organized mercenaries with loyalties only to the Republic! There are many facets of the Jedi, and many of them are within the Outer Rim worlds. To even _think _of taking over the Jedi, you'd have to take over the Outer Rim, too."

Both Anakin and Palpatine stopped walking, turning and looking at Connan as she shrugged.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security." Palpatine explained slowly, as if this one simple sentence would convince Connan.

"Security, yes." She agreed. "Tyranny, no. Reporting directly to you would leave the Senate out of what their troops are doing, and if the Senate doesn't know what's going on, no one will. You'll just cause unrest."

"And with all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments." Anakin inputted. They continued walking.

"Thank you, my friends, but in this case I have no choice. This war must be won." Palpatine glanced at Connan when he said "friends". She glared back.

"Then make a move already, and _someone's _sure to win the war." She challenged.

Palpatine planted a pointed stare at Connan, and if she wasn't confident in her own powers to overcome him when the chance came, she would have flinched back. After a moment Palpatine turned back to Anakin. He kneaded his fingers together.

"Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could...I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost...and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin." He started sagely. Anakin—giving him his full attention—nodded attentively.

"Of course, Chancellor."

"Then I need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm depending on you." Palpatine smirked as he sped up his walking, forcing Connan to get closer.

"For what? I don't understand," Anakin repeated.

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic." Palpatine finished.  
"Anakin, I'm appointing you my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Connan's mouth dropped. She stopped walking at the same time Anakin did. Her fists clenched and unclenched uncontrollably.

"Me? A Master?" Anakin sounded shocked. "I'm overwhelmed, sir."

"The Council elects its own members. They'll never hear of this," Connan argued.

"I think they will," Palpatine said smugly. "They need you. More than you know."

"I thank you, Chancellor." Anakin bowed as deeply as Connan had the first time. Palpatine chuckled, laying a hand on Anakin's head.

"You will be fine, young one." He encouraged. "Go on, now, head back to the Jedi Council. Your dear friend Connan will meet up with you shortly."

Anakin locked eyes with Connan, a smile on his face. He'd probably already forgotten that he was angry at Connan for so strongly opposing the Chancellor. Then he turned and swept out of the room.

"Are you _insane_?" Connan shrieked once the door closed. She stormed about the room, throwing her hands in the air wildly. "Are you on spice or something? What are you thinking; putting that boy on the Council! It's _not _your Council to spy on!"

"I have assumed, by your antics on the _Invisible Hand_, that you have at long last discovered who I am." Palpatine continued as if Connan hadn't just had a raging outburst, sitting back at his desk and laughing.

"I knew before then, _Sidious_," She growled. "It was just conjecture before then."

"And since you know who I am and how deep I am in the Republic, you've no doubt figured out that it is useless to fight against me. I have full control. Nothing you say or do can stop me." Palpatine answered calmly. "So why not join me instead?"

She remembered the plan, then. To lie to Palpatine would be easy, she knew. He was so convinced that falling was the only option left that he didn't think that rebellion was the first obvious choice that came to mind. She blinked once, looking like she was thinking it over.

"Well," She narrowed her eyes, trying to convey conflict, and ran her tongue over her teeth. She saw the glint in Palpatine eye intensify. She shrugged. "I…don't know. Not yet."

The shine didn't leave, as she thought it would. It stayed the same, and a smirk crossed his face.

"Very well. When you do decide to join me," He leaned forward and hushed his voice into a whisper. "And you _will _join me, come and find me."

"And if I don't join you?" Connan couldn't help but ask.

"Out of the question." Palpatine spat.

"And if I choose to just kill you now?" Connan's hands twitched for her sabers. She held them back, but just barely.

"Then the cameras will have it all on film, and with my last dying breath, or perhaps I'll plant the idea in my assistant's head, I will tell the world that it was the Jedi that killed me, and you'll have a massacre that will be _your fault._" Palpatine grinned cruelly, making Connan want to gag.

"Fine," Connan backed up. "But this isn't over, Sidious. When I'm through with you, you're going to be at the bottom of a reactor core."

"Threaten me all you like; the amusement level keeps getting higher and higher." He droned. "I enjoy watching powerful people flounder before they find their way back to the correct path."

Connan didn't grace him with an answer. She turned and left.

**XXXXX**

"What happened?" Carth asked as soon as the elevator doors opened. Æliesha leapt onto Connan, licking her face rapidly. "Anakin came out and said something about the Jedi Council accepting him and left."

"Yes, it seems that Palpatine has appointed Anakin his personal representative on the Jedi Council." Connan growled. Carth grabbed her arm, clenching almost to the point where it hurt.

"That's not good," He whispered. Connan shook her head.

"Then he's convinced that I will join him sooner or later," She continued. "No matter how much I try to tell him otherwise. The man had a one-track mind."

"Come on," Carth pulled Connan away from the elevator and down a corridor. "The others followed Padmé to some meeting she had to go to. We're to meet up with them once the Council convenes. You're only about ten minutes behind Anakin. Let's get to the Council Chambers and see what they say about it."

"Yeah," Connan laughed acidly. "This should be morbidly interesting."

**XXXXX**

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not." Yoda scolded. "Disturbing is this move my Chancellor Palpatine."

"I'll say," Connan murmured.

"I understand," Anakin nodded, keeping his eyes downcast and his arms tucked into his sleeves.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Windu ordered. Connan cringed, glancing at Obi Wan, who had the same expression on his face. They both knew what was going to happen.

And everything blew up.

"What?" Anakin sounded as if he had not heard clearly. He switched his gaze from all of the Council members, including the few presented as holograms, and opened his mouth in exasperated disbelief. "How can you do this? This is outrageous! It's unfair."

"Anakin—" Connan was interrupted.

"How can you be on the Council but not be a Master?"

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Windu ordered forcefully, indicating which seat. Anakin shut his mouth.

"Take what you can get, Ani." Connan whispered. The boy nodded and sat in the chair.

"Forgive me, Master."

"Jedi Connan, Carth Onasi," The hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi turned his attention to them instead. "The two of you have been asked to join this meeting because you wish to aid the Jedi and the Republic. If at any point you do not wish to continue, go with our blessings."

Connan shook her head, waving an arm in the air. "Oh, please. You guys are like family to us, now. There's no turning back on you guys now, even if we wanted to." Carth nodded his agreement.

Windu—whom Connan had probably had the worst of the fights with—seemed the most touched. He nodded.

"Then, please, take a seat beside Master Kenobi."

They chose instead to stand behind him. The seats didn't look incredibly comfortable. Connan laid a hand on Obi Wan's shoulder and squeezed encouragingly.

"_We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, but have found no sign of Grievous."_ Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram reported.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is." Yoda retorted.

"Do you think he's on Kalee?" Connan spoke up.

"No, he'd be too recognized on Kalee. Even the Kaleesh are distinguishable from him." Obi Wan countered.

"The outlying systems, you must sweep." Yoda suggested.

"We don't have that many ships to spare," Obi Wan opposed.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookies?" Ki-Adu-Mundu changed the subject.

"What's happening with the Wookies?" Connan asked Obi Wan quietly.

"General Grievous was trying to get the chieftain to pick a side. Then they accidentally killed the chieftain's son, he declared the world of Kashyyyk part of the Republic. Now Grievous is trying to take over the Wookies." Obi Wan explained hastily.

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately." Windu agreed.

"He's right," Obi Wan seconded. "It's a system we cannot afford to lose."

"Go I will." Yoda announced. "Good relations with the Wookies I have."

"One of us should go with you." Connan piped up. "We're not leaving until this war ends for good. So taking one of the time travelers might help you."

Yoda nodded.

"Thankful for the help, I am."

"It's settled then. Yoda and one of Connan's team will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookies on Kashyyyk." Windu glanced around for any opposed. "May the Force be with us all."

**XXXXX**

"What kind of nonsense is this?"

Anakin was really incensed. He flopped down the stairs rudely, leaving everyone behind to try and keep up with him.

"Put me on the Council and not make me a Master?" He continued. "It's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's _insulting_!"

"Calm down, Anakin." Connan warned.

"You've been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age has never happened before." Obi Wan crossed his arms, looking around for any eavesdroppers. Carth and Connan leaned in close so he wouldn't have to speak so loudly. "The fact of the matter is you are too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he meddles in Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council." Anakin promised.

"But it's what you wanted." Connan barked.

"Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Obi Wan continued walking.

"That has nothing to do with this." Anakin spat.

"Oh?" Carth interjected. "It seems to me that the only reason you were put on the Council was because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?" Anakin asked incredulously. Obi Wan sighed.

"Anakin, I am on your side." He notified. "I didn't want to put you in this situation."

"What situation?"

Obi Wan turned to face Anakin and stopped walking. He was silent for a moment, picking his words carefully from his armada of vocabulary.

"The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings." He finally answered, looking away. "They want to know what he's up to."

Obi Wan made his way to the window beside him. Anakin followed hastily, angrier than before.

"They want me to _spy _on the Chancellor?" The thought seemed unbelievable to the boy. "But that's treason."

"Anakin, we're at war." Carth contradicted.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment while we were in session?"

"Well, obviously this assignment is not to be on record." Connan shrugged. "If we're going to catch him at something, why give him the bait to find out?"

"The Chancellor is _not _a bad man, Obi Wan," Anakin stated. "He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I came here."

"That's why you have to help us." Obi Wan answered.

"Anakin," Connan tried. "Our allegiance is to the Senate. Not to its leader, who has managed to stay in his office _long _after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer." Anakin sighed as if he was tired of _that _argument.

"Politicians know how to play other politicians," Carth jumped in. "That's why the Jedi come around to set things back in place."

"Use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place," Obi Wan pleaded.

Anakin sighed, facing the window and looking out, his eyes not entirely focused on anything.

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic, and against a mentor and a friend. That's what out of place here." He growled. "Why are you asking this of me?"

"The Council is asking you," Obi Wan ended.

Connan hugged Anakin quickly before bounding back to Obi Wan.

"Carth and I have another meeting to go to," She informed him. "Where we'll meet up with the others and discuss who's going to Kashyyyk with Yoda. We'll see you and Anakin later?"

Obi Wan and Anakin nodded, and Connan took Carth's hand and dragged him down the hallway.

**XXXXX**

Donella had informed Carth that Senator Bail Organa was hosting a meeting of select Senators and the time travelers. He requested specifically that Connan and Carth be present, so the meeting itself wouldn't commence until Connan and Carth could find their way to the office.

When the doors opened and Connan and Carth strode through, Padmé made to stand up. She hugged the both of them before they took their placed beside Bastila, Donella, and Jolee.

"Did you change that bandage yet?" Connan asked Jolee.

"Not yet, Your Highness." Jolee quipped. "I was going to after this meeting."

"Good! I'll watch." Connan laughed as Jolee groaned.

"You're not my mother."

"I'm the closest thing you've got. I'm probably the only one keeping you from dying here."

"But considering the outcome, shouldn't it be a little welcome?" Jolee countered. Connan rolled her eyes.

"Connan, Carth," Padmé started. "Allow me to introduce you to the other Senators present today. These are Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Terr Taneel and Giddean Danu." Connan and Carth nodded to each in turn.

"Please, let's all take our seats and begin." Bail Organa suggested. Connan and Carth took seats this time, since they looked like regular chairs, and sat beside their friends. Connan crossed one leg over the other.

"So what's this about?" She asked.

Organa started. "Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic."

Both Connan and Fan Zar seemed surprised by this. Fang stopped stroking his long, curly beard and Connan blinked.

"When did this happen?" They asked at the same time.

"The decree was posted this morning," Donella answered. "I checked up on it."

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padmé asked.

"Why bother?" Mon Mothma asked.

"As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists." Connan finished. Mon Mothma nodded.

"Chancellor Palpatine now has all the power."

Giddean Danu nodded solemnly. Connan was left to wonder how his small head could hold up that large white hat without him holding his arms in the air all the time.

"The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment… executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day." He speculated. He rubbed his forehead thoughtfully.

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight!" Senator Organa ordered.

All of the Senators stopped moving, their eyes wide. Connan thought maybe their meeting had been caught, or that they were all sick. It took her a moment to realize why they were so shocked.

"What are you suggesting?" Terr Taneel asked. Organa bowed his head, looking ashamed.

"I apologize. I did not mean to sound like a Separatist."

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic." Mon Mothma contradicted sagely. "We are loyaltists, trying to preserve a democracy in the Republic."

"I like _this _Senator." Connan said loudly. "The goal of the Senate and the Jedi for centuries—even millenniums—was to simply keep the peace and maintain order throughout the Republic."

"Correct," Bail added on. "It has become increasingly clear that Chancellor Palpatine has become an enemy of democracy."

Padmé scoffed, speaking for the first time since she introduced Connan and Carth to the others.

"I can't believe it has come to this! Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen." She slapped her forehead, probably wiping off sweat.

"Have you ever thought that that was _why _he was your Ambassador, lass?" Jolee inserted.

"It's true." Bastila agreed. "If he gets close to any number of you, it makes it all the harder to think him a bad person, simply because you are not."

"Listen to the Jedi, Senator. I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate." Giddean added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"The Chancellor has played his cards very well," Mon Mothma admitted. "The Senators know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it." She shook her head sadly.

"Trust me, Senator Mothma," Connan shrugged. "Any mistake can be undone."

"I do hope you're right," Mon Mothma smiled.

"Enough," Senator Bail Organa stood. "We can't sit around debating any longer; we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization—"

"Say no more, Senator Organa," Padmé held up a hand, looking away. "I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid."

"Yes, I agree." Donella raised up a hand.

"It wouldn't do well to divulge the words of this meeting to others." Bastila chimed in.

"We must not discuss this with anyone." Bail nodded in accord. "Not without everyone in this group agreeing."

Mon Mothma took up the speech now, staring intently at Padmé as if she knew. "That means even those closest to you. Even family. No one can be told."

Connan was among one of the first to nod. None of the Jedi would be happy to hear about rebellion, she was sure. Even if they didn't like this Chancellor, they weren't going to risk open civil war with him. So as far as she was concerned, there was no one to tell.

Padmé frowned, staring at the floor intently for several moments. She was the only one who hadn't given her consent yet. Connan could tell she was thinking of Anakin. She didn't like keeping secrets from him, Connan knew. Keeping something like this would be almost unbearable.

Finally Padmé looked up, a guise of determination in her eyes.

"Agreed."

**XXXXX**

"That went well," Donella smirked as they opened the doors and entered Connan and Carth's room. Connan pushed, dragged, pulled, and hauled Jolee over to the table, where she sat him down and immediately began to dress his wound again.

"Indeed." She said absentmindedly. "Bastila, here's my bag. Go through it and find the _Byssual _datapad. Look up anything you can find on injuries." Connan dropped her bag and heard it rustle as Bastila took it.

"I think it's a great idea," Jolee insisted. "Getting the Senators involved in reform. I don't know why we didn't think of it before."

"We assumed all of the Senators were crooked and power-crazy, in over their heads and not realizing they were giving away their freedom." Connan answered, cringing as she swiped the wound with a cloth. Jolee winced.

"So what was so important that you had to rush us out of there and into here?" He asked, pulling in sharp, pained breaths.

Connan updated them on the meeting with Anakin and Palpatine, followed by her eruption of rage after Anakin left. Then she reported on the Jedi Council meeting, and that Yoda was expecting one of them to accompany him to Kashyyyk.

"That's a good idea," Bastila called, still flipping through the datapad. "We all know about warfare, and we're all friends with Wookies. Who's going to go?"

"I will." Jolee raised his hand. Connan slapped him upside the head.

"You will _not_." She instantly rejected the idea. "Yoda won't dress your wound every two hours. He's got work to do. And I don't want you in the line of fire."

"I _won't _be in the line of fire." Jolee argued. "But I lived in Kashyyk for twenty years before you guys came. I think I know a bit more about it than you do."

"What about your wound?" Connan asked.

"I'll get some of the clones to fix it. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Really."

Connan glanced around the other faces of the room.

"He _is _the best choice," Carth admitted.

"And he could stay up top, away from the crossfire but close enough to order people around. That way you get your way, and he gets to order people around." Donella shrugged.

Connan sighed, very agitated. Of all the people she was willing to let out of her sight, Jolee was the last one on the list.

"Fine." She conceded. "But you will contact me _every night _at the same time. If you don't I'll come find you and lock you into a tomb for _another _four thousand years, how about that?"

Jolee shrugged, seeing how Connan finished fixing his still-open side.

"How can I argue with that?"

"Guys!" Bastila called. "I found it." She threw the datapad to Connan, who caught it and held it out to read aloud.

"**Subject: Injury**

**The Dark entity of the _Byssual _is well aware that moving things from place to place in time could eventually cause a paradoxical wormhole to appear and obliterate all existence. Therefore, any and all injuries received _before _entering said entity shall remain as they were until returned back to their original time, so as not to disturb the balances of the Force. Likewise, and conditions received _after _entering the _Byssual _will automatically be healed or turned to scars when returned to their original time.**

**This might cause problems in some places, however, and has been under much discussion by scientists and Jedi. There are many circumstances in which the _Byssual _has no control over, or have simply never happened and no one can determine the outcome.**

**For example, if one were to get pregnant two months before entering the _Byssual_, it is said that the state of mind of being two months pregnant will stay with the one, even if they stay for years at a time. The fetus—it is speculated—shall remain frozen in time, to put it bluntly, until returning to the proper time. It will then recommence the birthing cycle and continue on with life.**

**Mind that this is purely conjecture."**

Jolee frowned, rubbing his small beard thoughtfully.

"So because I got this injury _before _the _Byssual _came and got us, it's going to stay until I get back?"

"I suppose that makes sense," Connan shrugged. "It would explain how my nose was broken and my ribs cracked by the Hssiss before I returned the first time and I was perfectly healed when I came back."

"There's a lot of guesswork in there," Carth sighed.

"I know," Connan admitted. "But it's all we have. And it's proved right so far, right?"

"But this means that Jolee is stuck with his injury not closing until he gets back to the past." Bastila pointed out. "Do you still want him to go to Kashyyyk now? What if he dies there?"

Connan jerked slightly. She made eye contact with Jolee, who simply laughed at her through his eyes. He smirked.

"It won't make a difference," Connan finally declared. "I knew it wouldn't heal _before _I said he could go."

"He could die out there!" Bastila argued.

Connan caught Carth's hand, rubbing her thumb lightly over the top of it. She glanced from Bastila to Jolee, then to Carth and Donella.

Donella knew there was something Connan wasn't telling them. She wasn't an idiot. She could tell when Connan jumped at Bastila saying Jolee could die. Oh, well, she thought. If Connan wanted her to know so badly, she would tell her.

"Bastila," Connan answered. "I don't think that's something we have to worry about."

**XXXXX**

**There a lot of deleted scenes and cut outs on the screen play website, so I put a few of them in.**

**I start school again tomorrow guys. Grrr. I hope it's not too hard, and I don't forget my binder again. The first day of school last year on the second semester, I left my binder at home and it had EVERYTHING in it. ((Twitch Twitch)) Lol.**

**Nothing much to really talk about, so I'll end here. I'm on chapter 16 and I'm 0:42:44 of the way through.**

**See you next week!**

_**Amme Moto**_


	11. Don't Fight

**Don't Fight**

Connan hugged him again on his side, so she wouldn't touch his wound. He would have laughed at her in any other situation, saying she was a sap for an old man and that her mood swings from angry and antisocial to protective mother-gizka were going to send him home early; and if were any other situation, she would have slapped him on the shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him before hugging him again.

But this wasn't any other situation. It was _this _situation, to be exact. And that's what irked Jolee the most. Connan _always _had to get herself in to _these _kinds of situations and make everyone work twice as hard as they normally do to keep up with her.

Not that anyone minded, of course. Trying to keep up with Connan kept the heart beating and kept the weight off.

"Calm down, lass," He chose instead to say, pushing her to arm's length and looking her over. "The Wookies aren't going to bite me."

Connan stuck out her tongue and whapped him on the shoulder. Jolee got to thinking that this was her reaction to everything he said.

"I _know _that," She replied.

"Then stop trying to drag him to the floor," Donella pressed. She hooked her arm around Connan's and pulled her away from the old man. "He's already promised to check in with us every night."

"And we've made sure to send along healer clones," Carth continued. "They know his situation and have been ordered to make sure nothing bad happens to him."

"See? They'll hover over him just like you do." Bastila poked Connan's ribs.

"I do not _hover_." Connan argued.

"Yes you do," Jolee flicked her nose, glancing at the clock. "And you've made me late."

"Here," Carth handed Jolee his bag. "We made a copy of Connan's other datapads from when she was here. You can go over those if you want."

"All right," Jolee slung the bag over his uninjured shoulder. "You guys take care, all right?"

Connan glared, crossing her arms and nodding.

"Don't die on me," She ordered. "Or there'll be hell to pay when we get back."

Jolee guffawed, placing a hand on Connan's shoulder.

"I'll be fine," He answered. "Look, just a few war plans, some Wookie drinking games, and we'll be back before you know it!"

Connan shrugged. "I guess there's no helping it then." She handed him a communicator. In the front of the small communicator was a large, red button with the faded letters "PRESS ME" on the top. "Here. I got this back from Obi Wan. You'd _better _use it."

"I will, lass." Jolee promised. With a grand wave, he turned and left.

**XXXXX**

"Greetings, Master Jolee." Windu bowed his head courteously, followed by Yoda and Obi Wan. Jolee returned the bow politely, but scoffed.

"Please, drop the title. I'm just plain old Jolee Bindo." He asked. Windu raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Very well," He agreed.

Jolee looked around the space port as the other three Jedi beckoned to him. There were many ships around the area, most of them bustling clones in and out of them as they got ready for their departure.

"About a week, it will take us," Yoda announced as he floated toward a specific ship. "Know many Wookies, do you?"

"A little bit," Jolee explained, climbing the ramp for their ship. "I lived as a hermit in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk for twenty years before Connan practically dragged me off in pursuit of galactic salvation."

Obi Wan barked out a laugh. "Yes, that sounds like something she would do."

"Now," Windu held out his hand for Jolee to take. "Once you and Master Yoda arrive at Kashyyyk, two Wookies named Chewbacca and Tarfful will be there to greet you. They understand Basic, and since you lived on Kashyyyk for such a long time, I'm sure you understand Shyriiwook. I hope you get along well with them."

"I most certainly will try," Jolee nodded. Then he turned to Obi Wan. "Hey, make sure Connan doesn't go crazy with worry or anything, all right?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Obi Wan answered. Jolee shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

**XXXXX**

After a week of endless flying through space, they finally reached Kashyyyk. Yoda and Jolee were the first two off of the ramp, and they immediately started looking through the foliage and the dense forest for their two guides.

"Over there," Jolee pointed to the two Wookies waving their arms around frantically. Yoda nodded and began immediately making his way toward them.

"Greetings," He said to the two tall, furry Wookies.

"**A great day to you, as well," **Said the brown-colored one. Jolee frowned. He looked almost exactly like Zaalbar. The other Wookie—the dark brown one—bowed deeply at the waist. The brown one continued. **"I am called Chewbacca. This is Tarfful. Welcome to Kashyyyk."**

"Jedi Master Yoda, I am. Jolee Bindo, he is." Yoda indicated to Jolee.

Jolee would never profess himself to be an expert in Wookies. He knew enough to help him survive from day to day, but that never even scratched the surface on all there is to know about them. Each and every Wookie had a different set of rules for itself, though the rules as a whole are what kept them united. One Wookie could eat only four meals a day, while another would faint dead away without eight. They were all different in these ways, making it impossible to fully understand their styles of life unless one spent their whole lives with them.

But Jolee knew an angry Wookie when he saw one. Every single one of their hairs puffed up about in inch from their bodies, making them look like giant balls of brown fluff. Their muscles tensed up and they bared their teeth. Much like Chewbacca and Tarfful were doing.

"**Is this some sort of joke?" **Tarfful asked, clenching a fist.

"Pardon?" Jolee asked, backing up and raising his empty hands into the air.

"**You mean to say that you're named after one of this planet's most revered heroes?" **Chewbacca continued. Jolee gaped.

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Him, a hero? The thought was laughable at times. Okay, well, all the time, if your name was Connan.

"**We are a proud people," **Tarfful explained. **"When something happens that changes our lifestyles for long periods of time, we remember. History is very important to us."**

"**Jolee Bindo lived in our Shadowlands as a hermit for decades."** Chewbacca finished. **"When the enslavement of our people came to its most critical point, he joined forces with Jedi Master Revan to stop it once and for all. Chieftain Zaalbar confirmed it as he wrote the history into our books."**

Jolee was speechless.

"What?" He asked. "_Chieftain _Zaalbar?" But Freyyr was still alive when they left. "When did that happen?"

"Much to talk about, we have." Yoda interrupted, stepping in between the Wookies and Jolee. "A long story a head of us, too."

**XXXXX**

"Why hasn't he called yet?" Connan paced, glancing at the clock every other second. "He's late!"

"Connan, don't you think that maybe he got caught up in a meeting or something?" Carth asked, trying to divert her attention.

"Oh, no!" Connan answered. "He's doing it on purpose! Just to make me _worry_. The damn old man. He's always late, at least _once _a week. I swear if he doesn't connect in the next two minutes I'm going to—"

Just at that moment, Connan's communicator vibrated across the table where Donella sat with one leg crossed over the other. Before Connan could leap for the comm. link, Donella scooped it up and turned it on.

"It's about time you called," She started. "Connan was just about to go ape on the whole Jedi Academy."

"_Again?"_ The irritable old man asked. _"I've been gone a month, if I haven't killed myself yet I'm not going to now."_

"Right," Connan spat. "Lots of things could go wrong in twenty-four hours, Jolee!" She raced around to Donella and spoke to the comm. link. "Why were you late this time?"

"_I was in a meeting,"_ Jolee excused.

"See?" Carth threw his hands up. "What did I tell you?"

"Meetings, those are _all _you go to!" Connan whined. "Whenever you're late you always say you were in a meeting. Aren't you _bored _over there?"

"_Of course I am," _Jolee snapped. _"But I promised one of my good friends that I would stay out of battle."_

Connan smiled.

"Sentimental old man,"

"_Crazy Jedi."_

"Old hermit."

"_Obnoxious youngster."_

Connan laughed. "All right, you win this time. Tomorrow I'll beat you," She conceded.

"So tell us what went on in the meeting," Carth changed the subject.

Jolee started talking about the meeting with King Grakchawwaa—the King of the Wookies—and how enraged he still was about the death of his son at the hands of the Separatists. Grakchawwaa was willing to do anything in his power to get the Separatists off of his planet, and he was more than willing to let the Jedi take control if they got the job done efficiently.

"_It seems like the Separatists are gathering their forces for a few more battles here," _Jolee continued. _"But with how much damage we gave them last time, it'll take them another month or so to compile a force strong enough to make us break a sweat. Right now we're lying in wait."_

"And what does Master Yoda do with his time?" Bastila asked.

"_He spends a lot of his free time with the clones," _Jolee explained. _"I think he wants to know how they work. I'm not so sure that he trusts them."_

"Why?" Connan jumped in. "Have they done something untrustworthy?"

"_He says he can't see what they're thinking most of the time," _Jolee replied. _"And either they've taught themselves to block us or it was bred into them. Either option is a bad sign."_

Connan frowned. She'd never tried to poke into a clone's mind before.

"_Anyhow, I've got to be going. It's been near on two hours and those two clones you've got chasing me around Kashyyyk are going to drive me nuts until I let them do their jobs."_

"All right," Connan answered. "You stay out of trouble, old man."

"_The same goes for you, young lady." _Connan stuck her tongue out. _"And what will you be doing until tomorrow when I decide to call again?"_

"She'll be tailing Anakin and Padmé," Carth droned. "And distracting Anakin from Palpatine."

"_Good luck with that,"_

"It's worked for a month so far," Connan shrugged. "He spends a lot of time with Palpatine, anyway, but it's all official business, and there are a lot of people around him."

"Including us," Donella griped. "Since Connan is set on not leaving the poor guy alone."

"Every time Palpatine says something halfway dark and demented she snaps at him." Bastila shook her head. "In front of the whole Senate, too. She's not very smart when it comes to wise politics."

"There's only one kind of politics I go by," Connan answered. "Is it _my _fault that my way gets the job done quicker?" Bastila laughed once, loudly.

"_Your _way is shoving your lightsaber at their neck."

"But it _works_," Connan threw a finger in the air before glancing at the time. "We told Anakin we'd meet him in the cantina _five minutes ago_!"

"_All right then," _Jolee called. _"You guys stay out of trouble. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Jolee's image left the communicator and Connan flipped it into her pocket.

"Well?" She asked, throwing open the door and waving her arms wildly. "Let's go!"

**XXXXX**

Anakin sat in the large cantina, in the exact same spot he sat in when Carth and Connan were saying their goodbyes to Obi Wan. Connan smirked, flopping down in her own seat, as well. Carth took his spot next to her. Obi Wan also sat with them, for a change—he had been busy with Council meetings lately that he hadn't had time to join them. Two more chairs were conjured and Bastila and Donella took their spots next to Connan.

"You were able to get away?" Connan asked Obi Wan, raising an eyebrow.

"There was surprisingly little to talk about with Master Vos and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi today, so I have a little free time." Obi Wan answered. "So how have you been?"

"Tired," Connan admitted. "All the politics are getting to me."

"That's why I stay out of it," Obi Wan retorted.

"I usually do as well, but…." She trailed off, not willing to say more.

_But when the Chancellor is an evil Sith Lord…._

"Pardon?" Obi Wan jerked backwards, paling.

Five sets of eyes landed on Obi Wan, all of them frowning.

"What?" Donella asked.

"Connan just—" Obi Wan shook his head. Connan squinted at him. "No, it must be nothing," He said. "Go on."

"Well," Anakin happily changed the subject. "You said you were going to tell me about the Rakata and their planet."

"That's _right_!" Connan grinned. She began her tale about landing on Rakatan with the _Ebon Hawk_ damaged, and being assailed by a large pack of evil, walking tadpoles with spears and vibroblades.

Carth jumped in at one point to talk about how weird it was that Connan could understand the people's language when no one else could. He'd felt another pang of regret that the language was another thing that Connan knew because of Revan, and that reminded him of how horribly he'd treated her.

At this point Connan proceeded to slap Carth's arm and continue the story, retelling the Rakatan history from the One's point of view first, followed by the Elder's _real _account of their history.

"So what happened to them?" Obi Wan asked. Donella shrugged.

"They're still there in our time," She stated.

"The Geonosians speak a similar language to theirs," Connan agreed, "so it might be that they migrated to another planet and procreated with the sentient life forms there."

"You said that they used to have a large Force Affinity," Obi Wan changed the direction of the conversation.

"I did," Connan nodded. "They wielded the Dark Side of the Force, enough so to actually construct a space craft that primarily fed itself on Dark Side power."

"Then how were they stranded on the one island for centuries?"

"The Force was somehow bred out of them, or was tamped down." Donella explained. "They could no longer use it."

"Though some of them tried to breed it back in," Carth commented.

"So if they were the ones who conquered most of the galaxy thousands and thousands of years ago, what was it that forced them to retreat to the edges of known space?" Anakin asked.

"A disease," Bastila answered. "There was a disease going around, supposedly started by a slave."

"It only touched on the Rakata." Carth finished. "And it wiped them out by the millions.

_Stupid Rakata, _Connan thought, resting her elbows on the table and placing her head atop her hands. _They can't even do galactic domination correctly._

Once again Obi Wan jerked, glancing over at Connan, his eyes wide and a bit freaked out.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked.

Connan frowned, staring back at Obi Wan. He kept jumping whenever she thought something to herself. Could he…. No, he couldn't. That would be strange; not even Bastila or Donella could hear her thoughts unless she or they used a lot of energy.

_Can you hear me? _She thought. Obi Wan squinted, possibly trying to figure out if this was some sort of joke she was playing on him. He set his jaw in a look of determination.

_Yes._

"Whoa," Connan said aloud. Carth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged.

"What is it?" He asked. Bastila glanced from Obi Wan to Connan worriedly. Donella pressed her hand to Connan's forehead.

_How did this happen? _Obi Wan asked. He winced, making Connan think he wasn't at all used to thinking things to other people.

_I'm not sure, _Connan replied.

"Connan?" Bastila waved a hand in front of Connan's face. "Are you in there?"

Connan shook her head roughly, breaking the eye contact.

"It must have been sometime before I fought Malak," She speculated out loud.

"_What _must have been?" Donella asked.

"I—he—we—" Connan stuttered. Explaining what was happening was proving hard for Connan. What do you say to friends when you can hear someone else's voice in your head?

"Pick a pronoun!" Donella ordered. Connan fixed Donella with a stare and swallowed.

"I can hear him," She finally managed. "In my head."

"I can hear her, too." Obi Wan added.

Now the looks that shifted around were looks of disbelief. Bastila, however, seemed to be calculating.

"That must be a pretty strong bond, then." She stated, crossing one arm over the other and laying them on top of the table.

"But why is it there?" Anakin asked. Bastila shrugged.

"I'm not an expert on bonds," she stated. "But it could be because of how long they've known each other." She stood. "This has taken my interest. I'm going to the Jedi Archives."

"Don't stay too late!" Connan called as Bastila left.

"Does she usually disappear like that?" Obi Wan gestured toward the door, where Bastila was marching out and toward the general direction of the library.

"Well," Connan shrugged. "She's used to spending almost everyday of her life meditating and studying, and it drives her nuts when she can't do any of that. This is just giving her a chance to have some sort of regularity. She'll come out of it in a few days, and we'll be the smarter for it."

They spent the better part of an hour talking about that, mostly about things that Connan, Carth and Donella have done in the past that were any kind of funny or amusing. Donella told of the time she and Connan had to dress like Twi'lek dancers and dance for a Hutt just to get in to see him.

"You can dance?" Anakin asked between snickers. Connan—having already turned a deep shade of red—nodded.

"Of course I can dance!" She excused. "How can someone go incognito anywhere without having a few more skills than fighting?"

"Not only that," Donella continued, "but when the Hutt was asleep, she spiked the Kath Hounds' water bowls with juma juice and knocked them all out. Then she snuck into his storage rooms and cleaned them out."

"Well he didn't pay us very well for dancing," Connan retorted. "So I took our wages from him."

"Our dancing was _not _worth three-thousand credits!" Donella screeched.

"Well, I had to take interest, too." Donella narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Thief."

"Exile."

"Amnesiac!"

"Runner!"

"Do you have enough bounties on your head?" Donella shot. Connan shrugged.

"Depends. Have you killed enough of my old acquaintances?"

"Infuriating half-wit!" Donella stood, crossing her arms and calling loudly. Luckily they were the only ones in the cantina at this point.

"Atton-lover!"

Connan couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing in small snickers. Donella did the same, placing a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

Carth closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can never tell when you two are serious."

"What was that?" Obi Wan gestured between Donella and Connan, who were now in raptures, holding their sides and trying to keep from laughing too loudly.

"That was them playing with each other," Carth answered.

"They looked serious." Anakin commented.

"Since when is Connan serious about anything?" Donella asked. Connan kicked her shin.

"Point taken."

"Seriously, though," Connan breathed. "It was just a bit of fun."

"You looked like you were about to kill each other." Anakin crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, it's how our dysfunctional family shows affection."

"Arguing?" Obi Wan cocked an eyebrow. "You really _are _the strangest Jedi I know."

Connan opened her mouth to reply, but at the moment a man bolted into the room and up to Anakin. He huffed a few times to gain his breath before speaking.

"Master Skywalker," The man started. Anakin turned red. He still wasn't a _Master_, and having people call him that only reminded him of that failing. "The Chancellor has requested your presence at once. Master Frai is to accompany you, as always."

Connan gripped Carth's arm tightly and bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at the man. Carth patted her hand a few times.

"You'd better go," He whispered. "But don't kill him until we have solid proof."

"Let's go, Connan," Anakin was already on his feet, holding out a hand for Connan to take. She stared at it for a moment, trying to sort her conflicting thoughts.

She didn't want to meet the Chancellor again unless it was to stick her lightsaber in his abdomen. True, she followed Anakin around all day while he was in the Chancellor's presence, but that was protection for him, and not to learn more about Palpatine.

Maybe she should focus more on getting proof, though. Anakin seemed perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and he showed no inclination to be part of the Dark Side. Besides, the sooner the Chancellor slipped up and revealed himself to more people than just her, the sooner she could kill him without rebuttal.

At the moment, no one would believe her if they said that he was the Sith Lord they were looking for, not even the Jedi. Sure, they didn't like the Chancellor, but he really _did _seem to be trying to end the war, and was being very effective at it.

No, Connan and her friends were on their own until they had proof. And she would get it. Anakin could protect himself, she was sure.

So, she took his hand and used it to pull herself up.

"Let's go."

**XXXXX**

**Gah. This chapter is completely filler. I didn't even get any movie time in. I don't know why this chapter stumped me so much, but it's been a pain in the butt for at _least _a month. I'm glad I got it out finally.**

**I don't have many excuses this time, but I _did _have to skip one Sunday to join the picket against scientology. Seriously people, if you know anything about scientology, or Anonymous, or even if you have no clue about either of them, find out. It's atrocious, what scientology is doing, and the more people who support Anonymous, the better. Review or message me asking about them and I'll send you a folder full of URLs about both of them.**

**Okay, now that the political rant is out of the way for the week, please review, and I'll try my hardest to update next week! **

**Amme Moto**


	12. Don't Resent

**Don't Resent**

Anakin ran up the velvet-red steps of the theater, with Connan lagging behind slightly. She kept the boy within her sights, but didn't exert as much enthusiasm at seeing the Chancellor as he did. She slinked through the approaching people and around the groups of sentients, disturbing no one and being seemingly invisible through the crowd. It was a nice way to practice her stealth without actually using a generator.

Until Anakin turned around to her and sight in exasperation. "Come _on, _hurry up!"

Connan humored him, but only because she felt like it.

Anakin opened a side door and slipped through, Connan following. They ended up on a balcony with several chairs, overlooking the stage ahead. On the stage floated six or so bubbles, varying in size, with ribbons floating in and around them. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, even if it didn't make and sense.

Anakin made his way to the front row and squatted down next to the Chancellor. "You wanted to see us, Chancellor."

Palpatine pulled in a large breath, turning around and acting as if he didn't know Anakin were beside him. He glanced at Connan with a smirk before speaking.

"Yes, both of you. Come closer. I have good news."

Anakin moved over a pace to give Connan room to crouch down next to him, though she didn't enjoy it at all. When they were both situated, Palpatine spoke.

"Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous." Palpatine pause for a second. "He's hiding in the Utapau System."

"At last," Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

Connan frowned. Palpatine had to know where Grievous was already, since he was the one protecting him. What was going through his head, giving Anakin that information?

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select _you _for this assignment." His eyes flickered. "And Connan too, of course. You two seem to work best as a pair."

Little red flags began sticking up in Connan's consciousness. Of _course _they wouldn't send Anakin; this was a General of _war _they were talking about! They needed someone with more experience to go and detain him, not a headstrong Padawan.

"You're the best choice, by far," Palpatine continued, unhurried by Connan's frantic calculating.

Something was wrong. Palpatine had a plan, Connan knew that already; but at the sound of this, he knew more of what he was doing than he let on. Connan would have to wait and listen to figure out what was going on.

"Hmm. Sit down." Palpatine turned to the barrage of guards and associates with him. "Leave us." His commanding voice sounded too much like his Sith Lord voice for Connan's liking.

Nevertheless, the four sentients around him stood, bowed, and made their way out of the balcony. Anakin took the seat next to the Chancellor meekly, while Connan contented herself with pressing her back against the balcony rail, sitting on the ground. Anakin glared at her for being so rude, but Palpatine laughed at her crossed arms and set look.

"Anakin," Palpatine addressed the young man without breaking the eye contact he shared with Connan. "You know I am not able to rely on the Jedi Council."

_Damn right you're not. _Connan thought. _They don't trust you a whit. _

Connan leaped for a moment as she felt a prick in her mind and a reply.

_Who doesn't trust who?_

It was Obi Wan, Connan realized as she breathed again. She had forgotten that he could hear her thoughts.

_Where are you? _Obi Wan asked as she calmed down.

_Anakin and I are conversing with Palpatine. _She snarled.

_And how is that going? _Obi Wan was unable to mask the amusement.

_Like driving a Bantha tusk through my skull. _Connan answered.

_You do know you can tell me if something's wrong, right? _Obi Wan called. Great. So he could sense her unease about being around Palpatine.

_Oh, I know something's wrong. _Connan replied, and added one more statement before ignoring him completely. _I'll tell you later._

"If they haven't included you and Connan in their plot, they soon will." He seemed sure of himself, and felt free to add, "Ones with this much potential power cannot be kept out of the middle of these things."

"Especially if they throw themselves into it," Connan added in a murmur.

"I'm not sure I understand," Anakin frowned.

"You _must _sense what I have come to suspect," Palpatine urged.

"What? That they know of your own infidelity?" Connan growled.

"The Jedi want control of the Republic." Palpatine continued as if he hadn't heard her. "They're planning to betray me."

Something _snick_ed in the back of Connan's mind, and another piece of the puzzle fell into place. He was trying to turn Anakin against the Jedi by twisting his morals around and conflicting them with the Jedi.

"I don't really thing that—" Connan was interrupted before she could state her acid comment.

"Connan," Palpatine said in that condescending voice, as if she was a small child. "Search your feelings," He turned both from Connan to Anakin. He waited a moment while watching Anakin's thoughtful look glaze over. "You know, don't you?"

Anakin's mouth opened for a moment, then closed just as quickly. He readjusted his position on the chair to something a bit more comfortable and wet his lips.

"I know they don't trust you."

"Hmm. Or the Senate." Palpatine added. "Or the Republic, or democracy, for that matter."

"And am I the _only one _in this room who is able to point out the fact that all of those things revolve solely around _you _these days?" Connan spat. Palpatine gave her a pointed look, but didn't look in her eyes. He focused his gaze on her neck, and held it there for a number of seconds before glancing away.

And Connan's throat closed up.

She didn't panic. After all, she instantly went into fighter-mode and regulated her circulation so she wouldn't have to take a breath for at least a few hours. It would make her uncomfortable, but she wouldn't pass out, which would make the situation all-the-more dangerous.

But if Palpatine didn't want her to talk while he was talking with Anakin, why did he invite her along, too? It made no _sense_. He knew that she would retaliate to everything he said, and yet he still insisted on dragging her along with Anakin but refusing to let her speak.

Well, she concluded, she might be able to find out more about what the _hell _he was doing if she shut up and let him speak.

"I have to admit," Anakin was in the process of saying as Connan finally sat back and worked on releasing the hold on her throat gradually. "My trust in them has been shaken."

"Why?" Palpatine asked sagely. He stared at Anakin and waited until the Padawan looked back at him in return. "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?"

Silence. Anakin—with the damn honest, innocent-looking face of his—looked guiltily away, his eyes downcast.

"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

Connan growled. If the bastard knew he was being spied on by his own spy, why keep him around?

"I don't—uh, I don't… know what to say." Anakin stammered.

"Remember back to your early teachings," Palpatine advised. "All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

Connan worked slightly harder at the grip on her throat. She could feel it loosening, with Palpatine's concentration being focused more and more on Anakin. She gave a mighty push and the grip fell away. She controlled the urge to sputter for breath and instead breathed steadily out of her nose, careful not to draw attention.

"The Jedi use their power for good." Anakin pressed. Palpatine grinned and shrugged.

"_Good _is a point of view, Anakin," He explained. "The Sith and the Jedi are alike in almost every way; including their quest for greater power."

Connan growled and spoke.

"The Sith rely on their strength and passion in battle. They think inwardly—only about themselves. They help to be helped in turn and to rely on someone else is a weakness."

Palpatine turned to her as if he had forgotten she was there. "And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless," Anakin answered. "They only care about others."

"And what of dear Connan, hmm?" Palpatine asked. Connan jumped at actually being addressed.

"What about me?"

"What would you say _your _point of view is?" Palpatine asked. "You make the ruthless decisions that make you an outcast of the Jedi, but you keep the selfless, throw-yourself-in-the-way attitude that makes you a weakness to the Sith. Where do you say _your _attitude belongs?"

It was a good question. A _brilliant _question, in fact. One that she couldn't lie to, because it would cause her to be a hypocrite. She could see Anakin lean forward in his seat, staring intently at Connan, absorbed in her answer.

Connan licked her lips and spoke.

"Both." She answered.

The answer seemed to take both men by surprise. Connan could see Anakin working his jaw to try and keep it from falling open very blatantly, and Palpatine's eyebrows rose considerably.

"How can you—you can't be both!" Anakin replied.

"Sure I can," Connan answered.

"How do you suppose?"

Connan banged her head against the rail. Applause were heard behind her.

"I do not align myself with any one side. The extreme Light Side is too goody-goody for me. Not everyone in the world needs to be helped, and sometimes things are learned quicker and lives get saved faster with a little Dark Side prodding.

"But being completely Dark Side is stupid, as well, because Palpatine is right: both sides do want more power. The whole fight of Sith versus Jedi is a just the fight of Dark Side versus Light Side in sentient form.

"But the Sith want the power _more_. They think the Force is something that they can bend to their will, that if they have more power _from _the Force, they can have more power _over _the Force, and that's just stupid. The Jedi are content with the power they have, and only seek more to take it _away _from the Sith.

"I don't pretend to be a part with any particular faction. My allegiance is with the good of the Republic. Sometimes that means siding with the Sith, most of the time it means getting along with the Jedi. I'm not adverse to any particular side, but once I make my stand, it would take a full blown _rebellion _to make me switch."

The last sentence had been thrown at Palpatine. Maybe he would get the message that she wouldn't change sides no matter what and would leave her alone.

Instead her speech had sent him into a thoughtful state of mind. Anakin looked more shocked than thoughtful, and stared out toward the stage anxiously.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" Palpatine asked aloud. Both Connan and Anakin shook their heads. "I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you, and it happened after Connan's time. It's a Sith legend."

No duh.

"Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise that he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create…. Life."

Connan frowned. For a moment, a memory flashed through her head. A thirteen-year old memory, of Shmi Skywalker speaking to Qui-Gon and herself.

"_There was no father. I carried him, I gave birth to him, I raised him. I can't explain what happened."_

Maybe now she could.

"He had such knowledge of the Dark Side; he could even keep the ones he cared about _from dying_."

The rest of the puzzle pieces slammed into Connan's head and arranged themselves perfectly inside her mind. The picture the pieces depicted filled her with panic.

Keep people from dying?

Anakin had a vision that Padmé was dying.

He'd also had a vision of his mother dying.

Then she died.

Who sent the vision?

Who wants Anakin as his _new Apprentice_?

Who was trying to convince Anakin that the Jedi were doing bad things for the Republic?

"He could actually…." Anakin took a steadying breath. "Save people from death?"

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Palpatine answered. Connan growled. This was proof enough, and she wasn't alone this time. Anakin was here, listening to him talk about the Dark Side as well. Once he dismissed them she would talk to Anakin and—

"What happened to him?"

Palpatine smiled, a cold, cruel smile Connan remembered seeing when she was Revan on her own features many times, when she was reminiscing. "He became so powerful; the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which eventually of course, he did." He took a long pause for dramatic effect. "Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep."

Connan shivered. She remembered another such conversation.

"_So, did you do the cowardly thing and kill him in his sleep or fight him to the death?"_

_The man laughed._

"_Sleep."_

Connan thought she knew how the Chancellor knew this story, now.

"It's ironic," Palpatine continued. "He could save others from death; but not himself."

Connan stretched her arms, figuring that Palpatine was done.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked. Connan cringed.

Palpatine took a long time to answer. He swiveled his head around to stare Anakin straight in the eye.

"Not from a Jedi."

Connan stamped her feet on the ground and was up in an instant.

Enough was _enough._

"That's it," She spat acid words, intending them to hurt as much as possible. She dragged Anakin to his feet and gripped his elbow tightly. He hissed in pain, but she ignored it. "We're leaving."

"Connan, he hasn't dismissed us—"

"I don't care if he wants us to dance like Twi'lek dancer girls!" Connan shrieked. "I've tolerated enough of this and I can't take anymore!"

"It's all right, Anakin," Palpatine excused. "I'm sure Connan has other arrangements to get to."

"Yeah, like trying to find you another head, since that one's going to be on a platter soon." Connan growled under her breath. She left the balcony, hauling an angry Anakin behind her.

**XXXXX**

"Connan, what was _that _about?" Anakin snarled. "You've been nothing but rude the Chancellor, and now you could get in trouble!"

"Let me tell you something," Connan answered, pacing around the outside of the theater building. "I don't _care _if I get in trouble because of him. He thinks he can control everything just because he's the Chancellor? What _ego! _And everyone's _listening _to him, praising him and giving him all of their powers, so by the time off of this is done and over with, he has the power to _not give the power back!"_

Anakin took a step back, as Connan was now screaming into the air, pacing frantically.

"What are you so upset about?" He asked quietly.

"What am I—" Connan was glad that no one was in the street. It had taken them an hour to get to the Chancellor from where they started out, and it was very late by now. They would not be disturbed if they had argument here, because everyone inside would be absorbed in their own projects. "Anakin, could you not _hear _the resentment in his voice when talking about the Jedi?"

"If he believes them to be after him, of course he's going to—"

"Do you believe they're after him?" Connan cut in. "Look me in the eye and tell me that they are going to kill the Chancellor because they want control of the Republic. Because _that's _what the Jedi want! Oh, yes! They want to gain control of all the witless wonders in the world and govern _them, _as well as their own ranks! That makes perfect sense, why didn't I think of it before?"

"You're being awfully crass."

"_I'm _being crass? What about Palpatine? Sitting in there talking about the Jedi trying to rebel against him. He's _insane_."

"The Jedi ordered me to spy on him!"

"Oh, because Palpatine didn't tell you to do the same thing _first." _Connan droned.

"He didn't." Anakin snapped. "I'm his personal representative on the Council."

"The Chancellor has _no business whatsoever _in the Jedi Council. We have factions all over the world, not just inside the Republic. We keep the peace everywhere, and try to stop as many wars as possible."

"He wants to keep a close eye on them." Connan scoffed, open-mouthed.

"Are you not listening to yourself?" She asked, stepping closer to him. "You _just said _you're his personal representative on a Council that has _nothing to do _with just the Republic itself, and you insist you're _not _a spy? Do you _know _how to speak Politic?"

"I—that—" He paused. "Why do you insist that you're not a part of the Jedi, but you keep saying _we _when you're referring to them?"

"They're family now, unfortunately." Connan answered. "And I've chosen their side for this feud. I am _not _a Jedi in name, but through family I am."

"Family?" Anakin laughed. "Your family consists of Carth, and not even legally yet, according to Bastila."

"You and I obviously have very different definitions of _family_." Connan said darkly. "Carth is my family. Bastila, Donella, Jolee, Mission, Juhani, Candorous are my family. Hell, even Atton, Visas and Mira are part of my family, as well as half a dozen others!

"A family isn't just the person you married and the people within. It's the people you want to spend time around. It's the people you know you would give your right arm for if they were about to die. It's the people you would jump in front of a lightsaber for without a second glance."

"But you don't like our Council."

"I don't _hate _them, and that's the only difference. Most of them are all right, and even Windu is better than he used to be. When I told them they were family I meant it, and whether they like it or not they're stuck with us until they're all dead."

Anakin glanced around warily.

"What do you have against the Chancellor?" He asked, his anger returning. Connan groaned.

"Are we back to _that _again?" After taking a moment to revel in the feeling of old-man déjà vu from their Star Forge days, Connan threw her hands in the air. "Neither of us have the years required, nor the tolerance entailed in hearing everything."

"Start with the biggest problem."

"He—" She paused, biting her lip and staring at the ground. "He's not what he seems to be."

"Well I'm sure he would be different if you just opened up to him and—"

"No, Anakin, he—"

"It's not his fault this war is going on, you know, and—"

"Yes it is!" Connan stormed. "It's _all _his fault, and if he tries to drag you into the Darkness anymore I'm going to tear his limbs from his body!"

"It's treason thinking that."

"And I've never been one to follow the rules." Connan answered.

"How could you _think_ that?" Anakin spat. "He wants nothing more than peace and—"

"He wants nothing more than power and a new Apprentice, and it worries me more than anything that you haven't seen it yet!"

"Who knows that you think like this?" Anakin demanded. "Does the Jedi Council know you hate the Chancellor this much, that you blame this war on him?"

"No, but—"

"Do your friends?"

"Of course they know, but they—"

"And they agree with you? Are you plotting against the Chancellor?"

"How should I know?" Connan spat. "I'm too busy juggling you and this damn war in the same hand and battling Palpatine in the other to do much else."

Anakin shut his mouth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes wearily. His fists clenched together angrily and he let them loose slowly.

_This _was why she didn't want to tell anyone about the Chancellor until she had solid proof. And from the looks of it, her witness this time was on Palpatine's side. She swore loudly and colorfully.

"We should be heading back."

**XXXXX**

Connan stood behind Obi Wan again in the Council chambers. Anakin sat lazily in his chair, glancing around the room and studying the others. One of the chairs held a hologram of Master Yoda, since he was still on Kashyyyk, and Jolee stood behind him. Connan waved to the man frantically, grabbing his attention and jabbing her head toward Anakin. Jolee squinted and looked in the boy's direction while everyone spoke.

"_Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?"_ Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram repeated. Connan nodded.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau." Anakin explained. Yoda frowned.

"_Hmmm." _He murmured_. "Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war."_

"_Yes,"_ Jolee put in. _"But we should proceed quickly and decisively."_

"Capturing him should be our ultimate goal," Connan amended. "But we will triumph just as well if he dies. It's not a necessity to keep him alive."

"The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign." Anakin called. "With Connan's help."

"I never agreed to that." Connan leaped in.

"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go. _Not _the Chancellor." Windu denoted.

"We need a Master to go." Connan said. "Grievous does not play by the rules, and we need someone who will be able to see past that."

"_A Master is needed with more experience,"_ Yoda agreed.

"_I concur." _Ki-Adi-Mundi said. _"Master Kenobi should go."_

"And one of my team." Connan put in. "Two eras are better than one, and some of us might have ideas that Obi Wan wouldn't think of."

"_I agree._" Jolee and Yoda said simultaneously.

"Aye." Windu called. "Very well, Council adjourned."

"How long will it take you to get to Utapau?" Connan asked.

"If I had time, two days." Obi Wan stated. "Since we're in a hurry, I can get there in seven hours in one of the more expensive and fancy shuttles."

Connan nodded. "Make sure there's room for two."

Connan wasted no time after that. She said her hellos and goodbyes to the Council and left.

**XXXXX**

Connan stormed into her room, gaining a shocked cry from some of the inhabitants, and reached for her comm. link. The instant she touched it, it began buzzing. She turned it on.

"_Mind telling me what that was about?" _Jolee asked. _"Anakin looked angry enough to start attacking people. Are you two still not talking to each other? It's been two weeks!"_

"What happened?" Carth asked. Connan growled.

"Palpatine is _very _clever." She answered. "I think he's more on the Chancellor's side than the Republic's side nowadays."

"_Well what can you do about it?"_

"I can't do anything about it." Connan replied. "He won't talk to me because I hate the Chancellor, though whenever the man calls him, he calls me, too. The only reason I keep up-to-date with him is because I visit Padmé almost regularly."

That was true. Padmé was only two months away from completing her pregnancy, and couldn't get around much. Connan spent a little time each day with the woman, talking with her and C-3PO.

A large buzzing sound from Jolee's side of the comm. link alarmed her.

"What was that?" Bastila asked, sitting at the table next to a disgruntled Donella.

"_The droids." _Jolee answered. _"They were quicker than we thought they would be. They're starting up their main power generators. I have to go."_

"All right," Connan admitted. "Fine. Don't get yourself killed."

"_I won't. Don't get Anakin killed."_

He was gone.

"So what happened at the meeting?" Carth asked. He pulled Connan in to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and breathed.

"They're sending Obi Wan to Utapau to find Grievous." She explained. "Who wants to go with him?"

There was silence for a moment as Bastila and Donella exchanged glances. Finally Donella shrugged. "It's not as if I had any choice," she admitted. "We flipped a credit over it last night."

"Did you?" Connan raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Because whatever you may _think_," Bastila answered. "You're pretty predictable. The last two weeks you've been ranting about Grievous and where he is and how long it's taking to get enough of the Council members together to form a good enough group to hold a meeting, and how long it took to generate the information into something plausible for them to accept, we knew that you would volunteer for one of us to go with whoever went at this meeting, so we went ahead and decided."

Connan beamed. She loved it when her friends cared enough to _correctly _predict her moves.

"When is he leaving?" Donella asked.

"In a few hours." Connan answered. "He's packing right now, and he's going to meet us in the docking area in three hours."

"Are you hungry?" Carth asked, setting her down in his chair as he stood. "I'll be back; I'm going to get you something to eat."

As he left, Bastila stretched, claiming she was tired and would need rest to see her friend off in the next few hours. She left to meditate.

"I guess I'll help you pack," Connan said. Donella shook her head, sitting at the table.

"I'm already packed. My things are in the next room." She explained. "I just want you to answer me something before the other two come back."

"Sure," Connan shrugged. "What is it?"

"What do you and Jolee know about the _Byssual _that you aren't telling us?" Connan gagged. "You and Jolee allude to it enough that I think I already know what it is, but I want to hear you _say _it."

Connan coughed.

"I suppose there's no hiding it if you already have an idea." She insisted. "Yes, okay? For us to get back to our own time, we have to die. Or, almost die, at least. It catches us before death."

Donella sighed, rubbing a hand to her eyes.

"Connan, you've got problems."

"I do _not—"_

"I swear you do." Donella cut her off. "Because I read your datapad. I know how you escaped the last time, by nearly dying and throwing Carth in the way so he would get in. You could have _really _died then, Connan; no wonder you were trapped in your own mind. This everyone-is-more-important-than-me bit is getting dangerous. You have to tell the other two, you know. Especially Carth."

"That's what Jolee said."

"I knew he wasn't so bad."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," Donella insisted. "You better tell them before something bad happens, and one of them dies without knowing they'll be sent back."

Connan shook her head.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

**XXXXX**

**I can't believe I actually updated on time! Yay me!**

**So hi guys. What's up? Did you have a good week? I did. This chapter just came to me in three hour's time, so I've got all day to do whatever else I want. ((Does happy dance))**

**Actually, most of the "doing what I want" will consist of playing the saxophone for hours on end, because Solo-And-Ensemble is next Saturday and I have to have all three movements memorized and I'm not sure that I do. ((twitch twitch)) Oh well. Wish me luck!**

**I'm on chapter 18 and I'm 0:50:18 of the way through. Have a good rest of the week, and please review!**

**Also: Kudos to Queenofinsanity and SidiousSith for being my 100th and 101st reviews! ((hugs))**

_**Amme Moto**_


	13. Don't Worry

**Don't Worry**

Anakin glanced at Connan as she and Donella caught up with him and Obi Wan and instantly turned away. He chose not to acknowledge Connan, and instead kept pace with Obi Wan as they neared the docking bay.

"You're going to need me on this one, Master." He said to Obi Wan matter-of-factly. Obi Wan shrugged.

"Oh, I agree." He stated. "However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase."

"Master." Anakin stopped walking, and Obi Wan rounded to stand in front of the boy. Connan watched as Anakin glanced at her nervously and kept talking. "I've disappointed you. Uh, I haven't been very appreciative of your training." His meek smile shot at Connan said that his was meant for her, too. "I've been arrogant, and I apologize."

Connan felt a large lift taken off of her shoulders. She never liked fighting with Anakin, and when they weren't talking, her temper fuse was even shorter than before.

"I've just been so frustrated with the Council." Anakin explained.

Obi Wan's eyes shone, and the pride he felt was enough so that it bled into Connan, and even Donella as well. They both grinned and patted Anakin on the shoulder.

"You are strong and wise, Anakin. And I am very proud of you," Obi Wan said delicately. "I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know, and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be."

"He's right," Connan encouraged. "Just be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council will make you a Master, and then _you _can try to boss me around, too."

Anakin laughed.

"So what are our plans?" Donella asked Obi Wan.

"We're to fly to Utapau as quickly as possible." Obi Wan said. "The banking colonies will more than likely help us, because their leader is a well-known Republic Senator. When we find General Grievous, we take him out."

"What about keeping him prisoner?" Donella asked, and added at Obi Wan's expectant look, "I just want to know how careful to be."

"No prisoners. He's to be killed."

"Good." Donella nodded. "All out, then." She turned and made her way to the small ship waiting for them on the dock, with Obi Wan a little behind.

"Obi Wan," Connan called. Obi Wan stopped and turned one last time.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin finished. Donella chuckled and bowed as Obi Wan replied.

"Good-bye, old friends, and May the Force be with you."

"Connan," Donella caught Connan's eye and winked. "Don't forget to tell Carth and Bastila your little secret,"

Connan ignored Anakin's quizzical brow and stuck her tongue out. "And don't _you _forget that getting home will still be painful, so watch yourself."

Donella laughed, and said before entering the ship, "I always watch out for myself."

Connan wished she could agree.

**XXXXX**

Obi Wan had forgotten to tell Donella that they were to make a pit stop on a Republic ship to consult with the soldiers there about their plan. Donella hadn't been happy to hear the addition to the plan, but bore it all the same as they stared at the planet Utapau on the hologram thoughtfully.

"Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here." Said one of the clones. "On the far side."

Donella nodded. "We'll keep them distracted until you get there."

"The shuttles we're giving you will give you a few hours' head start on us," The clone retorted. "So stay out of trouble until then. Lie low and look for the right spot. Contact us when you find Grievous."

"Just don't take too long," Obi Wan warned. The clone laughed.

"Come on. When have I ever let you down?"

Donella couldn't suppress the cold shudder that racked through her spine, and took it as an omen.

"Very well," Obi Wan conceded. "The burden is on us _not _to destroy all the droids until you get there."

Donella entered one of the two shuttles and bolted the top down. She stared at the red droid she was assigned. "What are you called?"

A series of beeps later and Donella groaned. "R9-T5? Oh, wait until I tell Connan."

**XXXXX**

She was furious, and she didn't know why. The fury warped around her thoughts, and sweltered through her rational thinking. There was also a deep sense of betrayal, coexisting with the rage, twisting the both of them together and finally staving it in half to attack two people: herself, and another specific person whom she couldn't make out.

There was also a throbbing pain in her right arm, ringing around her upper arm and reverberating downward, and from time to time it would shudder.

And a painful moan came from in front of her, causing her to look down.

Padmé laid on a medbay table, with Obi Wan on her other side.

"_Save your energy," _Obi Wan ordered. Padmé rasped forcefully, breathing in and out like it was a chore.

"_I can't,"_

"_Don't give up, Padmé." _Obi Wan pleaded.

Padmé sighed, and went still.

**XXXXX**

"Connan? Can you hear me?"

Connan blinked. She slapped a hand to her right arm. No pain. She didn't _feel _betrayed or angry.

"What happened?"

Connan's eyes focused in front of her toward Carth, with Padmé standing behind him. She blinked once more before letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Nothing," Connan lied, looking pointedly at Bastila. Bastila's features darkened.

"Do you want something cool to drink?" Padmé offered, preparing to summon C3PO to get water. Connan shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She admitted. Carth glanced at her, knowing she was lying, and squeezed her arm gently. She sent him a look that said she would tell him later.

"Well then come help me pick out a dress!" Padmé insisted, dragging Connan to her closet and throwing it open. Connan stared—speechless—at the miles and miles of clothes she had stored in the small closet.

"I—" Connan sputtered. "I think Bastila should have the honor of picking something out for you to wear," She chuckled mildly. "Your tastes have _got _to be somewhat alike, don't you think?"

Padmé beamed, grabbing her new victim's wrist and yanking. Connan took the chance to return to her seat—which Carth had taken—and occupied herself with situating comfortably in Carth's lap. Carth wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck, tickling her with his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Bastila gawked. "Why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

Padmé glanced from Connan, to Carth, to Bastila before replying.

"You mean she doesn't now?"

Connan shook her head. "Not that I wouldn't want to see her face, I just didn't have the heart to tell her with _whom_."

Bastila's mouth dropped.

"Oh, no." She backed up against the wall. "You don't mean—you can't mean—she isn't—how can you keep—"

"Stick with one question and maybe I'll answer it," Connan cut her off.

"How do you _know_?"

"My mother tracked our family tree." Padmé answered. Bastila sank to the ground, shock billowing off of her so strongly Connan could almost see it. "You're in it."

"But that makes no _sense_." Bastila stammered. "With _whom? _I've never had the slightest inclination of liking anyone, and the only two respectfully-aged men I am around now are—"

Ah yes, then it kicked in.

"Oh, _yuck!_" Bastila screeched. "Oh, that is vile, that is _disgusting_! What, was I drunk? Did someone drug me?"

"Maybe you've been hanging around me too much," Connan answered her, wiggling around in Carth's grip and making him readjust himself. He scowled playfully. "Absorbing my views isn't _quite _so bad, is it?"

"I can tell you that I have _never _felt _anything _but repulsion toward that Mandalorian filth, and if I ever did, I want you to promise that you'll murder me on the spot!"

"I don't think I will," Connan answered. "But I'll point and said 'I told you so.'"

"Is it really that bad?" Padmé asked, her eyes wide.

"He's not such a horrible person," Connan was shocked to hear Carth rumble from behind her. "He just takes some getting used to. All the fighting we do now is for old time's sake."

"Some getting _used _to?" Bastila raved. "Tell what good you find in a man who wakes up with a hangover, and instead of learning his lesson, continues to drain the ship's supply of alcohol for himself?"

"Would _you _rather drink it?" Connan asked.

"No!"

"Then why are you complaining?" Connan inquired. "He leaves enough for Carth and me to get drunk from every now and again, and stocks the alcohol back up when it's depleted." Her eyes glinted. "You're just trying to find fault in him."

"Are we ever going to look for a dress?" Padmé whined, ignoring Bastila's furious, look like the rest of them always did. "I need to change soon."

"Yes, here's a good one." Bastila pulled out a long, black dress with long sleeves that would certainly cover most of everything. Padmé nodded and put it on.

It certainly didn't cover up her ever-growing stomach, with two months left to go before birth. Bastila also picked out a belt with black rings lining it to go around her middle, for support.

"Great." Connan stood, much to her reluctance, and stretched. "Let's go meet Anakin."

Out in the living room, Connan found Anakin exactly as she thought she was going to find him; deep in thought, more than likely about the vision.

"Obi Wan has been here, hasn't he?" He asked as Padmé walked through the door after them. Padmé rubbed Anakin's back.

"He came by this morning, before he and Donella left." She began walking to the other side of the room, to Anakin's room, where she usually slept. Anakin followed.

"What did he want?"

"He's worried about you," Connan explained. Padmé agreed.

"He says you've been under a lot of stress."

Anakin sighed. "I feel lost."

The little flags once again raised up in the back of Connan's mind. She paid attention, leaning onto Carth. He laid an arm across her shoulders for support. Bastila bristled with attentiveness.

"Lost? What do you mean?"

"Obi Wan and the Council don't trust me." Anakin challenged, skulking around the room menacingly.

"They trust you with their lives," Padmé argued. Anakin looked out the window pensively and took a deep, calming breath.

"Something's happening." He warned. "I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want _more_. And I know I shouldn't." He looked away, his face pinching in emotional pain. Padmé was at his side in an instant, rubbing his shoulder.

"You expect too much of yourself."

For a moment everyone was silent, and Connan took the time to try and run through her own thoughts for the day. Before she could get very far, Anakin spoke.

"I found a way to save you."

Bastila's eyes jerked to Connan, as did Carth's. She told them the story of Darth Plagueis, and how she theorized that Plagueis was Sidious' Master, which was how he knew the story so well. None of them liked where this was going.

"Save me?" Padmé frowned.

"From my nightmares."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist and stared him straight in the eye.

"I won't lose you, Padmé." Anakin said, his voice on the edge of desperation.

"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani." Padmé insisted. "I promise you."

"No, _I _promise _you_."

"Be careful, Ani," Connan warned, her voice not at all nice. "Sometimes when you strive your hardest to prevent something, you end up causing it." She glanced at the other two pointedly. "I think we'd better be leaving, now." Without waiting for a goodbye or friendly word, Connan left.

This had gone too far. There were too many lives at stake to keep up the façade of ignorance. Anakin was too close to falling, even if he _could _be talked into believing that Palpatine was Sidious, he would only help him in his cause. It caused her pain in the chest to think about it, but it seemed the only solution, since the Jedi Council was too caught up with finding Grievous to figure out what was going on.

She'd have to tell the Jedi Council herself at the next meeting.

**XXXXX**

Two days later found Obi Wan and Donella landing in one of the Utapau craters. Donella jumped out of her cockpit and stretched.

"Force, I _hate _long rides!" She whined. Obi Wan laughed.

"Indeed."

Donella glanced around. Around the many docking areas of this crater were mynocks and other large, winged creatures. It had been hard to navigate around without hitting one of them, which—knowing Donella' luck—would have been a great offense to the Utapau.

She also saw, up on the ledge above them, droids.

She acted like she wasn't even watching in that direction. She turned the other way toward Obi Wan.

"Bingo."

Obi Wan nodded.

A group of Pau'an strolled up toward the two Jedi, causing Donella to cringe. She never really liked the look of the Pau'an. They were bluish, and looked like their skin was cut vertically all down their bodies. Their teeth were sharp and not at all used to any sort of vegetarian consumption, and were as yellow as Tatooine sand. Obi Wan leaned toward Donella to whisper information.

"The one leading them is called Tion Medon. He's the Master of Port Administration. If anyone knows where Grievous is, he will."

Donella bowed as Tion approached them.

"Greetings, Young Jedi." Tion greeted. "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately, the war." Donella answered.

"There's no war here," Tion answered. "Unless you brought it with you."

"With your kind permission, we would like some fuel, and to use your city as a base while we search nearby systems for General Grievous." Obi Wan asked politely.

Tion Medon turned to a few Utai behind him and spoke in an alien language to them. They nodded and waddled off toward Donella and Obi Wan's shuttles.

In a moment Tion stepped closer to Obi Wan and Donella, and Donella had to fight reflexes to keep from smashing his head in. From such a close look, Donella could now make out long, purple lines coming down from his lower eyelids, ending in upside down triangles on his long cheeks.

"He is _here_." He whispered. Donella wasn't surprised. "We are being held hostage. They are watching us."

"We understand." Donella murmured.

"Tenth level. Thousands of battle droids." Tion continued.

"Tell your people to take shelter." Obi Wan ordered. "If you have warriors, _now _is the time."

Tion nodded with his eyes, before sweeping a huge bow, which Donella and Obi Wan reciprocated. He then turned to rejoin his Pau'an coworkers.

Obi Wan glanced at Donella and winked. She got the message, setting herself inside her cockpit and talking to R9-T5. "Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody we've made contact."

She jumped out of the fighter, closed the cockpit and lunged out of eyesight. She whipped her hood around her long, blonde hair and her eyes and remained out of sight as Obi Wan came to join her.

**XXXXX**

"Oh, that's _cute!_" Donella squealed, petting the large, green-and-blue, dangerous creature. It squeaked appealingly and rubbed its beak against her shoulder. "What's it called?"

"This is a varactyl." Obi Wan explained. "This one is called Argo. Mine is called Boga." Obi Wan motioned to the one he was petting. "They're supposed to be the two fastest varactyl on Utapau."

"And what are we to do with them?" Donella asked.

"Why, we're to ride them straight up to the tenth level, of course." He grinned wickedly. "Are you ready for a fight?"

Donella grinned, too.

"_Finally!"_

**XXXXX**

Jolee paced.

"Three days?" He asked. "Three days and we're still battling?"

"A lot of droids there are, Jolee." Yoda answered him. Chewbacca agreed.

"**There are twice as many droids as there are Wookies. We are using what we can, but it will be a long, hard battle."**

"What about the Shadowlands?" Jolee asked. "Have we used them?"

"**The droids won't venture into the Shadowlands, Master Jedi." **Tarfful answered.

"The droids venture where _we _venture." Jolee retaliated. "So if we take a squadron of Wookies down to the Shadowlands, _two _squadrons are bound to follow, correct?" He smirked. "Let the Katarn, Tach, and Kinrath take care of them for the most part."

Yoda rubbed his chin. "A good way to thin their numbers, it would be."

"Great." Jolee turned to Chewbacca. "Chewie, go and get a Wookie who you trust, and tell him to take someone's squad and lead them here." He chuckled to himself. "We're going on a wild gizka chase."

**XXXXX**

**Hi! I just had the most horrible weekend in the history of horrible weekends, but I think this made it all the better.**

**Next week gets into the good stuff, and I'll be switching points of view a lot. I'm just glad I got this one out on time, to tell the truth.**

**Not really a lot to talk about this time around. I got cheated out of Solo and Ensemble with two 2's so I couldn't go to state, so I have nothing to do with my time after school now. _Finally_. Lol.**

**Anyway, I'm on chapter 20 at 00:56:10. I'll see you guys next week hopefully! Please review!**

**Amme Moto **


	14. Don't Doubt

**Don't Doubt**

Connan rubbed her eyes and growled to herself. "All of this is messing with me," She grumbled. "My head's all messed up."

Carth knelt down beside her and began kneading her temples. She silently thanked him.

Bastila sat at the table and crossed one leg over the other. She laid her chin on her hand and sighed.

"I don't know what we're going to do." She stated. "We can't expose Palpatine because we have no proof, not to mention the fact that since we're new to this era we're probably the least trusted _anything _in the Republic. But we also can't let him do what he wants. After the war he's going to keep his power and not give it back. Or worse, he'll convince everyone that the power is safer with him."

Carth sat on the ground next to Connan and pulled her against him. She leaned onto his chest gratefully and relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and nuzzled her ear.

She really _had _been stressed these last few months, he considered. She spent half the day with Anakin, battling off Sith influence as well as she could without open rebellion—she didn't want to make an enemy of _these _Jedi—and the other half of the day with Padmé, helping her through the pregnancy and keeping in touch with her. Carth himself never saw Connan until nighttime unless he came with her.

Not to mention the slight anxiety she _had _to be feeling over letter two of the six who came with her gallivanting around the galaxy, doing Force-knew-what.

At least Æliesha was a constant companion. After one point when she openly snapped at Palpatine, Connan had to stop bringing the Kath Hound with her to see him, but she would always accompany her to Padmé's home, where the dog seemed content to lie peacefully at the door, happy that its Master was nearby and safe.

Now Æliesha sauntered over to the two of them and lay down next to Connan, resting her head on Connan's thighs. Connan rubbed the dog's ears affectionately.

"So what are we going to do?" Bastila asked Connan. Connan shrugged.

"I have no idea." She stated. "But Palpatine needs to be taken out. He might be needed to win this war—because we can't go to war without a Chancellor and it takes too long to anoint another one—but afterwards, he _must _be pulled out of the Senate."

"If the Jedi were to try that, they would have to rebel against the Republic." Bastila informed.

"Right," Connan breathed tiredly. "And that's exactly what Palpatine wants Anakin to think they'll do. He's probably already hinted that to the other Senators as well. There's nothing we can do unless he comes out to someone of the _real _Jedi here."

Carth tensed. Yes, there _was _another way. He knew there was. He'd thought of it just last night, when Connan came to bed and fell asleep beside him, he'd curled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her just as protectively as he had now; more so even, because she looked _so _much more vulnerable when she was asleep, and she had a habit of sleeping curled up into the fetal position unless he was with her, which made Carth think that she was trying to protect herself from people even in sleep.

But the matter was that he had been reviewing her life and how much better he would make it for her when they returned, when he thought of the idea. And it was a very scary idea, so he immediately tossed it from his mind.

"Carth?" Connan nudged a shoulder backwards. "Are you in there?"

Carth's arms subconsciously readjusted to fit her waist and pulled her closer.

"What is it?" She asked. Carth closed his eyes and sighed.

"There _is_ something we can do." He answered. Connan twisted her head back to look at him. "But I don't know if you'll like it."

"What is it?" Bastila asked. "It's for the good of the Republic, Carth. No matter what it is, if it helps, it _must _be done."

Carth swallowed nervously. He pulled away from Connan a bit and raised his voice. 

"Revan once did what she had to to protect her Republic," He started. "And she was trying to stop a whole faction of Sith, so she needed a faction of fallen Jedi following her." He smirked. "This is just one person, and would only need say… six people." Carth could see Bastila's aghast face without trying.

Connan glanced at him warily. "But what about _these _Jedi?" She asked. "I refuse to have these Jedi—who I have come to like—following us around and trying to capture us for assassinating their Chancellor."

"It was just a thought," Carth shrugged, glad that his suggestion had been shot down so quickly. He never liked it when Connan did something dangerous, and assassinating the Chancellor was the equivalent of declaring war on the Republic.

"What if we could get the Council's consent not to pursue?" Bastila considered. Connan raised an eyebrow. "I know it's a long shot, but if we can convince them that we're doing it out of the good of the Republic, maybe they'll give way to a wild-gizka chase around the galaxy when really we're somewhere else."

Connan shrugged. "It's a thought."

At that time the door buzzed loudly. Æliesha woofed warningly. Connan pushed herself up and answered.

A droid stood in the doorway, waiting patiently for a response. Connan asked the droid what it wanted.

"Greetings. I have come to inform Master Jedi Connan Frai that she is to rendezvous with the Jedi Council in Common Room Four." It stated. Connan nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute," She told it. It thanked her and left.

"So?" Bastila asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll go to the meeting," Connan explained. "And I'll take Æliesha with me." The dog barked and stood at attention. "You two should go check up on Padmé. I haven't seen her yet today and I'm worried."

Carth stood and nodded. "All right," He kissed her forehead. "You be careful."

"I will." Connan smiled grimly. "And I'll hint to the Council about what you two suggested."

**XXXXX**

Donella kicked at Argo's ribcage lightly. The creature gave off a vicious roar and leapt off of the ramp. Boga soon followed. Donella had to shift her weight constantly to keep from being thrown off of the creature, but it did move fast. As soon as they left the rental area the two creatures looked around.

"We're heading for that ledge on the tenth level," Obi Wan pointed. Donella nodded.

"What is it that people say?" She asked, holding on at Argo reared up on her hind legs and yipped. "'Last one there takes on the droids'?"

Obi Wan laughed. "You're on." He cried out, kicking Boga with his heel. She bolted.

Donella followed closely behind.

**XXXXX**

Carth opened the door quietly and looked around.

"Padmé?"

"I'm in here!" Came the reply. Carth pushed the door open the rest of the way and followed Padmé's voice to one of her rooms, Bastila closely behind him. "I sent C3PO out for something to drink, he'll come back with more!"

"Connan can't come today," Carth informed Padmé as he entered her room and found her sitting in a chair, pulling her long curly hair out from the chair. She smoothed out her beige, long-enough-to-cover-her-very-pregnant-stomach dress. "She's got some things to do."

"That's all right," Padmé insisted. "She spends so much time around me anyway; I don't want to make a nuisance of myself."

"You're not a nuisance," Bastila slapped her arm playfully. "You're a few weeks away, if anything _we _should be nuisances and not leave you alone."

Padmé scoffed. "Oh, that's Anakin all over. He won't leave me alone for a minute when he's home."

"He loves you," Carth countered. "And he's worried. Pregnancy takes a different kind of toll on the father; they're more worried about the wife than the child until the baby is actually born, _then _their paternal instincts kick in."

Padmé grinned. "I'll remember that." She stretched. "So what's Connan doing?"

"She went to the Council meeting," Bastila answered. "She's going to discuss some things with the Council."

"And she didn't let you two go along?" Padmé asked.

"She reacts less sarcastically to people if we're not around to goad her, I guess," Bastila shrugged.

Padmé laughed.

"I'm worried about her, frankly," Carth admitted. "She's too stressed. All of her nerves are stretched as far as they can go. If a few more things go wrong…." He shook his head.

Padmé had a worried look on her face now as she rubbed around her ever-kicking stomach. "What will happen?"

Bastila sighed, glancing from Carth to Padmé. "Nothing, really. She'll destroy a room or two, most likely. She's not one to dwell on things openly," She explained. "She'll throw a full-blown fit of rage for an hour or two and then go on with life, pulling up the anger as it's needed."

"Isn't that a bit unhealthy?" Padmé asked incredulously.

"It is," Carth shrugged. "But she doesn't _deny _that it happened, she just takes a calmer approach to it, and she's harder to crack that way." He looked away for a moment. "It's sad, really, that she's ever had the need to hide behind that kind of wall."

"But she has us," Padmé encouraged. "We're on the other side of the wall, aren't we?"

Bastila smiled. "Indeed we are."

**XXXXX**

"Hmph!" Donella slowed Argo down sullenly, pouting openly as the varactyl padded silently along the ceiling beams. She'd lost. "Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General."

Obi Wan held up a hand, turning around only to flash Donella a small smile of victory. He pointed downward. Donella nodded and got off of Argo.

"Without Count Dooku," The voice continued, "I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe."

"Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip." Donella patted Argo on the nose and leaned over the beam to glance down at Grievous. She'd never really seen him before. She'd heard Connan rail on and on about him for a few days after the mission, but after that there had been nothing to mention of him and she'd actually forgotten about him.

Now, though, she knew exactly which one he was. The fact that he kept coughing and holding a hand up to his "mouth" had nothing to do with it.

Then the Separatists all stood and began to file out of the room. Grievous whirled his cape as he spun around. "Your ship is waiting."

Obi Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Donella turned back to Boga and Argo. "Don't go anywhere until we whistle, okay?" She ordered. They nodded.

Donella turned back around as Obi Wan took off his outer robe. He glanced at her.

"Make sure you get _all _the droids, all right?"

"Oh," She answered with a glint in her eyes. "I'm sure I'll have a lot more fun than you will."

They both looked over the side. Donella took a deep breath.

"One… two…." Donella opened her eyes and bent her legs. "Three!"

They both leapt deftly off of the roofing and silently landed behind Grievous.

"Hello, there." Obi Wan greeted. The droids turned first, igniting their double vibroswords and spinning them menacingly.

"General Kenobi… and friend." Grievous squinted at Donella. "I don't believe we've met."

"Forgive me," Donella bowed graciously. "I am Donella Segora."

"Ah, another Time-Traveler." Grievous laughed before coughing. "You are both very bold." He cackled again and backed up. "Kill them."

Four MagnaGuard droids advanced on them. Obi Wan chuckled anxiously.

"You lost, Donella," He reminded. Donella looked around.

"I'm on it." She held a hand up and pulled a large fixture off of the ceiling, pulling it down to land on the four droids. One of them still tried to get up. As Obi Wan walked by, he chopped off its head.

Donella followed him, her orange sabers blazing in front of her. She caught up with Obi Wan and turned the other way as the droids surrounded them, their blasters clicking the safety off.

"Back away," Grievous ordered. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself. Kill the other one," Grievous jerked his head in Donella's direction.

"Your move," Obi Wan stepped in front of Donella as she backed up against the large piece of ceiling she just knocked down, so she would only have to block from one side.

Donella was a proficient in the Ataru style of lightsaber combat. She was used to going up against one or two—three if she was unlucky—enemies and using her power, speed, and strength to kill her opponents. It helped her when she killed Traya, because that had been the one form she hadn't practiced in front of the horrid woman.

But Ataru form was useless in the face of so many droids with so _many _blasters. She forced herself to switch stances into a mix of the Soresu—facing many opponents with blasters—and the Sokan—using the terrain to the advantage, which was holing up against the ceiling piece to avoid surprise shots.

"You fool," She heard Grievous say. "I was trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku!" She distinctly heard four lightsaber ignitions before the droids descended upon her.

**XXXXX**

Connan had been discussing with Windu and Anakin the different uses of the Shien and the Djem So forms. Anakin and Windu maintained that they were largely the same thing used in two different situations while Connan insisted that they were _exactly _the same thing used in the exact same situation.

"They're used in two different situations," Anakin countered. "You use the Shien when you're surrounded by a large number of enemies and want to thin their numbers."

"Oh, yes, and the Djem So doesn't do that, either," Connan rolled her eyes. "They're both used in battle. The _only _difference is that people of the Djem So throw in an attack of their own every now and again, but rarely."

"_Would you two stop arguing?" _Jolee's hologram asked beside Yoda. _"You're giving me a headache."_

"Jolee, are you all right?" Connan frowned. "You look horrible even as a hologram." Jolee waved the comment off.

"_I'm sure I just caught a bug or something." _He insisted, hacking into his hand. _"The clones keep giving me this medicine and it's supposed to be helping,"_

"All right, well—"

They were interrupted by a new hologram presence. A clone commander saluted the Jedi and spoke.

"_Master Windu, may I interrupt?" _He asked. Windu nodded. _"Generals Kenobi and Segora have made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack."_

"Thank you commander." Windu said. The commander nodded and left.

Connan sighed. She'd been worried about those two. Now that they were locked inside a battle she knew they'd be all right. Donella had a broad knowledge of different saber forms and could look after herself, and she was more than sure that Obi Wan would do just fine against a machine.

"Anakin," Windu's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions."

"Yes, Master," Anakin nodded before glancing at Connan. She held up a hand.

"I think I'm going to stay here this time," She insisted. "You go on."

Anakin looked at the other Jedi Council members and Jolee with mild surprise; the exact same look was on each other their faces.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Connan laughed. "Go on, now."

Anakin turned and left, just as confused as any of them.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi," Windu remarked as soon as Anakin left. "The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

Good, so they'd at least _noticed _it.

"_If he does not give up emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous then he should be removed from office," _Ki-Adi-Mundi said. Connan nodded.

"I agree."

"The Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition." Windu advised.

"_To a dark place this line of thought will take us." _Yoda warned, shaking his head sadly. He sighed. _"Great care we must take."_

"Not necessarily," Connan piped up. All turned to look at her. "There's another way around this."

"_What do you mean?" _Aayla Secura—the Rutian Twi'lek hologram asked. Connan glanced at Jolee in time to see him shake his head.

"Well…." Connan scratched the back of her head. "You guys have to actually _live _here." She explained. "So if _you _take Palpatine out of office, people can track you down."

"_Yes," _Yoda prodded when she remained silent for a moment.

"But we're from a totally different time and we'll probably head back right after the war," She continued. "So if _we _took care of Palpatine, and you guys claimed you had nothing to do with it, the Republic would spend their time looking for people who wouldn't even be in the same time anymore."

"_That is very underhanded." _Ki-Adi-Mundi reprimanded.

"But it's the closest we're going to get to a resolution."

"We can't agree to help you in this," Windu stated.

"I'm not asking you to help." Connan insisted. "I'm asking you to stay out of the way and when the time comes, _deny _any involvement, which should be easy since you had nothing to do with it, and quite possibly lead the Republic on a grand chase throughout the galaxy that will only end when you realize that _we've escaped_."

"_Are you all right with this?" _Jolee asked. Connan frowned. _"You did this once before, remember, with our own people. You've said many times that the Jedi here are like your family. This will be tearing you away from them."_

Connan shrugged.

"As long as they know I'm not Dark Side, and remember that we did it for the good of the Republic in the long run, I won't have lost them."

Jolee smirked and nodded. _"Good. I'm all for it."_

Windu sighed. "We will claim to have no knowledge of this." He stated. "If you take out the Chancellor, you shall be remembered by the Jedi for generations to come."

Connan sighed. "I just hope you mean in a good way."

**XXXXX**

Deflecting many blaster shots away from your body while trying to make sure that your partner stays alive is harder than it looks. Donella's hands were constantly in motion, and in the end she wasn't even paying attention to where her sabers flew; she was only focusing on keeping the sabers circling swiftly in front of her and the blaster shots away.

After a while she couldn't even focus on Obi Wan's battle, though at one point in time she figured he cut one of the four lightsabers away from Grievous, because it went skidding past her and she used the Force to pick it up and send it flailing through the droids to destroy more of their numbers.

She found her place to break away after the first blaster sounds came through that _weren't _aimed at her. She looked up as the droids did and was more than glad to see the Republic clones falling in towards them. She slipped away as the droids decided to focus on the clones instead of her and made her way toward Obi Wan.

"Army or not," Grievoud was saying. "You must realize you are doomed."

"Oh, I don't think so," Donella answered, switching stances back to her favorite Ataru and lunging. She used the Force to slam him upwards and backwards at the same time and into the ceiling. He crashed and fell toward the ground.

"Good job," Obi Wan stated, patting her on the back. She cringed, knowing she felt sticky and wet, and she'd been shot a few time in the arm, and nodded.

Grievous flipped over before he hit the ground on the ninth level and landed on all sixes like a bug. Obi Wan and Donella leapt down a level and tried to catch up with him and he scurried off frantically, wheezing. He leapt into a large wheel-like machine and turned it on. It turned toward Obi Wan and Donella and rushed them.

"Out of the way!" Donella called, shoving Obi Wan onto another walkway before jumping herself. They stared as he barreled through clones to get toward the exit. "We've got to catch him." Donella ordered.

Obi Wan whistled loudly. Thuds were heard a moment later, and before Donella could blink there were two varactyl beasts standing on the level beneath theirs. Donella jumped down and landed on Argo's saddle as Obi Wan situated himself on Boga. She kicked Argo's sides and she took off after Grievous.

Argo leapt out of the building altogether, with Boga following closely behind. Donella braced herself as Argo hit the foundation below her and slid down the round surface. She heard Obi Wan cry out and watched his lightsaber fall from his hand.

"That was smart," She called as she threw one of hers to him. He scowled.

**XXXXX**

Anakin entered the Chancellor's room and bowed before approaching.

"Chancellor, we've just received a report from Master Kenobi." He informed curtly. "He has engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." The Chancellor added.

Anakin sighed. He looked around, and suddenly let down his guard. Connan was there now, she couldn't stop him from saying the things he really wanted to say to his friend, as she had been attempting to do ever since she returned from her time again.

"I should be there with him," He admitted.

"It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents." The Chancellor commiserated. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

Anakin paced. "I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council." He shared an understanding look with Palpatine and instantly felt trustful.

"I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me."

The Chancellor nodded. "They don't trust you, Anakin." He stood and walked toward Anakin. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control." He patted Anakin on the back and led him through a hallway nonchalantly.

"You must break through the fog of lies that the Jedi have created around you." He paused as they entered another room. "Let me help you know the subtleties of the Force."

Anakin frowned. "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force," Palpatine explained. "Even the nature of the Dark Side."

Anakin stepped in front of Palpatine and turned to face him, now on his guard again. "You know the Dark Side?"

"Anakin," Palpatine stated. "If one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force."

Palpatine and Anakin began to circle each other now, with Anakin looking like a wounded animal in a corner and Palpatine with a sneer-like smile on his face.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi." He took a breath. "Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, and…. You… will be able to save your wife from…. certain death." Anakin's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you!" Palpatine pleaded, his voice softer and calmer than it had been moments before.

And it all made sense to Anakin.

His saber was out before he realized he was reaching for it, and he ignited it angrily. "_You're _the Sith Lord." He took a breath. "Oh my—Connan was right."

"I know what's been troubling you. Now listen to me," Palpatine begged. He began pacing. Anakin kept his saber tip pointed at him. "Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance…. Of conscience."

Anger boiled through Anakin as he realized that the one person he'd come to trust most in the world was in fact the one they were supposed to kill. His saber hand shook with conflicting thoughts.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked. Anakin growled.

"I certainly would like to."

"I know you would," Palpatine—Sidious—answered. "I can _feel _your anger. It gives you focus; makes you stronger."

Anakin sighed and retracted his saber. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

"Of course. You should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?" Anakin could feel his anger rising again at Palpatine's goading.

"I will quickly discover the truth to all of this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin," Palpatine encouraged. "Know the power of the Dark Side. The power to save Padmé."

Anakin swallowed.

"Of course," Palpatine went on. "Connan knows of this power, too. She was, after all, affiliated with the Dark Side for a very long time before the Jedi Council brainwashed her back into her old self. She, too, was trying to save people of importance, and used the Dark Side as the means to do it."

Anakin glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"Ask her about her fall to the Dark Side," Palpatine called as Anakin stormed out. "Watch the look in her eyes change, and _then _tell me if it doesn't look wistful or reminiscent."

**XXXXX**

Donella stabbed her lightsaber quickly into another droid as they sped by. She blocked another blaster shot, as well.

"Get on his other side!" Obi Wan called from in front of him. "Try to dismember it!"

Donella kicked Argo again and yipped at her. She sped up. Obi Wan caught up to his left side as Donella found his right. She stabbed her lightsaber into the wheel, trying to melt it. The saber bounced off.

"It's made of vibrosteel." She muttered to herself.

Grievous had turned on an electrostaff and tried to hit Obi Wan with it. Obi Wan grabbed it by the hilt and pulled at hard at he could. Grievous let go of the stick and sent his wheel bike sideways, almost crashing into Donella and Argo. She Force Pushed him back in the middle as Obi Wan began hitting the front of the wheel with the elecrtostaff.

Grievous gripped the staff again and yanked Obi Wan clean off of Boga. Boga slowed down to a trot to keep behind the wheel bike in case Obi Wan fell off.

The road quickly bent into a one-way narrow road, so Argo had to slow down to be right behind the wheel bike. Donella used the Force to keep Obi Wan in place, so he wouldn't have to worry about balance as he struggled for dominance.

The wheel bike hit a bump and went flying, sending both occupants out on the balcony. The wheel bike went careening over the side. Agro slid to a stop and Donella leapt out, igniting her lightsaber and stabbing toward Grievous. Grievous rolled over and grabbed the blaster he'd dropped. Obi Wan—electrostaff in hand—knocked it out of his mechanical fingers. He smacked Grievous across the face and as Grievous hit the floor, stabbed the staff into his chest. Grievous kicked wildly, sending Obi Wan backwards.

Donella slammed into Grievous and knocked him against the plane at the edge of the balcony. She grabbed a whole of his metal ribcage and ripped it open. He gasped, and in turn he slapped her upside the face and blew her backwards into the wall.

"Shoot his heart!" She called to Obi Wan as she stood. Obi Wan called the blaster to himself and pulled the trigger.

Grievous' heart erupted in flames. He looked down and grunted in surprise. By that time Donella found her lightsaber and thrust it squarely into his chest.

He dropped dead.

"So uncivilized," Obi Wan reprimanded as he threw the blaster down. Donella shrugged. A foul smell erupted in the air as the wired throughout Grievous' body sizzled and burned.

"At least he's dead." Donella sighed. "Now we have nothing to worry about."

**XXXXX**

Connan was conversing in greater detail her plan about Palpatine when Anakin stormed up, obviously angry.

"Master Windu." He snapped. "I must talk to you."

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Connan felt his forehead in concern.

"We just received word that Obi Wan and Donella have destroyed General Grievous." Windu informed. "We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power." Connan and Anakin said at the same time. The three of them stopped walking and glanced at each other.

Connan was trying not to hope too hard that Anakin might believe her now.

"I've just learned the horrible truth," He replied, keeping Connan's eye contact. "I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

Connan couldn't help it. She squealed and hugged Anakin, throwing her weight onto him. He yelped in surprise at such a casual gesture in front of a Jedi Master.

"_A Sith Lord_?" Windu echoed, ignoring Connan's naïve tendencies.

"Yes," Anakin pushed Connan back, who couldn't help but grin widely. "The one we've been looking for."

"How do you know this?" Windu asked.

"He knows the way of the Force. He'hs been trained to use the Dark Side." Anakin answered. "And Connan has been trying to tell me for months, I'd wager." He smiled meekly as Connan's frantic nod. Æliesha beside her yelped.

"Are you sure?" Windu inquired.

"Absolutely."

"Then our worst fears have been realized," He sighed, looking away. "We must move quickly is the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Whoa, whoa," Connan called, following Windu as he began walking quickly away. "The _Jedi Order_? What about the _Republic? _You know, the thing he has control of?"

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful," Anakin explained. "You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

"No," Connan seethed darkly. Both turned to look at her. "For your own good, stay _out _of this affair. He already has enough influence with you. You don't want to do something rash when you're caught up in the moment."

"I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker." Windu finished. "There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I _must _go, Master," Anakin pleaded.

"You _must _do the right thing," Connan contradicted. "And that means staying out of the way until we've dealt with the problem. I don't want to see you hurt and this _reeks _of emotional damage."

"If what you've told me is true, you will have gained my trust." Windu clasped a hand onto Anakin's shoulder. "But for now, remain here. Wait in the Council chambers until we return."

Anakin growled.

"_Please_, Anakin." Connan begged. Anakin nodded.

"Yes, Master."

He grabbed Connan's arm before she could get onto the shuttle. "Connan, I need to ask you something,"

"Yes?" Connan asked, watching her Kath Hound readily board the shuttle. Anakin swallowed.

"What happened on your fall to the Dark Side?"

Connan bit back a sharp retort saying that she never _was _of the Dark Side, but simply shrouded in a Dark Sided veil, if you wanted to use that particular metaphor. She bit her lip.

What had happened? She had felt the full brunt of the Dark Side, that's what happened. She had a taste of total and complete _power_, and it was almost too much to resist. What had saved her was the fact that underneath the power lay uncontrollable fear of losing the power, and a twisted and decrepit point of view that would ruin her cause.

So she'd rejected it.

"Nothing," She answered. "Because I _didn't fall_."

But it was too late. Anakin had _seen _the conviction to answer in her eyes, and it had taken him by so much surprise that he couldn't even answer her before she leapt onto the shuttle and they were bussed over to the Senate.

**XXXXX**

"Well, _that _was an adventure and a half, wouldn't you say?" Donella asked as she swung herself up onto Argo once again. Obi Wan laughed heartily as he patted Boga on the head.

"I'm just glad this means the war's over." He admitted. Donella grinned.

"Good. Let's return to Commander Cody and see about getting home."

**XXXXX**

Carth and Bastila sat with Padmé, telling her about the time Connan got arrested on Manaan for annihilating the whole Sith Base.

"Of course, Jolee and Mission helped," Carth explained. "But from what Jolee tells of it—because Connan won't talk about it—she did most of the work."

"Why won't she talk about it?" Padmé asked.

"You remember what we told you about Connan bringing up certain anger when it's most useful?" Bastila waited until Padmé's nod to continue. "Well, I'd been kidnapped by Malak and Carth wasn't on speaking terms with her of yet. Malak was part of the Sith, so she let her anger out on _all _of the Sith."

Padmé hissed in sympathetic pain before laughing.

"Oh! I feel bad for saying it because it's about Connan feeling horrible at the time, but three people against a whole base! What a sight that must have been!"

**XXXXX**

Jolee coughed into his hand. He couldn't stop. He doubled over and nearly hacked up a lung.

"**Are you all right?" **Chewbacca asked, laying a furry paw on his shoulder. Jolee shook his head.

"No, I don't think I am," He acknowledged.

"**We should get one of the clones," **Tarfful suggested. He turned to leave when Yoda cried out.

"No! Don't," He ordered. "The clones will not touch him anymore."

Jolee nodded, obviously understanding. "How long do you think they've been poisoning me?" He asked. Yoda shrugged.

"Not long," He answered. "Or felt the effects already, you would have."

Jolee coughed harder, this time spitting out blood.

**XXXXX**

Connan and Windu strode into Palpatine's office confidently, with three other Jedi behind them. They decided, after talking about it for a while, that they would leave Æliesha on the shuttle, to watch how things were going until they came back. They stopped in the doorway and paused as Palpatine turned around in his chair to face them.

"Master Windu, Master Frai," He nodded respectfully. "I take it General Grievous has been destroyed, then." When no one answered he continued. "I must say you're here sooner than expected."

"Shut up," Connan spat. Palpatine raised his eyebrows.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." All five Jedi let out their sabers.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine challenged.

"No, we're promising," Connan growled. "The Senate will decide your fate."

"I _am _the Senate," Palpatine growled, his voice sounding like it was supposed to sound: dark and evil.

"Not yet," Windu stated.

Palpatine stood slowly and pulled out his lightsaber from his sleeve. He must have been expecting a fight, Connan thought.

"It's treason, then."

He snarled as he twisted through the air toward them, and in a flash he'd cut down three of them. Connan growled. If they didn't have any _competent _Jedi anymore, no _wonder _the Republic was having such a hard time maintaining itself. Palpatine used the same tactics he used around thirteen years ago, and she could still beat him up and down the room if it were one-on-one.

But it wasn't one-on-one. It was two-on-one, now. It was different. She had to block for Windu now, too, to make sure he stayed alive with her.

It seemed that in the thirteen year break between fights, Palpatine grew weaker. His combat stance was very open and easy to cut through, and he seemed to grow angrier and angrier as he continued to lose.

Connan threw her weight into Palpatine and knocked him off balance. He came back up swinging and nicked Connan's arm. It didn't hurt that much and she could heal it later, so she ignored it and continued fighting.

Palpatine threw his saber into Windu's chest and Connan parried it back as Windu whirled around and clouted him across the face. They wanted Palpatine _alive_, not dead, as Connan had forgotten for a moment.

Connan and Palpatine locked sabers and glared at each other, vying for the most strength. Connan knocked him backwards and into the large window facing toward Coruscant. Windu took the opportunity to interrupt the battle and finish it.

The clashed their lightsabers at the same time, and also hit the window. The glass exploded. Connan covered her head to keep from getting it in her eyes and watched. Palpatine was as good as finished at this point; he was retreating into a corner. Connan didn't need to interfere.

Windu and Palpatine whirled about each other a few times before Windu had enough and kicked him in the face. Palpatine's lightsaber went flying out the window and he fell to the ground, whimpering and crawling back in the corner. Windu followed him, the tip of his saber pointed straight at Palpatine.

Connan huffed. "You are under arrest, _My Lord._" Palpatine glowered at her.

The front doors opened and Connan whirled around. Anakin stomped in and glared. Connan growled to herself.

"You were supposed to stay _away_," She murmured.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this," Palpatine puffed. "I was right. The Jedi are taking over!"

"Oh get _over _yourself," Connan spat.

"The oppression of the Sith will _never _return." Windu added. "You have lost."

While Connan couldn't very well vouch for _that _one, she certainly didn't want to stop the winning streak of the Jedi and said nothing on the matter. She knew that there would be times the Sith would win. It would then be up to the Jedi to make it right and once again reset the delicate balance.

"No," Palpatine cackled, his fingers curving in an all-too-familiar way. "No. No, _you _will die!"

Connan's saber clashed with Windu's, pulling his up in a stance that could withstand the attack of the Force Lightning. Windu screamed, obviously appreciative of the save. Anakin looked away from the brightness for a moment before forcing himself to look back.

"He's a traitor!" Palpatine screamed.

"_He's _the traitor!" Windu responded.

Anakin stood frozen, much to Connan's intense dislike.

"Anakin, are you just going to stand there?" She asked. "_Do _something; help him!"

"I have the power to save the one you love." Palpatine bargained. "You must choose!"

"He's lying!" Connan screeched. She looked over at Anakin. "Anakin, just step back. I'll do it."

"No," Anakin barked. "This is my decision." He insisted. "And your side is winning; you have nothing to worry about."

He did have a point.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Windu pleaded. He lurched forward and Connan could see the Force Lightning backfire on Palpatine. It melted his face and Connan could see wrinkles forming, as if he were aging twenty years by the second. Connan cringed and looked away until she had control of her stomach again.

"Don't let him kill me!" Palpatine's assured tone was now weak and pleading. He blinked his eyes—now turned yellow after such a long battle. "I can't hold it any longer. I-I-I-I can't, I-I-I'm too—I'm too weak."

The Force Lightning let go. Palpatine let his hands fall to his sides and Windu nearly pitched forward with how much weight he put into controlling his saber. He glanced at Connan.

"Thanks," He said.

"Anakin, help me!" Palpatine pleaded. "Help!" He groaned. Connan winced. Even his _teeth _were yellow and blackened out now. "I—I—can't hold on any longer."

"I am going to end this once and for all," Windu bellowed.

"You can't," Anakin interrupted. "He _must _stand trial,"

"Anakin, he has control of the Senate and the courts," Connan explained. "Arresting him and putting him on trial would do _nothing_."

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive," Windu added.

"I'm too weak. Oh, please don't kill me," Palpatine groveled.

"Oh, shut _up, _you faking pompous windbag." Connan sneered.

"It's not the Jedi way," Anakin recited. "He must live."

There was a moment when Windu considered not doing it. His saber wavered for a moment. Palpatine's now yellow eyes stared largely at Windu, pleading.

"Please. Don't."

"I need him." Anakin confessed.

Of all the things in the world to say, _that _had been the wrong thing. Windu's arm raised up, ready to strike.

"No, don't!" Palpatine prayed.

"No!" Anakin screeched. His lightsaber was in his hand in a flash.

Connan leapt in the way, and before Windu could cast the final blow, her right arm was sliced off.

**XXXXX**

**It only took me _forever _to finish this chapter! Personally, I think this one and the next one are the best.**

**I don't really have much to say this week. U.I.L. is getting started and we're going to be working hard until April to get our stuff into gear. I'm still going to update, though!**

**I'm on chapter 27 and I'm 1:14:43 of the way through. I'll see you guys again next week, and please review!**

_**Amme Moto**_


	15. Don't Panic

**Don't Panic**

Æliesha took pride in knowing she was a good dog. She loved her Master more than life itself, and would willingly take a blow or two to save her Master's life.

In fact, she has. Æliesha remembered a time once when there was an evil man in a black cloak threatening her Master while she was down, then she remembered a lightsaber sticking through her gut.

But no matter. It hadn't killed her. Æliesha had taken it as a sign that she still had things to protect her Master from. Like standing when she was obviously still too dazed to try; Æliesha felt no qualms whatsoever about knocking her Master onto her back and carrying her where she wanted to go.

What Æliesha didn't like were people trying to hurt her Master. That's why she didn't like the Man in the Orange Jacket. Æliesha had started out not liking that man because when Æliesha's Master brought her back to her ship on Dantooine when Æliesha was just a Kath pup, the Man in the Orange Jacket wanted to leave her on Dantooine. But soon after she devoted herself to her Master, she began to resent the man for other reasons, like the strange attachment her Master seemed to have to him. Æliesha knew no good could come from that.

Æliesha also didn't like being left behind. She tolerated it on the Evil Ship when her Master, the Cat-Lady, and the Old Man ventured out to find the Spoiled Pup and the Evil Metal-Jaw because her Master asked her to. And even then she'd been able to tell when her Master was incredibly wounded, trapped underneath that piece of machinery, barely able to hold it up with her Powers. _That _was when her tolerance had snapped, and she reared up and nearly choked herself to death fighting against the collar before the Old Man (who had returned without her Master, much to Æliesha's distaste) and the Man in the Orange Jacket released her.

That was much like _this _situation. She had watched all of the other Power Users leap off of the craft they flew in on and prepared to follow her Master. She was surprised when the Dark Human Power User turned toward her Master and spoke. Æliesha couldn't understand what they were saying—_that _special Power was reserved for her Master only—but she knew the basic idea. Her Master turned around sorrowfully and ordered her to stay in the cockpit. She then closed the glass doors, blocking Æliesha off from disobeying.

Not that she would disobey. She might not _like _being left behind, but she knew that when her Master came back she would get all the attention she missed plus some.

For a while she waited, attuning her ears to her Master to keep track of her, and for a while nothing happened. Æliesha lay down with her forepaws crossed and her head resting on them.

That's when it happened. She felt it more that heard it. A large tremor pulsed through her body, unnerving her. She instantly knew something was wrong with her Master. Rage seeped into her pores, and she tackled the glass, trying to break it.

It held fast. She tried again.

Still nothing. Once more.

Sweat marks adorned the glass now from her efforts, but no break in the glass was visible, even to _her _great eyes.

Æliesha knew the glass would hold her, but it would _not _stop her from trying. With a determined growl, she flung herself at the door again.

**XXXXX**

Donella charged Argo straight down to the clones with Obi Wan in tow. The clones cheered them as they ran, having successfully defeated the droid army residing in the unwilling graces of the Utai and the Pau'an.

"Great job." Commander Cody congratulated. He slapped Obi Wan on the back. "You were excellent."

"So were you," Donella answered, reigning in Argo and patting the varactyl on the head. "We won, right?"

"We won this sector," Commander Cody explained. "I'm sure there are other sectors around Utapau that are not free." He smirked, pulling out a lightsaber and handing it to Obi Wan. Donella grinned. "Oh, and by the way, I think you'll be needing this."

"Thank you, Cody. Now," Obi Wan ordered. "Raise the troops again; we have more settlements to free. We've already won this war, a few more battles and—"

Donella shrieked.

Pandemonium ran through the troops. Donella doubled over and toppled off of Argo, who reared back out of fear and concern and made Donella tumble backwards. Donella's back hit the ground and she scrunched up into the fetal position, rolling to her side. She clutched her arm and groaned.

Obi Wan almost panicked for a second. He was off of Boga and at Donella's side in an instant. He tried to pull Donella out of her position.

"Don't touch me!" She seethed, attempting on her own to sit up. She used her left arm to propel herself upward and looked around.

Well, _that _had been horrifying. One moment she was sitting atop Argo, the next, her arm lit itself on fire and felt like it seared itself off. The pain had been surprising and almost unbearable.

Beside her Obi Wan was staring at her with wide eyes. Commander Cody was crouched on her other side, helping her sit up, and Argo shoved her face in Donella's chest and rubbed affectionately.

Her arm still hurt, though.

"Well," She shook her head and sat herself back on top of Argo. Obi Wan stared at her. "Let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win, here."

Obi Wan shrugged, setting himself back atop Boga. They raced off toward another level before either of them spoke.

"What happened?" Obi Wan asked.

"I don't know," Donella answered. "I think—" She frowned.

"You think what?"

What did she think? Her right arm had never hurt so much before. She frowned and ran her left hand through her hair. It had felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and she'd felt a great many things in her life.

What would happen to make her feel that? If _her _arm wasn't injured, then….

Donella paled.

"It's Connan," She sputtered. "Connan's hurt."

And then Connan spoke to her, like she only ever did in emergencies.

"_Don Don! Get—Get Obi Wan and run! Get **away**!"_

Donella grimaced. What would they need to run from? They were _winning_.

Obi Wan was also going through the same type of emotions. Connan had never been able to speak to him through distances; they'd tried dozens of times throughout her last visit. But now she was clear in his head as if she were only a few feet away.

"_You have to leave. __**Run!"**_

**XXXXX**

Carth was a very rational man. He thought things through and chose what would be the best course of action based on his opinions of the situation in question. He was also very astute. He could look at one situation that wouldn't normally happen to someone and almost immediately he started to infer about how it could actually happen. In this way he'd saved their little crew almost a thousand times by himself. He considered it a very virtuous skill to have.

But now, it instantly made him panic.

Bastila had been returning from the kitchen with Padmé to help her get something to eat. Carth had remained sitting on the couch, not wanting to disturb the two. Ever since Bastila found out that Padmé was her descendant, she started spending more and more time around her. Carth didn't want to ruin it for her.

As they returned, Bastila froze on the spot for a moment, and the look that flashed across her face was nothing but shock.

Then she shrieked and fell to the ground, and Carth was at her side before he knew what happened.

"Bastila, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling at one of her arms. She screamed again and pulled away.

"Don't touch it!" She called.

"What's happened?" Padmé was generally ignored.

And then the pain was gone. Bastila blinked and sat up, rubbing her throbbing arm delicately.

"What was it?" Carth asked. Bastila shook her head. "Please tell me you hit your arm on something."

Bastila shook her head. "No, I was just standing there and—and then—" Her gaze focused and set on Carth. "Carth, it might not be her."

"Who else could it be?" Carth stood, pacing.

"What's going on?" Padmé asked.

"I have a bond with Connan," Bastila replied. Padmé nodded impatiently. "And when she feels pain—extreme pain, not small cuts and bruises—I feel it, too."

Padmé paled. "So—so that screaming right there, that was Connan?"

Carth's pacing increased.

"Where is she?" He asked. "She said she was going to the Jedi Council. Who knows where they took her?"

"Calm down, Carth." Bastila pushed him onto the couch. "Take a deep breath. I'm going to—"

She stopped again, this time for a different reason. Carth glanced at her, his eyes narrowed.

Bastila pointed her gaze toward the ceiling and frowned. Every now and again she would mutter something under her breath, as if talking to herself. She stayed like that for a long time. Carth strained to make out what she was saying.

"Calm down, don't do anything rash," he heard her mutter. He sighed and stood.

"What's going on? Why is Bastila talking to herself?" Padmé asked worriedly, pointing toward Bastila with a shaking finger.

"Something's happened," Carth murmured quickly. "Whatever has happened has made Connan panic, and she's talking with Bastila."

"What's she saying?" Padmé asked.

"I can't hear her; it's going on in her head."

Bastila stood up quickly and called her cloak and her saber to her.

"Something has definitely happened," She agreed. "I'll be back,"

**XXXXX**

Connan blinked, unable to register what happened before the pain overwhelmed her and she dropped to the ground.

Windu had only enough time to push Connan away from the window before Palpatine set himself upon the Jedi again.

"Power!" The Chancellor didn't even skip a beat. _"Unlimited power!"_

Connan struggled to take in a breath. Before she could do anything else, she closed her mind off to her friends. She'd been too late to stop the full brunt of the pain, but she could stave off further pain from them. Then she tried to sit up.

She could hear Windu scream as the Force Lightning hit him full on this time. His arms flung sideways and before he could do anything else, he was thrown out the window.

"What have I done?" Anakin asked. He dropped do his knees. Connan took in a gasping breath, trying to control her thoughts. She sat up shakily and clutched at where her arm should have been.

The lightsaber hadn't hit her straight on. It had been meant for Windu, and she had been closer to Anakin than he had. The arm had been completely severed, but at the angle the saber had cut, the blood couldn't instantly coagulate as it usually could. Her arm was still bleeding.

She looked around. Her actual right arm still sat next to the window, with the lightsaber still clutched tightly.

Palpatine stood up slowly, glancing solely at Anakin. "You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

Anakin stared limply at the window, then back toward Connan. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but all that came out were pained cries of help.

"I will do whatever you ask." Anakin conceded. Palpatine laughed.

"Good."

Connan panicked. Her breathing hitched and her eyes bulged. She had to do something.

Without her complete consent, her mind split in half.

It felt much like it did the last time, like she was being traced in half by a fine-point stylus, but this time the stylus dug into her skin and raced across, leaving a bloody red mark down her body. She had her second lightsaber in her hand before she knew it, and half of her was numb of all pain and attacking Palpatine.

The second half of her took on the full brunt of the pain, and focused it all into the Force, manipulating it into a stasis field to hang around Anakin. The poor boy froze in place, unable to move and defend neither Connan nor Palpatine.

Both sides of Connan knew they couldn't keep this up for long; the amount of energy poured into keeping Anakin still took away from the amount of energy used to kill Palpatine, and energy in general was growing steadily less and less. When all of the energy was gone, Connan would be Connan again.

She had until that time to try and do something.

Palpatine quickly caught on, pulling out his own saber and throwing it around haphazardly. He thought it great fun. He laughed aloud as Connan succeeded in knocking Palpatine's saber out of his hand before he summoned it back and it began again.

Connan was fully panicked now, and the pain in her arm still throbbed through her, even though she was on the half of brain numbing the pain. She could feel the other side of her slowly ebbing back toward her own mind. She couldn't hold Anakin in place anymore, since the young man was fighting as hard as he could against the stasis.

Finally Connan's other mind snapped back into place with hers and she staggered with the returned pain. Anakin stood at once, calling his saber to him and knocking Connan's out of her last arm.

Connan's adrenaline sapped from her instantly and she dropped to the ground, panting. She'd lost.

"Thank you, my boy," Palpatine praised. "I was not sure I could defeat her on my own." He grinned wickedly, causing a painful rack of shivers to run down Connan's spine. She whimpered. "Even in a state of shock and missing an appendage, she's still powerful."

Anakin dropped to his knees again and breathed. Forcing his way out of the stasis field had taken a lot out of him.

"Just help me save Padmé's life. I can't live without her," he pleaded.

"Anakin," Connan panted. "Don't. Palpatine won't help you. He'll—"

"Nonsense," Palpatine insisted. "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

"No!" Connan groaned. She'd tried to move too quickly and opened the scab trying to form over her wound. It began bleeding again.

"I pledge myself to your teachings." Anakin placed his hands on the ground and bowed his head.

"No, Anakin."

"Good." Palpatine chuckled. "_Good._ The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become."

"Anakin…"

"Henceforth you will be known as…."

"_Anakin!"_

"Darth…. Vader."

"No," Connan groaned, clutching her arm and writhing on the ground.

"Thank you, my Master." Anakin darkly answered, making Connan sick.

"Rise, Darth Vader." Palpatine walked toward Connan, a few feet away. "We must decide what we're to do with this one,"

"Kill me now for all I care, you bastard," Connan spat, "I'll be back."

"Oh, I have no doubt you will," Palpatine answered. "But why would I kill you when I have you where I want you?"

"Master?" Anakin asked, almost meekly. "What did you have in mind for her?"

Palpatine glanced at Anakin thoughtfully before answering, his large yellow eyes searching the boy. "She has been brought here for a reason, my boy. Her sole purpose for being here was to be a constant companion to you in your times of need."

"That's why she kept appearing at the most convenient of times," Anakin deduced.

"I see no reason why she shouldn't continue in that place." Palpatine explained. "However, she has been steeped in the Jedi lies far longer than you have. It will take us time to get her to see the light." He towered over Connan.

"Go to hell," She seethed, wiping the sweat off of her brow.

"That's not how you address your Master," Anakin retorted. Connan gawked, still cringing.

"I _know_ that's not how to address my Master." She acknowledged. "I've had more Masters than you have, I'm more than sure. But _he _will never have the honor of my servitude."

"There, you see?" Palpatine shook his head sadly. "The Jedi have a strong hold on her. It will be very complicated to break it. Now," He bent over at the waist to be closer to Connan as she struggled to sit up. "Now, if I say I want a person's head on a plate, you say—"

"I only serve appendages to my _friends_," Connan spat blood onto the ground; she must have cut her mouth during one of the fights.

"Cute," Palpatine nudged Connan with his foot, rolling her over onto her side. She'd _just _gotten into a sitting position. "When I say _jump_, you reply—"

"Say _please_."

Palpatine's foot came into contact with Connan's severed arm. She bit back a scream and groaned, slithering backwards, away from the Chancellor.

"Perhaps we should try a different approach," Anakin said. "If we undermine her perspective of the Jedi, she'll be more likely to believe us."

"Excellent, my boy," Palpatine crossed to his desk and pulled a cloak over his head. Connan now shivered again roughly. He looked like the epitome of all evil. "We will have to take away her reasons for hanging on."

"How do we do that?"

Palpatine was silent for a moment as he shuffled toward the broken window. After a while he spoke.

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot." He started. "When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."

"I agree." Anakin said. "The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate."

Connan bit her tongue to keep from saying it would only be against _Palpatine_. That would probably only make things worse.

"Every single Jedi, including your old friend Obi Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?" Palpatine asked Anakin.

"I understand, Master," Anakin answered.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end.

"First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padmé."

"What?" Connan jerked, desperately trying to sit up. "You can't do that! Those are innocent _children_ you'd be killing!"

"You must," Palpatine argued. "It's the only way to save the one you love."

"Anakin, this is going too far. Killing hundreds of younglings so you can save one person? What would _Padmé _think of this?"

"She would feel special that he took the time to make sure he saved her life."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Connan barked.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." Palpatine answered. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders." He sighed a gruff sigh. "Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy! And we shall have peace."

Anakin glanced at Connan as he turned around, and Connan pleaded with him through her eyes. She attempted to stand once again, and fell flat onto her side. The pain was still too much; she was surprised she hadn't gone into shock yet.

"What about Connan?" Anakin asked.

"That's right. Don't you dare leave me alone with him," Connan spat. "Either I'll kill _him _or he'll kill _me_."

"I assure you, she is quite incapacitated." Palpatine scoffed. "She cannot stand; I'm sure the only reason she's not in shock yet is because of all the new things happening around her. Connan is like a child, Anakin, that is one of her differences from you. She will refuse to change her ways for the longest time simply because she is afraid of change." He held out a reassuring hand to Anakin. "Don't you worry, my boy. She will be safe in here."

"Very well, Master." Anakin bowed deeply, making his way toward the door.

Connan, for the first time since she realized she was Revan, felt despair creeping up upon her.

"Anakin…."

He didn't answer. He kept walking.

"Anakin."

The door closed behind him.

"_Anakin!"_

**XXXXX**

She waited until the general pain stopped before she tried to contact Bastila.

"_Bastila? Are you there? Please tell me you're there."_

For a moment there was no response. Though Connan had yet to feel one of her friends die, she couldn't be sure she hadn't missed it under the pain of the mass Jedi massacre.

Then: "_Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_We're all in a load of trouble. I want you to do something for me."_

"_What?"_

"_I need you to go to the Jedi Temple and stop Anakin."_

There was a pause as Bastila thought this over.

"_Anakin?" _

"_Yes. Get all of the younglings out that you can."_

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"_Anakin Fell. We were right. Palpatine is the Sith Lord. He sent Anakin to the Jedi Temple to kill all the Jedi there, including the younglings. Get them **out**."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'm a bit trapped at the moment," _Connan winced as she tried to stand up. _"And I can't really go anywhere. I'll be fine, but I really need you to go save as many younglings as you can. I'll escape when I get the energy."_

Bastila must have caught the decidedly panicked tone underneath Connan's calm demeanor. _"Calm down, don't do anything rash. I'll go to the Jedi Temple and try my best to stop Anakin."_

"_Good." _Connan breathed once again. _"Wait!"_

"_What?" _Bastila sounded exasperated.

"_Don't die. The _Byssual _comes when you're about to die."_

There was silence for a moment before she could hear Bastila's scathing remark.

"_**Now **it makes sense. You and I are going to have a little talk about your saving-people-complex when we get back to our time."_

Palpatine sat back in his chair and folded his fingers together. Though he wasn't looking at her, Connan knew that sadistic grin was meant for her. She leaned her back against the wall, using her feet and her left arm to haul herself up. She took many deep breaths and fell back down, unable to handle the pressure in her head.

Palpatine pressed a small black button on his desk. The Commander that left with Donella and Obi Wan sprang up as a hologram in front of him.

"Commander," Palpatine rasped. "The time has come. Execute Order 66."

The Commander paused for a moment and his head reared back ever-so slightly. Then he nodded. "Yes, My Lord," And clicked off the comm. link.

Connan pulled up every bond she ever remembered having with anyone who'd been in this time—she even delved into a few minds and pulled at _their_ bond ties—and began telling them to run.

"_Get away! They're going to kill you, **run!"**_

She didn't know if anyone responded because at that time Palpatine stood over her again and chuckled.

"Trying to warn your friends of the danger?" He speculated. Connan spat blood at him. "Not to worry; if they didn't listen to you now, I'm sure they will in a few moments."

Sure enough, something pricked on Connan's ribs sharply, making her pull her knees to her chest. She suppressed a gasp of pain.

Another blast to her back. Someone else must have been shot from behind.

Suddenly all of the attacks happened at once. The pain blinded her and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She'd be damned if she even screamed in pain in front of Palpatine.

"There it is," Palpatine grinned. "Now, I have a Galactic Meeting to set up with the Senators. I trust you to remain where you are until I get back, though it will certainly take a few days."

Connan glared daggers at Palpatine's retreating back, and bit her tongue with new ferocity as another wave of attacks hit her.

**XXXXX**

Bastila ran at top speed into the Jedi Temple. Padmé lived closer to the Temple than the Chancellor did, so she was fairly certain she made it before he did. She sent a wave of urgent thoughts through the Temple as she stormed through, calling for all the younglings to follow her.

Instantly there were children around her, running to catch up to her. More followed.

"Master Jedi, where are we going?" Asked one of the smaller ones. Bastila frowned.

"We're heading toward the docking bay. Hopefully we can get there before the others come."

"Are we in trouble?" Someone else asked. Bastila shook her head.

"You're not in trouble." She answered. "But you're in danger. Have your Masters informed you where the escape pods are?"

A few nodded. "Then it's up to you to help the others. Does anyone know the Safety Planet?"

"It's Dantooine, Master Jedi." Called a young girl from the back. Bastila nodded.

Once in the docking bay, Bastila filled her time with setting three or four children into each escape pod. She also made sure that the littler ones each had a pre-teen or a teenager to reside with. Once each was ready and about to be cleared, she would walk up to their pod and speak to them.

"Once you get to Dantooine, _hide_. Turn off your sabers and hide yourselves. Try to get adopted, find a family who wants children, but whatever happens, _wait._ There will be a time when all the Jedi will be called back to the world. That will be when you're to come out of hiding, no matter if it's next month or twenty years from now. Do I have your promise that you'll keep safe and remember that?"

Each pod eagerly promised, and the eldest in each pod also made similar oaths to take care of the younger children first. Once each promise was made, she'd send them off.

**XXXXX**

Donella didn't know what was happening. Her arm still throbbed and Connan's warning sounded in her head as Argo and Boga raced toward the higher levels of Utapau. She barely had time to look down and see the tank aiming straight at them before she reacted.

"Look out!" She screeched, nudging Argo forward and making her shove Boga out of the way. The blast barely missed her, connecting with the rocks and cutting into her flesh. Argo and Boga lost their balance and plummeted below, Obi Wan and Donella following.

Argo and Boga yelped helplessly as they hit the water. Obi Wan dived in, spearing himself downward. Donella—still slightly shocked from the damage of the blast—hit the water with her back. She cringed and cried out, all of the oxygen leaving her system. She closed her eyes and tried to go limp.

A pair of arms circled her waist and brought her to the surface.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

Donella didn't know. She quickly took stock over her injuries. There were a few broken ribs, yes, but those could be healed easily, thanks to Kreia's training.

What worried her was the harm the rocks had caused from the tank fire. She _knew _a large rock had smashed into her skull and one into her hand, and there was quite possibly internal bleeding, which was _much _harder to fix than simple broken bones. There was also the fact that a sharp, jagged rock had scraped across her throat, and Donella had the feeling it barely nicked her jugular.

She wasn't going to last, and she knew it.

"I'm fine," She answered.

"Can you climb?"

Donella nodded numbly. She reached out her unbroken hand and latched onto the side of the rock they'd surfaced by. Then she clasped her injured hand onto another rock, stubbornly ignoring the screaming pain ripping through her.

"Donella, I can see your hand bones." Obi Wan growled. Donella nodded.

"I can, too."

Obi Wan wanted to scale the side of the cliff at a much faster speed than what they were going. For all he knew, there could be clones just around the corner at any given moment. But he couldn't take that chance with Donella in her beaten up state. He was constantly grabbing onto her and stopping her from falling downward, which would certainly kill her at the height they reached.

They finally reached a flat part of the cliff where they crept onto and hid. Obi Wan focused on breathing; that had taken a lot out of him.

Donella started coughing. Roughly. Obi Wan thought she would hack up her lungs. He leaned over to her to try and help and paled.

Donella was coughing blood.

"Here," Obi Wan turned her around and sat her up against the wall. "You have internal bleeding. If I don't stop it you'll—"

"Nothing will happen," Donella suddenly realized how dizzy she was. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What do you mean?" Obi Wan asked. Donella laughed ruefully, then stopped at it tried to turn into a cough.

"Connan didn't tell you, either?" She asked. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think she would. She's good at keeping bad news to herself. Always has been."

"What didn't she tell me?" Obi Wan demanded.

"How to summon the _Byssual_." Donella clarified. She spat up more blood, and the lightheaded feeling amplified by a thousand. "It doesn't happen by chance."

"How does it happen?" Obi Wan asked.

"You have to die," Donella finally gave him a straightforward answer. "Or rather, _almost _die."

Obi Wan paled. "She knew this and _still _kept coming back."

"Well she doesn't really come by choice. It actually _does _drag her into the future. It's the getting back part that she kept doing. Last time, she even configured it so they could return and not have Carth know about it. It actually _worked_." She coughed. More blood.

"So what?" Obi Wan asked. "You want me to just leave you here?"

Donella nodded. "You have to." She answered. "I'm too injured. The clones will be here soon and there're no second chances for _you_. You have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Obi Wan spat. Donella pushed him lightly.

"I won't be here long. Five minutes at the most." She grimaced. "But you have to go and find Connan. If _our _troops turned on _us_, who knows what's happening with the rest of the world?"

Obi Wan looked considerate.

"Go!" Donella shoved pathetically at him. "You have to find Yoda, and make sure _they're _all right, and all the other Jedi Council members."

"I—" Obi Wan snarled to himself. "All right," He placed his hand in hers and squeezed. "But you have to _promise _me that it'll only take five minutes."

Donella promised.

"Tell Connan I said I'm sorry, but I missed Atton." Donella called as Obi Wan continued to make his way upward. Obi Wan called down that he would.

And Donella was alone.

**XXXXX**

Jolee knew there were others in the world with a bigger Force Affinity than what he had. He _really _knew it when Yoda hit the floor and dropped his cane, clutching his heart like it was attacking him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coughing.

"A Dark presence suddenly reared up in the Force. Attacked many of our Jedi friends, it did." Yoda answered solemnly.

"What?" Jolee gawked. "How could that be? What about—"

He heard the blaster shot before he felt it. People always told him that the pain comes once you look at a shot, which made him thankful he didn't have the strength to look at his own ribs.

Yoda reared up in an instant and cut off the heads of the two clones behind them. Jolee sank to the ground and clutched his ribs.

"Okay, are you?" Yoda asked. Jolee shook his head.

"I think this is where I get off," He answered. He looked out onto the battle field and his eyes sank in sorrow.

All of the clones had turned on them, attacking the Wookies. Chewbacca and Tarfful grunted angrily.

"**What is going on?" **Chewie wailed. **"The battle is **_**lost**_**! Our home planet!"**

"A traitor, someone is." Yoda answered. "Come, escape, we must."

"No," Jolee held up a bloody hand. He could already feel his life leaking out. "You three go ahead." He smiled sadly at Yoda's hard stare. "I think I'll go home."

Yoda seemed to understand, whether or not the two Wookies did. He held up a hand in closure. "May the Force be with you." He called.

"You too, my friend," Jolee replied. Yoda leapt atop Chewbacca's shoulders and the three disappeared.

Jolee sat down on the ground. Dying wasn't so bad, he told himself. At least he knew it was coming. The blood loss was too much for him, he knew, and it was only a matter of minutes before the _Byssual _decided to show up and bring him home.

But maybe it wouldn't hurt to remind it that he was here.

"You know," He called aloud to the _Byssual_. "I _am _about to die, you know. One would wonder if you actually want this old man to die in this age and screw up the time-space continuum."

In moments the _Byssual _was in front of him. He smiled at it like it was an old friend of his, and they were about to exchange memories as if it'd only been a few days since they'd seen each other last.

"Took you long enough," He scowled at it as it overtook him and his consciousness.

**XXXXX**

Dying wasn't so bad, Donella imagined.

After all, with the concussion she was sure she had, her brain couldn't acknowledge all of the other things it was supposed to be feeling at the time, saving her a world of pain, really.

What she didn't like was the darkness. There was almost no light where she was, and she shuddered to think that the clones would find her before the _Byssual _did.

What was taking it so long, anyway? Connan usually said it came right away at the first signs of death. She'd been dying for nearly seven minutes now and still _nothing_.

Could someone else be using the _Byssual_? Could the _Byssual _only work one person at a time? What if there were multiple _Byssuals_, and all of them were busy at the exact same time? Knowing Donella's luck, that was the case.

Finally she recognized the faint humming sound she'd heard on the day they arrived to this era and relaxed. She didn't even watch as she felt a slimy tendril wrap around her arm, and she suddenly found that she didn't care about it. She took one last breath and was lost.

**XXXXX**

Connan half-gasped, half-wailed. She felt two of her closest friends as they were injured in some form or another, and the next moment the feeling was gone. That could only mean one thing.

They had died.

Technically that shouldn't have been so sad to Connan. She knew they were back in their own time, mostly unharmed except for a few scars here and there, yet the fact that her friends had been with her and were now _gone _was overwhelming her nerves.

Her panic quickly turned to rage. This was all _Palpatine's _fault. Everything was, even dragging her here in the _first place _had been his grand idea. Oh, she was going to get him. She would—

"_If you don't mind, I would like you to come out of your reverie and pay attention to me," _A cold voice snapped.

Connan's eyes shot open and she scooted backward. In front of her, in Force form obviously, since she was still dead, stood Kreia. Connan barked out a laugh.

"Oh, _now _you choose to come and help?" She snarled, hugging her injured arm closer to herself. "Where were you a few hours ago?"

"_Hush." _Kreia knelt down and ran a cool, wispy, light-blue hand over Connan's forehead. _"You have a fever. No doubt from the fact that they've yet to clean that wound." _Kreia shook her head. _"No matter. That will make this easier."_

Connan never liked that tone of voice Kreia used. She used it whenever she was about to make Connan do something she _knew _Connan wouldn't want to do.

"No," Connan answered. "I'm in no condition to go through anymore _training_."

"_Revan,"_ Kreia started kindly. _"You somehow always seem to figure out how to pick the hardest choice in each situation. Even if it's subconscious."_

"What are you talking about?" Connan watched as Kreia paced around Palpatine's desk toward the broken window. There she stooped over and delicately grasped Connan's missing arm. She picked it up, laying it on its side and using both hands as she neared Connan. "What are you doing with that?" Connan didn't like the nervous edge to her voice.

"_Dear one, you must promise not to panic." _Kreia continued only when Connan nodded. _"Hold still. You've got to put your arm back on."_

**XXXXX**

Bastila looked around. There were still many children left when the clones overtook the Temple. Death was everywhere; the little ones didn't know how to defend themselves. Bastila tore through the clones, killing them as she passed by, looking for Anakin. She still didn't want to believe it.

"_Anakin Fell."_

It didn't fill her with the angst it seemed to fill Connan with. After all, she'd only known him for around six months, while Connan had known him for much longer than that.

Yet there he was, in the middle of the Jedi Council room, slashing through younglings as if they were simple bugs needing to be exterminated.

Bastila leapt to his side and thrust at him. He whirled around to meet her and struck with his own saber, the younglings forgotten.

The few younglings still alive bolted quickly, trying their best to leave the temple before they were shot down and killed. Bastila slashed at Anakin's side before flipping around backwards to avoid another shot.

"Why are you doing this?" Bastila asked. "You're willing to destroy countless lives simply to save one person?"

Anakin didn't answer. He growled and struck at Bastila's head. She side-stepped him and slashed again at his legs. He jumped in the air and twisted so he was behind her. She pressed a button on her saber and it became double-bladed. She kicked Anakin in the face and the fight started again.

"You don't know that doing this will save Padmé," Bastila persuaded. "For all you know, this could be killing her."

"Shut up!" Anakin seethed.

"I won't." She answered. "Do you know what this is going to do to her? _This _is going to be what kills her, _not _childbirth."

Anakin yelled savagely and raised his saber again.

They raged all over the room, knocking over chairs and stepping over dead younglings. Bastila threw a chair at Anakin, who simply blasted through it and threw the debris back at Bastila. She threw herself to the ground for cover and used the Force to trip Anakin. They were on their feet at the same time and Bastila smashed her hilt into Anakin's nose.

The feat clicked off one side to her saber. She shifted her hold and brought it around to meet Anakin's arm. Anakin blocked it.

Someone's foot met a temple. One hit the ground and was up before they realized what happened. Another twisted the wrong way and ended up with a lightsaber graze on their shoulder.

The two sabers connected. Bastila brought hers up and around herself, twisting it around and ramming her body weight into Anakin without breaking the connection. Anakin bore it well, leaning forward and using the front of his feet to propel her backwards.

The lightsabers disconnected harshly. One whirled around quickly, striking the other with their elbow. A lightsaber dropped as another whirled around.

_SHINK!_

A body hit the ground, shocked and gasping for breath. The hands clutched its stomach and sputtered, trying to stand and continue the fight.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and walked away.

**XXXXX**

**My mom took the DVD yesterday so I couldn't work on it. So I did it today. Sorry if it seems sort of rushed; I'm on my Spring Break and I had like three hours to make this before I'm due somewhere.**

**Anyway, I'm on chapter 31 and I'm 1:25:46 of the way through. Which means I'm almost done! I think this will be the fastest one I've ever gone through. ((claps))**

**So please review, I'm in a good mood so if you critique it I'll fix whatever in the next chapter.**

**_Amme Moto_ **


	16. Don't Feel

**Don't Feel**

Connan squeaked, skidding her feet across the ground in an attempt to scoot backward. The wall behind her prevented the act, however.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. No! Don't you come near me with that thing." Connan hid her wounded arm behind her protectively.

"_Revan, you _have _to."_

"Said who? I'll kill them." Connan seethed.

"_You read it yourself. '__**C**__**onditions received **__**after **__**entering the **__**Byssual **__**will automatically be healed or turned to scars when returned to their original time.'"**_ Kreia recited. _"In this case, you have to put your arm back on."_

Connan considered it.

"_Unless you would _like _to obliterate all existence?" _Kreia fixed, pacing in a half-circle around the skittish woman. _"I imagine it's not a thing Carth would be very proud of."_

Connan growled. "I hate you, you know."

"_If there is any one person you must choose to hate, dear one, please make it the one who did this to you in the first place." _Kreia crouched and gently pulled at Connan's left shoulder. Connan begrudgingly turned sideways along with her, exposing her wound. Kreia clicked her tongue.

"_What an odd angle to be hit from," _She observed. _"The blood never coagulated."_

"Maybe I'm just a hemophiliac." Connan snarled, enticing a sad chuckle out of Kreia.

"_No, child. I don't think you are. Now hold still," _Kreia pulled Connan's arm to make the wound point straight out and held the missing arm close. _"This will hurt."_

**XXXXX**

Obi Wan hid behind a wall, focusing on not being seen. If he focused hard enough, the clones would pass right by him and not give him a glance. It was a very dangerous game, he knew, but it was the only one that would work. He needed to figure out what went on to make the clones attack them.

"Did you find Kenobi?" The voice was Commander Cody's, Obi Wan knew. And the loss of the title _General _didn't seem to bode well.

"Sir, no one would have survived that fall," One of the clones answered. Cody sighed.

"Start loading your men on the ships." Obi Wan looked around the wall to stare at them. "Move it."

Well, no use getting off the planet that way. Obi Wan examined the position he was in.

Donella was dying, probably already dead. Or, rather, back home. He was on his own for getting off the planet. Which was a good thing, really, since he would only have to think of himself in this situation. He wouldn't have to worry about getting someone else hurt in any way, shape, or form.

Connan was probably hurt; by the way Donella explained their bond and that horrendous episode she experienced before the clones turned on them. He was half-surprised he didn't feel the shock himself. Maybe their bond was still too young to have that much experience.

Whatever happened, he still had to get off of Utapau alive. And how could he do that? All of the ships the Republic had in hand would be deployed in a number of minutes, and there was no way he could stow away on them without being caught.

He would have to use a Separatist ship. But they were all on their way to the Mustafar system.

Except the shuttle belonging to Grievous.

Obi Wan grinned. He would use that.

It took him all of three minutes to sprint down to Grievous' body and leap into the cockpit. He fired it up and sped off of Utapau before anyone could catch him.

Once safely in space, Obi Wan clicked the communication's button inside the ship. "Emergency code 913. I have no contact on any frequency." He stated. The computer beeped.

A small hologram on a person sprang to life in front of him, distorting itself so much that Obi Wan couldn't get a clear picture.

"_Master Kenobi."_ It said through the static. Obi Wan squinted.

"Repeat."

"_Master Kenobi!"_ The man said louder. The picture stopped moving and Obi Wan could make out who it was. He nodded.

"Senator Organa. My clone troops turned on me. I need help."

"_We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush happened everywhere." _The Senator sighed.

"Senator," Obi Wan cringed. "_Just _Master Yoda was recovered?"

Bail Organa looked sad for a moment. He nodded. _"It seems Master Bindo took a blaster shot to the side, along with his other wounds sent him beyond saving."_

Obi Wan shook his head. When he didn't speak again Organa went on. _"We're sending you our coordinates."_

**XXXXX**

Kreia gently pressed the severed appendage into Connan's arm. Connan cringed. Aside from the initial twinge of something touching her arm, it hadn't really hurt that much.

Then Kreia clamped her other hand around the two parts, holding them together, and her other hand let go of her detached arm. She spun that hand around the two conjoined pieces, and a soft blue light encircled them.

The light touched Connan's arm and _stuck_. It yanked at Connan's skin and burned it together, to hold the two fractions together without Kreia's help. Connan felt as if her skin was being ripped apart and fused back together—rather painfully, she might add. She bit her tongue. It wasn't a _horrible _pain; she could tolerate it.

Then her muscles snapped back together and weaved through themselves, strengthening themselves. The smooth cut Anakin made when he removed her arm welded together again, sending Connan's nerves to the edge and making her heart quicken. The pain was nearing intolerable. She bit down to stop the scream.

Then the bones started growing out to meet each other. Connan let out a blood-curdling screech as her shoulder bone grew outward to meet the cleanly-cut bone it was missing, and Connan could both hear and feel the _hissing _burn that made the two bones one. The two stuck together like glue, a melting, burning, _lava-like _glue that completely killed what nerves she had left.

Then the pain was gone.

Connan slumped over onto her side, her muscles going through spasms. Her legs twitched, and she could very faintly hear the sizzling sounds of steam emanating from her.

"_Are you all right?" _Kreia asked quietly, crawling over to sit at Connan's head. She pulled Connan's head onto her lap and stroked her hair. The Force-made hand felt cool on Connan's forehead, since somewhere in the middle of the torture, Connan broke out into a sweat.

"I—I can't—" Connan licked her lips, her mouth dry. She felt as if every one of her nerves had been electrified.

"_Calm down. Take a few deep breaths," _Kreia advised. _"It will return to normal in a little bit."_

Kreia stood back up, lightly placing Connan's head back on the ground. Connan gasped, trying to reach up to grasp Kreia's robe. Her hand fazed through.

"You're—you're not—"

"_I have to, dearest." _Kreia said sadly. _"Believe me, I do wish I could stay longer. You've always had a problem with facing a serious situation alone, although you do it all the time. I hate to leave you, but the best way to learn is personal experience."_

She was gone.

**XXXXX**

Carth stood up and walked around the circumference of the circle room, running a hand through his hair and yanking. His right hand twitched eagerly toward his blaster.

He never liked it when his hand did that. It was a sign that trouble was brewing.

He wanted to know what Connan _was_, damn it, and if someone didn't tell him soon, he was going to start badgering people until they told him.

"Oh my gods!"

Carth lurched at the horrified voice. He ran up beside Padmé and stared into the distance where her hand was pointing. Carth paled.

The Jedi Temple was surrounded in smoke.

Carth's anxiety tripled.

"You don't think Anakin, Bastila, or Connan are there, do you?" Padmé asked through her hands. Carth shrugged.

"There's no way of knowing." He answered truthfully.

Padmé's hand grasped his arm and squeezed. "Look, there's a ship!"

It was true. Coming toward their landing pad was a small ship, flying as fast as it could.

"Oh, it's Anakin!" Padmé rushed forward as the cockpit landed. Anakin leapt out and enveloped Padmé in a hug.

Carth made his way toward them, not wanting to ruin their moment but still needing to know what's been going on.

"Are you all right? We heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You can see the smoke from here!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Anakin answered, rubbing her shoulders calmingly. "I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

"What's happening?" Carth asked.

Anakin gave him a long, sad look before taking a breath. "The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic."

Carth's heart plummeted. "No."

"I can't believe that," Padmé gawked.

"I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself." Anakin informed. Carth shook.

"Oh, Anakin. What are you going to do?" Padmé asked.

Anakin turned from her and paced. He stopped with his back to her and his arms crossed. "I will _not _betray the Republic."

Carth felt like shooting something. _Anakin, _he thought, _you already have._

"My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, and with the Senate, and with you." Anakin continued.

"What about Obi Wan?" Padmé said, nearly breathless.

"I don't know," Anakin shook his head. "Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope he's remained loyal to the Chancellor."

"Anakin," Carth started. "What about Connan? Where is she?"

Anakin took a long hard look at Carth. "We have her under control."

Carth's face darkened. "_What?_"

"She was with Master Windu, and once we had Master Windu taken care of, it took both of us to calm her down."

"Anakin," Carth was near panic. "_Where _is Connan?"

"Before I left, she was still in the Chancellor's room," Anakin missed the horrified look in Carth's eyes. "He might have moved her, though."

Carth glanced from Anakin to Padmé. He grunted in disgust and stomped off into the living room, picking his jacket up from the couch and walking out. He had to get to Connan.

**XXXXX**

"Anakin, I'm afraid," Padmé said after the door slammed behind Carth. Anakin stroked her hair lovingly, in that spot she loved.

"Have faith, my love." Anakin whispered. "Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war." He backed up. "Wait for me until I return. Things _will _be different. I promise."

He kissed her once more soulfully before backing away. "Please. Wait for me."

**XXXXX**

It didn't take Carth long to get to the Senate. Once there he jumped out of his shuttle and look around. The Jedi ship was parked a few feet away, dark and silent. Carth made his way to it and stared.

The red, metallic door was _moving_. Every few seconds it shuddered mightily and made a loud sound before sitting still again.

Carth, once he reached the door, looked inside and gasped.

It _used _to be a glass door. It was streaked with red, now, which Carth saw as dripped blood. He could barely see inside, but he could see the faint outline of a Kath Hound.

"Æliesha?" He called.

The pounding stopped. Then a small scratching came from behind the door.

Carth pressed the button to open the door and he was immediately tackled. He pushed himself back up and took a look at Æliesha before anything else. He cringed.

Her back was raw and bloody, as if she'd been trying to open the door for hours with no response. He petted her head before pulling out a medpac and doing a makeshift job of healing her. She licked his hand.

"Æliesha," He said to her. She blinked at him and he knew she was paying attention. "I know you don't like me. But we both love Connan. Now, can we work together enough for _you _to find her and _me _to help her?"

He wasn't sure if Æliesha could understand him. After all, the only one she took orders from really was Connan, so maybe she just couldn't comprehend what everyone else was saying.

All the same, she nipped the wrist that he had resting on her shoulder blades and took off into the building behind her. She turned and waited at the door for him to follow.

**XXXXX**

Æliesha stopped in front of one door and threw herself into it as hard as she could. Carth cried out in alarm.

"You're going to start bleeding again."

He opened the door and looked around. It was obviously the Chancellor's room; even in the dark Carth could see the large desk in the center. He walked into the room carefully. It was obviously safe, since Æliesha had already burst in and she hadn't cried out yet.

Carth walked into the middle of the room and felt sick.

Blood was everywhere. Strewn across the floor, the walls, and even some on the ceiling. He stared at the large, glass-less window where the blood seemed to start and followed it around the room. Whatever had happened there, it had been a large and bloody fight.

He could hear Æliesha whimpering, and almost immediately after he heard someone whimper.

"Connan?" He followed the sound to the corner of the room, where Æliesha sat, nudging something with her nose.

He felt like throwing up. The "something" was Connan, lying in the biggest pool of blood.

He rushed to her in an instant, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up. She cried out weakly and tensed up, screwing her eyes shut.

"Ahh! Don't—"

"Connan, it's me," Carth whispered. Connan half-opened her eyes and relaxed a bit.

"Carth?" She asked feebly. "W-What're you d-doing here? It's—ah!—dangerous."

"I'm trying to find _you_." Carth answered.

"Help—help me sit up." Connan requested. Carth moved to clasp her right arm and she jumped. "Not that arm."

Carth sat her up against the wall and stared at her. She looked clammy—like she'd been sweating at one point and it had time to evaporate. He glanced at her arm—which seemed to be the cause of all the trouble, anyway—and saw a dark blue bruise ringing around the upper area.

He couldn't help it. He kissed her roughly, just to prove she was there.

She kissed back with just as much fervor, trying to reassure herself that Carth was actually there to help her.

Carth pulled away and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her up—noting sadly about her matted, wrinkled, and bloody robes—and hooked an arm around her knees, pulling her up into his chest.

"Come on." He said. "We're getting out of here."

What disturbed Carth most was that Connan didn't argue. She wrapped her arms around his neck—her right arm hanging more limply than her left—and sighed. Carth could hear the relief in her tone. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled her hair.

Æliesha trailed behind cautiously. Connan noticed her and frowned.

"How d-did Æliesha get out? I've been w-worrying about her."

Carth chuckled lightly. "She tried to tackle the door down to the Jedi shuttle, apparently. She looked like she'd been at it for hours when I found her."

Connan whimpered. "I'm sorry, girl."

Æliesha woofed and leapt up playfully, jumping high enough to lick Connan's face.

"Come on. I've got to find someone who will help us." Carth replied. Connan jerked.

"What?" Carth asked. Connan shook her head.

"Wait a moment."

Connan closed her eyes and concentrated. She tugged at Obi Wan's bond. _"Obi Wan? Are you alive?"_

"What are you doing?" Carth asked.

"Finding Obi Wan," Connan answered.

"_Connan?" _The thought replied. Obi Wan sounded relieved. _"Oh, thank the Force you talked. Senator Organa said you were missing. Where are you? Are you all right? Where are you?"_

"I got him." Connan answered.

"_No time." _Connan thought back. _"We need to get off of Coruscant. Once certain people find out I'm missing… it won't be pretty. Where can we go?"_

"_Which people?"_

Connan swallowed, barely stopping herself from thinking Anakin's name. _"People. Is there somewhere safe Carth and I can go?"_

"_Yes. Senator Organa and Master Yoda are just above Coruscant. I'll give you the coordinates. Meet us there and we'll figure out what to do."_

"_Thanks."_

Connan related her conversation with Carth. He frowned. "The shuttle I took won't go into space."

"The Jedi one will."

"It's not a very pretty sight," Carth warned. "Æliesha was very anxious to get out."

Connan hissed. "I'll survive. After everything else that's happened to me today, a little blood won't make me snap." She glanced up. "Which reminds me. How did you know I was here?"

Carth went on to quickly explain how Anakin had shown up and told him where she was, when he promptly turned and left to go find her. He pulled her closer and he spoke in a softer voice.

"I was so worried about you, Connan." He whispered. "When Bastila left, I knew something was happening to you, and I didn't even know where you were, so I couldn't go after you." He sniffed her hair. "What happened? Aside from Anakin falling, after all. I gathered that much when he said he would not betray the Republic and Palpatine."

"Just a few fights," Connan answered.

"Yes, and just a few scrapes, huh?" Carth nudged her. "Come on, now. What happened?"

Connan sighed. "I'll tell you on the way to Obi Wan and Yoda."

**XXXXX**

**Last week was Easter and I completely didn't know we were going to Hico—a whole hour and a half away. So I didn't get back until late and I couldn't update. So I have it this week.**

**Did any one else notice the _lack _of page breaks? Why would fanfiction take them off? That's really mean.**

**Anyway, I didn't get too far in the movie today. Heh. And I forgot where it was. My bad. I'll have it next week.**

**I'll be back next week! Please review, and have a good week.**

**~_Amme Moto_**


	17. Don't Kill

**Don't Kill**

Carth set Connan down in front of the Jedi shuttle and opened the blood-stained door. Connan had cringed already, clearly remembering how the door had been clear glass before they left. When Carth pulled Connan inside, taking care not to slip on the blood littering the floor, Connan nearly whimpered.

"I'm sorry, hon." Carth picked her up again and placed her into the copilot's chair. Æliesha was at her feet in a moment, placing her forepaws into Connan's lap and licking her face comfortingly. "We'll be with the others in an hour or so. We don't have to stay in here very long."

"I want that blood cleaned up," Connan said darkly. Beside her head, a small spark flashed. Another flared just above her. Carth swallowed and nodded.

"Let's get in the air, first."

Carth flipped the switch to turn the shuttle on and guided the sip into the air. He hurried through the flight cycle and didn't stop to think on things until he was well into space.

Connan looked angry. No, more than angry. Furious. He'd only seen her like this once before, and he'd done well to stay out of her way that time. She went berserk on the next few people who riled her up.

But he didn't know what she had to be so angry about. True, she could be angry about Anakin falling and trying to control her. That would surely make her a bit angry, since she'd known him since he was very little. She could be angry about Palpatine trying to turn her to the Dark Side, and killing all the Jedi in the galaxy. She could even be angry about seeing Æliesha's blood all over the floor of the ship they had to use to escape the planet. But all of those reasons would only cause her to snap at people. What could make her so angry that Carth could literally feel the air spark around her?

During this time, Connan pulled her feet up onto the controls and crossed her arms around her knees. She glared at the screen in front of her.

Her arm gave a mighty twinge of pain and she cringed. She didn't know why she was so _angry_. She felt like she wanted to twist the ship in half. What was worse was she knew she had the power to do it.

She just couldn't take anymore of the anger and the pain. Having her arm sliced off was bad enough, but being forced to feel the pain of the Jedi massacre _and _the reattachment of her arm was pure torture.

She'd never responded well to torture.

Maybe she'd stop being so obliviously angry if she could find a source to channel her anger to. There had to be someone within her reach that she could annihilate.

**XXXXX**

Carth landed the shuttle inside the much larger ship, holding Obi Wan, Yoda, and Senator Organa. He unbuckled himself after turning off the ship and turn to help Connan. She whipped off her own buckle and stood, wobbling slightly from the speed of her actions. She stepped over the blood and was out of the shuttle before Carth could blink.

Uh-oh.

Obi Wan and Yoda were inside the hangar, waiting for them to show up. As Connan staggered out of the ship they rushed to her. Obi Wan made a grab for her arm, slightly shocked when she pulled it back.

"Not that arm." She snapped.

Obi Wan frowned but grabbed her left hand and pulled it around his shoulders.

"Connan, all right, are you?" Yoda asked.

"I'm not dead. At the moment, I consider that a small victory." Connan answered. "But I want my dog looked at."

Carth stepped through the ship and joined them. "Her back is rubbed raw."

"We'll have someone check on her right away." Obi Wan answered. "But what happened to you?"

"Later," Connan answered, steering Obi Wan out of the hangar and into the ship. "Right now we need to focus on the present. That includes stopping the Jedi massacre."

"Why so angry are you?" Yoda asked, following the two. Carth came closely behind.

"Haven't found a suitable outlet yet." Connan replied cryptically. "Where's Senator Organa?"

"He's meeting us in the hallway," Obi Wan opened the door, where the Senator in question was just about to enter.

"I was worried about you," He said to Connan. She nodded.

"I can walk," She said to Obi Wan. He reluctantly released her.

"Now," Connan walked slowly forward, allowing the Senator to walk beside her. "How many Jedi have managed to survive?"

"Heard from no one have we," Yoda replied solemnly, staying behind Connan with Obi Wan.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi temple." The Senator explained. Connan cringed. She didn't think Bastila would have been able to save everyone. "That's why I went looking for Yoda."

"Have we had any contact from the temple?" Obi Wan sounded worried.

"Received a coded retreat message we have." Yoda answered.

"It requests all Jedi return to the Jedi temple." The Senator continued. "Says the war is over."

"Then we have to go back," Carth interjected. They turned to look at him. "If there are any stragglers, they'll fall into the trap and be killed."

"Hmm," Yoda rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"

"I agree, Master." Obi Wan stated. "There is too much at stake."

"I agree." Connan replied. "We need all the Jedi we can have on our side."

"And a little more knowledge might light our way."

"I'm coming with you." Connan answered. Obi Wan shook his head.

"No you're not."

"_Yes_ I am." Connan snarled. "I need to kill something."

"That's no reason to go with us." Obi Wan argued.

"Would you rather I kill someone _important_? Or a bunch of clones no one would miss anyway?"

"Get the done job faster, she would," Yoda supposed. "And probably release some of her excess energy."

Obi Wan glanced from Connan—who had her arms crossed and a determined look on her face—to Carth, who simply shrugged. "Nothing for it," Carth said. Obi Wan groaned.

"Fine."

**XXXXX**

Connan had Æliesha carted off to another part of the ship so the med-droids could work on her. She then followed the other three friends to the cockpit, to be seated with Senator Organa.

Well, she'd found her outlet. Maybe once she killed some clones she could look at things with the correct logic.

She didn't think this thinking was very healthy. She was usually a very calm and collected person, aside from her childish tendencies, which she used as a way to be different from Revan. But when something got her as riled up as she was now, she would have to wipe some people out before she could think clearly.

Maybe _that _was why she never really belonged to the Jedi. They were always emotionless, and she was more likely than not allowing her emotions to control _her_. That must have annoyed the Jedi a lot.

"We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir," The captain's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She quickly pushed herself back into the chair, and Carth moved in front of her to hide her more completely.

"Send it through." Bail Organa ordered. The pilot pressed a button and the screen opened up into the Chancellor's assistant. Connan watched warily.

"**Senator Organa, the Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of Congress."**

"I will be there."

"**He'll be expecting you."**

The screen blacked out. Connan sighed as Carth shifted away.

"Could be a trap." The Senator pointed out.

"I don't think so," Connan shook her head. "Palpatine won't be able to control the thousands of star systems by himself."

"He'll need to keep the Senate intact." Obi Wan agreed.

"If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi temple it will be."

Connan grunted. Obi Wan turned to her. "Connan, what _happened_?"

Connan glanced from Obi Wan to Yoda to Carth. The two Jedi looked extremely curious while Carth had a saddened look on his face. Connan shook her head.

"We were… ambushed." Connan explained. "Windu and I and the few others who accompanied us to confront the Chancellor. Windu was thrown out the window and I was… incapacitated."

"Who ambushed you?" Obi Wan asked. "Were you hurt?"

Connan took a moment longer to answer. "There was a Sith Apprentice there we didn't expect."

"Who was he?" Yoda inquired. Connan swallowed.

"He was dubbed Darth Vader." Connan scratched the back of her head, ignoring the way Carth's head shook from her answer.

"Senator," The pilot stopped the conversation cold. "We're approaching the landing site."

"Start the landing," the Senator answered. "I will go to the meeting, the rest of you head to the Jedi Temple. Hopefully we can nip this in the bud."

**XXXXX**

Connan took a mental count of the clones standing guard on the outside of the temple. There were many of them. Connan swore quietly, trying not to give away their positions crouched down behind a ship.

"So what's the plan?" Obi wan whispered. Yoda shrugged.

"Let me take care of them." Connan answered.

"But there's so many of them." Carth warned.

"And more will come out." Obi Wan agreed.

"And you can deal with them once I've surprised them." Connan replied. "Look, I won't even have to leave here."

"What will you do?" Yoda frowned.

Connan glanced around. Her gaze rested on the pillars of the Jedi Temple and she smirked. "Get ready."

Whisking her hand through the air, the pillars came crashing down instantly. The disoriented clones scattered everywhere.

The Jedi struck.

Connan leapt up at the same moment Obi Wan and Yoda did. She landed in the middle of a group of dazed clones and immediately started wreaking havoc. She threw her arms to the side, efficiently ignoring the screaming pain in her arm. At least a dozen men were chunked from one side of the temple to the other.

To her, these men were no more than Sith now. And what a better faction to annihilate than the Sith?

Blaster shots were fired at her. Without even noticing, she sent them barreling back to their respective blasters. Connan balled her hands into fists and threw them into the air. The rest of the clones attacking her flew into the air. She dropped her arms and they came crashing down.

She'd never even touched her sabers.

Feeling incredibly better, Connan leapt over to Carth and extended her lightsabers, slicing through two clones who would have shot Carth fatally had she not.

She turned and threw one of her sabers into another clone's chest, whirling about to retrieve it and cut down yet another clone.

And then there were no more. Connan's sabers were tucked neatly back into her robes and she walked up to Obi Wan as if nothing happened. She clapped him on the back.

"You all right, Obi?"

He scowled at the nickname. "Yes, I'm fine." He looked at the carnage around Connan's group of now-dead clones. "So I take it you're not angry anymore, right?" Connan waved him off, grinning.

"Ah, I just needed someone to take it out on." She stated. "Come on, let's get inside."

"Wait a moment," Yoda held up a hand. "Not alone, are we."

Connan threw her mind around the entrance to the Jedi temple. There _was _someone else there. "This way."

The four of them took off running to the other side of the entrance. A man came into view, his green lightsaber blazing at his side. The wind blew his long, white hair around his shoulders, and he stared at the group of four with concentration.

"Who are you?" Connan called. She raced up to him and held out a hand. He stared at her for a moment with his piercing green eyes before grasping her hand and firmly shaking it.

"I'm Dass Jennir." He glanced at her companions and bowed. "Master Yoda. Master Kenobi. I'm glad to see you alive and well. I was extremely worried about your well beings."

"Safe and sound, we are." Yoda bowed in return.

"We're here to try and fix a message coded inside the temple that'll lure people back so they can kill them. Would you like to join us?" Carth asked. Dass shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm due elsewhere at this time." He explained. "And I have quite a bit of prior engagement to look forward to."

"What about the Republic?" Connan asked.

"I'll be doing all I can, of course." Dass said. "But I can't exactly fight the Sith by myself. I have a group of people who're willing to work with me."

Connan frowned, running her tongue across her teeth in thought.

"I'm Connan Frai." She told him. "If I come looking for you sooner or later, you'll come, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"I just so happen to be good at rebellions." She replied. "If this doesn't work out so well, we're going to need one. The more Jedi we have, the better."

Dass smirked and shook his head. "Sure. If I ever hear you looking for me, I'll be sure to stay where you can find me." He turned and bowed regally. "Now I should be going. I have a Nosaurian partner who is expecting me back sometime soon. May the Force be with you all."

"You, too." Obi Wan called as the man left.

**XXXXX**

Connan burst through the temple doors and cast her mind about for Bastila. She hadn't heard any thoughts from her friend in _quite _a while, and while if she were dead Connan would have felt it like it was herself, there had been a time when the pain was so great she wouldn't have been able to check on her friend's health if she tried.

She couldn't feel her friend, though. That worried her. She hoped she was all right.

Connan looked around finally at the carnage around her and her knees weakened. Carth wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up.

Bastila hadn't been able to save all the children. They lay scattered around the temple, dead or dying. Obi Wan held a hand to his mouth, obviously disgusted.

"Not even the younglings survived,"

Carth shuddered and turned away. Connan placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed steadily.

"Killed not by clones, this Padawan was." Yoda murmured, shaking his head sadly and lowering his ears.

"Those are lightsaber wounds." Carth observed. Obi Wan frowned, kneeling down and turning over the dead child. There was a slash mark across his chest, burned through the robes and singed through the skin. They could still smell the burned flesh.

The lightsaber next to the boy caught Connan's eye. She picked it up and examined it. It felt familiar somehow. She ignited it.

Yellow.

_Damn._

"Bastila." Carth whispered. Connan nodded. "But she's—she's not—she can't be—"

"She's not dead," Connan interrupted before Carth could panic. "She went home."

"What?" Carth stuttered. "But—"

"But… who? Who could have done this?" Obi Wan cut him off.

Connan shook her head violently, causing Obi Wan to stare up at her. "Who is Darth Vader, Connan? You said he was _dubbed _the name."

Carth's arms tightened around her waist. She shook her head. "Obi Wan… whoever did this, whoever Darth Vader actually is… they weren't exactly sane at the moment." She licked her lips.

"You know who he is, don't you?" Obi Wan replied. Connan shuddered.

"I don't know why we're standing here talking when we should be finding that message and fixing it." She stepped over the Padawan bodies—trying not to vomit as she did—and made her way to the archives.

**XXXXX**

Connan paced.

Obi Wan wouldn't allow her to help with decoding the message. She was forced to wait with Carth and Obi Wan. She couldn't stand around _waiting_, there were things she had to do, places she had to go, people she had to kill.

A hand descended on her wrist and tugged sharply. She was pulled to the floor and immediately enveloped in Carth's arms. He held her tightly, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, causing her the shiver.

"Carth? I—what—"

"We've finally had a calm moment," Carth whispered into her hair. "Which seems sad, since we're in a temple full of dead Jedi, trying to recode a message saying to stay away from the temple or die, but it's true. This is probably the calmest moment we'll have together for a while. I'm just… so incredibly glad you're alive and relatively unhurt. You have no unearthly idea how worried I was about you when I heard Anakin say you were _under control_, and when I saw you I was just—so incredibly relieved to see you, I could barely contain myself." Connan shivered as he exhaled onto her neck. "Please, just let me hold you for a minute."

Connan relaxed in Carth's arms, letting her head roll back into his chest.

Yoda gave them a look that welcomed a moment of peace, like the calm before the storm.

After a minute or two of complete silence, Obi Wan rushed back out, wringing his hands.

"I have recalibrated the code, warning all Jedi to stay away," He explained. Carth stood, pulling Connan up as well. He tugged her into him one more time before releasing her.

"It'll probably take the clones a very long time to find that." Connan said quietly. The moment she'd shared with Carth before had her a bit shaken.

"Come." Yoda ushered them out. "Leave, we must."

As they were talking on their way out, Obi Wan stopped at the security section.

"Wait. Master," Connan turned to look at him. His face was deep and thoughtful, and he rubbed his chin as if calculating something. Her face dropped. "There is something I must know."

"Obi Wan, what are you doing?" She asked as he neared the camera system. "Please, don't do this."

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain you will find." Yoda warned, holding out a hand as if it would stop him.

As obi Wan turned the cameras on playback, he turned to regard Yoda and Connan. "I must know the truth, Master."

He backed up the cameras. On the small hologram screen, Anakin rushed the few Jedi Padawans, easily cutting them down. Connan's eyes filled with tears and she looked away to keep from crying. Obi Wan whimpered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It can't be." Obi Wan cried. "It _can't _be."

Obi Wan turned the camera back further, to where Palpatine was still addressing Anakin. The Jedi must have snuck cameras in there when they first became suspicious of the Chancellor. Smart of them, but perhaps a bit too late in its use.

Anakin bowed before Palpatine, who was cloaked fully in his black robes. Connan shuddered. She could see her detached arm in the background, and if you listened closely, you could still hear her whimpering and giving small arguments to Palpatine's orders.

"**You have done well, my new apprentice." **Palpatine croaked. **"Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."**

Obi Wan angrily flipped the switch off. "I can't watch anymore."

"Connan," Carth gripped her left arm fiercely. "Was that your _arm_?"

Connan flinched as three sets of eyes landed on her. Carth seized her right arm by the wrist and pulled her robe sleeve up, examining the ringed bruise on her upper arm.

"Is _that _how you were incapacitated?" Obi Wan pointed to where the holovid used to be. "Your arm was cut off? How did it get back on?"

"Something about paradoxes, and returning to our time just the way we were," Connan shrugged. "And yes, I had the distinct displeasure of having my arm detach from my body. Not the most welcome experience in the world."

"Did—" Obi Wan swallowed. "Did Anakin—did he—"

"Cut off my arm?" Connan finished. Obi Wan gave a weak nod. "It was an accident. It was meant for Windu, but I jumped in the way. He didn't mean to do it, and I could tell he was really sorry about it the moment it happened."

Yoda "hmmed". "Destroy the Sith, we must."

Obi Wan sighed deeply. "Send me to kill the Emperor." He pleaded. "I will not kill Anakin."

"Kill?" Connan spat the word. "Who said anything about _killing _him?"

"To fight Darth Sidious, strong enough you are not." Yoda insisted.

"He is like my brother. I cannot do it." Obi Wan was almost begging.

"Who said we had to kill him, anyway?" Connan argued. "Look, he made a mistake. Sure, it was a pretty big mistake, but he can fix it. Really."

"Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become." Yoda stated. "The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader."

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him." Obi Wan tried. Connan shut her mouth. _Mustafar_. She bit her tongue to keep from saying it. "I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, Obi Wan. And find him you will." Yoda continued to walk out of the temple.

Connan turned to Carth. "Go with him." She pushed Carth in Yoda's direction. "I have a feeling he's going after Palpatine. Sneak into the Chancellor's—Emperor's—office and try to find something—anything—that will help us in a rebellion."

Carth nodded and kissed her forehead before running off after the small Jedi. Connan turned to face Obi Wan.

"I do not believe that Anakin is evil." She stated. "He is not the kind who would just _turn_. He's scared, and he thinks there's no turning back. And if we don't give him a chance, he won't be able to turn back period." She stared at his emotionless face for a moment before sighing. "Well, you know where we should look, right?"

**XXXXX**

When they landed at Padmé's house, they were both completely serious. They burst from the vessel and strode into the living room, where Padmé was sitting on a couch. She stood when they entered.

"Have you seen Anakin?" Connan asked. Padmé gave her a strange, slightly miffed look and shook her head.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Obi Wan inquired after. Padmé sent a half-glare in his direction and walked past him.

"Yesterday."

That would make sense, since it had been well over twenty four hours since Carth had found Connan in the Chancellor's office. "And you don't know where he is now?"

Padmé took too long to answer. "No."

"Padmé, we need your help." Connan explained. "He is in grave danger."

Padmé whirled on him. "From the Sith?"

"From himself." Connan corrected.

"Padmé," Obi Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anakin has turned to the Dark Side."

Connan wanted to punch Obi Wan at that moment. _Surely _he could tell she was pregnant, if not by looking then by the Force. Telling her something like that could only do harm.

Still, she could see reason behind it. If Padmé was truly distressed, she would seek out Anakin, because they both knew she was lying when she said she didn't know where he was.

"You're wrong. How could you even _say _that?" Padmé pulled out of Obi Wan's grasp.

"I have seen a—a security hologram. It's of him… killing younglings."

"Not Anakin. He couldn't." Padmé defended. Connan shook her head.

"Bastila is missing, Padmé. All we could find was her lightsaber." Connan took a breath and continued. "He was deceived by a lie, we all were. Palpatine was behind everything, even the war. He is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for."

"After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice." Obi Wan finished.

Padmé turned slowly, heading toward the couch. "I don't believe you. I can't…."

Connan sat on one side of the girl, while Obi Wan took the other. Connan wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

"Padmé," Obi Wan started. "We must find him."

Padmé turned to look at him with a desperate look. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Obi Wan took a deep breath. "He has become a great threat."

Padmé shook her head. "I can't. I can't."

Connan sighed and stood, following Obi Wan toward the ship.

_Act like we're leaving_, he thought to her. She gave him a look and a small nod. Before they left totally, Obi Wan turned suddenly and stared at her.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?"

Padmé said nothing. Obi Wan shook his head.

"I'm so sorry."

**XXXXX**

Obi Wan had been right, damn him.

Not ten minutes after the two of them "left", Padmé had changed her clothes and made her way out of her penthouse and onto the Senate hangar. Her captain made complaining remarks about her going somewhere alone, to which she replied that C3PO would look after her. Connan wanted to snort.

Padmé and 3PO boarded the Nubian, and when they were out of sight she and Obi Wan boarded. Obi Wan opened a luggage compartment and held it open for her.

Connan closed the door once they were settled in. "You're really going to kill him, aren't you?"

"Please, don't make me question myself." Obi Wan pleaded.

"Well, you _should_." Connan spat. "You've made mistakes before, haven't you? They didn't kill you for them, did they? Surely you've had Dark Side moments before."

"Anakin has killed _younglings, _Connan. He's killed Bastila, although that just means she's returned to your own time. And he probably would have let you die at the hands of Palpatine if you had stayed long enough."

"That's not true." Connan argued.

"Why are you defending his case so much?"

"Because I think part of this is my fault." Connan explained. "I think he's trying to do something similar to what I constructed back when I was Revan. He's just doing it _wrong_. He's _not _evil, and I don't think he fully understands what he's trying to take on."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I 'fell', I knew exactly what I was doing." Connan started. "I had done extensive research into the Dark Side, and I knew how the Jedi would combat it, so I could plan counter attacks that wouldn't kill as many of them as they thought would be killed. I knew the temptation of the Dark Side would be extremely hard to resist, and the fear of actually losing everything that I held close to me was probably the only thing keeping me from doing so. I fell to save the Republic, and actually falling would not serve my purposes."

"And how do you think this is the same thing?"

"He's still young, and he hasn't had the time or the resources to know everything he needs to know to be fully trained in resisting the Dark Side. I think he embraced it because he was terrified to lose everything he held close to him; the exact _opposite _of what I did. He's trying to do good, he's just doing it wrong."

"And he doesn't deserve to be killed for it?"

"Punished, maybe," Connan suggested. "Exiled, stripped of the Force, even. But _not _death."

Obi Wan crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I've been given an order from the Jedi Council." He reprimanded. "And that's the final say."

Connan sneered. "And here I thought I finally found a Jedi who cared more for friends and family and _morals _more than orders."

For the rest of the ride, they were silent.

**XXXXX**

It took them a little more than four hours to reach Mustafar, and so far neither Connan nor Obi Wan had spoken to the other. They snuck out of the ship a few minutes after Padmé and stood in the doorway, watching as Anakin embraced Padmé. Connan sighed as she listened.

"What things did they say?" Anakin asked.

"They said—" Padmé took a choking breath. "That you're turn to the Dark Side. That you—you kill younglings; that you might have killed _Bastila_!"

"Obi Wan is trying to turn you against me," Anakin whispered. Connan could feel Obi Wan tense and used the Force to push him slightly.

_Pay attention_.

"He cares about us." Padmé said. Anakin frowned.

"Us?"

"He knows. He wants to help you. They both do." She simpered when Anakin smirked at the remark. "Anakin, all I ever want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padmé." Anakin retorted. "Only my new powers can do that."

Padmé gawked. "But at what cost? You're a good person; don't do this."

"I will _not _lose you the way I lost my mother." Anakin demanded. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

Connan fought down the urge to cry. She would need her eyesight for what would come next.

"Come away with me," Padmé begged. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can!"

"Don't you see?" Anakin chuckled. "We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I—I could overthrow him." Padmé backed up. "And together we can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

Padmé shook her head. "I don't believe what I'm hearing." She gasped. "Obi Wan was right. You've _changed._"

Anakin looked like he was choking down a gruesome retort. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi Wan." He glared at Padmé. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore." Padmé's voice broke. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path that I _can't _follow."

"Because of Obi Wan?"

"Because of what you've _done_! Of what you plan to do!" Padmé cried. "Stop. Stop now. Come back!"

Anakin glanced up and noticed Obi Wan and Connan in the doorway. Connan tensed.

_Get ready, Obi Wan._

Anakin's anger flared.

"I love you!"

"_Liar!" _He shouted. Padmé turned to Anakin's gaze and gasped.

"No." She pleaded. "No, I didn't—"

"You're with _them_! You brought them here to kill me!"

Her voice was cut off, strangled by Anakin's Force Grip on her throat. She clawed futilely at her neck, begging the strength to go away.

"Let her go!" Connan cried, and her Force powers reached out before she could stop it. It pummeled against Anakin, who held strong in his place. He must have been furious. She ran down the stairs.

Padmé struggled for breath. "Anakin."

"_Let. Her. Go." _

Anakin released her and she fell to the ground with a gasp. Obi Wan and Connan were at her side in a moment, checking for breath.

Connan breathed a word of thanks. She was still alive. C3PO would have her back onto the ship and have her as taken care of as could be on their ship by the time they got back.

All three of them.

Anakin paced like an angry, cornered Zakkeg.

"You turned her against me!"

Connan glared. "You have done that yourself."

Obi Wan removed his outer robes as Anakin continued. "You will not take her from me!"

"You anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi Wan answered.

"Anakin, please listen." Connan begged. "You can forget all of this; just come back with us. _Please_. I'm not above begging at this point."

"I _will not_!"

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… you're the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, guys." Anakin droned. "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Jedi as you do." Connan's heart plummeted.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire."

"Your new empire?" Connan asked.

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin threatened. Connan fought back the urge to collapse.

"Anakin, our allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Obi Wan shouted.

"If you're not with me," Anakin turned to face them. "Then you're my enemy."

Obi Wan stiffened. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes." He pulled out his saber and ignited it. "I will do what I must."

"Obi Wan, _no_." Connan stressed.

"You will try," Anakin replied.

Anakin back flipped over toward Obi Wan, who held his saber up protectively. Connan acted before she knew what she was doing. Both of her sabers reached her hands and she blocked off both of the attacks. The four sabers collided with each other and held.

"_You _will not kill anyone." Connan ordered Obi Wan. She whirled to Anakin. "And _you _will see some common sense."

_What do you think you're doing? _Obi Wan thought.

_Keeping the peace. _Connan answered.

"I'll kill both of you!" Anakin screamed.

"Connan, get out of the way." Obi Wan beseeched.

"I will not."

The three Jedi stared at each other, two intent on kill the other and one intent on stopping the whole thing.

Connan grinned.

"It seems we are at an impasse."

**XXXXX**

**Yay I updated. You guys should really thank my friend for this; I would have waited another week but she held a block of wood with a nail in it to my head and said she's hit me if I didn't work on this. So this goes out to my friend Lizzie Anice. ((waves))**

**Well, what do you think about a one on one on one? I didn't know what to do with Connan, because I figured a two on one would be unfair, but then I was going to have her just sit and wait in the ship with Organa, but that seemed unfair and fairly useless.**

**And before you review and annoy me again, General Dickinson, _no_, I'm not going to change the story. Why would I change three when I can keep it the same and mess with four, five, and six? Makes _no _sense whatsoever.**

**Okay, so that's all the rant I have. I'm on chapter 38 and I'm 1:47:52 of the way through. I'm going to Scarborough Faire next week, so I don't think I'll update again, but I'll try to on Monday. And it's another fighting chapter, so I know _that'll _take forever. Goody.**

**So have a good week, and _please _review! (I can't believe this story has so many already! WOW!)**

_**Amme Moto**_

**P.S. Say Happy Birthday to one of my best friends, Koholint! ((gives cake)) **


	18. Don't Choose

**Don't Choose**

Both Anakin and Obi Wan pressed against Connan's sabers, trying to get her to move. Anakin threw most of his weight onto Connan's lightsaber, causing her to recheck her footing and push back against him, trying her hardest to keep between them.

"Connan, _move_." Anakin ordered.

"I _will not_." Connan replied, kicking Anakin squarely in the stomach and pushing him back. He responded quickly enough, whirling around and shoving his saber at Obi Wan. Obi Wan blocked and sent an attack to Anakin's chest. Connan blocked it.

And in an instant, they were moving too quickly to see. Anakin sent multiple attacks at both Connan and Obi Wan, who blocked them all. Obi Wan sent them back with his own barrage of assaults as the battle moved backward, toward the edge of the volcanic planet.

Connan surged forward suddenly, slamming her shoulder into Anakin's and throwing him backwards. Obi Wan raced up from the edge and stuck a blow to the boy, which Connan blocked. Anakin aimed an attack of his own toward Connan, kicking her square in the chest and sending her flying backwards.

Connan back flipped onto her feet. Anakin leapt up to meet her. Their sabers collided together.

"Get out of this fight or I will kill you." Anakin warned. Connan laughed.

"You mean you _haven't _been trying to kill me?" She replied. "I doubt that." As Obi Wan raised his saber in attack, Connan rammed her head into Anakin's and twisted around as he let go of her saber to block Obi Wan's attacks.

**XXXXX**

"Let me handle Sidious, you will." Yoda instructed Carth as they marched down the hallway toward the Emperor's office. "If get in the way you do, only problems you will cause."

"I understand that." Carth replied. "I'm only looking for battle plans."

Yoda nodded; glad he wouldn't have to work to keep the soldier out of the way. Some soldiers got it into their heads that they could help people when the time came, and always ended up making it worse. He also thought that in this particular moment, Carth would be looking for some justice after what happened to Connan.

"I'll stay out here while you lead Palpatine out." Carth suggested when they reached the door. "I found this stealth generator, and while I'm not the best at hiding, it'll cloak me well enough until you two leave."

"Good." Yoda replied. "And remember: when communicate with you I do, _leave _you must. Contact Senator Organa you will, and directions to his shuttle he will give you."

"Good. And good luck." Carth turned the stealth generator on and stepped to the wall, keeping as still he could.

Yoda walked into the room sagely, completely ignoring the two guards in red on either side of him. As they raised their weapons for attack, he used the Force to slam them backwards into the wall. They fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

Palpatine turned to face the Jedi.

"I hear a new Apprentice you have, Emperor." Yoda started. "Or should I call you Darth Sidious?"

"Master Yoda." Sidious sounded genuinely surprised. "You survived." Pure malice.

"Surprised?"

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda." Sidious snarled. "Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side."

Yoda stood helpless before an onslaught of Force Lightning, and it hit him, throwing him backwards into the wall. He hit the floor and rolled twice, his features going slack.

**XXXXX**

The three Jedi were now bolting across a bridge, fighting for their lives. They no longer knew whose saber was whose. They saw one headed for them and blocked it, driving it toward someone else.

It was especially complicated for Connan, who was blocking three sets of attacks and working on breaking the two apart. She was the one leading them across the bridge and into the Mustafar Station, walking backward and seeming as if she was losing ground.

Obi Wan grabbed a hold onto Anakin arm and twisted it around behind him. He brought his saber around, intending to slice through Anakin's back. Anakin bent forward and placed his saber in the way, just as Connan did. She kicked Obi Wan in the side, forcing him backward as Anakin turned and threw his saber into her face. She side stepped and retaliated.

They passed through a narrow hallway between one room and another, where three people could barely fit, let alone fit and use weapons. As they attacked, sparks went off beside them where their sabers touched the walls. The lights nearly blinded Connan. She stood in between Obi Wan and Anakin, with her back to the latter, and huffed.

Obi Wan tried to reach past her to get to Anakin, while Anakin simply tried to cut her down. She leaned to the side and blocked both, and they stood that way for a long moment, all three sabers locked once again, with the wall that they'd crashed into melting. Finally Obi Wan kicked out at the back of Connan's knee, sending her careening forward and breaking the connection.

She hit the floor and rolled around onto her back, just in time to stop Anakin from slicing her in half. He pushed his weight downward on her, making her work to keep her muscles from giving out as she fought to push his lightsaber away from her own.

Then Obi Wan came forward and kicked Anakin powerfully in the chest, knocking back a few feet. Obi Wan pulled Connan up quickly.

_Thanks for that. _Connan called.

_Just because we're arguing doesn't mean I want you dead. _Obi Wan replied.

Connan was secretly glad. Even though she was extremely put out with Obi Wan at the moment, she didn't want him to die, either. She blocked another assault from Anakin and stepped backward into the next room.

They entered the control room, completely oblivious to the dead Neimoidians. Connan stepped over one and she leapt onto the table, kicking Anakin in the face and making him sprawl back onto the floor. He leapt up instantly and made a beeline for Obi Wan, crashing their sabers together just as Connan entered the fray. Their three lightsabers were forced to the side and landed onto the controls.

Connan was sweating.

**XXXXX**

Carth held his breath as the Chagrian assistant to Sidious walked past him, completely unaware of his presence. He watched as Sidious made his way toward the unconscious Yoda, and wondered if perhaps he _should _interfere. After all, Yoda was unconscious, and if someone didn't do something he was going to die. If Yoda died, Carth didn't know what he would do to escape.

But then he remembered that Yoda was a Jedi, and like all Jedi—_especially _Connan—if you interfered, you usually made it worse. So as much as it bothered him, Carth stood still, hoping that his stealth mode wouldn't quit on him while is adrenaline was coursing through him.

Sidious cackled. "I have waited a long time for this moment… my little green friend."

Yoda opened one eye, secretly thankful that his back was to Sidious, and waited. Sidious cackled once more, and Yoda could feel a sharp _bite _in the air that told him the Force was about to be subjected upon him again. He slowly stood, grunting and looking around for his cane.

"At last the Jedi are no more!" Sidious started.

"Not if anything to say about it, I have." Yoda replied. He shoved his hand forward, feeling the press of Force against his palm. He roughly sent it toward Sidious.

Sidious cried out, flying backward into his desk and flipping his chair over backward.

"At an end, your rule is." Yoda growled, falling into one of his favored fighting stances. "And not short enough it was."

Sidious' face turned horror-struck, and he leapt toward the door as if in escape. Yoda was there before he could make it, however, and blocked his way.

The sight of Sidious scared the _hell _out of Carth. He hadn't known that the Emperor looked like _that_. His face was wrinkled, like he was over a thousand years old and had never taken care of himself. No wonder Connan was reluctant to talk about him; he reminded Carth strangely of Darth Nihilus, who he had never even had the pleasure of meeting. Connan's stories about the evil man were enough.

It took all of Carth's resolve not to cry out, or jump, or do anything to deactivate his stealth field, at any rate.

"If so powerful you are," Yoda was saying, reaching back and pulling out a lightsaber. "Why leave?" He activated his green lightsaber, scowling at Sidious' grin.

"You will not stop me." Sidious backed up. "Darth Vader will come more powerful than either of us." He flicked his wrist and his lit lightsaber was in hand.

"Faith in your new Apprentice, misplaced may be." Yoda suggested. He pointed his saber straight at Sidious. "As is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force."

There was a second or two of preparation, where Sidious slowly raised his saber above his head, and then the two were fighting.

Yoda leapt over Sidious' head and onto the floor behind him. Sidious whirled around to meet him, crashing their sabers together violently. They met in the connected Force, and it took more power than usual to throw Sidious' saber off.

Sidious cackled and struck again.

**XXXXX**

Connan gasped, clutching at the hand at her throat. She clawed at it mightily, struggling to breathe.

Then, as her nails brew blood from her own throat and not someone's hand, she realized what was happening. Anakin had a hold of Obi Wan's throat, and she was feeling the lack of oxygen and the crushing of the neck as if it was her own. In her momentary lapse of thought, Obi Wan had his back on the middle table, his own saber being pushed toward his head as Anakin pressed them together. Connan leapt up and kicked strongly at Anakin's bottom, sending him forward and away from Obi Wan. The two Jedi took deep breaths as Connan helped Obi Wan up.

Anakin ran forward and knocked into the two before they could catch him, and the three fell away from each other, their lightsabers sprawling. Obi Wan moved to kick at Anakin, but Connan reached up, using her Echani training—thanking Atris and her minions in her little hideout on Telos for refreshing her memory of Kreia's trainings—and blocked it, kicking out to trip Anakin from behind her.

All three of them reached out for their sabers at the same time. One of Connan's came to her a second after Obi Wan's did. He brought his saber down on top of Anakin, who grasped his lightsaber to him and connected it in time to block the blow. Connan plowed into Obi Wan, knocking him off of the table they stood on and away from Anakin.

Anakin stood up instantly and cried out, swinging his saber with all his might into Connan. She blocked it with ease, steadily pushing him back and away from her.

**XXXXX**

Darth Sidious stepped onto his Senate platform as Yoda leapt up to him. He stood on the chair and blocked the blows as Yoda jumped over his head many times, attempting to land a blow. Sidious pressed a button and the platform elevated into the Senate.

Carth was alone.

**XXXXX**

Yoda knew he was aggravating Sidious, because every time he stopped moving enough to have their sabers connect for a strength-of-power contest, Sidious always shrieked in rage when he didn't win. Yoda scaled around the platform, using the spherical shape and the underside for cover, using his semi-sharp claws to hook onto the smooth sides.

Well, now Carth could get what he needed.

**XXXXX**

Carth turned off his stealth field and set into the room instantly.

Finding the things he needed shouldn't be hard. The Emperor would keep them at his desk, wouldn't he? Carth turned and made his way toward the messy desk. He cleared away the unorganized papers and found a computer. He stared at the screen and frowned.

**ACCESSING: COMPLETE**

**PRESENT PASSWORD:**

Now, Carth wasn't as good a slicer as Connan was, but he had had _some _training in the field. He pulled out an old-timey (well, old to _them_, to him it was standard) spike and hooked it up to the computer. The slots for the password were slowly filled.

**ACCESSING: PRESENT PASSWORD: XXXXXXXXX**

**CORRECT. WELCOME EMPEROR SIDIOUS. CHOOSE A MENU.**

Carth studied the menus slowly. Most were about clones and Senate laws and regulations, but one thing he found clearly stuck into his mind.

**DEATH STAR.**

Now why did that sound familiar? He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that would be important. He pressed his finger to it and the screen changed.

**DATA INPUT: CHANGE OR REVIEW?**

Review first, definitely. Carth pressed it again and waited as the blueprints filled the screen.

What he saw was…. Disturbing.

The Death Star was apparently a large, spherical space station with immense powers. Though it took hours to change its most powerful weapons, the data stated that it could obliterate entire planets, reducing them to asteroid fields.

The layouts were what Carth skimmed over more thoroughly. He stared closely at the designs, looking for any weaknesses at all. If Yoda lost and they were forced to flee, this station would be constructed and eventually the worlds could be controlled out of fear than out of loyalty. Sidious would assume complete control.

There _had _to be a weakness. Unless Sidious spent day and night pouring over the details (and by his new obsessive behavior, Carth didn't put the notion behind him) looking for a flaw, there should be some way to destroy the machine when the time came.

There was none.

Carth thought for a moment. Something had to be done. He couldn't just let those plans fall into the wrong hands like that. Yet he couldn't just _take _them, either. People would know someone had meddled, and knowing his luck, they had another copy somewhere for just this reason. So the security would be higher, and Sidious would become even more paranoid about his works. They'd be impossible to break into.

He also couldn't drastically change the plans. Sidious would see them and _know _that they were changed, and the same thing would take place.

But he wasn't completely helpless. He could make minor, nearly invisible changes that no one would notice. He scanned the schematics for an opening.

Carth pressed the **CHANGE **button and a list of options appeared to him. He scrolled through until he found an exhaust shaft that led to the reactor core. It was extremely small: barely half a meter; only large enough to keep the reactor core from overheating. He smirked.

He could work with that.

**XXXXX**

The three were standing still now, their legs refusing to move. Their arms, however, couldn't have stopped moving if something crushed them.

Connan blocked all sorts of attacks from all sides; she even suspected herself of lashing out and landing a few blows herself to both sides. One moment her sabers were locked in combat with Anakin, forcing him back, and the next they were focused onto Obi Wan, who simply blocked her attacks and made for Anakin, like he was ignoring her.

She couldn't do this much longer. Fighting one-on-one with either of these two would have been hard enough, but battling both at once was harder than both fighting by herself and fighting a horde of people. She blocked a blow and sent it flying backward once more before the other two retracted their sabers and twisted them around themselves. Connan followed suit, whirling her lightsabers behind her and suddenly bringing one of them into the middle of their fight, just as the other two did.

The connection they were locked in this time was more complex than the others. One of Connan's sabers was on bottom. Above that was Anakin's, followed by Obi Wan's. Each of them pushed as hard as they could, trying to overpower the other two.

When they looked up and realized that they were all pretty evenly matched, their power shifted into the Force.

Connan threw her hand toward the other two and they locked into yet another battle, each trying to overthrow the other two with the Force as well as with strength. Connan pushed steadily at the two, keeping them away from each other.

Anakin pushed suddenly with powerful burst of the Force that Obi Wan couldn't reciprocate. Connan's power wound around to Obi Wan's side and blocked for both of them, keeping them both inside the lock. All three Jedi gave one final push, as hard as they could.

And the Force blew up around them.

They'd exerted too much power in too little a space, and the pressure had caused a small explosion, sending all of them flying toward different parts of the room. Connan landed on one of the farther controls from the battle, her back sticking onto one of the pointier buttons. She groaned as she stood and leapt back into battle, closing in on Obi Wan and blocking an attack from Anakin before it could strike.

She deflected it into the wall behind Obi Wan, where it melted into the controls. An alarm went off around them as Anakin herded Obi Wan backward into another door. Connan spared a moment to stare at what was wrong.

The force shields around the metal of the planet were deactivating.

**XXXXX**

It was easy enough to make certain changes; Carth decided when he was done. He placed a trench where the exhaust shaft was, and widened the shaft in question to two meters. It was extremely small, but it was still wide enough to shoot something into.

And it was the most he was willing to tamper with. He didn't want to make it obvious that someone had changed things, and making any more changes were more chances to alert Sidious of any tampering.

Besides, Carth was slightly optimistic. Surely _someone _could make a two-meter shot deep inside a trench and get out before the Star exploded.

Carth saved the changes and closed down the system, taking out his spent spike and turning to leave. In the doorway stood a tall, blue, Twi'lek-like sentient. A Chagrain. He glowered at Carth.

"Who are you?" Carth asked dumbly.

"I am Mas Amedda." The Chagrain replied. "Who are _you_, and what are you doing in the Emperor's chambers?"

Carth swallowed. "I…." He stood at attention and saluted. "I was looking for the Emperor, sir. My commander ordered me to update him on our onslaught of the Jedi Temple."

Mas' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why couldn't they send a message through the comm. link? Why are you out of uniform?"

"There are no Jedi left in the Jedi Temple, sir." Carth reported. "They've all been taken care of. And no more will return."

"Very good." Mas Amedda bowed his head. "But why are you out of uniform?"

"Because technically I'm off duty," Carth scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I came to deliver the message as a favor to the captain."

Mas shook his head. "Very well, soldier." He stepped aside. "But you should know how dangerous it is to walk around without your uniform on. It's considered disrespect to the Emperor."

"Oh, I beg your pardon, sir!" Carth did his best to sound aghast when what he really wanted to do was laugh. He made a quick exit. "Thank you for the advice. I'll definitely listen to it!"

And with that, he bolted down the hallway and contacted Senator Organa.

**XXXXX**

Obi Wan jumped into one of the outside hallways, completely ignoring the alarms blaring around him. Anakin followed, clashing his saber with Obi Wan's in an attempt to kill him. Connan came last, extremely aware of her surroundings. The lava on the sides that _used _to be calm and tranquil was now bubbling, bumping up to the surface and slashing around them.

Connan swiped at Anakin with one lightsaber and slammed the hilt of the other into Obi Wan's abdomen. The two separated for a moment, giving Connan time to get into the middle of the fray, and they started again.

**XXXXX**

Yoda leapt from the Chancellor's chair to one of the Senate chairs deftly as Sidious moved away from him. Sidious laughed maniacally, throwing his hands into the air.

The Senate chairs followed him.

Yoda gawked as Sidious threw the large, round, potentially _deadly _seats at him. He leapt upward to another level, avoiding the attack.

More followed.

Sidious sent two, three, sometimes four or five seats racing toward him at a time. Yoda dived from level to level, desperate not to be hit.

He tripped over his own two feet and fell forward finally. He retracted his lightsaber and stood, his face set.

Sidious threw one more seat at him. Yoda threw his palms up and stopped it in midair.

Sidious stopped laughing, gradually growing more worried as Yoda closed his eyes and began methodically moving his hands.

The seat Sidious threw at Yoda began spinning faster and faster, until Yoda gave a huge shove and sent it back to Sidious.

Sidious growled angrily, jumping off of his seat to get out of the way. Yoda rose up to meet him, his saber back on.

Sidious snarled, throwing Force Lightning at the unsuspecting Yoda. Yoda's lightsaber was lost, fallen to the depths below. Yoda himself was pushed backward and almost fell off of the high cliff-like seat. His hands rose protectively in front of him and he started to send the Force Lightning back.

Sidious grinned maliciously, stepping closer and closer to the struggling Yoda so they were inches apart. Yoda kept sending the Force Lightning back. He closed his eyes to try and focus more.

Sidious laughed, restoring Yoda's resolve. He opened his eyes and glared at the Sith Lord, who had stopped laughing at the look in his eyes.

The Force erupted between them, knocking them both backward and off of the seat.

Yoda collided into the corner of Chancellor's chair, and barely hung on with his claws to keep from falling. His grip slipped, and before he could rearrange himself, he let go and plummeted to the bottom.

He crashed into one of the supporting beams toward the bottom of the abyss, which broke his fall as he smashed into the ground. He groaned, attempting to stand. He could hear the triumphant cackle of Sidious above him. He looked up and despaired. There was no _way _he would be able to get up that far before security arrived and he had to fight more people than just the Emperor. He would have to leave.

He'd lost.

**XXXXX**

They raced down the hallway, locked in battle, and even Connan forgot that the volcanic planet around them was getting ready to explode as she focused on winning. She ducked a blow from Anakin which turned out to be a feint attack, and he whirled around and kicked Obi Wan square in the jaw.

Obi Wan cried out and fell backward. Connan ignored the reverberating pain in her own jaw before she jumped straight in the air, kicking Anakin's chest with one and using that to push her weight up and kick him in the face with her other foot. Anakin backed off.

A resounding pain wracked through Connan's face and chest, and she could only assume she was feeling the pain from Anakin. She could feel _both _of their pains. Suddenly she thought that her intervening was a good idea.

_Obi Wan, _She thought to him as they entered into the fight again. She side stepped an attack from Anakin and slashed in return. _I feel it when _both _of you get hurt._

There was silence for a moment, but Connan knew Obi Wan heard her. His facial features turned to worry as he fended Anakin off once again.

_This might be a bad idea,_ Obi Wan admitted. _I don't want you getting hurt._

_Trust me, the feeling is mutual. _Connan deflected one of Anakin's attacks for Obi Wan and pressed forward with her own.

_But we have to do something about him. Would you rather be hurt by both of us or simply one of us?_

Connan knocked Anakin a few yards away from them, giving her time to glance at Obi Wan. "Are you suggesting that I break one of my bonds?" She continued at Obi Wan's silence. "I _won't_. Bonds have their uses."

Before anything else could be said, Anakin returned.

Obi Wan jumped off the ledge of the hallway onto a pipe leading all the way across the volcanic river below. He floundered around for his balance and carefully stepped backward. Connan followed.

"You need to pick a side, Connan, Force Bond or not!" Obi Wan yelled as they both retreated. Anakin jumped onto the pipe in front of them and slowly made his way toward them. "I am sorry for what discomfort it will cause, but this has gone too far as it is. You're either with him or with me. If you keep in the middle for too long you're going to get hurt when one of us loses."

"If _that's _the price for not getting hurt, then never mind! I thought only Sith deal in absolutes!" Connan shouted in reply. "I keep my bonds until _I _say I remove them, Obi Wan!"

She took an unsteady breath as Anakin made his way toward them. Connan was standing in between Anakin and Obi Wan.

Steam billowed out of the cracks in the pipes and created a haze around them. Connan wobbled for balance and looked back to see Obi Wan moving back. She followed suit.

A large pack of steam crashed through the pipe next to Connan, and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the noise.

Anakin struck at Connan as she regained her balance, catching her unawares. She saw Obi Wan's lightsaber reach out behind her and block the attack. Anakin pulled back as Connan took another step backward, softly hitting Obi Wan's chest. They both kept moving at the same time, using each other's weight as a balance.

Anakin slashed again, and this time Connan was prepared. She parried an attack at her shoulders and returned it. She lurched forward to Obi Wan could throw in an attack, and both of them took three steps back to avoid falling. Anakin kicked Connan in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her and knocking both Obi Wan and Connan off the pipe. Connan closed her eyes and screeched, her muscles tensing.

Obi Wan wrapped his arms around Connan's waist and propelled her to the side, and they landed on a wide beam. Anakin came toward them a second later, and Connan reached around Obi Wan to block a blow from Anakin's saber. Anakin's saber hand lashed out and clipped Obi Wan on the chin, whacking Obi Wan into Connan and making them both flounder back.

Obi Wan's feet tangled in themselves, and he lost his balance, falling over off of the beam. Connan let go of her sabers and grabbed for his hand, falling to the ground trying to pull him up. Obi Wan used his other hand and grabbed at the edge of the beam, securing himself.

Connan jerked at the hand she had, trying to help him up frantically. She was on her knees and attempted to stand, pulling Obi Wan up with her. Obi Wan's eyes focused on her shoulder and he jerked his hand away from her grasp.

"Connan, behind you!"

Connan turned to see a deadly look in Anakin's eye as he stormed to them. She stood, a completely aghast look on her face.

Anakin looked completely changed. He looked like he could kill her in a second, and wouldn't have any qualms about it whatsoever. He could cut her into little pieces and never give her a second thought. After everything they went through together, he wouldn't lose _any _sleep if she died by his hand. He was really going to kill her if he had the chance.

She who had spent most of his life supporting him, who had been there for him when almost no one else had. She who Anakin had claimed at one point was one of the most important people in his life. He was going to kill her and would wake up the next morning like nothing happened.

What kind of person could _do _that?

Something inside Connan cracked at the thought. Her look turned angry and calculating, and even Obi Wan tensed at the look.

Anakin threw his arm back and pulled all his strength into one attack, which Connan parried. She struck at his side, and when he parried she punched him in the jaw. He staggered backward.

Connan stormed up to meet him, now ignoring the pain in her down jaw, shaking her head and glaring at him. He raised both of his arms, intent on thrusting his lightsaber into her chest while she stood so close. Connan grabbed his wrists and _pushed_.

Anakin threw his weight to the side, trying to throw Connan off the beam. She pulled him back and threw him the other way. They butted heads, lightsabers forgotten, trying to throw the other off.

"I'll kill you, Connan." Anakin whispered as they tussled. Connan thought he had no idea how that comment cut through her.

"Why?" She snapped. "Because I'm the one trying to stop the fight? Because I escaped? Or because I'm not on your side?"

"Because you're in with the Jedi!" Anakin seethed. "You're in league with Obi Wan, and Yoda and Windu!"

"Ani, they're my _friends, _they're trying to protect the Republic!" She argued. "The same Republic you're trying to destroy." Connan took a breath. She could feel Obi Wan slowly making his way onto the beam behind them. "The same Republic I bet you're still trying to protect in your own way. Look, just come with us."

"I will _not _go back to the Jedi!"

"Okay, you don't _have _to be a Jedi, just _don't _be a Sith!" She swallowed. "Anakin, you have to ask yourself if this is something you can live with for the rest of your life. Look me in the eye and tell me that if you strike me down, if you kill both Obi Wan and I right now, you will be able to live your life for the rest of your days without one single hint of regret."

There was silence as the two struggled. Connan's grip on Anakin's arms tightened and she pushed harder, forcing him backward.

"Do it, Ani! Tell me that you don't want me to stop this fight right now. _Tell me _that you want Obi Wan and me to drop dead." Connan challenged. Silence in reply. _"Do it!"_

"I only need Padmé!" Anakin shouted in reply.

Connan's will hardened, despite the tears forming in her eyes.

"Then…. I can't help you."

She twisted a leg around Anakin's and shoved as roughly as she could. Anakin sprawled backward. Connan twirled her lightsaber around in the air and brought it down onto Anakin, aiming straight for his stomach.

Anakin rolled out of the way and flipped to the other side of her, to meet with Obi Wan. Connan followed, ignoring the saddened look on Obi Wan's face.

_Well, _she thought to him. _You got what you wanted. I'm on your side._

**XXXXX**

Yoda panted as he crawled through the small ventilation shaft that formed at the bottom of the Senate stage. When he heard Darth Sidious tell security to search around for his body, he made quick notice to find a hole in the ground and hide in it.

Luckily for him, the hole led somewhere.

Yoda pulled out a small comm. link. He flicked a button and turned it on.

"Hurry." He said into it. "Careful timing we will need." He waited a few moments before he head a reply.

"**Activate your homing beacon when you're ready."** Senator Organa answered.

"Is Carth with you?"

"**I'm here." **Carth replied. **"We'll be there soon."**

**XXXXX**

Completely ignorant of the dangerous lava flowing and bubbling around them, the three Jedi fought on. Connan whirled around and leapt onto a pillar jutting outward into the river of lava a few hundred meters below them. Obi Wan followed her, and they were side-by-side in an instant.

Anakin walked resolutely up to them and stabbed his saber toward Obi Wan. Connan blocked it as Obi Wan turned to deliver a blow of his own. Anakin pulled his saber sideways across his chest to block it and kicked at Connan, who was pushed back.

A large vat of lava spat up from below them, high into the air. The three Jedi watched, temporarily stopping their battle, as the molten mass lost momentum and plummeted back to the ground, landing on the pillar they stood on.

Hot rocks flew everywhere, nearly blinding Connan as she turned and bolted for the end of the pillar, where they could find shelter. Anakin raced up to meet her and slashed his saber toward her shoulder. He would have hit her if Obi Wan hadn't come to her rescue and blocked it. Connan threw a saber toward Anakin, which he barely blocked in time.

The three Jedi took opposite sides of the pillar to take shelter in, with Connan and Obi Wan residing together and knocking away stray rocks with their sabers on one side and Anakin on the other, shaking his head and growling impatiently.

Connan looked at where they once stood. She frowned as she saw the lava eating through the metal they stood on.

"Obi Wan," Connan shouted over the roars of creaking metal and explosions. "The lava is melting the pillar!"

"I see it."

"What are we going to do? We're going to fall and hit the lava, and that will be particularly unpleasant, and I don't want to—"

Connan lurched as the pillar gave way underneath them, and she forced her legs to stay up. She could feel the ground they stood on tilt under her. She grabbed one of Obi Wan's hands to keep her own calm.

"Run!" Obi Wan lunged forward, pulling Connan along with him. She ran after him, turning and striking out at Anakin a few times as he followed them. "Grab onto one of the levers."

Connan ran as the pillar turned upward, and at the last minute she grabbed a hold of a small niche in its layout. She held on with all her might and closed her eyes to soften the blow as the large pillar fell into the river of lava below them.

With the impact, Connan held tighter and tighter, trying not to fall off. She glanced at Obi Wan next to her and held out a hand to keep him steady.

_Anakin is underneath us. _Obi Wan thought to her. Connan looked down and saw Anakin, his eyes blackened and sunken in, his irises almost a sickly yellow, preparing to attack them.

**XXXXX**

Yoda kept crawling until he found a hole leading downward. This must have been where the noxious fumes went, whenever they held a session with sentients who couldn't breathe oxygen or were allergic.

Yoda looked around for a lever to pull that would open up the hatch below him and pulled miscellaneous ones until the small door below opened. Then he turned on his homing beacon and waited.

Moments after the hatch was opened, a small speeder appeared underneath it. Senator Organa looked up at Yoda expectantly and gestured for him to join him and Carth.

Yoda leapt down quickly and landed in the backseat. The instant after he was seated, Senator Organa raced off into Coruscant and away from the Senate.

Carth took one glance at Yoda and knew he hadn't been successful. The Jedi's ears were flat on his head, and he hung his face dejectedly, his eyes downcast. If he had won he would have been proud of himself.

"Into exile I must go," Yoda stated before Carth could ask what happened. "Failed I have."

"Let's think about the present for the moment before we start thinking of future lives," Carth placated, trying to suppress a shudder at Yoda's dark words. "If we live past tomorrow, that is."

Senator Organa nodded grimly as he raced off toward their ship.

**XXXXX**

Connan made sure her second saber was safely in her pocket before she slashed downward at Anakin. It wouldn't do her any good to lose it in the middle of a battle and have it missing when she went back to the past.

She whirled her saber around and stabbed toward Anakin, who blocked it immediately and attacked Obi Wan. Connan blocked that as Obi Wan threw his saber at Anakin.

_Climb. _Obi Wan ordered.

_With one hand? _Still, Connan kicked off with her feet and caught the rung above her. She hauled herself upward and used a foot to guide Obi Wan up as well.

Anakin now looked almost feral. His skin had turned a scaly sort of green color, and his eyes burned with hatred. Connan thought that if she hadn't picked a side before then, she would have had to, now.

Connan didn't particularly _like_ the Jedi. After all, they _did _nearly blow her mind to pieces and instead of reviving her, tried to wipe her out completely by a whole other personality. They just generally weren't to be trusted. Their Code was flawed; while it did help regulate the Republic in times of peace and the before and after times of war, the Code in general just wasn't suitable for a time where battle was more common than Huttlet birth.

But _anything _was better than the Sith.

Connan loved Anakin with all of her heart, but if he was a hostile Sith, he would _have _to be taken down. Connan would not let anything jeopardize her Republic, and he was doing just that.

"Connan." Obi Wan shook Connan, pulling her from her thoughts. "Look."

Connan looked ahead of them, where a large cliff hung. The river of lava they floated upon was headed right for it.

"What now?" She asked.

"Follow my lead." Obi Wan leaped off of the pillar and grabbed onto one of the cords hanging across from it. Connan instantly followed on another.

Anakin was behind them in moment, and they were swinging any which way. Connan took a shot at him as they passed each other and spotted a magnetized piece of metal floating above the lava. She yanked on her cord and leapt over to it, landing perfectly in the middle.

A second later and Obi Wan appeared on the one next to her. He smirked at her.

"Hey," He chided. "That was _my _idea."

"I got here first." Connan stuck her tongue out, glad that _something _happened to lighten the mood.

They both turned to the pillar which was just now falling over the fall, and gawked as they saw Anakin still stranded on it. Connan whimpered as she could feel the nerves ebbing off of Anakin.

"Connan," Anakin advised. "The only reason you can feel our pain now and now before is because we're in such close vicinity to each other. If you leave now for the Nubian, you won't feel a thing by the time you get there."

Well, that did make sense. That might have been why Donella felt Connan's arm, but Obi Wan didn't; because her bond with Donella was so much stronger than it was with Obi Wan's. And Anakin had been in so much shock at the time his mind had probably been numbed to any other kind of pain until it passed for everyone else.

So she might be in danger of some pain when they defeated Anakin, so what? She needed to see this through as much as Obi Wan did.

"I'm not going to break the bond, Obi Wan," Connan explained. "And I'm not going to go away, either. He's as much my responsibility as he is yours."

Obi Wan frowned like he wanted to argue, but held his tongue.

At that moment, Anakin came flying from the careening pillar and landed on a droid's head. He met up with Connan and Obi Wan and glared.

Connan took a few deep breaths and threw her saber at Anakin's. She pulled away instantly and cut toward his other side. Anakin blocked both and used the Force to bat away Obi Wan's attacks.

And once again they were locked into battle. It seemed to be more about Obi Wan and Anakin, which Connan was all right with. She was content to block off offending attacks before they destroyed Obi Wan.

Both men slashed at each other. Obi Wan attacked from above and Anakin deflected it, feigning to the left and attacking right, which Connan blocked.

Obi Wan was getting tired. He began grunting with each of his large, predictable attacks. Connan held her hand out and forcefully Force Pushed Anakin away.

All of them breathing hard, the three Jedi circled around each other.

"I have failed you, Anakin." Obi Wan admitted. "I have failed you."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin growled.

"We were _not_!" Connan shouted hotly.

"So now it's _we_?" Anakin challenged. "For a while, you seemed to think yourself _apart _from the Jedi."

"I _am _apart!" Connan argued. "You think the Jedi want an Ex-Sith Lord on their side, despite their vaunted testimonials of second chances? That's why I've been trying to get you to turn back _now_, so you would have a _life _after we beat down this threat!" She huffed loudly. "But I will _not _allow _Sith _to take over _my _Republic, _ever!"_

"The Sith follow the Chancellor!" Anakin excused.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi Wan pleaded.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Anakin replied.

_There's no going back for him. _Connan screamed in anger. "Well then _you are lost_!"

Anakin glared as Connan and Obi Wan nudged their platforms closer to his. "This is the end for you, my old friends."

He flipped off of his platform and onto Obi Wan's. Connan instantly threw her saber into battle, taking advantage of Anakin's temporary loss of balance. He quickly regained himself long enough to block the attack before Obi Wan sent another attack toward him. Their sabers locked just as Connan's entered the fray.

_Connan_, Obi Wan thought. _Jump backward as far as you can as I do._

Connan nodded in reply. And as Obi Wan released his hold in the connection, they both flew backward onto the soft ground. They were about six feet above Anakin. There was no way he could jump to meet them. They had won.

Connan wondered why that felt so bittersweet.

"It's over, Anakin." She sighed.

"We have the higher ground." Obi Wan finished.

Anakin stopped his platform from moving any farther and simply floated in place, staring holes into the two Jedi.

"You underestimate my power." He snarled.

Connan's heart sank. "No, Anakin. Don't."

"Don't try it." Obi Wan begged. With a savage war cry, Anakin leapt into the air.

Connan acted on instinct. Her saber tracked him in the air and shot out at precisely the right moment. She felt pressure against her saber, and fought back mightily until it stopped. She looked back to see that Obi Wan had done the same.

Anakin groaned and rolled back toward the lava. He came to a stop near the shore. He continued his pained moans as he desperately used his last appendage to grasp for soil to haul himself up. He continued sliding toward the lava.

Then the pain exploded into Connan's head.

She didn't shriek, like she thought she should have. She had been about to speak when the pain ripped through her, and she instead bit her tongue. She could taste the all-too familiar metallic taste and knew she'd bitten herself rather hard. She dropped her sabers and plummeted to the ground, whimpering.

Obi Wan was at her side in an instant, propping her head upon his knees and rubbing her forehead.

"I'm—I'm okay." Connan muttered. "It's not so bad."

"You've broken a cold sweat." Obi Wan informed.

"It's from the fighting, I'm sure. I'm fine."

Connan let out a small whimper as she felt Anakin's hatred ebbing off of him and trying to ensconce itself inside of her. In truth, the pain was very hard to bear; it was almost as bad as putting her arm back on. It certainly lasted for longer.

A large groan of pain brought Obi Wan's attention back to Anakin.

"You were the Chosen One!" He screamed pitifully, still mindful of Connan's condition. His voice broke and the tears that had threatened to fall for such a long time finally let loose. "It was said you would _destroy _the Sith, not _join _them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

He Force Called Anakin's lightsaber to him and clipped it onto his belt. Then he picked up Connan and began making his climb back to the Nubian.

Connan wheezed. "It's getting hot…."

Obi Wan turned around to check on Anakin's condition. Anakin's eyes were now tinged with yellow and red, as if he had been sick for a very long time.

"_I hate you!" _He shouted. Obi Wan held Connan tighter, as if she was his only reason for not falling over in despair.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you, we _both _did."

Connan felt the fire ignite Anakin's body before he did. She dug her nails into Obi Wan's shoulder and shrieked. It felt as if every one of her nerves was set aflame. They all stretched to their breaking point and moved upward through her body, until her very soul felt as if it would rip in half from the pain. It reached Anakin's face and Connan felt her mouth run bone-dry; she could feel the tips of her hair curl as if they were singeing.

Obi Wan took one last pained look at Anakin before turning his attentions solely on Connan. He had to get her back to the Nubian.

**XXXXX**

Obi Wan raced up the steps of the ship with Connan still crying in pain in his arms. A concerned R2-D2 followed quickly after him, and he ignored C3PO talking about getting Padmé into one of the medical cots. He would tend to her as soon as Connan was deemed alive.

He set Connan down on a cot and was surprised to see her still reeling from pain. That couldn't have been right. Her bond with Anakin was weaker that her bond with him, so why was she still feeling the pain from him if they were this far apart?

"Connan," Obi Wan shook her hand. "Can you hear me?"

Connan, who was writhing in pain on the cot, managed to nod.

"What's wrong?" Obi Wan asked. "Tell me where it hurts."

"_Where_?" Connan seethed and she squirmed. "It hurts _everywhere_. Force, kill me now, I'm begging you."

"Connan, you have to destroy that bond." Obi Wan insisted.

"_No_!"

Obi Wan sighed. "You will _die _if you don't."

"So what?" Connan spat, sitting up for a moment before slamming her body back down, as if jumping away from invisible flames. "I'll come back and give everyone what-for."

Another bout of pains wracked through her body, and she bit her tongue again to hold it in, though she couldn't hold the scream in no matter how hard she tried.

"Connan, it's doing more damage than good, just get _rid of it_!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"_Because he's that much easier to track when the bond is still in place."_

Obi Wan's nerves were still shot. He turned with his lightsaber ignited. A woman who had long-since become one with the Force stood in front of him, with a hood over her eyes and her hands tucked neatly into her sleeves.

"Kree…." Connan warned through clenched teeth.

"_If the Dear One holds onto the bond, when she comes back she can skip the process of finding him and just probe his mind, instantly learning his location and through him, Darth Sidious."_

Obi Wan had to admit, it was good thinking.

"I…" She stopped to take a shaky breath. "I will _not _destroy this bond! I will _not_!"

Obi Wan sighed, turning to the woman Connan called "Kree".

"_My name is Kreia, thank you." _Kreia seemed to read his thoughts.

"Well then, Kreia, why are you telling me this?"

"Because she likes making my life as hard as it possibly can be, even after she's already _dead_." Connan spat. Obi Wan didn't miss the open malice. Kreia _tutted_.

"_Don't mind her," _she insisted. _"She's just angry because I'm the one who put her arm back on."_

Connan forced herself to stand and went over to check on Padmé, who sat on the cot next to them, sleeping through the whole ordeal. Connan placed a hand onto the woman's shoulder, rousing her. Padmé opened her eyes cautiously and blinked twice at Connan before recognition hit her mind.

"Connan." She stated. "Is Anakin all right?"

Obi Wan felt her forehead, which was extremely hot—much too hot for a very pregnant woman. He sighed as she fell back to sleep before getting her answer.

"We've got to get her help."

Connan nodded, sitting in the chair next to Padmé, firmly ignoring the spasms raking through her own body. "You get us back home, and I'll watch over her."

Obi Wan shrugged. The sooner they got to Carth, he figured, the sooner he could get Connan help. He raced into the cockpit and started the ship, and in moments they were off.

As soon as they were safely in the air he contacted the main ship.

"**General Kenobi, I'm glad to hear you're alive. Carth, Yoda and I are awaiting your arrival over Coruscant." **Senator Organa spoke. Obi Wan nodded.

"We will be there soon. I'm bringing Padmé with me; she needs medical attention."

"**Obi Wan," **It was Carth this time. Obi Wan instantly tensed. **"Is Connan there? Is she all right?"**

Carth repeated the question with a panicked tone when neither Obi Wan nor Connan answered right away.

"Carth…." Obi Wan started. "She's alive. I'll give you that much."

"**Oh, Force. What happened?" **Carth suddenly sounded so defeated, Obi Wan let the swear slide.

"There have been a few complications." Obi Wan explained. "You'll see when we get there. Expect us in two hours."

He turned off the comm. link and sat back, running his sweaty hands through his greasy hair.

It took him a few seconds to realize that Kreia's spirit had followed him into the cockpit. He turned to look at her.

"Why did you tell me why she wants to keep the bond?" He asked. The apparition shrugged.

"_Simple. If you know her reasons for _keeping _it, you can easily find ways to persuade her to _not _keep it." _She answered.

"And what if I can't persuade her?"

"_You will." _Kreia determined. _"Or she will die most painfully within the next few days."_

**XXXXX**

**Oh my gosh, I finally finished it! And it didn't take three months like the last one did! Although, I allow myself that I didn't lose any flash drives during this chapter, either.**

**I seem to have gained two new pets. Now I have four birds, three cats, a hamster, and two hermit crabs. I was going to give them to a friend for her birthday but the day of she says to me that she can't even touch them they scare her so much, which was shocking since we **_**all **_**thought she loved them. So I had to keep them for myself. Huh. Any suggestions for names?**

**I'm going through a Jane Austen phase for some reason. I **_**love**_**Pride and Prejudice****. It is **_**the **_**best book in the world, hands down, and the movies are right up there. Lol. I've been spending hours upon hours of reading and watching her stuff.**

**Well, Happy Memorial Day! I'm on chapter 45 and I'm 2:03:25 of the way through. Please be sure to review and I'll try and update next week sometime! I'm going to A-Kon 19 in Texas this weekend and might not be back until late, so I might have to pull another all nighter.**

**Oh well, review me anyway please!**

_**Amme Moto**_


	19. Don't Die

**Don't Die**

Carth paced about the room, wringing his hands. He knew his worry was streaming off of him in waves, and that it wasn't helping Master Yoda meditate in the back of the dark, circular room, but he couldn't help himself.

Connan was hurt.

He _knew_ he shouldn't have let her go with Obi Wan. Something _always _happened when Connan made decisions when upset. He should have stopped her while he had the chance. Now she was on some planet light years away, and he couldn't do anything until Obi Wan got her to him.

And anyway, how could Yoda look so calm at a time like this? The Sith had _won _as far as the Jedi were concerned, and according to Senator Organa, the Republic was finished as well. It was renamed _The Galactic Empire _now. Chancellor—Emperor—Palpatine had complete control over it now, and he was doing his best to wipe out the Jedi. How was Yoda able to just sit and _think?_

Not to mention that fact that he'd returned from Kashyyyk without Jolee. He'd said something about the man "going home" but didn't say any more than that. But Carth didn't take him as the lying type; perhaps that was all he knew.

For _that _matter, Obi Wan said the same thing about Donella! He had a scowl on his face when he explained that having their troops turn on them forced Donella to return home ahead of time. Carth had stared at Connan at the right moment and saw her eyes widen and saw her catch a gasp before it could escape. Had she known something that he didn't?

Carth took a deep breath. He was just panicked about Connan, which was all. And maybe a little frazzled about finding Bastila's lightsaber on the ground. Connan insisted that she wasn't dead, but where would she be without her lightsaber? She wasn't dumb enough to lose it twice, after all, and after he and Connan made fun of her on Taris, she took extra good care of the weapon.

And besides, if Bastila wasn't dead, where was she? Connan had told him that Bastila had returned home, too. Why would she have returned home at that point in time? If Carth knew Bastila as well as he thought he did, he knew she would have stayed to help fight off the Sith threat. In fact, _none _of their friends would have run off at that point in time.

So, something wasn't right. Knowing Carth's luck, Connan wasn't telling him something.

He looked at the clock. It would still be a few more hours before Obi Wan got the Nubian to Polis Massa—the small planet they were hiding on. He sat down to think.

**XXXXX**

Connan fell to the ground with a grunt. She was still sensitive to what was happening with Anakin, and her skin still set aflame by his scorches. It felt like a cool hand rested on her forehead for a moment before retreating, but the damage had been done. A wave of pain wracked through Connan's head and floored her. She pressed her nails into her palm to keep from crying out an attracting Obi Wan's ever-helpful attention.

"_My, my, my, you really _do _know how to put yourselves in these situations, Revan dear."_

Connan growled. "I'm still not talking to you." She looked away from Kreia's image and grasped onto a cot, pulling herself up and rolling onto it.

"_Of course you're not." _Kreia rounded the table gracefully and smirked at Connan. _"Why would you? I only care for your survival, after all. You'll do no one any good if you're dead."_

"I'm not dead." Connan seethed.

"_You're not dead _yet_, dear. But if you keep this up, you're going to be."_

"I'll just come back and kill Palpatine later." Connan replied. She sat up on the cot and crossed her legs.

Kreia sighed. _"And still you don't understand."_

"Understand _what_, Kree? That Palpatine has won? That he's destroyed the Republic—_my _Republic? That right now he's got more people on his side than ever? That he's dragged Anakin into his sick little game for power? _What _do I not understand?" Connan stared fully at Kreia's image, and refused to back down.

"_You do not understand that Anakin made his choice on his own." _Kreia replied softly. _"That despite your arguments, your ways out, your experience and knowledge, Anakin is _gone_. He still did what he thought was best, regardless of everything he's been taught and what you've told him. That he is now _Darth Vader_, and Anakin is a person in the past."_

Connan jerked. Before she could retaliate, Kreia continued.

"_And maybe you do not understand that it was _Darth Vader _who tried to kill you and Obi Wan today, and that while you were set on making him become what you wanted him to become, he tore away and sought to destroy the people holding him down."_

"I wasn't—"

"_Maybe you still don't understand that using Padmé's imminent death was a ruse, and that he had always been under the influence of Palpatine, and it would only be a matter of time before he fell even if he _hadn't _been in love with the girl."_

"Stop it!" Connan buried her face into her knees and slammed her fists into her shins. "Enough! I _understand_ already."

And for the first time in a long time, Connan cried.

"I messed up, okay? I realize that! You think I could manipulate the _Byssual _to take me back to when I first came here almost thirteen years ago so I can kill myself then and make this whole thing ago away?" Connan sniffed angrily.

"_Now, now, Revan dear," _Kreia ran a cool hand down Connan's back. Connan was grateful both for the comfort and for the fact that the hand didn't actually touch her. Kreia made it faze right through. _"Even if that _were _possible, I'm sure things would have turned out the exact same way without you."_

**XXXXX**

Carth rubbed his chin. If he put all the facts together, maybe he could figure out what was going on.

What did that datapad say? Something about paradoxes obliterating existence if they returned too wounded or with any other life-changing wounds or afflictions. That was why Connan had to put her arm back on.

Connan never really told them _how _she got back both times. Carth thought it sort of just _happened_, when they were getting attacked on Naboo last time. Back then he'd thanked the _Byssual _for its great timing.

But now that wasn't sitting right with him. There were too many coincidences, what with three of their group of five returning to their time at the same time, all around the time of what Connan called "Order 66".

Well, Carth thought as an afterthought, at least Jolee could be healed once he returned. That wound would have been easy enough to fix with the Force if they had been able to, but thanks to "paradoxical wormholes" he couldn't keep the wound closed for long. It was a wonder he didn't die while in the future.

That sparked something in Carth's head. What would happen if one of them _died _while in the future? Would they be dead in the past, too? Wouldn't that be a paradox?

And suddenly it made sense.

Death. Death is what returned everyone to the past. No one could actually _die_ while in the future; it would mess up the past. The _Byssual Byssual _would have to transport them back to the past to keep them from actually dying, and in the process all of their injuries and such gained while staying in the future would go away. Which meant their three Jedi friends had been killed by some part of Order 66.

Carth growled. _That _was how Connan got them home. She purposefully walked on a dangerous part of Naboo to get them attacked. And when they were dragged underwater, she pushed Carth into the _Byssual_ first before entering. Which meant—

Carth curled his fingers into fists. _Of course. _She set the _Byssual _to come after her, and shoved Carth in the way first. That was why she was nearly drowned when she came back; the _Byssual _had been late in picking her up.

The woman had _tried _to die.

And she had yet to tell Carth, even though he had been through the whole ordeal with her once before. How long would he have gone on in the dark before she told him if he hadn't figured it out?

Carth was furious. When Connan got back and got well, she was in for the lecture of her life. She was in big trouble. He was going to—

Then Senator Organa bolted through the door and made his way past Carth toward Yoda, interrupting his thoughts.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda," Senator Organa started. Yoda slowly turned around to meet the Senator. "Obi Wan Kenobi has made contact."

**XXXXX**

Obi Wan ran toward where Connan lay on the cot. By then her tears had dried and her eyes were puffy and red. She sat up as he came closer and stood when he picked up Padmé.

"We're here. Can you walk?" He asked. Connan nodded. To prove it she followed him to where Padmé lay sleeping.

"Where is _here_?"

"We're in the hangar of a small outpost on Polis Massa." Obi Wan answered, opening the ramp and slowly making his way out. He stopped to wait for Connan. "Come on now, Connan. I'm not going to go ahead of you just to have you tumble down the ramp in an attempt to stay independent. You'll take me with you."

Connan smirked wryly at the humor and went down the ramp beside Obi Wan, using the Force to hold herself up. C3PO and R2-D2 came behind them, looking around anxiously.

The first thing Connan saw was Carth making a dash for her. He scaled the ramp and picked her up before she could tell what was happening. She squealed in pain and opened her mouth to talk.

"If you say that you can walk, I'll never speak to you again." Carth barked. Connan shut her mouth again. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain and let Carth carry her.

Obi Wan brought Padmé to Senator Organa, who gasped. "We'll take her to the medical center, quickly."

Obi Wan nodded. "Connan is coming, too."

"Honestly, Obi Wan," Connan tried to keep the strain out of her voice. "I think the worst is over."

"Yes, well, I've learned not to trust your self-evaluations over the years. You're coming with us." Obi Wan replied. Carth set off with Obi Wan, not listening to a word of Connan's protests.

**XXXXX**

Carth set Connan down onto the medical table, where a medic droid instantly set to work on examining her. In five minutes he turned back to Carth.

"Physically she's fine." It told Carth, who nodded. "She's used an alarming amount of energy, however, and should rest for the next few days."

Connan tried to hide her winces. She could still feel Anakin's pain after all this time, a side-effect of having to work to keep the bond connected.

"Oh, she'll get plenty of rest." Carth promised. "Can she stand on her own?"

"She should be able to from my diagnostics." The droid answered. Connan instantly set her feet to the ground and hobbled to the door.

"I'm going to go check on Padmé." She called. Carth stopped her.

"Hold on," He said, grabbing her arm as the door closed behind them. They stood alone in the hallway, with Obi Wan with Padmé and the others just around the corner. "You and I need to talk."

Connan blinked. "About what? I'm fine. The droid even said I'm fine. I'll sleep when Padmé's all right."

"Death."

Connan blinked yet again. "Sorry. Did you just say _death_?"

"Okay, how about this: you've been killing yourself to get us home." Connan's jaw dropped, and she didn't have time to reply before Carth continued. "Just how long have you known about that little trick? Have you been thinking up ways to get yourself killed so you can get us home? Are you _insane_? What if you stayed dead?"

Connan's face darkened. "I am _not _insane, Carth." She growled. "It was the only way to get home that I knew of."

"Killing yourself to get home? Do you know how twisted that sounds?" Carth argued. "Is that why you rush headlong into every battle? Hoping to get wounded enough to get us home?"

"Now that's _not _fair, Carth. That is _exactly _why I didn't tell you about this. I _knew _you would react this way." Connan jerked her arm out of Carth's grasp, not trying to hide the gasp of pain emitted. "I am not depressed, I am not suicidal, and I _don't _go looking to get injured!

"Have you ever considered that fact that after the first _fun _little ride through the _Byssual _I've _tried _to avoid it? You think I ran around Korriban ruins and the Serrocco sector of Nar Shaddaa for the _fun _of it; that I knew I was going to get caught anyway so why not see how long I can last?

"And for that matter, even if I was like that, why on _earth _would I drag you and everyone else into it? Don't you think how worried _sick _I was about getting everyone home without knowing how? Everyone thinks I'm a sob case already, so why would I want to add something like killing ourselves to the mix? Make it _fun _for everyone!"

Carth frowned. She did have a point. She had been making a huge effort to stay away from the _Byssual_, despite her obviously failed attempts.

"Carth, I keep telling you that the _only _way I want to go out is old age." Connan said. "So why would I purposefully check out other ways to die if I'm only interested in one?"

Carth rubbed his forehead tiredly. "You still should have told me." He said. Connan grasped his arm this time, rubbing her thumb in circles absentmindedly.

"And I'm sorry for that," She replied earnestly. "The next time we have to die to get somewhere, you'll be the first to know."

Carth nodded, tugging her in the direction of Obi Wan and the rest. "I'm still mad at you." He replied. Connan smirked, hiding a cringe from another small pain.

"Of course you are."

Obi Wan saw them round the corner and rushed to meet them. He glanced from one to the other warily.

"The droids are all examining her. They're going to give us an update in a moment." He led them back to where Senator Organa stood, rubbing his chin worriedly. Yoda stood off to the side, looking through the window, while C3PO and R2-D2 stood off behind the rest, looking in on Padmé silently.

"How do you think she is?" Connan asked.

"There's no way to tell." Senator Organa replied. "The droids won't tell us anything until they have the full report."

As he spoke a small droid appeared, looking much like the one who worked on Connan. It stopped in front of Obi Wan.

"Medically, she's completely healthy." The droid reported. "For reasons we can't explain, we're losing her."

Connan's knees turned to jelly. Carth tugged an arm around her waist to hold her up. "She's _dying_?"

"We don't know why." The droid continued. "She has lost the will to live."

Senator Organa looked away. Yoda closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The droid stated.

Senator Organa swallowed. "Babies?"

"She's carrying twins."

_Oh._

Obi Wan turned toward the window to study the woman on the table. When he nodded, the droid returned into the room. Obi Wan followed.

Connan tugged out of Carth's arm. "I'm going with him."

Carth nodded. "All right, but that's just glass. If you get into trouble, I'll know."

**XXXXX**

Connan barely stopped herself from crying again as Padmé cried out in labor pains. Obi Wan sat beside her. They were leaning on each other for support.

"You're doing well, Padmé." Connan lied. She glanced again at Padmé's life chart. It was dwindling quickly. She wouldn't live long at all if she kept this up.

This was starting to look awfully familiar.

A droid came up beside them and spoke in a language Connan couldn't identify. She squinted.

"It's a boy." Obi Wan clarified.

"Luke." Padmé whispered. The baby was given to Obi Wan and another droid came up to deliver the second one.

The baby cooed happily at Obi Wan leaned down to let Padmé see.

"Oh, Luke." Padmé rubbed his ear gently.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Connan murmured, smiling at the child.

Then Padmé was screaming in pain again, and the baby started crying at the angry-sounding noise. Connan squeezed Padmé's hand as the droid talked in its calming language.

"It's a girl," Obi Wan said.

"Leia."

The droid handed Leia to Connan, who took the baby in her arms and glanced down at her. She was as pink as her brother, and Connan could already pick out which part of their faces looked like whom. Leia reached up and grabbed Connan's nose. Connan tugged the hand away and kissed it.

Padmé, who was breathing heavily, began to speak. "Connan? Obi Wan?"

The two handed off the babies to the awaiting droids and turned their attention to Padmé.

"Save your strength, Padmé, _please_." Connan pleaded. Padmé ignored her.

"There is good in him." She stated. "I know."

"Padmé—"

Padmé took in one heavy breath. "I know there's—still—"

Her head collapsed onto the cot.

"Padmé?" Connan shook her hand. Nothing. "Padmé!"

Carth was in the room in seconds. Connan buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

Carth held her tightly. He rubbed her back calmly, trying not to cry himself. He could feel Connan hiccupping beneath him and felt worse.

Then Connan shrieked and went limp, sliding out of his grasp and onto the floor.

Carth's shock won for a moment as he watched her writing in pain on the ground. Then he came to his senses and knelt down to her at the moment Obi Wan did.

"What's happening?" Carth asked.

"It's her bond." Obi Wan dragged Connan up and laid her onto the cot next to Padmé's. "Kreia told me if she didn't disconnect the bond, she would die painfully."

"I don't even want to know how Kreia found a way to talk to you. Which bond was she talking about?" Carth asked, checking Connan's temperature and she struggled. It had soared within seconds to a startling height.

"Anakin's." Obi Wan explained. Carth nodded.

"Connan, break the bond." Carth ordered. Connan shook her head.

"She said that on the Nubian, too." Obi Wan replied.

"_Connan_," Carth tried again. "Break the damn bond!"

"I won't!" She screeched again, her arms going into spasms.

"Connan, please." Obi Wan implored. "Just break it."

"_No_!"

"There are _other ways _of finding Anakin."

"I don't want to find Anakin." Connan argued. "I want to find Darth Vader."

"We'll find him." Carth leaned down to her level and whispered. Connan calmed her moving enough to listen. "He's the Emperor's right-hand man. Don't you think he'll be talked about enough to know where he is? Trust me," Carth grasped her chin and moved it so their eyes met. "We will find Anakin and Darth Vader both. _Please_, for me, just remove the bond."

Connan tried to still her movements enough and clear her mind long enough to make a decision. It was true that they could find him easily enough whenever they came back—because at this point, they _were _going to come back—and that made the bond slightly unnecessary, but Connan still had uses for the bond. She could tell Ana—Darth Vader's emotions and could play off of them with the bond still intact; it would make Vader easier to defeat.

Still, Carth did say to do it for _him_.

Connan closed her eyes and breathed. She tried to force herself into her mind, to where her bonds lay. There she could find the bond that belonged to her and Anakin and sever it, though she didn't want to.

She couldn't get into her mind.

Another pain shot through Connan, and she was jerked out of her mind altogether. She came up with a gasp and looked around. Yoda and the Senator had entered the room, and were staring worriedly at her.

"I can't." Connan stressed around the wordless moans of pain. "I can't get in. I can't break the bond. I can't."

"In too much pain, she is in." Yoda guessed. "Not able to concentrate enough, she is."

"So what now?" Senator Organa asked.

"Someone else go in." Connan groaned as something seared into her arm painfully.

Obi Wan frowned. "Can we do that?"

"_You can."_

Obi Wan and Carth both jumped at the new voice. They turned to see the apparition of Kreia floating behind them.

"How can we?" Carth asked.

"_I can open a way for you."_ Kreia explained. _"We haven't the time for a long, meticulous explanation, but since I share one of the best kinds of bonds with her, I am able to get into her mind and when allowed, I can pull others through, too."_

"Why didn't you say that before?" Obi Wan seethed.

"_There was no point if we never had dear Revan's permission." _Kreia turned to Connan, who was biting one of her fingers to keep her arm from flying out toward someone and hitting them. _"And do we have your permission?"_

Connan didn't think. She nodded.

**XXXXX**

It happened so fast Carth didn't even know what happened.

One moment he was staring at Connan, who was trying not to scream and was working at keeping still, and the next a bright light engulfed him and dragged him forward, toward her. He felt a mighty suck, like having a ship sucked into a vacuum in space, and then nothing.

He couldn't see. He moved his hands around in front of his face but wouldn't even see the outlines.

"_Hello?" _He called. Or he thought he called. His lips moved, but the words didn't come out of his mouth. Instead they reverberated from all around him, echoing into his own ears as if someone else spoke them. He tried again. _"Is anyone there?"_ The sounds echoed again.

"_Carth?" _That voice was different. Carth couldn't tell where it was. He reached out and fanned his arms in a circle until they landed on something.

A hand instantly grabbed for his, and suddenly there was another person standing beside him. Obi Wan stared at him, just as shocked as he was, and tried to speak.

"_What's happened?" _The sounds once again rang through the room, and though Carth knew they came from Obi Wan, it sounded as if they were from someone else entirely.

"_I don't know." _Carth replied. _"I think Kreia pulled us in without warning us."_

"_So we're in Connan's mind?"_

The moment Obi Wan asked, the room lit up.

It wasn't really a room. It was more of a holding space. The lights that shone were small, blue strings hanging from the air which glowed eerily. There were eight or so cords dangling around the pair, and were not only the only source of light, but also the only thing in the empty space besides Carth and Obi Wan.

"_What are these?" _Obi Wan asked. He reached out and touched one.

He instantly recoiled, giving off a startled gasp.

"_What?" _Carth asked. He wrapped his fingers around the same one.

Images filled his head, flashing before his eyes. It was of himself, when he first met Connan, telling her she could have been Revan reincarnate and he wouldn't have cared, that she was one of his soldiers and therefore had to be seen to safety. Then it jumped to Dantooine, where Carth had been worried for Connan's safety again when she set off on her own across the fields of Dantooine, and laughing when she came back with a Kath Hound runt in her arms.

Carth pulled his hand away and stared strangely at the thread. What had _that _been about?"

"_That was strange." _He uttered. Obi Wan rubbed his chin.

"_I wonder…." _Obi Wan walked over to another string and motioned for Carth to follow. They grasped it at the same time.

This one was of Bastila, as they met for the "first time" on Taris, and how hostile they had been to each other. Connan had never been a fan of the Jedi when she only had one identity, and having to save and house a Jedi had given her many hours of something to gripe about. Then it changed again to when Bastila had fallen to the Dark Side, and how she'd tried to talk Connan into following. Connan had been crushed to see her best friend (though she refused to admit to anyone but herself that she considered Bastila to be her best friend) turn on her so badly.

Carth let go and stared at Obi Wan, who was running his hands through his hair.

"_I think these are what we're looking for." _Obi Wan said.

"_That makes sense." _Carth replied. _"These cords are Connan's bonds." _When he laughed Obi Wan looked at him quizzically.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_We literally have to _sever _Anakin's bond with her." _Carth replied.

Obi Wan nodded. _"So let's find it._"

Carth started toward the back and began looking around.

He looked around for a sign of where to begin. Connan was having trouble with this particular bond, so Carth looked for any sign of a bond out of whack.

"_Carth, I found it!" _Obi Wan called.

Carth cursed Connan's mind as he looked around for Obi Wan, not being able to tell by the voice. He found him on the other side of the bonds, staring at a blood-red and quivering strand.

"_That would be it." _Carth reasoned. _"But just to make sure…." _Carth took hold of the strand.

He saw a small boy, warning a pack of people to stay inside because a sandstorm was forming in the Dune Sea. The image switched to an older boy—the Anakin that Carth met when he first arrived—having a conversation with Padmé, Connan and Carth out in the fields of Naboo. Carth withdrew his hand before he could see anything else.

"_We have the right one."_

"_So how do we do this?"_ Obi Wan asked. Carth shrugged.

"_Should we just try to pull it?"_

Obi Wan nodded, and both of them set their hands upon the thread.

Carth's head instantly filled with the memory of Anakin coming back with his dead mother, with Anakin getting his arm cut off as Connan fought Malak up above, with Anakin trailing behind Connan and Obi Wan as they fought through the _Invisible Hand _to defeat Dooku and save the Chancellor. Carth's mind was crammed with so many memories that he almost forgot to pull.

With a will, he leaned backward and tugged as hard as he could at the bond. He could feel Obi Wan doing the same beside him, but the memories were flooding through his head as he yanked at the cord, trying to break it.

The bond began fighting back. It lashed out at the two, giving them bad memories, where Anakin annihilated the entire Sand People tribe, where he started killing younglings, down to the point where he swore he would kill Connan if she came close enough.

Carth would have none of it. His hands burned painfully and still he continued to put pressure onto the bond. He shut his eyes in a futile attempt to block out the images and kept pulling.

The bond wrenched loose spectacularly, exploding with so much power that Carth was knocked off his feet and Obi Wan flew backward.

Then they were back in the real world.

**XXXXX**

Yoda had watched with interest when the apparition he remembered summoning many years ago talked to Carth and Obi Wan. His interested turned to alarm when the two men's eyes glazed over and Connan went slack. He glanced from the two men to Connan, and then on to the woman.

"_Do not look so distressed, Master Jedi,"_ Yoda ignored the last two disdainfully spoken words. _"They are all of them safe. They're bright men; it will take them but a moment to figure out how things work."_

"If hurt them you have," Yoda warned. "Make your afterlife troublesome, I will."

"_Hmm," _Kreia smirked. _"Should I be frightened of an old green man who can't speak Basic correctly?"_

Before Yoda could reply, the three people in question _moved_.

Carth was knocked backward onto the ground and came up rubbing his head. He looked around and squinted, as if he weren't used to so much light. Obi Wan flew backward into the cabinets; Yoda used his Force powers to stop him from hitting them and breaking anything. He looked around as Yoda set him on the ground.

And Connan sat up instantly. She stared at her hands and looked around the room.

"Thanks for the _warning, _Kree." She seethed mutinously.

"_For that, you have my apologies." _Kreia amended. _"If I had given them any time to prepare, I am most certain you would have tried to retract your permission, and I could not allow that."_

"Have I told you I hate you recently?" Connan leaned back onto the cot; a half-grimace on her face that Yoda guessed was supposed to be a smile. Kreia returned the gesture with one of her own, by waving a hand through the air and chuckling dryly.

"_Many times, dear one." _She replied. _"But you were never that good at lying to me."_

Carth made his way around to Connan, stopping their conversation. He placed a hand to her forehead and sighed. "So you're all right?"

"Aside from Padmé's death, Anakin's fall, and the overall conquering of the Republic, I'd say I'm all right." Connan answered. As she reminded herself of the tragedies around her, her good spirits fell. At first she had been happy that the pain was gone; the pain had been getting steadily worse as the day went on. But after thinking about everything else that happened that day, it seemed a small accomplishment. Her anger was eating at her again.

Carth seemed to tell Connan's moods. He turned to Yoda. "When is the funeral?"

Yoda looked away for a moment out of respect. "A few hours to deliver the body to Coruscant, we will need. Since wanted we are, attend the funeral we cannot."

"I will be able to attend." Senator Organa insisted. "I will make sure she gets there."

"Have a meeting in three hours, we will, before the Senator must leave."

Obi Wan and Yoda bowed out of the room, and Senator Organa left a moment after squeezing Connan's shoulder helpfully.

"Get some rest."

**XXXXX**

Rest? Connan didn't need rest. She wanted to smash things.

After making it to Carth's quarters, Connan sat down with her back against the wall. Her Kath Hound Æliesha bounded up to her and laid her head down onto her lap. Carth followed, sitting himself down next to Connan, wary of any hostile movements from Æliesha.

The fruit bowl on the table in the middle of the room rose into the air. The bowl itself raced toward a wall and smashed there, the glass littering the floor. The oranges and other round fruits left in the air scattered in all different directions, switching courses when they were about to crash.

Carth stayed as still as possible. Any movement would cause Connan to concentrate on him, and while that wouldn't be a bad thing for her, the swiveling fruits would also be focused on him through no fault of Connan's, and he didn't feel like getting assaulted by flying food.

Æliesha had the same idea. Every now and then when a fruit would get close enough she'd growl at it, and it would send itself away like it was scared of the hound. But for the most part she stayed as still as a statue, her eyes never leaving the flying food but the rest of her never moving.

Carth watched, perfectly content to let Connan tire out her anger before trying to talk with her. This was how she dealt with things, he remembered. When she was under scrutiny for being Revan, she completely destroyed the cargo hold of the _Ebon Hawk _trying to vent her anger. It wasn't until after she'd calmed down that Jolee and Mission entered the now-desolate place in order to talk to her. She would stop sooner or later, and then she would be able to think more clearly and deal with the problem better.

Carth waited ten minutes. He waited twenty minutes. Forty minutes he waited as the produce dashed around the room, never touching anything, not even each other. He could tell Connan was getting tired after the forty-five minute mark, because the food slowed down considerably, and some even fell to the floor limply before they were picked back up and entered the race again.

Finally Connan set the food down back on the table, watching them roll around without the bowl to contain them, and Carth dared to speak.

"I take it destroying the bowl was not an idea." He whispered.

Connan shrugged. "It was really stupid, anyway. If this was your actual room, I wouldn't have minded breaking more things, but since it was a loner from the Senator, I couldn't really destroy anything. Smashing the bowl was a mistake."

Carth nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "So you're not hurting anymore, right?"

Connan was silent for a moment while she considered her answer. "Physically, no."

Damning the dog, Carth pulled Connan onto his lap. He could hear Æliesha's irritated growl but chose to ignore it. He nuzzled his head into Connan's neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered. "If I could have stopped any of it, you know I would."

Connan reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging. "Kreia explained rather roughly to me that even if we weren't here, things would have happened the same way, anyway." She rationalized. "But that won't be true for the future."

"What do you mean?" Carth refrained from telling her that they were _already _in the future. He didn't want to break the mood.

"We haven't really done anything here." Connan replied. "We were dragged here—well, _I _was, you followed—to fall to the Dark Side for Palpatine, and the only thing we've done is avoid that. Well I'm sick and tired of trying to let this generation of Jedi take care of itself. Especially since there practically _are _no more Jedi here."

Carth cringed but didn't interrupt her. She was talking steadily, which was good, since she had just been through a lot in the last few days, and she was still comfortably seated in his lap.

"I think Yoda and Obi Wan are going to go into hiding for now." Connan explained. "They're going to wait a while for something to happen, and then they're going to strike out on their own. It really is the best thing, since they are basically the only two Jedi left.

"But I don't want to wait. I have a feeling that waiting here for something to happen would take a _long _time."

"So what do you think we should do?" Carth already knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it.

"I think we should go home." Connan answered. Carth nodded. He knew that. "Palpatine still thinks I can be won over, so he will send the _Byssual _out for me again some time. When he does, we'll be ready. We'll willingly go the next time it attacks and finish Palpatine off."

"Are you sure?" Carth asked, hugging her tighter. "Things might be awfully different."

"I can handle it. I've led rebellions before. All I need are the troops and we can definitely win this." Connan retorted. "And we won't stand on the sidelines. I will _not _stand and watch the Republic flounder because one man wants total power. I've been dumb enough as it is, letting these Jedi make their own choices. I won't make the same mistakes again."

Carth considered. He wanted to see the Republic flourish, as well, even if it _was_ in a time he didn't belong in.

"I'm coming with you then." Carth responded. He continued as Connan stiffened. "We'll find a way home this time after everything is settled, and we'll wait until it comes again for you."

Connan sighed, and then nodded. "All right."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Carth asked.

Connan pulled away from him now, a full-on smirk on her face. "I think we should find out more about this _Byssual_, so if it comes back when we don't want it to we can make it go away. I don't know about you, but I can't keep doing this over and over."

Carth frowned. "But how will we find out about that? Donella already gave us all the information she could find out about it."

Connan shook her head. "Don Don gave us the information she could find out of the Dantooine ruins. They were all speculation because the _Byssual _is a Dark Side entity, and Jedi don't like to dabble too much in those."

"So where are we getting _our _information?" Carth asked.

Connan's smirk widened. "From a library that has been steadily growing for almost a decade, full of Dark Side holocrons." Her smirk turned into a grin, and Carth was getting slightly frightened at how much work an idea like this would entitle.

"Oh, no." He groaned. "Where is this library?"

Connan giggled at the thought. "Telos." She poked Carth's nose, ignoring his dismayed look. "We're going to pay Atris a visit."

**XXXXX**

**W00T! One more chapter to go, guys, and I'll be done with the third one.**

**The fourth one will definitely be fun, but I think the fifth and sixth will be my favorites. They get really into the rebellion and Connan and Carth's part in it.**

**I went to New Mexico/Arizona for ten days last week, that's why I didn't update then. We were doing a VBS for the Navajos there. Those people are AWESOME! I had a really great time there. Next week I'm on to Louisiana, but I **_**should**_** have time to update.**

**I'm on chapter 48 and I'm 2:08:56 of the way through. So please review, and I'll see you guys later!**

_**Amme Moto**_


	20. Return

**Return**

Connan plopped herself down at one of the chairs inside the white-walled conference room, crossing her arms and setting a look on her face as Carth sat beside her. Yoda lifted himself gracefully into one of the seats, while Senator Organa and Obi Wan took seats on either side of him.

"I have sent off Padmé's body," Senator Organa informed. "I will follow as soon as I can."

"Give her to people you trust," Carth instructed. "As far as most people know, she was still pregnant. Have them make her appear to still be. If the Emperor figures out that she's given birth, he'll be on the hunt for the children."

Senator Organa nodded. "It will be done immediately."

"You'll give her our respects, right?" Connan asked.

"Of course I will."

"Right now we must think of the twins," Obi Wan interrupted. "What should we do?"

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." Yoda rationalized.

"I'd offer to take one of them, if we planned on staying much longer." Connan admitted.

"And we thank you for considering," Obi Wan patted her hand. "But they should be given to more grounded people. We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence."

"They should be split up," Connan interjected. When the men kept their gazes on her she continued. "It will be safer for them and harder for the Sith to find them both."

"My wife and I will take the girl." Organa offered. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl."

Connan nodded. "Leia Organa. I'll remember that."

"She will be loved with us." The Senator continued. "We will raise her to know the faults of the Empire and how to stop them."

Carth and Connan exchanged a look. Leia might come in handy some day.

"What of the boy?" Carth asked. "Where will he go?"

"To Tatooine." Yoda instructed. "To his family send him."

Obi Wan stared around the room for a moment before nodding. "I will take the child and watch over him."

Connan slapped a hand against the table. "Great idea. We'll go with you. I'm sure we can find our way home on Tatooine."

Obi Wan and Senator Organa stood.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda said. Senator Organa left to retrieve his new daughter. Yoda held out a hand to keep Obi Wan from leaving. "Master Kenobi, wait a moment."

Obi Wan sat down. Connan saw him hide the cringe and saw his shoulder twitch. He was still wearing his burned and tattered robes from his fight with Ana—Darth Vader. He hadn't stopped once to change clothes or take a shower.

Not that Connan could gripe about it to him. She was still wearing the bloodied up robes she'd worn when Darth Vader cut her arm off.

"In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you." Yoda continued, startling Connan out of her thinking.

"Training?" Carth repeated. "I thought he'd completed his training."

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality." At Obi Wan's blank stare, Yoda continued. "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force. Your old Master."

Connan stiffened up as Obi Wan drew back in surprise.

"Qui-Gon?" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

Yoda nodded sadly. "How to commune with him, I will teach you."

Connan stood up, stretching. "Well, this is where Carth and I head out."

"Want to learn this ability, you do not?" Yoda asked. Connan shrugged.

"When the dead want to talk to me, they come of their own accord. If I ever have need to call on them I'll ask for help, like I have from you in the past. Since I will probably never be on my own for years at a time, I will never have to rely on the dead to keep me company." She shrugged her bag onto her shoulder. "And besides, I've got to go explain to my dog that we have to die to go home. It's not exactly the easiest thing in the galaxy to do." She bowed. "Yoda, I will see you again some day, I hope. Obi Wan, we'll be waiting for you inside the shuttle."

**XXXXX**

Connan walked stagnantly through the hallways. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept a wink in days, even though she'd lied down and looked like it to please Carth. Her mind just wouldn't stop running.

They were about to do something that she'd never thought she'd have to do. She would literally have to beat time.

They didn't know when the _Byssual _would show up again. They didn't know how to keep it away until they needed it, and they didn't know how to make it stay away from them at all. As far as they were concerned, they had nothing to do but sit around and wait for the Dark Sided sentient to come pick them up.

Connan had never been one to wait.

She would beat the _Byssual_. She would make it to Telos and force Atris to hand over the right holocrons so they would know how to defeat it when it came along again.

Then, when the _Byssual _came for them, Connan and Carth would come willingly. They would start a rebellion (or if it's already started, _join _the rebellion), and take down the Emperor.

No one messed with Connan's Republic and got away with it.

Before Connan could seethe anymore about how things had turned out, she and Carth came across Senator Organa, leading C3PO and R2-D2 through the hallways. He was making his way toward a small, dark-haired man who was conversing with an ensign.

"Captain Antilles." The Senator said as the captain turned around. The man saluted and bowed.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I'm placing these droids in your care." The Senator instructed. "Treat them well, clean them up. And give the protocol droid a memory wipe."

"_What_?" Came C3PO's startled reply instantly. R2-D2 beeped in amusement. "Oh, no."

**XXXXX**

Connan and Carth sat inside the shuttle. Carth cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms outward. Æliesha, who had followed them onto the shuttle, lay at Connan's feet, her tail wagging contently.

"So remind me again of what we're doing when we get home." He started.

Connan sat up in her chair; she'd been slouching and staring at the ceiling, thinking of what they were to do next.

"First we have to _get _home." Connan corrected. "That's what I'm more worried about. It's not exactly easy, trying to kill yourself."

"So I've been told," Carth replied darkly. "What do you suggest we do about this?"

"Since we're going with Obi Wan to Tatooine, I figured we could look something up from there."

"Oh really? Is there another Krayt Dragon that would be happy to gobble us up?"

Connan's eyes flashed. "Your cynicism isn't appreciated. Do you know how much I _worried _about getting home last time we were here? And apparently, if we do it wrong we can still die anyway, if my near-drowning experience says anything."

Carth shrugged. "It's not like we're _actually _going to die, unless we do something stupid like drown."

"I suppose we could use the Sand People. They have blasters, don't they?"

"How should I know? I haven't seen any Sand People from this era." Carth shrugged. "They should though. If they have turrets in our time, there's no reason why they shouldn't be using blasters in this one."

Connan nodded, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "All right. I suppose we'll just have to make a Tuskan Raider mad enough to shoot at one of us."

Carth blinked. "One of us?"

"Of course. We don't _all _need to be near-death. Just hang on to the one dying and the _Byssual _should grab all of us." Connan explained.

"Connan, if you deliberately get yourself shot because you don't want me and your _dog _to get hurt, then—"

"Whoever is shot will be a complete chance." Connan interrupted. "Since there are people here who have a problem with others taking shots for them _on purpose_, we'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

Carth growled. "There's no need for sarcasm." He crossed his arms. "I just don't want you getting hurt any more than you already are."

"I'm not so banged up." Connan shrugged aimlessly, causing Carth to become angry.

"You have your arm cut off then _put back on_, you feel Anakin's pain like it's yours for hours on end, and you had two people force into your mind to destroy the bond that would have ultimately killed you. Not to mention the emotional distress you've gone through with all the betrayals and death." He stressed. "You've been through far too much for your own good."

Connan puffed. "I thank you for your concern, but—"

The door opened and Obi Wan walked in, his arms tucked around a sleeping Luke. He placed the child in Connan's hands. Carth leaned over and studied the dozing child as Connan did. He seemed very tranquil.

"We'll be on Tatooine in a few hours." Obi Wan stated as he turned on the shuttle and gave the coordinates. "Until then, I would prefer it if there weren't any arguments. This will be hard enough as it is."

Connan closed her mouth and hugged Luke closer.

**XXXXX**

Connan slept most of the way to Tatooine. Carth made sure she and the baby were comfortable, with Connan lounging around on the bench in the back and the baby Luke on top of her. They both snoozed lightly, accommodating to the other. Connan's arm draped around the newborn, stopping him from falling off of her. Carth laughed. Connan protected everyone even in her sleep.

"So," Obi Wan asked as Carth returned to the co-pilot seat. Æliesha beside him growled at his presence but didn't try to move him. "How are you two getting home?"

"Honestly?" Carth sighed and shook his head. "We have no idea. She thinks maybe using the Sand People would be the best way to go, and I'm inclined to believe her. But how we're going to attract the Sand People and how we're going to get them to shoot at us, I'll never know until it happens."

Obi Wan nodded thoughtfully. "And what are your plans for the rest of your lives?"

"Oh, we're definitely coming back." Carth answered quickly. He smirked at Obi Wan's relieved face. "Connan thinks that the Emperor will still try and convert her to the Dark Side, but even if he doesn't send the _Byssual _after us again, I think she might try and summon it herself."

"That's comforting," Obi Wan admitted. "I was worrying about whether or not she would want to come back."

"Of course she wants to come back." Carth amended. "She wants to see the Republic safe and sound just like everyone else who's now dead or on the run." Carth ran a hand through his hair. "In fact, she wants to be deep inside the Rebellion, when one arises."

"How does she know people will rebel?" Obi Wan inquired.

"If we come back and there is no talk of rebellion, we'll start it ourselves." Carth answered. "Connan is quite used to playing the bad guy; she'll be fine with stirring up trouble with the government, so long as the Republic comes out alive in the end."

For the rest of the way home, Carth and Obi Wan were silent. Quite a few times Carth would go back toward Connan and watch her sleeping, cradling the small child in her arms, as if anything outside of her own gentleness would shatter it. It was really quite endearing to him.

Then came the time when Obi Wan told him to wake Connan up, that they were twenty minutes away from Tatooine, and Carth's nerves shook him again, even as he laid his hand on Connan's shoulder and tugged to rouse her from sleep.

Her arms tightened around Luke instinctively, and she sat up halfway, opening her eyes and looking around.

"Hon, it's almost time to go." Carth explained. Connan nodded, readjusting the still-sleeping infant as she stood.

"I've already informed Owen and Beru Lars about their new addition to the family. They've agreed to take Luke and raise him for us." Obi Wan stated as he started the landing process. "They know the basics of what is happening, and that they must raise the boy as if he was always with them, and to keep him secret. They will learn _why _when they hear news of the Galactic Empire."

Connan nodded, sitting in the chair next to Carth's, still holding the child.

"Stay seated," Obi Wan informed. "Hopefully this won't wake the child up."

**XXXXX**

"Owen," Connan nodded to him. He'd grown in the years. His beard had become more rugged, and his muscles had become more toned—due to the moisture farming, no doubt. She nodded to his wife, who had grown very little, though her hair was now long enough to be doubled back into a braided bun. "Beru."

"Master Jedi," Beru bowed. Owen turned his back from the Jedi and crossed his arms. Connan frowned, looking toward Beru for the answer. Beru simply took the child and smiled sadly. "He will be safe with us."

Connan nodded, looking away before the sadness of it all could catch up with her. She'd grown quite attached to that child while she'd been holding him. Carth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Æliesha rubbed her head into her knees.

"I thank you." Obi Wan bowed his head. "If you need any assistance at any time, I will be very close by."

"We will need nothing of the sort." Owen snapped, keeping his back still turned. Obi Wan winced, but let the rude remark slide. He bowed and made his way back to his transportation.

Without another with, Beru brought Luke over to where Owen stood, watching the suns set on the other side of his small farm.

Connan turned and stood beside her own speeder. As she reached to turn it on, Obi Wan grasped her wrist.

"It's cool now," He stated. "Let's take a walk and clear our heads."

Connan frowned, but nodded. She motioned to Carth and Æliesha for them to follow and made her way around to Obi Wan, who stood fiddling with the buttons on his own speeder.

"Where are we going?" Carth asked as they walked around. Obi Wan shrugged.

"No where in particular." He answered. "It's easier to think when we're out in the open, without the loud hum of the speeders, don't you think?"

Connan agreed. "And it is cool out here; much cooler than it is in the daytime."

"Yeah, at least we aren't looking around for Sand Crawlers or captive siblings to one of our crew members." Carth chuckled.

"But we _are _looking for Sand People," Connan reminded.

They were silent for long moments again. Obi Wan sauntered with his hands clasped behind him, and he kept his gaze to the sky. When he spoke again, they were way out of seeing-distance to the Lars house.

"Connan," Obi Wan started. "You would never fall to the Dark Side deliberately, would you?"

Connan stopped walking, suddenly aghast. "What a thing to ask!"

Obi Wan stared at her. "I'm serious. If you were given the chance like Anakin was given, would you become Revan, like he became Vader?"

Connan was too shocked to speak at first. Her mouth flittered open and shut again, and she was sure she looked like a fish. Obi Wan mistook the gesture.

"See! You don't know, do you?" He asked. "If you're going to lead a rebellion against the Empire one day, you're going to need to be sure you're pulling for the side you think is best."

"Obi Wan, what are you—" Carth was interrupted by an angry Connan, who jabbed her index finger into Obi Wan's chest each time she stressed a word.

"Let's get something _straight_, Obi Wan, _right now_." At the third intense jab Obi Wan retreated, rubbing his sore sternum. "I don't give a flying gizka about Light Side and Dark Side; it's all relative to me. You can be Dark Sided to do good, just as you can be Light Sided to do something bad. All I care about is the Republic. Don't you dare go asking me dumb questions like _knowing who I am_."

"It was just a question!" Obi Wan puffed up. "I was just making sure you weren't going to change your mind halfway through."

"Change my—" Connan couldn't complete the thought. "We've known each other for eighteen years now, and _now _you choose to doubt me? Even in the _beginning _you trusted me, even if you didn't _like _me. Are we to have a reversal of roles, now?"

Obi Wan's features darkened. "Don't get cute. It was a legitimate question."

"No, it was a _paranoid _question." Connan argued. "I'm _sure _that this whole ordeal has caused you to doubt who your friends are, but I assure you I've been through these kinds of things _before_. I am _not _going to betray the Republic just because there's an extremely old, creepy, _insane _Emperor who thinks I would be a lot better if I was _Dark Sided_!"

"Ah, but would you betray the Republic if there _wasn't _any sort of danger to it?"

"So, what? Now you're asking me if I would take over the Republic for power's sake? That even if I had no chance of hurting the Republic, would I vie for power?"

"That's right."

"_No!" _Connan screeched. "_Now _you're comparing me to _Palpatine? _Have _you _gone insane? Are you even Obi Wan?" She tugged sharply at her hair. "Force, now you've gotten _me _paranoid! What's your problem? What are you playing at? What is _with _all of these stupid questions?!"

Then a loud, startling cry overtook Obi Wan's retort, and the three of them and Æliesha glanced around to see what made the sound.

Five Tuskan Raiders advanced upon them, wielding their blasters menacingly. Connan blinked, looking from the Sand People to Carth and then to Obi Wan.

And then she figured it out.

"You wanted to draw out the Sand People for us, didn't you?" She asked quietly. Obi Wan nodded.

"My last act of kindness for the decade, since I'm about to be completely alone."

Connan hugged Obi Wan tightly, having forgotten the advancing Sand People for a moment. "Thank you." She whispered. She pulled back and stared him in the face. "I suppose you could always call me up, too, since I'm supposed to be dead in this era anyway."

Obi Wan smirked. "I never thought of that."

"Of course you didn't." Connan answered. She turned to face the Sand People and balled her hands into fists. "We'll be back."

The Sand People were now in range for their blasters to hit them. Connan and Carth stood regally straight, in front of Obi Wan so he wouldn't accidentally get hit. The Raiders were now setting up their blasters, getting ready to fire. Connan held her head high.

"They only need to hit one of us," Connan whispered to Carth. "Which ever one of us it is, hold on as tightly as you can to the other. And make sure you have Æliesha in the other hand. I don't want to leave her here."

Carth nodded. "All right."

The Sand People were ready. The first one raised its blaster and fired.

Connan closed her eyes and braced herself. She'd seen the way the blaster had been held; she knew it was aimed at her. She hoped Carth didn't realize it too and stand in the way.

But the shot never hit her, and she was suddenly scared that Carth had in fact done what she feared. She opened her eyes.

Æliesha lay at her feet, breathing heavily.

Connan cried out, kneeling down to her Kath Hound and inspecting the wound. "Come _on,_ girl. I never expected _you _to try and take a shot for me!"

She shook Æliesha gently as the dog reared its head around and licked her hand weakly. Connan was too preoccupied with her dying Kath Hound to realize that Carth had grasped her shoulders.

She distinctly heard Obi Wan cry out in amazement as the all-too-familiar-and-welcome purring sound invaded her ears and she was overtaken by the extreme coldness before her vision blacked out on her.

**XXXXX**

When the Sand People stopped to get their blasters ready, Obi Wan clicked the button on the remote he'd been holding. When the first Raider finished held up his blaster, Obi Wan could see Connan tense and figured that it was aimed at her. Thought he wanted to avert his eyes, he couldn't look away.

That was when he saw Æliesha look up at Connan, then back at the Sand People. He was extremely shocked when he saw her leap up into the air and catch the blaster shot before it could hit Connan.

He saw Connan hit the ground beside her dog and cry out something about not even thinking her Kath Hound would do that. _That's stupid, _he thought. _That dog would go to the ends of the Earth for her, so why should taking a shot for her come as a surprise?_

Then he noticed the large, purple swirl of color racing toward them, no doubt to pick up the dying dog. He cried out, making Carth turn and look. He had just enough time to grab onto Connan's shoulders before all three of them were engulfed inside and disappeared.

The feat left the Sand People stunned for a moment. They stared—in shock, Obi Wan thought, if they could feel such things—where the people they were going to kill used to be. It gave Obi Wan enough time to back up without them noticing.

But then they did notice him, and all five blasters were trained on him. He could hear the one in the middle—the leader, most likely—calling out, as if counting down to his execution.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

Before they could get to their destined number, Obi Wan leapt into the air and landed on his speeder as it whizzed past. He swerved in different directions to avoid blaster shots from the angry Sand People and made his way farther into the desert.

Good thing he had the insight to program his speeder to follow him when he turned it on, or he would have been toast, and there would have been no going back for him.

In the back of his mind, while he wasn't thinking of where he would live and what he would do with himself in the years coming until the child grew up enough to take an open part in the rebellion that would _definitely _form, he was thinking about how much he would miss Connan, and he was planning on staving off that feeling by using his newfound ability to talk to her _and _Qui-Gon over the years.

So, as he rode off into the distance to find a quiet spot to call home for the next several years, instead of feeling the immense sense of dread and loneliness he envisioned, he was eager to see what the future held for them all.

**XXXXX**

Connan hit the hard cold ground, and before she could remember much of what happened, she wondered why she was lying on metal and not sand.

Then she remembered and was up in an instant, checking on her Kath Hound. As expected, the wound had closed up nicely enough, and the dog in question was busy licking Bastila's face.

"That's quite enough, thank you." Bastila shoved the dog away and dragged Connan up, followed by a disoriented Carth.

"How did we end up in the same place?" Connan asked as she hugged Bastila tightly. Bastila reciprocated eagerly.

"I guess it decided to do something nice for us, for once." She replied. Then she tugged her head to one side behind her. "Donella and Jolee are over there." Connan nodded and rushed to them.

"Do you _ever _get used to that?" Donella called from Jolee's side.

"Get used to what?" Connan asked as she ran a finger along Jolee's still-wounded side.

"That incredibly unsettling feeling that you're being ripped apart from the universe and being put back somewhere else." Donella replied.

Connan smiled and shook her head. "Of course not." She closed her eyes and sent a wave of healing Force through the old man, and his wound closed up quickly.

"Humph," Jolee griped. "I suppose I'm more thankful for that than I would have been eight months ago."

Connan grinned. "What are you talking about? We've only been gone for a few seconds, if that."

Jolee glared. "Don't you go pulling that time junk on me, missy. We may have been away from this moment for a few flashes, but the fact still remains that we feel at least eight months older."

"Uhh, guys?" Carth rubbed the back of his head, swaying on his feet. "Why do I feel like we're missing something?"

Connan frowned, counting heads. "All of us are here, Carth."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Carth answered. "Wasn't there something important we were doing before we left?"

"Well, sure, we were… talking about that scepter in the Jek'Jek Tar. Then we left and told Carth what we were talking about." Donella gasped. "Then we were attacked by the Exchange!"

Connan slapped her forehead. They'd been gone for too long; they hadn't even remembered they'd been in danger before they left.

"Sabers out!" She called. Her own lightsabers were in her hands before she finished speaking and her whirled them around dangerously.

As the other finished fishing theirs out, three Gammoreans and five Duros barged in. Before they could register that they'd cornered their prey, the Jedi attacked.

Æliesha flew into the air just as the others did, and she landed on the Duros closest to her, ripping out its throat. For good measure, Carth shot at him before moving on to the Gammorean attacking Connan.

Connan slashed through the Gammorean's arm, cutting a rather shallow wound before the arm retracted. It swung around and before Connan could move, a huge hand swiped her across the chest, sending her flying backward.

Oh, that was _it_.

She'd spent the last _week _fighting people she didn't want to fight, and she'd spent the last eight or so months on edge about Palpatine being the Sith Lord. She had had _enough _of the constant worry, and she was going to take it out on the Gammoreans.

Bastila seemed to sense what she was feeling, because before Connan lost interest in the others she heard her friend scream "Move!" And saw her drag Carth away from the angry Jedi.

Connan wrapped her arms around herself, using the Force to feel everything around her. She grabbed on to whatever she could with her mind, clinging to the ceiling and the crates behind her and the shards of glass that were always on the ground, and even the enemies themselves. She could feel herself being lifted into the air by her own powers, and she drew her legs up into herself, symbolically tightening her strong hold on the objects around her, both inanimate and sentient.

Then in one movement, she flung her arms and legs to the sides, and arched her back, and everything exploded.

The debris of crates and the parts of ceiling that broke off were thrown at the people trying to kill them, who stayed suspended in the air until something collided with them, where they were thrown against the wall.

Connan set herself back onto her feet and looked at the results. The light fixture above her was now swaying back and forth, barely holding onto the wires allowing it to shed light. Sparks flew out of the crates that held electronic things, with crushed bodies lying behind them. The walls were scorched and in some places the metal was peeled back to reveal another hallway.

In short, she had obliterated the hallway.

Bastila and the others eased from around the corner and surveyed the damage. Jolee whistled.

"You know, if you'd done that in the first place, we wouldn't have been lost so deeply in the middle of this maze."

Connan laughed, glad that everyone wasn't suddenly scared of her. She hated showing her power off like that. Most everyone became either scared of her or greedy for her power. But maybe these guys were the other side if "most".

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I wanted to give you guys a chance at first."

"And now?" Carth asked.

"Now I'm just tired of fighting."

Æliesha barked, making Connan bring her lightsabers up again. Atton, Visas, and Mira bolted through the entrance and skidded to a halt in front of the destroyed room.

Atton stared. "How—what—" Before he could finish a sentence he was faced with an armful of Donella.

"Atton! I _missed _you!" She cried, wringing his neck with her tight grip.

"Huh? What are you talking about, babe? I've been gone for maybe ten minutes." Atton tried to pull Donella back enough to breathe.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Mira asked. "We took care of most of the Exchange people after you, but a few of them got through. I'm guessing Little Miss Revan took care of them, judging by the look of the hallway."

Visas looked around. "It must have taken a lot of Force to create this kind of destruction. I can see where the Force burned marks into the walls."

Connan nodded. "I got tired of being messed with."

"So what happened?" Mira asked.

"We were dragged rather forcefully into the future," Bastila explained. "And only just got back."

"And for the ten minutes you were there you were battered around? What a lovely future." Mira remarked with a smirk.

"No, no." Connan amended. "We were there for nearly eight and a half months."

There was silence from the three as they expected everyone to burst into laughter at the joke, but when none came Atton pried Donella away from him and stared at her.

"You're serious?" He asked. Donella nodded.

"It was the strangest thing I've ever experienced." She remarked. "And I've got _so _much to tell you!"

"Like what?" Atton asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Like the fact that we're going to follow Connan to wherever she's going." Donella turned to a surprised Connan. "We're not leaving you until you've resolved whatever you need to resolve back there."

Connan frowned. "You mean you're going to stay until the _Byssual _comes back and we kill the Emperor?"

"That's right!" Donella said. "So we'll be heading back to our own ship, right now. I want to sleep. Come find us tomorrow and we'll discuss what needs to be done."

"All right," Connan replied as Donella dragged the three completely confused crew members off while explaining to them what they were to do.

"We should be heading back, too." Jolee said. "Canderous and the others will be wondering where we are."

Connan nodded, taking a step before her knees locked and she nearly toppled over. Carth grabbed for her and carried her out of the charred hallway.

"Why do these adventures always end with me carrying you?" He asked. She shrugged.

"It's a rather nice way to end."

**XXXXX**

They lay practically on top of each other, like they used to do before this happened, holding the other so close that they seemed to be melded together.

She was asleep, _sound _asleep, snoring softly as she moved to hook their legs together more securely. Every now and again her fist in front of him would open and close reflexively, and often through the night he would wonder if it would lash out at him. Her other arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and tightened up if he even thought about moving away, though it would loosen up slightly if he wanted to change positions to get more comfortable.

He wouldn't have moved if someone held a blaster to his head and _ordered _him to.

_She_ might have been deep in sleep, but nothing could ever convince him to do so at this time. He kept her head tucked neatly into his chest, so he could rest his head on hers if he wanted, but he mostly kept his head buried into her neck, where her scent surrounded him and all he could do was think about her.

He had his arms wrapped lazily around her waist, but the leisure of it was simply an illusion. The slightest noise would have him tense up, and two or three times in the night he would simply tighten his hold just to have her closer.

He knew he should probably get some sleep. After all, he'd been through a lot of the same trauma she had. But when he looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly morning anyway, he pushed the thought away.

Besides, this night was about making _her _as comfortable as possible.

_She'd _been the one to get her arm cut off, _she'd _been the one who had to suffer through Anakin's pain before they severed the bond, _she _was the one who needed the rest more. And after all the work she'd put into making the future a better place for everyone, she deserved a little time to let down her guard and sleep how she wanted.

She shifted again, and he let her go long enough for her to find another position to feel secure in. He was used to this part; she usually never stopped moving, even in her sleep. When she settled down and he could feel her muscles relax again, he returned to his hold around her.

They stayed in this position until he could hear the sounds of the others left on the ship waking up—the people in their side of the dorms had vacated to Donella's ship for the night to "give them space"—and he decided it was time for them to rise, too.

Carth stared down at Connan's face, completely relaxed, completely at ease, and suddenly felt the same endearment he'd felt since she saved his son crash into him. He smirked, and pressed his lips against hers.

She returned the kiss for many moments before she actually woke up. Carth restrained a laugh as she mechanically opened her mouth for him, and ever made soft little noises when he did something she liked.

Finally she took in a breath and opened her eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she pulled Carth closer.

"Well," she said when they broke apart. "I could get used to that."

Carth laughed breathily, keeping his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She looked him over, running a hand through his hair.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" She asked incredulously. He stared into her beautiful eyes and pecked her on the lips once more.

"How could I? There was someone beautiful sleeping _this close _to me and I couldn't have fallen asleep even if I wanted to. I was too distracted."

At Connan's suddenly red face, Carth laughed, tugging her closer so they were practically flush against each other. But she recovered quickly enough; a few years under Carth's smooth talking got her used to such comments rather quickly. She turned her eyes up to look at him with that smirk Carth adored (which could have been any smirk, so long as it was Connan who was doing the smirking), and whispered so Carth had to listen carefully.

"Well, it's not like all we did was _sleep _last night."

Carth knew that too, but reminding him of it made him want to do it again. He rolled over so she was lying on top of him and grinned.

"You're going to have to remind me of that part." He replied. She returned his grin and kissed him savagely.

Yes, they had things to worry about. Technically, they were in a race against time and the _Byssual _to see how much information they could gather before they were taken again to the future, since the one who keeps dragging them there is still alive. Technically, they should have punched in the coordinates for Telos last night before they went to sleep, but Carth wanted Connan to wake up on a planet for once, whether or not the planet was a dirty, rotten, smuggler's planet like Nar Shadaa.

They still had to find Atris. They still had to find a way to kill the _Byssual _to make it stop chasing them. They still had to plan a rebellion four-thousand years before it actually happened. And Connan would be the one, in the end, to make them do all of those things. It was her job.

But Carth would stop time itself for Connan, and for a while—even if it was just for _one night_—Connan was going to feel like a normal human being before the reality of her world, her duty, and what she had to do for her Republic came back to her.

By the glazed look over Connan's eyes, she didn't object at all.

**XXXXX**

**The End!**

**Finally I'm done! I don't know why this chapter took me so long to type! It's nearly 7:30!**

**Anyway, that was the last of ****Revenge of the Sith**** join me in the next few weeks for our next installment:**

**A New Hope**

**I'll be trying something new, there, using sayings from Greek tragedies, which I have been enthralled with for months now.**

**And for those of you who haven't, can you please check out ****Defying Gravity****for me? Thanks a lot!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed me. I have nearly two hundred reviews; that's more than I **_**ever **_**thought possible! I'm glad you guys like my writing so much.**

**So I'll see you when I update again; be on the lookout for my new story!**

_**Amme Moto**_

**! Update ! 7/13/08: I changed the ending because I didn't like how it ended the first time. I'm much more at ease with this one.**


End file.
